


Разведение ангелов

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Arson, Binding magic, Breeding, C-Sec, Canada, Character poses as Transexual, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Assisted Suicide, F/F, F/M, First Nations, Forced Pregnancy, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hysterectomy, Implied Asexuality Spectrum, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping (Implied), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death(s), Mpreg, Mugging, Murder, Native Americans, Near Future, Nephilim, New Brunswick, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining Dean, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerless Angels, Québec, Racist Language, Recruitment, Rutting, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Social Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Technology not very different from now, Torture, Undercover, Vessel Consent Issues, Vomiting, implied sexual slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 69,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: В 1842 году появились ангелы. Вскоре после этого родились первые нефилимы. И теперь, почти двести лет спустя, мир лежит в руинах. Сильнее, чем таинственные Альфы, нефилимы вскоре стали излюбленным оружием всех родов войск. Видя, что их отпрысков принуждают быть солдатами, ангелы вернулись на небеса, оставив человечество на произвол судьбы.Когда стало возможным вселять ангелов в людей, настала очередь омег. Их ловили и использовали, чтобы разводить еще больше солдат. Ранее, будучи исключительно правительственной программой, бизнес на омегах, ангелах и нефилимах нашел свой путь в каждом направлении мира контрабанды. К счастью, разбросанные по всему миру мятежные отряды пытались спасти кого могли. Одна из таких групп работает последние 132 года в городе Лоуренс, штат Канзас.Это только одна из их историй.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Breeding Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940290) by [MarmeLady_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange). 



Если бы информация не была получена из надежного источника, охотники никогда не поверили бы, что в шикарном загородном доме может располагаться незаконная племенная ферма. Чаще всего, такие здания были старыми и дряхлыми, где ангелы содержались в условиях, далеких от санитарных. Не то, чтобы это имело какое-то значение.

Это место, откровенно говоря, было исключением. Скрытое в лесном массиве на окраине Канзас-Сити, многомиллионное поместье производило ухоженное впечатление. Зная, что ферма принадлежит ирландской мафии, базирующейся в Чикаго, такая расточительность была понятна. В конце концов, они были самой мощной группировкой на всем среднем Западе. И не являлось секретом, что они медленно распространяли свое влияние на восточные штаты.

Бобби Сингер и его стратегическая команда наблюдали за поместьем уже почти месяц. После расчета оптимального плана нападения на ферму, тщательно проинструктированный спасательный отряд был готов, наконец, начать атаку. В начале дня защита фермы была слабее всего, поэтому штурм назначили на пять утра.

Дин Винчестер, руководитель спасательной группы, одновременно следил за стрелками на часах и входом в дом, снова и снова прокручивая в голове весь план. Он и половина его команды атакует с фронта, а его брат, Сэм, должен был войти с остальной частью команды через заднюю дверь ровно тридцать секунд спустя.

Когда до атаки осталось меньше минуты, Дин поднял кулак, наблюдая, как секундная стрелка приближалась к пяти часам. В нулевую отметку он показал вперед и четверо охотников побежали к входной двери, держа оружие наперевес. Для объекта, подконтрольного мафии, было странно так легко проникнуть в особняк, просто отстрелив замок, чтобы открыть дверь.

Охранникам не понадобилось много времени, чтобы скатиться с кроватей и начать обороняться. Внезапное нападение быстро переросло в перестрелку. Когда Бенни словил пулю, Дин был готов отозвать группу, но члены команды Сэма вскоре ворвались в главный зал с автоматами наперевес. Вместе они смогли снять больше, чем половину охранников.

Дин не видел брата, но знал, что мог о нем не волноваться. Как минимум пять охранников все еще стреляли в них; четыре после того, как Дин всадил одному пулю между глаз. Слева раздался выстрел, заставивший его присесть.

Он обернулся и увидел падающую Энни, подстреленную со спины. Женщина-стрелок метилась в Дина и он подумал, что ее время пришло, пока она падала мертвой на тело Энни. Дин оглянулся и вздохнул с облегчением, увидев победную улыбку Бенни.

— Спасибо, Бенни, — сказал Дин, подползая к нему.

— В любое время, брат. Ты знаешь, что я всегда у тебя за спиной.

Дин кивнул и осмотрел рану Бенни. Крови было много и в мышце застряла вражеская пуля. Достав из кармана бандану, Дин перевязал ей рану.

— Держи руку у груди и жди нас, хорошо? У тебя еще остались патроны?

— Да, сэр, — ответил Бенни натянуто улыбаясь.

— Хорошо. Кричи, если понадобится помощь, — сказал Дин, с силой хлопая друга по здоровому плечу.

Он побежал по коридору на звуки выстрелов, где его команда преследовала охранников. По дороге он увидел несколько трупов и в одном узнал члена своей команды. Видя безжизненно лежащее тело Руфуса Дин внутренне передернулся, но не мог остановиться. Он извинился про себя перед пожилым мужчиной и продолжил путь.

Всего Дин насчитал семь вражеских трупов. Согласно разведданным, это место охранялось двенадцатью людьми. Он был уверен, что команда брата сняла несколько охранников на входе, но даже зная это, он решил что в живых может еще оставаться до пяти охранников, защищающих ферму.

В конце коридора он увидел открытую развороченную дверь, едва держащуюся на петлях. На противоположной стороне находился лестничный проем, ведущий в подвал. Выстрелы оттуда стихли. Направив пистолет вниз, Дин начал осторожно спускаться.

Он облегченно выдохнул, услышав голос брата, раздающий указания своей команде. Послышались еще выстрелы, прежде чем наступила полная тишина.

— Сэм? — позвал Дин, преодолев последнюю ступеньку. — Отзовись!

— Сюда, — услышал он голос Джона, доносящийся откуда-то слева.

Опустив оружие, Дин быстрым шагом перешел в освещенную часть помещения. Достигнув светлой части, Дин убрал пистолет в кобуру на бедре. Два охранника лежали на полу со связанными стяжками руками. Гарт, Джон и Эллен держали их на прицеле.

— Где остальные? — спросил Дин. Они атаковали ферму вдевятером и он лишь надеялся, что человеческих потерь больше не было.

— Сэм и Джо освобождают ангелов. Некоторые в очень плохом состоянии. Хочешь помочь или…

— Иди ты, а я помогу сторожить этих клоунов. — Дин прочистил горло прежде, чем продолжил. — Должен сообщить, ребята… Энни и Руфус погибли. А Бенни лежит раненый наверху.

Гарт кивнул и исчез за тяжелой стальной дверью.

— Вот черт… — пробормотала Эллен. Увидев, как задрожал ее подбородок, Дин послал ей сочувственный взгляд. — Не волнуйся, мы заберем их домой.

— Да, я знаю, — сказала она склонив голову, ее глаза заволокло слезами. Она была сильной женщиной, но Дин знал, что Руфус был ее близким другом. Она вытерла набежавшие слезы, и Дин заметил пятно крови у нее на животе.

— Эллен? Тебя подстрелили? — спросил Дин, показывая на кровь.

— Что? — спросила она, нахмурившись. И поморщилась, потянув рубашку вверх. Пуля задела ее в районе талии. — Вот дерьмо, — выругалась она, давая пропитанной кровью ткани упасть обратно на рану.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти и не помочь Бенни добраться до грузовика. Он наверху, в главном зале.

— Я в порядке, Дин. — Раздраженно возразила женщина, недовольная предложением сесть на скамейку запасных.

— Знаю, иначе не попросил бы тебя помочь Бенни. Отец и я сможем справиться с этими лохами, — пояснил Дин, пнув ближайшего из двух заключенных в живот.

— Дин, — пожурил Джон, едва сдерживая ухмылку. — Они нам нужны живые и мало-мальски реагирующие.

Дин словно извиняясь, неискренне улыбнулся отцу, жестом показав Эллен, что она может отправляться наверх, как он и приказал. Меньше чем через минуту оттуда же, куда ушел Гарт, появился Сэм в пропитанной кровью рубашке.

Увидев его Джон и Дин одновременно выдохнули.

— Сэм, что случилось? Ты в порядке? — спросил брат.

— Да, со мной все хорошо. Одна из ангелов порезалась, кровь была повсюду. Она попыталась провести какую-то магию на крови, но я успел остановить ее.

— Это бы не сработало. Она связана? — нахмурившись спросил Джон. — Ты знаешь, что она пыталась сделать?

— Нет. Я бы спросил, но у нее истерика. Пришлось дать ей успокоительное. Она спрашивала снова и снова, убьем ли мы ее.

— Они так часто делают, — мотнув головой вмешался Дин и снова пнул пленника. — Скольких ты нашел?

Сэм неодобрительно глянул на своего брата, но все же ответил.

— Всего четверых, трое точно беременны, — пояснил он.

— И всё? А дети?

— Не нашли ни одного, — заверил Сэм.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это значит? — спросил Дин. Он присел на корточки и схватил за волосы обездвиженного пленника. — Это значит, что это не только операция Кроули. — Он наклонился, вторгаясь в личное пространство охранника. — Ты можешь говорить сейчас, или позже, когда я буду вырезать тебе селезенку. Что готовится? — он задал вопрос, удерживая расфокусированный взгляд охранника.

— Да пошел ты, — медленно прорычал нефилим.

— Очешуительно, резьба по селезенке обеспечена. Ну, а что насчет тебя? — спросил Дин второго охранника.

Младший альфа скопировал ответ собрата и тут же с визгом согнулся пополам, когда ботинок Джона врезался ему в пах.

— Извини, не заметил тебя, — проговорил старший Винчестер слащавым тоном. — Парни, может уже закруглимся и отправимся домой?

Дин кивнул и выпустил волосы мужчины, не заботясь о том, что его голова ударилась об пол. И только тогда заметил, что оба были почти без сознания. Им уже вкатили по дозе успокоительного, так что пару часов они проведут в отключке. Дин перевернул ближнего к себе и поднял, Сэм повторил его действия с другим.

— Готов? — пропыхтел он, уложив мужчину на плечо. Краем глаза он увидел, что Сэм кивнул и последовал за ним через огромную стальную дверь.

— Мы можем пройти через подвал, где расположены помещения ангелов, — к облегчению Дина предложил Сэм. — Так намного ближе.

Как он и обещал, оба быстро достигли лестницы, ведущей наружу. Лучи рассветного солнца проникали сквозь открытые двери, освещая железные прутья, покрытые сигилами. Похожая на тюремную дверь, сейчас была распахнута и Дин заметил, что некоторые из ключевых сигилов были сточены. На полу виднелись следы крови, некоторые свежие, а некоторые уже давно высохшие.

— Тебе помочь, Дин? — спросил сзади Джон, ожидая, пока его сын поднимется по лестнице.

— Неа, все в порядке. Просто осмотрелся, — отозвался он, немного поудобнее перекладывая пленника, прежде чем подняться наверх.

Эллен и Гарт подогнали фургоны к заднему входу и припарковали их на газоне. Дин сбросил свою ношу там же, где уже лежал второй охранник, не заботясь о том, причинил ли он тому боль или нет. Из одного фургона доносились приглушенные крики. Эллен и Джо стояли снаружи и разговаривали вполголоса, в то время как Гарт заканчивал обрабатывать раны Бенни.

— Что теперь, сэр? — спросил Джон сложив оружие в стальное нутро фургона. Сэм глянул на отца исподлобья, но не стал комментировать. Как и Дин, он знал, что обращение Джона «сэр» к сыну не имело ничего общего с уважением.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти с Гартом и не вынести Руфуса и Энни? Встретимся у парадного входа. — Ответил Дин, игнорируя язвительный тон отца. Он прикинул по времени, что Джону нужен очередной глоток ежечасного виски.

Джон насмешливо отдал честь своему старшему сыну и направился обратно в дом. Гарт не сразу последовал за ним, вместо этого подошел к Дину и дружески положил руку ему на плечо.

— Хорошая работа, Дин. В целом, операция прошла успешно, — заметил он, зная, что Джон никогда так не скажет.

— Мы потеряли двух хороших людей, почти трех. Я бы не назвал это успешным.

— Конечно, это — отстой, но мы все знаем, что такое может произойти. Ты сделал все правильно, понял?

Дин кивнул, плотно сжав губы.

— Да… что не делает это менее дерьмовым. Но, по крайней мере, мы ведь спасли четверых, верно?

— Да, — подтвердил Гарт, улыбаясь. — Встретимся у главного входа.

Дин наблюдал, как его долговязый друг исчез в доме. Потом он повернулся к остальным охотникам.

— Так, ребята… Бенни с Сэмом поедут в фургоне с ангелами. А вы двое — с отцом, Гартом и мной, договорились? — обратился он к Джо и Эллен.

— Звучит нормально, но что насчет Руфуса и Энни? — спросила Эллен, озабоченно нахмурившись.

— Я думал, их можно положить к ангелам.

— Дин, их четверо, — возразила Эллен. — Наш фургон будет переполнен. И мы не можем позволить альфам ехать с ангелами, ты же знаешь.

— Так и знала, что надо было взять три машины, — пробормотала Джо, скрестив руки. — Я могу поехать с ангелами, Дин, я же бета.

— Прости, Джо… я бы предпочел, чтобы с ангелами поехали наши друзья, ладно? — устало вздохнув возразил Дин. — Здесь всего пара часов езды, ничего не случится.

— Это все чудесно. А теперь давайте сматываться из этого места, — простонал Бенни между приступами боли, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье фургона с ангелами.

Резко кивнув, Дин направился к машине с пленниками и сел за руль, Эллен и Джо разместились на заднем сиденье. Он завел мотор и объехал вокруг дома. Его отец и Гарт уже ждали снаружи, вынеся погибших друзей. Дин остановился рядом с ними и вышел из машины.

— Сэм отвезет их с Бенни и ангелами, — объявил Дин, беря из багажника канистру с бензином. Второй фургон остановился рядом. Дин вошел в дом, опорожнил канистру в центральной комнате и поджег.

— Давай, Дин, — крикнул Гарт с переднего сиденья фургона, открыв для него пассажирскую дверь.

— Скажи отцу, чтобы пересел, — крикнул Дин на бегу, огибая фургон со стороны водителя.

— Дин, не будь, блядь, ребенком и сядь с другой стороны. Нам нужно уезжать! Сейчас! — рявкнул Джон, не двигаясь с места.

— Давай же, Дин. Мы не можем здесь оставаться, — взмолился Гарт, не желая видеть, как Винчестеры снова начнут воевать.

Топнув ногой, словно четырехлетний ребенок, Дин обошел фургон. Джон нажал на педаль газа еще до того, как пассажирская дверь закрылась, но Дин проигнорировал этот жест и довольную ухмылку на лице своего отца.

Поездка обратно в Лоуренс будет долгой.


	2. Chapter 2

В подземном гараже охотников ждали Мэри, Клэр, Линда и Джессика наготове с шестью инвалидными креслами и двумя каталками. Оба фургона остановились около лифта, чтобы пассажиры могли выйти.

Женщины подкатили кресла к задней двери фургона Сэма. Когда Мэри, одетая в мятно-зеленый больничный халат, открыла створку, на нее уставились четыре перепуганных омеги. Эти хотя бы выглядели ухоженными, в отличие от большинства ангелов, которых они обычно находили.

— Привет, меня зовут Мэри, — представилась она мелодичным голосом, посмотрев на каждого поочередно. — Теперь вы в безопасности.

Для Мэри не было сюрпризом увидеть в их глазах сомнение. Но она была совершенно не подготовлена к тому, что одна из них прыгнет на нее, словно дикий зверь. Уже через секунду Сэм схватил темноволосую девочку и оттащил от своей матери. А в следующую, Джессика уже вонзила шприц в бедро ангела, помогая Сэму положить ее на одну из каталок и обездвижить, связывая ремнями.

— Останься здесь, милая… Я отвезу ее, — сказал Сэм жене и нежно поцеловал в щеку.

— Спасибо, детка. Только верни каталку обратно, хорошо? Она нам понадобится для… ну, ты сам знаешь.

Сэм кивнул, также не желая говорить вслух. Не сейчас.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джон, помогая жене встать.

Мэри отряхнула пыль со своих джинс и кивнула.  
— Да, спасибо. Она что-то предпринимала во время поездки? — спросила она Бенни, выбирающегося из фургона.

— Нет, она была без сознания пока мы не добрались сюда, — объяснил Бенни, садясь в кресло-каталку. — Эй, капитан, куда поедем?

Клэр рассмеялась, хватаясь за ручки каталки и толкая кресло по направлению к лифтовому подъемнику. — Мы собираемся навестить твою любимую девушку. Не могу поверить, что ты умудрился схлопотать очередную пулю.

— А как еще мне удастся увидеться с Миссури? — спросил он, своим поведением напоминая подростка.

— Эллен, ты должна пойти с ними, чтобы Миссури тебя осмотрела, — сказал Дин, подвозя еще одно кресло.

— Черта с два я сяду в эту хреновину, — сплюнула та, скрещивая руки на груди.

Дин улыбнулся, качая головой. — Расслабься, это не для тебя. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь сама дойти до лифта. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты толкала кресло-каталку. Иди! Джо, ты тоже можешь идти, мы тут справимся.

— Конечно, босс, — ухмыльнулась Джо.

— Мэри, твой сын — заноза в заднице, — заключила Эллен, отстраняясь от дочери.

— А то я этого не знаю, — ответила Мэри, широко улыбаясь сыну. Она снова обратила внимание на трех ангелов, все еще сидящих в фургоне. — Вашему другу вкололи снотворное, ничего опасного. Но, очевидно она…

— Хаэль, — перебил ее один из ангелов.

— Что? — спросила Мэри, отодвинув в сторону защищающие руки мужа и подходя поближе.

— Ее зовут Хаэль. Я подумал, что вы захотите знать.

— Спасибо, это очень поможет. А что насчет вас? Как вас зовут? — спросила она у темноволосого мужчины.

— Кастиэль. А это Омаэль и Тартис, — добавил он, показывая на своих спутников.

— Добро пожаловать в наш дом, — поприветствовала Мэри, предлагая руку молодому мужчине, Омаэлю, чтобы помочь ему спуститься из фургона. Опытным взглядом она определила, что тот находится примерно на шестом месяце беременности, возможно на седьмом.

Джессика приняла его, помогая сесть в кресло и повезла в сторону лифта. Мэри снова протянула руку, на этот раз молодой женщине. Наступила очередь Линды помочь. Она просто показала Тартис на кресло и, когда та устроилась, покатила к лифту.

Когда Кастиэль подполз вперед, чтобы вылезти из машины, Мэри с удивлением заметила, что он был много старше, чем показался на первый взгляд. Видимо, немного за тридцать, что встречалось очень редко. И он точно был на последнем месяце беременности.

Мэри сама помогла ему подняться наверх, пока Дин и Джон разбирались с заложниками. Они перекинули обоих через плечи и отнесли в ту часть гаража, которую окрестили подземельем. Изначально это должно было быть чем-то типа склада, давным-давно переоборудованного. Кандалы и цепи были прикручены к бетонным стенам и полу. Также стоял стальной стол с наручниками. Охранников бесцеремонно бросили на пол и заковали по разным сторонам комнаты.

Когда Дин и Джон вернулись из подземелья, Гарт и Сэм уже ждали около лифта с телами Руфуса и Энни, положенными на каталки. В тишине все ждали, когда лифт снова спустится, реальность потери тяжелым камнем осела на сердце. Гарт и Джон, поменявшийся с Сэмом местами, вышли на первом этаже и покатили каталки с телами друзей в сад, а братья поднялись на лифте на пятый этаж. 

Верхний этаж бывшей гостиницей, теперь являлся нервным центром их операций: в нем размещались стратегические и наблюдательные группы, а также помещения для проведения тренировок. На четвертом этаже находилась санчасть, куда поместили Бенни и ангелов. На том же этаже располагалась комната отдыха — отличное место для встречи и больных и здоровых. На первых трех этажах жили люди и нефилимы, все размещались в двенадцати квартирах.

Двери лифта разъехались, выпуская Сэма и Дина. Их приветствовала мрачная атмосфера — новость о смерти Энни и Руфуса уже распространилась. На лице Бобби даже из-под вечной бейсболки читалась боль. Не только Руфус был его лучшим другом, он также очень любил Энни. Все предполагали, что когда-то между ними было что-то большее, чем дружба, но никто не знал точно.

— Бобби, мне так жаль, — в тоне Дина сквозило сожаление.

— Знаю, сынок. Это не твоя вина, — голос Бобби звучал резко. — Где остальные?

Сэм ответил за брата.

— Бенни и Эллен зашивают внизу. Я не уверен, где Джо, наверно с Эллен. Отец и Гарт несут Руфуса и Энни в сад. Если нет возражений, мы проведем церемонию сегодня вечером.

— Да, хорошо. — Бобби повернулся к Дину. — Теперь. Ты не хочешь объяснить мне, что там произошло?

— Может быть следует подождать…

Мелодия приехавшего лифта прервала объяснения Дина. Из кабины вышли Джон и Гарт, следом за ними Джо.

— Привет, Бобби, — скупо улыбнулась Джо. — Разбор полетов уже начался?

— Как раз собирались начать.

После слов Бобби, все расселись за столом, а Бобби подкатился на своем кресле. 

— Итак, Дин… расскажи, что происходило.

Дин подчинился, рассказав свою версию прохождения операции. Когда он упомянул, как нашел Руфуса, его отец слишком демонстративно прочистил горло.

— Хочешь что-то добавить, Джон? — против воли спросил Бобби.

— Да… Народ, вот мне вот интересно, собираетесь ли вы Дина тоже вышвырнуть, как и меня.

На лице Бобби возникло удивленное выражение.

— Вышвырнуть Дина? Какого черта?

— Энни и Руфус мертвы, Бенни и Эллен ранены. Позволю напомнить, что в моей команде погиб лишь один человек, но этого было достаточно, чтобы я был отстранен от руководства.

Глаза Джо наполнились злыми слезами.

— Да, мой папа умер, а Бобби больше не может ходить, потому что ты долбаный алкоголик, — глухо пробормотала она сквозь сжатые челюсти.

— Девочка, ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — отозвался Джон, не глядя на нее.

— Она права, Джон, — Бобби пристально посмотрел на своего бывшего друга. — Ты был переизбран не потому, что люди умирали или были ранены. Факт в том, что ты шел в бой с похмелья. Если, вообще не был пьян, в чем я чертовски уверен!

— Все делают ошибки, Бобби. Мне действительно очень жаль, что случилось с тобой и Биллом… но делать лидером отряда моего тридцатилетнего ребенка было глупо. Разве сегодняшний день не является доказательством?

Видя, что Сэм уже собрался вскочить, Дин предупреждающе положил руку ему на грудь. Он покачал головой и произнес одними губами: «не надо», чтобы тот не встревал. Сэм кивнул, но было заметно, насколько он встревожен.

— Что ты хочешь, Джон? Хочешь чтобы мы снова проголосовали? Ты думаешь, что у тебя есть шанс снова стать объединенным руководителем?

— Мне плевать, есть у меня шанс или нет. Я просто считаю, что Дин — это неправильный выбор.

— Бобби усмехнулся и поправил бейсболку. — Ты не прав, ну да ладно. Давайте сегодня позже проголосуем, раз уж все здесь. Это даст вам достаточно времени, чтобы подготовить предвыборные плакаты.

Братья Винчестеры с трудом сохранили серьезные мины на лицах, когда Бобби подмигнул им. С другой стороны стола Джон состроил явно не дружелюбную, кислую мину. 

— Мы закончили? — спросил Джон и встал. — Пойду, поболтаю с нашими новыми друзьями.

Все знали, что имел в виду старший Винчестер.

— Отец, Дин и я займемся пленниками. Почему бы тебе не пойти и не выпить? — не смог промолчать Сэм.

— Слушай ты, маленькое дерьмо, я все еще твой отец и ты должен проявлять хоть немного уважения, понял? — прорычал Джон, ткнув пальцем сыну в лицо. Кто-то из присутствующих заерзал на стульях, другие прочищали горло, готовясь к начинающейся стычке.

Сэм, не дрогнув, выдержал взгляд отца.

— Я буду уважать тебя тогда, когда ты начнешь уважать нас. Дин теперь главный. Смирись уже с этим.

Джон не ответил; губы сжались, а щеки порозовели: то ли от гнева, то ли от того, что он отхлебывал из своей фляги. Так ничего и не сказав он развернулся и направился к лифту. Никто не произносил ни слова, все ждали, что обстановка улучшится в ту же секунду как он уйдет.

В открывшихся дверях лифта показалась Эллен. Джон даже не взглянул в ее сторону когда они поравнялись на выходе. Она кинула на Бобби вопросительный взгляд, на что тот предупреждающе поднял указательный палец. Двери закрылись за Джоном, словно рассеивая тяжелый туман и все громко выдохнули.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросила Эллен Бобби, садясь на место Джона.

— Кажется, Джон возомнил, что сегодняшние события дают ему гарантию снова претендовать на бывшую должность.

— Он что, под кайфом? Ни за что на свете мы не выберем его своим лидером. Он пьет как рыба.

— Он считает, что я плохо выполняю свою работу, — предположил Дин, пожав плечами. — Возможно, он прав. Сегодня я потерял двух человек и мог потерять тебя и Бенни. Отец никогда так не лажался.

— Лажался, — возразил Сэм. — А ты — нет, нам просто не повезло в этот раз. Но ты был полностью в игре, на сто процентов. Это не зависело от тебя, понял?

Сидящие за столом кивнули, подтверждая утверждение Сэма.

— Ты молодец, сынок, — сказал Бобби и прочистил горло. — Теперь, если вы, идиоты, закончили заплетать друг другу косички, может продолжим, бля, дальше?


	3. Chapter 3

На четвертом этаже находилось семь небольших палат, примыкающих к лазарету, предназначенных для размещения больных и раненых. Держа поднос с чаем, сыром, крекерами и фруктами, Мэри постучала в дверь под номером три и вошла, не дожидаясь ответа.

Кастиэль, переодетый в свежую хлопковую больничную рубаху, сидел на кровати, закрыв глаза и скрестив ноги.

— Ох, извини. Может быть мне зайти попозже?

Ангел открыл глаза. В дневном свете она увидела, насколько глубок их цвет. Она подумала, не имеет ли такой оттенок синего нечто общее с тем, что он является ангелом.  
— Нет, все в порядке, пожалуйста, заходи. Я просто расслаблялся.

Мэри улыбнулась и подошла к кровати, опуская поднос на прикроватный столик.  
— Хочешь немного чаю? — спросила она, уже наполняя чашку. Ангел кивнул и взял дольку яблока. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — продолжила с вопросами Мэри, садясь в кресло, стоящее около кровати. — Малыш не доставляет тебе неудобств?

Кастиэль помотал головой и осторожно пригубил горячий напиток. Он издал удовлетворенный вздох.  
— Это очень хороший чай.

— Рада, что тебе нравится. Итак… ты не против, если мы узнаем друг друга получше?

Кастиэль со страхом посмотрел на Мэри.  
— Я не заставляю тебя говорить, не волнуйся. Хочешь, для начала я расскажу тебе о нас?

Кастиэль снова молча кивнул.

— Отлично. Ну, меня зовут Мэри Винчестер. Мой муж, Джон и двое сыновей, Сэм и Дин — были в команде, которая освободила тебя и твоих друзей. Все мы — члены небольшого отряда. Думаю, что со временем ты со всеми познакомишься… если захочешь. Вот, наверное и все. На самом деле, мы все — просто одна большая семья.

Она мягко улыбнулась ангелу, радуясь, что испуганное выражение в его глазах сменяется заинтересованным.  
— Наша организация существует уже давно, еще во времен моих прабабушки и прадедушки. Их дочь, Клэр, была похищена, скорее всего криминальной группировкой. Я уверена, что у нее была та же участь, как и у других омег. Они поклялись, что не позволят такому больше случиться и купили с друзьями это место. Я родилась здесь, как и мой отец до меня и я всю жизнь сражаюсь, чтобы освободить стольких вашего вида, насколько это возможно. 

Кастиэль скосил глаза и наклонил голову.  
— Почему?

— Потому что это просто неправильно, вот почему.

— Разве не было бы проще оставить все, как есть? Я слышал, о чем говорят твои люди. Сегодня вы потеряли друзей. Как может одна жизнь стоить больше, чем другая?

Мэри поставила свою чашку с чаем обратно на поднос и взяла Кастиэля за руку, почувствовав, как он вздрогнул.   
— Мы делаем это, потому что это наш выбор, Кастиэль. Мы верим в это и, да, мы знаем, что можем умереть. Именно по этой причине. Никакая жизнь не стоит больше, чем другая, поэтому как же мы можем стоять в стороне и ничего не делать, чтобы помочь?

Пальцы Кастиэля расслабились в теплой руке Мэри.  
— Тогда, я должен поблагодарить вас. Пожалуйста, прими мои соболезнования по поводу вашей утраты.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, выпуская его руку и снова беря чашку с чаем. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне немного о себе или о своем сосуде. Все, чем бы ты хотел поделиться.

— Боюсь, я мало могу рассказать о себе. Ты знаешь мое имя и знаешь, что я ангел. Ну, и теперь, практически каждый человек знает, сколько нам лет… и как могущественны мы были. Я был солдатом, начальником целого гарнизона. Теперь все, на что я гожусь — подвергаться насилию и бесконечно рожать.

— Больше этого не случится, Кастиэль. Те дни в прошлом. Ну, после этого ребенка, я имею в виду. Что подводит меня к вопросу, который нам все равно придется обсудить.

— Мы должны обсудить это сейчас?

— Наверное ты захочешь сперва обдумать это. Ты в контакте с сознанием своего сосуда?

Кастиэль грустно рассмеялся. — Человек внутри этого тела уже давно умер, примерно через две минуты после того, как меня ввели в его тело. Он умолял меня не оставлять его в живых — он знал свою судьбу… или мою. Так что даже если бы я и мог ему помочь — я не стал.

— Ты знаешь, кем он был?

— Конечно. Его звали Джимми Новак. Его наниматель был им разочарован. Она использовала нас, или лучше сказать, меня, в качестве первого из ее заводчиков.

— Первого. 

— Я живу в этом теле уже семьдесят два года. — Он заметил, как рот Мэри приоткрылся в шоке. — Я родил пятьдесят двух детей. Этот будет пятьдесят третий. — сказал он, указывая на свой раздувшийся живот.

— Кто это был? Кто вселил тебя в мистера Новака?

— Ровена МакЛауд. Она была наследницей чикагской мафии. С тех пор правит ее сын, Фергус. Может, вы знаете его как Кроули?

Мэри задумчиво посмотрела на ангела, анализируя все, что он сказал. Она положила руку на его живот и громко сглотнула.  
— То, что случится дальше — исключительно твой выбор. Но ты должен знать, что не в наших силах отправить тебя обратно на небеса. Единственный выход покинуть это тело — смерть. Многие из твоих друзей....

— Семья, Мэри. Они — моя семья: братья и сестры…

— Прости. Часто твои братья и сестры выбирают смерть, вместо того, чтобы позволить своим сосудам жить своей жизнью, или потому что просто больше не выдерживают. В редких случаях они приходят к соглашению со своими телами и предпочитают остаться. Тебе придется принять решение. И если ты выберешь расстаться с этим телом, ты должен решить, будет ли это до или после родов.

— Вы были правы, когда сказали, что мне есть над чем подумать. — Ангел мимолетно, почти незаметно улыбнулся Мэри. — В моей ангельской жизни никогда не было выбора, только послушание. И когда меня удерживали против моей воли и заставляли рожать не настолько уж это сильно отличается от первого. Не считая боли. Раньше я не знал, что это такое. И что такое рожать…

— Знаю. Сложно поверить сколько раз тебе пришлось пройти через это. Никто не осудит тебя, если ты решишь, что с тебя достаточно. И мне хотелось бы иметь возможность предложить тебе аборт, но срок уже слишком большой. 

— Понимаю. Но если я решу остаться, должен ли я воспитывать этого ребенка? — на лице Кастиэля появилось выражение такой боли, какую Мэри еще не приходилось когда-либо видеть. — Я этого не хочу. Ни сейчас, никогда.

— Тебя никогда больше не будут вынуждать что-то делать, Кастиэль. Но ты должен знать, что некоторые из нас оставили себе малышей-нефилимов и растят их. Мой муж и я удочерили девочку-нефилима и назвали ее Клэр в честь моего предка. Другим вариантом было бы сдать ее властям, чтобы ее воспитывали солдатом. Но это было бы против всего, во что мы верим.

— Значит, вы оставите младенца, когда он родится? — Мэри кивнула. — А я? Должен ли я остаться?

— Как я уже говорила, ты свободен. Если ты захочешь остаться с нами, мы будем рады. Но если захочешь уйти, мы не станем удерживать тебя.

— Кажется, я устал, — тихо сказал Кастиэль, отодвигая от себя прикроватный столик. — И мне нужно все обдумать.

— Конечно, поспи. Я загляну к тебе попозже, хорошо? Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, нажми на эту кнопку. Кто-нибудь придет.

— Спасибо. Мне просто надо отдохнуть.

— Ладно, спи тогда. Увидимся позже.

Мэри вышла в коридор и мягко прикрыла за собой дверь. Она вернулась в главную комнату, где нашла Миссури и Клэр.

— Узнала что-нибудь интересное? — спросила Миссури, когда Мэри села между ними.

— Кастиэль — самый старый заводчик, каких я когда-либо встречала. Он говорит, что был вселен в тело парня семьдесят два года назад, представляете? Также человек, видимо, уже давно мертв. Не прожил и пяти минут, после вселения ангела.

Миссури покачала головой и щелкнула языком. — Боюсь спрашивать, но… сколько у него было? Шрамы от кесарева сечения выглядят так, словно его разрезали и зашивали снова и снова.

— Сказал, что этот — пятьдесят третий.

— Господи, какой кошмар!

— Знаю. Удивительно, что он до сих пор выглядит адекватно. Я рассказала ему о выборе — он подумает.

— Хорошо. Теперь девушка-дикарка. Она уже не беременна, родила меньше месяца назад. По крайней мере, хоть она спит.

— Тогда я пойду, посмотрю другого мужчину. Клэр, ты можешь приготовить еще чаю?

— Конечно, мам. А я могу пойти с тобой, когда ты пойдешь с ним разговаривать? Возможно, когда-нибудь я тоже могла бы это делать.

— Прости, милая. Первая встреча должна быть тет-а-тет. К тому же, боюсь, что они смогут учуять, что ты нефилим и закроются, если не хуже — у них начнется паническая атака.

— Разве они не будут рады встретиться с нефилимом?

— Ты же знаешь, как это, Клэр. Нефилимы не только их дети, но и их мучители, так же как альфы. Вот почему сначала мы держим их отдельно от остальных. 

— Даже с пониженными гормонами?

— Даже тогда. Ни у кого из спасенных ангелов нет модуляторов и они чаще всего беременны. Их чувства обострены, милая. Давай позволим им медленно влиться в наше общество, хорошо?

Клэр фыркнула и надулась, насмешив Мэри. — Ну ладно. Тогда я приготовлю еще чаю.

— Спасибо. И не волнуйся, ты познакомишься со всеми, если они решат остаться.

Десятью минутами позже Мэри входила в палату Омаэля с очередным подносом, заполненным закусками.


	4. Chapter 4

Двери лифта еще не открылись, а из подземелья до Дина с Сэмом уже доносились тошнотворные выкрики узников. Братья не волновались, зная, что наручники были многократно проверены. Сбежать из этого места было невозможно, даже нефилимам.

— Эй, — услышали они ворчливый оклик на пути к подвалу. Громкий шепот эхом отозвался в огромном помещении.

Они знали, кто пытался привлечь их внимание и, подойдя к квартире Фрэнка остановились, чтобы поболтать.

— Привет, Фрэнк! Как у тебя, все хорошо? — спросил Дин через переговорное устройство. Фрэнк уже давно установил его так, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть собеседнику в глаза. Но в том, что он никого к себе не пускал, были свои недостатки.

— Кого поймали? Шпионов?

— Пару охранников Кроули. Мы взяли их сегодня утром на рейде. 

— Хотим попытаться выяснить побольше об операциях Кроули. — Добавил Сэм, зная что Фрэнку надо сообщать обо всем, что происходит. Его нельзя было доводить до параноидального состояния.

— Ух… ладно… и что вы нашли?

— Четырех ангелов. Никаких детей.

— Никаких детей… — хрипло повторил Фрэнк. — Детей вы уже давно не находили.

— Надеюсь это изменить, — фыркнул Дин. — Давай, Фрэнк, включи музыку погромче. Хочу заставить визжать этих ублюдков.

В голосе Сэма проскользнули заботливые нотки.

— Ты в порядке, Фрэнк? Хочешь, чтобы мы…

— Отвалили к черту от моей двери, вы оба. Я не люблю людей! Пошли!

Ни Сэм, ни Дин не обиделись на внезапную вспышку старика. Омега был спасен из торгового каравана Дика Романа и с того времени забаррикадировался в этой квартире. Никто не знал, сколько лет он прожил добровольным узником, но когда его ангел решил освободиться, то оставил после себя сломанную душу.

Три года спустя, никто кроме Мэри и Миссури (омеги и беты) не мог заходить в его квартиру. Но даже будучи параноидальным агорафобом*, Фрэнк вскоре доказал, что является важной частью команды. Он умел гениально пользоваться современными технологиями в целом и его квалификация превосходила даже уровень молодых вундеркиндов. Вместе с Чарли, Кевином и Эшем — никто из них ни разу не видел его во плоти — они могли найти практически все, везде и о каждом.

— Слышал, что Бобби уже сказал Фрэнку? — тихо спросил Сэм, пока они шли к подземелью. — К чему все это?

— Конечно. Но ты знаешь правила. Мы отвечаем на любые его вопросы. Тогда он не начнет ничего подозревать и не попытается убить нас во сне.

— Да ладно, Дин…

— Ты забыл прошлую зиму?

— Хорошо, ты прав, — вынужден был признать Сэм, вспоминая последнюю параноидальную вспышку Фрэнка. — Итак, охранники… Что ты решил делать?

— Я знаю, что ты любишь играть в хорошего копа и плохого, но сейчас это ничего не даст. Я считаю, нам следует зайти туда и заставить их наложить в штаны в течение нескольких первых минут.

— Потому что этот метод действовал раньше?

Вставляя ключ в замок, Дин подмигнул Сэму. Снова послышался грохот наручников, настолько громкий, что практически поглотил разъяренные вопли двух мужчин.

— Мы убьем вас, ублюдки, дождитесь только!

Дин с бесстрастным выражением лица ворвался внутрь, словно хищный зверь. Сэм последовал за ним, прикрывая немного и закрывая дверь. Он бросил на пол принесенную с собой сумку и открыл молнию. Оба пленника заткнулись, когда увидели большой серебряный нож, который он кинул Дину. Сам Сэм взял кинжал с деревянной ручкой и резным лезвием.

— Должен признаться, парни, это то, что мне _действительно_ нравится делать. Ну, знаете: протыкать, резать, вырезать, — начал Дин, медленно подходя к старшему из двух мужчин. — Понимаете, мужики, вы убили двух моих друзей сегодня и ранили двух других. _Представляете_ , как я разозлился?

— Вы действительно психи, пришедшие и всех убившие. Я бы сказал, что вы нам должны… 

Раздался звучный треск, когда Дин ударил охранника лбом и голова того откинулась назад. Дин присел рядом с ним и схватил за подбородок, дергая к себе.

— Вы держали людей и ангелов, как рабов. Ничего, что я мог бы с тобой сделать, не окупит этого, понял?

Дин даже не вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на щеке кровавый плевок. Вместо этого он широко улыбнулся и вдавил кончик ножа в нежную кожу на шее охранника. С этого расстояния он мог чувствовать резкий, специфический запах, исходящий от нефилима. Если бы Дин не был на наркотиках, понижающих гормональный фон, наверняка уже оторвал бы парню голову.

— А теперь послушай меня, ты, ублюдок, — прорычал он, еще сильнее нажимая на нож. — Или ты скажешь мне, что я хочу услышать, или я начну художественную резку, ты понял?

— Ты даже вопрос не задал, дебил! — заорал младший заключенный из своего угла.

Дин даже не повернулся, сосредоточившись на своей игрушке. — Сэмми, мне кажется, малыш ревнует. Может позаботишься о нем?

— Куда ты послал нефилимов? — услышал он слишком спокойный голос Сэма.

— Давай, Сэмми, у нас нет времени. Через час мы хороним наших друзей и к этому времени я бы хотел закончить с этими.

— Ты его слышал. — Раздраженно сказал Сэм. — У тебя такой же выбор, как и у твоего дружка.

— Да пошел ты, — услышал Дин голос молодого нефилима, и последовавший за этим удар о стену.

Не отрывая глаз от старшего охранника, Дин снова улыбнулся и вытер щеку рукавом. Он провел лезвием вниз, нажимая настолько сильно, что из-под ножа потекла струйка крови. Легко разрезал хлопковую футболку острым лезвием.  
— Да, я знаю, что симпатичный, но… ой!

— Заткнись! — рыкнул Дин, вынимая нож из глубокой раны. — Тебе следует быть осторожнее со словами. Когда я злюсь, рука может дрогнуть.

— Иди к дьяволу! — прошипел охранник, когда Дин сделал надрез на его животе.

— Он — сумасшедший! Сделай что-нибудь! — начал умолять Сэма молодой мужчина.

Сэм лишь ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. — Что я могу поделать? Он мой старший брат, я должен его слушаться, — объяснил он, водя ножом по торсу охранника и пуская ему кровь.

— Ладно, прекратите, у меня не было выбора! Я был рожден, чтобы выполнять эту работу. Пожалуйста!

— И это тебя оправдывает? — спросил Сэм, не останавливаясь.

— Черт… нет… я знаю… но что мне оставалось делать? Я такой же пленник, как и они. — Сэм улыбнулся, когда голос охранника взвился на октаву. Страх всегда был отличным мотиватором.

— Если вы не хотите, чтобы вас отправили боссу в маленьких посылках, вы будете отвечать на наши вопросы, ясно? — сказал Дин обоим охранникам.

— Брэди, заткнись к дьяволу. Они все равно нас убьют, — заорал напарнику старший товарищ.

— Не слушай своего друга... Брэди, не так ли? Если ты поможешь нам, Брэди, мы отпустим вас. Вы будете свободны.

— Прости, Эдгар, — сказал Брэди, его голос дрожал. — Я скажу вам все, что вы хотите знать, но вы отпустите нас обоих, договорились?

Не обращая внимания на нож Дина, Эдгар забился в наручниках, пытаясь разорвать их, металлические цепи загрохотали о бетонную стену. — Ты, гребаный предатель! Если мы выберемся отсюда, я лично прирежу тебя. Ты покойник, слышишь! И если не я, то это будет Кроули. 

Дин ударил Эдгара и тот снова врезался головой в стену, из затылка полилась кровь и он затих. Убедившись, что старший охранник не будет мешать какое-то время, Дин выпрямился и пересек комнату. Брэди задрожал, наблюдая за его приближением.

— Ладно, ладно… слушай, я мало знаю! Никто не _обладает_ абсолютно всей информацией, — залепетал он, заикаясь на каждом втором слове. — Но я знаю, куда они отправляют детей. Это же то, что тебе нужно, да? Нефилимы? У Кроули есть дом в Миссури, около десяти минут езды от Сент-Джозефа. Я не знаю адреса, но могу показать вам на карте, хорошо?

— И детей держат там? — спросил Сэм держа нож у горла Брэди.

— Да, да, да!

— А что насчет родителей? Все омеги, которых мы нашли — беременны. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что вы недавно отвезли туда детей.

— Одна из них недавно родила. Этого мы отвезли туда пару недель назад.

Винчестеры с отвращением передернулись от признания охранника. Видя, что Дин уже готов уничтожить пленника, Сэм выпрямился и отодвинул его немного в сторону.

— Дин, может сходишь к грузовику за планшетом? Он покажет нам, где находится это место.

Дин чувствовал, что брат специально отвлекает от того, чтобы он не набросился на жалкое горло нефилима. Он кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Когда он вернулся, Сэм ждал его у двери и взял планшет.

— Я могу закончить здесь, Дин. Может вернешься наверх?

— Дьявол, нет, — выплюнул Дин, бросая угрюмый взгляд на Брэди. — Я хочу удостовериться, что он сказал все, что знает.

— Я _скажу_ — как и обещал. Но вы же меня потом отпустите?

В ответ Дин лишь криво ухмыльнулся. Сэм снова присел на корточки и показал Брэди карту на мониторе.

— Ну, где находится питомник, Брэди? Показать можешь?

Рефлекторно охранник попытался двинуть рукой, чтобы дотронуться до экрана, но безуспешно.

— Просто перескажи дорогу, — предложил Сэм, указывая на планшет.

— Из Сент-Джозефа прямо на север. Там есть дорога.

— Там два шоссе, — сказал Сэм, проводя пальцем по экрану. — Какое из них?

— Я… я не знаю… подожди! Я вспомнил, смотри, они пересекаются. Продолжай двигаться на север, оттуда недалеко. — Сэм продолжил двигать карту вниз, наблюдая за реакцией пленника.

— Подожди, подожди, вернись. Думаю, это недалеко от озера, которое ты только что пропустил. Ты можешь увеличить карту?

Сэм продолжил манипуляции с планшетом и вскоре получил хорошую картинку озера и окрестностей.

— Я не могу сказать с точностью, где этого находится, но уверен, что где-то рядом между деревьями. — сказал Брэди, показывая подбородком на группу деревьев.

— Уверен? — грубо рыкнул Дин.

— Да. Один из тамошних охранников любил кататься ночью на кварте в каменоломне. Это место похоже. — Объяснил Брэди, теперь указывая подбородком на белое пятно на карте.

— Спасибо, приятель, — ухмыляясь сказал Дин и сильным ударом по голове оглушил Брэди.

— Дин! Это было так необходимо?

Недовольный взгляд Сэма Дин проигнорировал. Он подошел к другому заключенному, чьи глаза были широко раскрыты от страха. — Ты получил, что хотел. Отпусти нас.

— Заткнись, — ответил Дин и снова ударил Эдгара головой о бетон. Свежая кровь брызнула на стену за его спиной.

— И что теперь? — спросил Сэм, ненавидя то, как его брат откровенно наслаждался этим аспектом работы. Дин бросил на него взгляд, в котором больше не было видно удовольствия.

— _Что теперь?_ Теперь мы попрощаемся с нашими друзьями, Сэмми. Эти уроды могут подождать до завтра, чтобы получить то, что они заслуживают, — даже не оглянувшись на пленников ответил Дин, выходя за братом из комнаты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Агорафо́бия (от др.-греч. ἀγορά — «базар, рынок» и φόβος — «страх») — боязнь открытых дверей, открытого пространства; расстройство психики, в рамках которого появляется страх скопления людей, которые могут потребовать неожиданных действий; бессознательный страх, испытываемый при прохождении без провожатых по большой площади или безлюдной улице. Проявляется в бессознательном виде как защитный механизм. Эта фобия может быть получена в реальной жизни из-за страха чего-то, что связано с людьми и эмоциональными травмами от людей. Сопровождает многие нервные расстройства и психические заболевания. Впервые описана Карлом Вестфалем. (Данные из Википедии)


	5. Chapter 5

С наступлением сумерек все, за исключением ангелов, собрались в саду. Стояли выпрямившись, пока пламя от костра поднималось ввысь, поглощая тела Руфуса и Энни. Много слез было пролито в ту ночь, не одна безмолвная молитва адресована небесам.

Вскоре начали раскладывать садовые стулья, чтобы помянуть своих друзей. Пока останки не сгорели, никто не собирался уходить, а это могло занять четыре, или даже пять часов. Так что все устроились вокруг погребального костра, передавая по кругу фляги и термосы, встречая рассвет в тишине. 

Прошло около двух часов, прежде чем Мэри решила, что они достаточно почтили память умерших молчанием.  
— Ну что… Друзья, я подумала, вы захотите услышать, что я узнала, — обратилась она к присутствующим, прочистив горло. Все взгляды сразу сосредоточились на ней. — Трое из четырех ангелов беременны. Хаэль, та, что нестабильна, родила в прошлом месяце. Тартис, другая девушка, еще на начальном сроке беременности. Если она пожелает, ее можно будет прервать. Мужчинам уже слишком поздно делать аборт.

— Ангелы остаются? — спросил Дин, глядя на пламя.

— Пока не знаю. Я уже переговорила со всеми четырьмя. Двое говорят, что души их весселей покинули их. Они думают. Я объяснила им, какие у них есть варианты.

— Расскажи им о самом старшем, Мэри, — не поднимая глаз произнесла Миссури, сосредоточенно разглядывая какую-то точку у себя на колене.

— Да… Итак, Кастиэль, у него беременность на последней неделе, сказал мне, что его используют как производителя уже семьдесят лет. И этот младенец станет пятьдесят третьим, — среди присутствующих раздались резкие вздохи. — И другой мальчик, Омаэль… его вессель — родной сын Кроули, Гэвин МакЛауд. 

— В отличие от Кастиэля, которому рожать со дня на день, у Омаэля есть еще около двух месяцев, — добавила Миссури, все еще разглядывая свои руки. — Нам нужно будет обсудить, что делать с младенцами.

— Я уже знаю, что Кастиэль не захочет оставить младенца, нам придется найти кого-нибудь, кто позаботится о малыше. Про остальных я пока не знаю. У них есть время на обдумывание, — продолжила Мэри.

Периферийным зрением Мэри заметила, что Сэм и Джессика тихо переговариваются. Спустя пару минут Сэм откашлялся.  
— Джесс и я обсуждали это раньше и считаем, что сейчас идеальный момент. Мы готовы принять одного ребенка.

— Милый, еще и года не прошло, как вы поженились. Вы уверены, что готовы к этому? — обеспокоено спросила Мэри.

— Мэри, я знаю, что мы недолго женаты, но мы любим друг друга. Не то, чтобы я не хотела когда-либо снова забеременеть, но мы не можем иметь собственных детей. 

— Вы не боитесь…

— Я в ужасе, — согласилась Джессика дрожащим голосом. — Но я все равно хочу этого. Лелиэль пожертвовал собой, чтобы я могла жить. Я не хочу тратить свою жизнь на страх и эгоизм.

Сэм наклонился, чтобы поцеловать жену, его глаза блестели от слез:  
— Я так тебя люблю, — сказал он, беря ее руки в свои.

Вскоре все собрались вокруг пары, обнимая их и поздравляя. Хотя все знали, что ангелы, или омеги, могли в конечном счете передумать и оставить ребенка себе, но это открывало двери возможному пополнению в семье Сэма и Джессики, уже это одно было достойно того, чтобы отпраздновать.

Когда пламя костра пошло на убыль, начали затухать и разговоры. Мэри и Миссури рассказали обо всем, что по их мнению должен знать каждый. Теперь оставалось только ждать, когда их новые друзья решат, что они хотят делать дальше.  
На газоне начали формироваться небольшие группки людей, некоторые остались сидеть под покровом ночи, выпивая и разговаривая о своих умерших друзьях. Дин сидел в одиночестве на одном конце газона, не чувствуя желания пообщаться. Тяжелая рука опустилась на его плечо, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Привет, братишка. И что ты тут делаешь один в темноте? — спросил Бенни, подвигая поближе шезлонг и усаживаясь на него.

— Ничего… Просто думаю.

Бенни глотнул пива.  
— О чем? Что-то связанное с заявлением твоего брата?

Дин фыркнул.  
— Что? Неее, чувак… Я счастлив за них, они будут прекрасными родителями, — и он тоже глотнул пива

— Тогда думаешь о Бене?

Дин сжал челюсти, что было для Бенни достаточным подтверждением. Он знал, что его друг не любил говорить о ребенке или его матери, поэтому удивился, все же услышав ответ.  
— Да. Хотел бы я спасти их. 

— Но ты же пытался.

Дин покачал головой, опечаленный воспоминаниями.   
— Знаю. Но если бы я держал свой член в штанах, они бы остались здесь. Тогда они были бы в безопасности.

— Дин, ты не можешь отрицать, что у тебя были чувства к Лизе и ты привязался к ее ребенку. Именно она была тем, кто не смог справиться со своей жизнью и сбежала. Это было ее собственное решение.

Тяжелый взгляд Дина не остановил Бенни.  
— Послушай, Дин, я знаю, что ты любил этого ребенка, все мы любили. И Лизу мы любили тоже. Но самоистязание не влияет положительно на твое состояние.

— Когда ты в последний раз видел меня, делающим что-то положительное? — спросил Дин, добавив в голос капельку юмора.

— В этом ты прав.

Бенни вылил в себя остатки пива из бутылки и встал.  
— Ты знаешь, что если захочешь поговорить, я всегда готов. 

— Не волнуйся за меня, Бенни. Я в порядке.

— Ты всегда так говоришь. Возможно ты и хочешь, но по твоему лицу никогда этого не скажешь, — заметил Бенни, прежде чем ушел, унося с собой складное кресло.  
Дин горько рассмеялся и откинулся назад в своем шезлонге. Он закрыл глаза, сгорающие тела его друзей грели кожу. Он понимал, что такие мысли ненормальны, но ему было все равно. Все-таки он не был воспитан в так называемой «нормальной обстановке».

То, что заставило Лизу сбежать несколько лет назад. Она была беременна, когда ее спасли. Ангел в ней пожелал покинуть тело, но она решила остаться в бункере и растить своего ребенка. Все любили маленькую, сильную омегу и ее мальчика-нефилима, а Дин тем более.

Дин тяжело сглотнул, вспоминая последний раз, когда их видел. Ее уход из бункера с сыном мог обернуться неприятным исходом. Но она как всегда была милой, даже извинялась, объясняя, что не хотела видеть, как сын становится солдатом. Ей казалось, что она и ее ребенок заслужили тихую жизнь, вдалеке от насилия.

Не прошло и месяца как Дин получил известие об их кончине. Группа мятежников на восточном побережье нашли его номер в вещах Лизы. Зная репутацию Винчестеров, они позвонили и рассказали, как обнаружили омегу и нефилима. Лиза и Бен были забиты до смерти и их трупы оставили гнить в заброшенном доме недалеко от Балтимора.

Рассвирепевший Дин жаждал возмездия. Прихватив Бенни, они проделали на Импале путь до Мэриленда и встретились с повстанцами для совместного расследования. Вскоре они узнали, что ответственным за это был некий мужчина, Аластар. Понадобилось пару месяцев, чтобы найти его убежище. К сожалению, нажимая на курок, Дин не почувствовал облегчения. Хоть пуля и разорвала голову монстра, но сердце Дина уже никогда не освободится от боли.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, Дин не осознал, что костер уже догорел и превратился в кучу раскаленных углей. Он оглянулся и увидел, что все уже ушли внутрь. Дин вздрогнул, внезапно почувствовав пробирающий до костей ночной холод. Выудив флягу из внутреннего кармана куртки, он припал к горлышку, надеясь согреться.

Дин не обернулся, услышав скрипучий звук открывшейся двери. Он ждал, слушая хруст гравия. Теплые руки крепко обняли его сзади.  
— Привет, мам, — тихо произнес он.

— Привет, милый. Тут очень холодно, тебе стоит пойти внутрь.

— Не так уж и холодно.

— Твоя кожа говорит о другом, — хмыкнула она, прижав ладонь к его щеке.

— Тут не так плохо, честно. Я скоро пойду спать. Просто… знаешь… думал тут о всяком. — Дин пожал плечами, но не стал отодвигаться от прикосновений матери.

Мэри убрала руки и отошла. Вскоре она вернулась с креслом и поставила перед Дином. Сев, она взяла руки сына в свои.  
— Думаешь о Лизе?

— И об этом тоже. Да. — Вздохнул Дин, немного раздраженный тем, что все всё о нем знают.

— Послушай, милый… Тебе стоит уже отпустить это. Я понимаю, что ты любил их, но они предпочли уйти.

— Бен это дерьмо не выбирал. Он был всего-лишь ребенком.

— Тогда ты хочешь сказать, что злишься на Лизу? — спросила Мэри, на что Дин покачал головой.

— Нет… ну, может лишь немного. Мы живем в отстойном мире, ты же сама это знаешь.

— Знаю, но жить прошлым не принесет ничего хорошего. Особенно для тебя. Тебе нужно оставить прошлое и позволить себе полюбить снова, милый. Прошло уже шесть лет.

— Любовь? Кого мне любить? Наша община довольно малочисленна, — теперь уже хмыкнул Дин.

— Как будто ты не ездишь в город, чтобы снять там кого-нибудь.

— Мам! — смущенно воскликнул Дин. — Давай не будем говорить об этом.

— Не будь ханжой. Мы оба взрослые люди. Может мне стоит напомнить тебе, что я замужняя женщина и у меня есть дети? Как ты думаешь…

— Ладно-ладно, хватит, — рассмеялся Дин. — Ты — моя мама и это означает, что ты идеальна и чиста. Как Дева Мария. И отец никогда не дотрагивался до тебя своими грязными лапами. 

— Не сердись на своего отца, — улыбаясь пожурила Мэри. — Я знаю, что он строг к вам, но он любит своих мальчиков. Никогда не сомневайся в этом. И еще он великолепный люб…

— Мама, заткнись! — выкрикнул Дин, зажимая уши руками.

Смеясь, она встала с кресла, сложила его и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать сына в лоб.  
— Не сиди здесь всю ночь, ладно? Замерзнешь до смерти.

Дин кивнул, переводя взгляд обратно на груду тлеющих углей. Думая о потерянных друзьях, он просидел еще около часа и встал, собираясь уйти, когда холод стал уже невыносим. Он взглянул на небо, но вдруг его внимание отвлекло движение в окне здания.

Из окна лазарета лился приглушенный свет и Дин разглядел силуэт одного из ангелов. Было сложно сказать что именно тот рассматривал, но Дину показалось, что именно он был объектом его внимания. Дин помахал рукой неясной тени, но та не ответила, вместо этого исчезнув в глубине комнаты, а потом свет погас.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда старые шары из слоновой кости громко стучали друг о друга, в комнате раздавалось эхо. Разбивая ночами пул, Дин не мог не нарадоваться на хорошую изоляцию в помещении.

Единственный свет давала лампа, висящая над столом. Нависнув над зеленым сукном, Дин скользил кием по расставленным пальцам, придерживая его большим и не отводя взгляда от шара с номером три.  
«Дуплет* в среднюю лузу», — пробормотал он сам себе, задержав дыхание.

Планировался простой удар, но в тот момент, когда Дин ударил, дверь в гостиную открылась и линия прицела сбилась влево на волосок.

— Сукин сын!

Он развернулся, готовый рявкнуть на помешавшего ему в такой критический момент. Но гнев тут же растаял, когда он увидел одного из ангелов в ночной рубашке, прижавшегося к двери с широко раскрытыми от испуга глазами.

— Я… прости пожалуйста… Я оставлю тебя в покое… Я не знал… — дрожащим голосом произнес мужчина.

— Нет, чувак… ты меня прости, не стоило так резко реагировать. Лучше уйду я, не хочу смущать тебя, — мягко произнес Дин. Он повесил кий обратно в стенной шкаф. — Надеюсь, что не разбудил тебя.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи. Ты же пришел сюда первым. Я только возьму почитать и вернусь в свою комнату, — взмолился ангел, направляясь к наполненному книгами шкафу.

Дин кивнул, снова доставая кий. Ангел просматривал книги, а Дин вернулся к бильярду. Но пока ангел находился с ним в одном помещении, сосредоточиться на игре было почему-то сложно. Он пытался игнорировать его присутствие, прекрасно понимая, что недавно спасенного из рабства ангела можно очень легко спугнуть.

— Это игра? — услышал Дин позади себя. Он снова подскочил, что на этот раз привело к киксу*.

— Иисус, чувак, не делай так, — проворчал он, разворачиваясь, и обнаружил ангела, стоящего близко от него… слишком близко.

— Меня зовут Кастиэль, а не Иисус, — с недоумением отозвался ангел. Дин глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не рассмеяться. Сладкий и пряный аромат беременного омеги заполнил ноздри, заставляя проснуться защитные природные инстинкты. Альфа отошел на пару шагов, подавив рвущееся из горла рычание.

— Тебе не следует стоять так близко, — сказал Дин, косясь на дверь. — Я на модуляторах, но кое-что все-таки прорывается наружу, понимаешь?

— Что такое модуляторы?

— Они снижают эффект феромонов. При этом течки не такие интенсивные… более управляемые. После родов мы тебе тоже такой введем. Модулятор и контрацептивы, — добавил Дин, не отрывая глаз от вздувшегося живота.

— Зачем контрацептивы? Я не… — Кастиэль замолчал, с тревогой глядя в сторону двери.

— Мы все их принимаем, — быстро объяснил Дин. — Конечно, выбор за тобой, но я могу себе представить, что ты не захочешь, чтобы _это_ случилось снова. — Он кивнул на живот ангела.

Кастиэль кивнул и выдохнул, явно успокоившись.  
— Я хотел сказать… Мне очень жаль ваших друзей. Я не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь отплатить за это. — Он обошел вокруг антикварного стола для пула, проведя по фетру кончиками пальцев.

— Чувак, не надо ничего оплачивать. Ты не заслужил то, что происходило с тобой… поэтому, эм… как ты сказал тебя зовут?

Ангел улыбнулся охотнику еле заметной улыбкой.  
— Кастиэль. А тебя?

— Дин. Мэри — моя мама.

— Да, она говорила о тебе. Она тебя очень любит.

Дин улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Да, она невероятная. 

Они замерли, стоя по разные стороны стола. Молчание не чувствовалось невыносимым, но и уютным тоже не было. Дин прочистил горло и снова заговорил, взяв пару шаров в руку.  
— Значит, малыш доставляет тебе неприятности? Не можешь спать?

— Да. В последние недели всегда тяжело, я практически не могу спать. Можно подумать, я должен был бы уже привыкнуть к этому.

— Мда. Моя мама рассказала нам что происходило с тобой. Семьдесят лет, да?

— Семьдесят два, если быть точным. Но это не имеет значения. Ну, а что насчет тебя? Почему ты не спишь?

— Мне не нужно много сна. Обычно трех-четырех часов вполне достаточно.

Кастиэль кивнул, не зная, о чем еще можно поговорить. В его жизни на земле было мало социальных контактов, в отличие от его собратьев или похитителей. И уж конечно принудительные совокупления не могли помочь ему в этой области.

Кастиэль задрожал словно от удара, вспоминая обо всех издевательствах, которым его подвергали. Обычно ему удавалось держать свои ночные кошмары под контролем, но временами они подкрадывались к нему без малейшего предупреждения. Он задрожал сильнее, чувствуя, как внутри паника поднимает голову.

— Эй, Кастиэль? Кас! Что с тобой, скажи мне, — услышал он сквозь грохот собственного сердца. Со сдавленным всхлипом Кастиэль дернулся из рук, опустившихся на его плечи.

Все спят и никто, кроме Дина, не мог помочь вывести омегу из приступа панической атаки. Он вспомнил похожую реакцию Лизы. За время их отношений, альфе всегда удавалось успокоить ее, но они любили друг друга. Кастиэль не знал его, и альфья натура Дина могла только усугубить ситуацию. 

Он мог только смотреть, как ангел опустился на пол, обхватив себя руками, раскачиваясь взад и вперед, пытаясь успокоиться. Дин отошел, чтобы до Кастиэля не доносился его запах. Он мог выйти из комнаты, но идея оставить ангела одного не казалось такой уж удачной.  
— Хочешь, я приведу кого-нибудь? Может, Миссури, или мою маму? — спросил Дин. Ему показалось, что дыхание ангела немного выровнялось.

— Нет, мне сейчас станет лучше, — отозвался Кастиэль, поднимая на него полные слез глаза. — Такое случается часто, я уже привык.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Я… может чаю. Где я могу взять его?

— Лучше оставайся здесь, — предложил Дин, радуясь возможности сбежать. Ему придется вернуться, но сейчас глоток свежего воздуха пошел бы на пользу. Воздух в гостиной пропитался страданием омеги. Модуляторы Дина были достаточно мощными, чтобы уменьшить влияние гормонов, но они не могли полностью отключить его основные инстинкты.

Охотник наполнил электрический чайник водой и включил его. Нашел чай и кинул пакетик в кружку, выглядящую достаточно чистой. Он ждал, раздумывая не нажать ли на аварийную кнопку, подключенную к квартире Миссури. И решил, что подождет, пообещав самому себе, что сделает это, если ангел не придет в себя.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Дин увидел, что Кастиэль перебрался с пола на диван. Радуясь хоть какому-то улучшению, он подошел к журнальному столику и пододвинул кружку в сторону ангела, не желая еще больше усугублять его состояние. Кастиэль поднял на него усталый взгляд.   
— Спасибо, Дин. Не волнуйся, причина приступа не в тебе. Посиди со мной, если хочешь.

— Лучше не стоит. Я знаю, что ты сейчас сверхчувствителен к…

— Пожалуйста… Я… Говоря по правде, твое присутствие меня успокаивает.

Опешив от мольбы Кастиэля, Дин поколебался несколько секунд, прежде чем все-таки сел на другом конце дивана, убедившись, что между ними достаточно места. Теперь он уже жалел, что не позвал никого на помощь.

— Я видел тебя, — сказал Кастиэль, дуя на чай.

— А?

— Несколько ночей назад, на похоронах твоих друзей. Я видел, что ты сидел дольше всех остальных.

Дин кивнул, рассматривая сложенные на коленях руки.

— Я тоже тебя видел.

— Знаю, — Кастиэль сделал глоток чая и удовлетворенно вздохнул. — Ты хорошо пахнешь. 

На секунду Дин подумал, что Кастиэль разговаривает с чашкой чая. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Кастиэль смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой.  
— Ты не пахнешь как те альфы, я… — Кастиэль сглотнул, вдохнул, а потом выдохнул, — ... другие альфы.

— Спасибо, но… я принимаю модуляторы, поэтому скорее всего ты чувствуешь запах мыла или типа того.

— Нет, не то. Я имею в виду, мыло я тоже чувствую, но на самом деле это ты. Ты хорошо пахнешь. Безопасностью. 

Дин снова вспомнил о Лизе. У нее была такая фаза в конце беременности. Из всех людей у нее развилась привязанность к Джону Винчестеру. Ни он, ни Мэри не ревновали, зная, что это было нормальным для неженатых омег зацикливаться на ближайшем альфе. 

— Скоро пройдет, — сказал Дин. — Это просто нужно омегам для защиты и прочим вещам.

— Я знаю, но ты первый хороший альфа, я почуял это. До сих пор такое произошло лишь с одним из всех тех, кто насиловал меня, что меня, мягко говоря, встревожило. Но я могу понять, если тебя это раздражает.

— Не раздражает. И не волнуйся, я не буду пытаться что-то с тобой сделать.

— Знаю и не боюсь. — Кастиэль допил чай мелкими глотками. — Думаю, лучше я пойду лягу. Ты не будешь против, если мы снова встретимся здесь завтра?

Игнорируя тревожный сигнал, появившийся у него в голове, Дин кивнул и улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, да. Приходи, если не сможешь заснуть, скорее всего я снова буду гонять шары.

— Тогда увидимся завтра. Спокойной ночи, Дин.

— Спокойной ночи, Кас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Дуплет** в бильярде — удар, при котором прицельный шар падает в лузу, предварительно отразившись от борта
> 
>  **Кикс** — бильярдный термин, обозначающий неудачный удар кием по битку (шару), при котором возникло скольжение наклейки кия мимо желаемой точки удара.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда следующей ночью Дин пришел в гостиную, Кастиэль уже был там и читал. Помня, что ему следует быть осторожным, Дин медленно подошел к гостиной убедившись, что заявил о своем присутствии. Ангел оторвал взгляд от книги и взглянул на Дина с мягкой улыбкой.

— Привет, Дин, — сказал он хрипловатым голосом. — Твой день прошел хорошо?

Сев на другой конец дивана, Дин улыбнулся и кивнул. — Ага… уверен, что мы отыскали питомник Кроули, — не подумав сказал он. Сердце наполнилось сожалением, когда он увидел, как исказилось лицо Кастиэля. — Черт, прости, чувак… Я больше не буду говорить об этом.

— Нет, не волнуйся, все в порядке, — ответил Кастиэль, безуспешно пытаясь вернуть лицу нейтральное выражение.

— Ух, а лжец из тебя хреновый, — заметил Дин, пытаясь поднять настроение.

Хотя губы Кастиэля и остались сжаты в тонкую линию, в глазах промелькнул веселый огонек. — Я — Ангел Господень, естественно, что лжец из меня ужасный.

Наконец, атмосфера разрядилась. Кастиэль вернулся к чтению своей книги, губы чуть тронула улыбка.

— Что читаешь? — спросил Дин через пару минут. Продолжая читать, Кастиэль поднял книгу, чтобы показать обложку. — _«Гордость и предубеждение»_. Джейн Остин, — громко прочел Дин. — И о чем она?

Кастиэль пожал плечами. — Я успел мало прочесть. Пока что интересно, в начале девятнадцатого века все было проще.

— Да, это было еще до того, как вы, парни, появились.

— Возможно, когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе, как это случилось.

— О, я знаю…

— Нет, ты не знаешь. Все, что ты думаешь, что знаешь, не является истиной.

Дин слегка усмехнулся.

— Ты говоришь как Фрэнк. — Кастиэль взглянул вопросительно. — Наш местный параноик Фрэнк. Он всегда придумывает бредовые теории заговора. С ним все хуево.

— Почему?

— Он — омега и с ним… ну, понимаешь… Мы понятия не имеем, когда он вообще родился или что с ним случилось. Все, что мы знаем, это его ангел, Даниэль, предпочел покинуть Фрэнка и оставить его с поломанной психикой. Фрэнк гениален и прочее, но еще он параноик и агорафоб. Он живет здесь, в подвале.

— Расскажи мне еще, — попросил Кастиэль, захлопнув книгу, лежащую на коленях.

— Ну… рассказывать-то немного. Фрэнк сечет в компьютерах, так…

— Нет, не про Фрэнка в частности. Расскажи об остальных. Например, о Миссури. Она очень добра ко мне, но мало разговорчива. Все, что я о ней узнал, это то, что она бета, да и то потому, что учуял ее запах.

Дин широко улыбнулся.  
— Да уж, Миссури та еще штучка. Она настоящий врач и с нами уже много лет, даже еще до того как я родился. Однажды она была замужем, но ее мужа подстрелили. Моя мама знала его, говорила, что он был лучшим полицейским, какого она только встречала.

— У вас когда-нибудь бывают проблемы с полицией?

— Неа… Обычно они не пристают к нам, пока мы ведем себя осмотрительно. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты познакомишься с шерифом. Джоди полностью на нашей стороне. 

— Наверное это здорово — иметь столько друзей, — произнес ангел, неосознанно поглаживая свой живот. — А что насчет тебя?

— В какой-то степени все здесь мои друзья. Даже если я предпочитаю одних больше, нежели других. 

— Твою семью?

— Да, но и других тоже. Как Бенни или Чарли. Можно сказать, что они мне нравятся больше всех. 

— Никто из них не является твоим супругом? Ты не пахнешь парой.

Дин проигнорировал укол в сердце и усмехнулся.  
— Нет, пары у меня нет. Была один раз, почти, но не срослось. 

— Что произошло?

Дин встал, поджав губы, и Кастиэль не стал настаивать на ответе. Он наблюдал как альфа подошел к бильярдному столу и собрал шары в пластиковый треугольник. Дин взял кий отошел на другой край стола, держа в руке биток. Он наклонился над зеленым сукном, а потом взглянул на Кастиэля, все еще наблюдающего за ним.  
— Хочешь, научу играть?

Кастиэль поднялся с дивана и вразвалочку подошел к столу.  
— Не думаю, что я смогу играть, не с этим, — показал он на огромный живот. — Но, может быть, я понаблюдаю и так поучусь этой игре.

Взгляд Дина скользнул по соблазнительной выпуклости и он облизнул губы, почувствовав, как сладкий аромат беременного омеги щекочет его ноздри.  
— Хорошо. Только присядь, тебе лучше не находиться так близко. — Он перевел свое внимание на биток. — Смотри, сейчас я должен разбить шары, — сказал он ударяя кием по шару. И улыбнулся, увидев, что забил три.

Взяв синий мел, Дин потер его о кончик кия, прохаживаясь вокруг стола, подмечая каждый шар и их положение относительно друг друга. Он остановился около битка.

— И что теперь? — спросил Кастиэль за его спиной.

— Теперь я буду выбирать, какой шар забить в лузу и как это сделать. — Он наклонился, положив кий на расставленные пальцы. — А так же я подумаю о следующем шаге. И чтобы это сделать, я должен знать, как ударить кием по шару так, чтобы он оказался там, где мне надо. 

— Звучит очень стратегически. И в чем смысл всего этого? — снова спросил Кастиэль, когда Дин уже был готов ударить.

Дин не промазал, но ему пришлось успокаивающе вздохнуть, прежде чем он снова заговорил.   
— Кас… слушай, есть еще кое-что. Если ты видишь, что кто-то готовится сделать удар, тебе следует помалкивать, договорились? Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то промазал.

— Зачем бы мне этого хотеть?

— Потому что ты хочешь выиграть. Но смысл не в том, чтобы выиграть обманом, понятно?

Мужчины провели вместе около двух часов, играя в бильярд и разговаривая. Когда они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, то договорились встретиться снова на следующую ночь. И с каждой новой встречей они чувствовали себя все более и более уютно в обществе друг друга.

В следующий раз Дин настоял, чтобы Кастиэль попытался хоть разок ударить кием. Дин долго не выдержал и расхохотался до слез. Уж очень был комичен вид омеги, пытавшегося наклониться над столом.

— Черт, мне стоило взять с собой фотоаппарат, — наконец удалось выдавить Дину. Кастиэль послал ему угрюмый взгляд и Дин расхохотался еще пуще прежнего. 

— Не вижу в этом ничего забавного. Это очень неудобно. Интересно, о чем думал Отец, создавая беременность. По-моему было бы более удобно для родителя, чтобы малыш находился в спине, нежели в животе.

— И как бы ты вообще сел? — снова расхохотавшись спросил Дин, представив себе горбатых беременных.

— Без сомнения осторожно. Но я и так осторожен. Ненавижу, что эта штука все время мешается. Я даже не могу нормально сыграть в твою игру.

— Не волнуйся, скоро все закончится.

Кастиэль отошел от стола и поставил свой кий на место, а потом уселся в одно из мягких кресел.  
— Ты играй, а я что-то устал от этого, — пояснил он со вздохом.

Дин послушался, быстро освободив стол. Он никогда бы не признался вслух, но поговорить с Касом ему хотелось больше, чем играть. Он отложил свой кий и подошел к мини-холодильнику, стоящему в гостиной.  
— Хочешь что-нибудь? — спросил он ангела, доставая себе пиво.

— Я выпью воды, спасибо.

Они сидели в креслах рядом, выпивая в тишине и наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Кастиэль подпрыгнул, когда тишину комнаты разорвал голос Дина.  
— Как ты относишься к музыке, Кас?

— Ну, особых пристрастий у меня нет. Я слышал кое-что, но не по своему выбору.

— Я мог бы и догадаться, что нет. Хочешь послушаем что-нибудь? — спросил Дин, показывая на музыкальный центр в углу. 

— Не возражаю. Это твой дом, делай как хочешь.

Улыбаясь, Дин встал.  
— Насколько мне известно, это и твой дом тоже, Кас.

Он включил музыкальный центр и пролистал список музыкальных произведений на мониторе. Несмотря на то, что сам он предпочитал классический рок, он остановил свой выбор на списке предпочтений его матери, метко названный «Расслабление». Он нажал на воспроизведение и звуки фортепьяно тут же полились из динамиков. Возвращаясь к омеге, он увидел что тот улыбается, закрыв глаза. Он сел рядом и сделал так же. 

— Очень приятно. Что это? — спросил Кастиэль.

— Нууу… я посмотрел название, по-моему оно было на французском. Чувака звали _Де-буя-си_ или что-то в этом роде.

— Дебюсси, _Лунный свет_ … теперь я вспомнил.

Дин приоткрыл глаз и взглянул на ангела.  
— Ты вроде говорил, что с музыкой не знаком. 

— Я сказал, что на это у меня нет своего мнения.

Они замолчали, слушая успокаивающую пьесу для фортепьяно. Когда началась следующая композиция, Дин услышал, как Кастиэль судорожно вздохнул. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что омега дрожит.  
— Кас? Ты в порядке?

— Выключи это, — прошипел он, сжав челюсти.

Дин послушался, достав пульт управления из кармана джинс. В комнате снова повисла тишина, в которой слышалось только прерывистое дыхание и всхлипы Кастиэля.

— Оставайся здесь, Кас. — Дин сбегал в небольшую кухню лазарета и скоро вернулся, протянув ангелу бумажный пакет.

Минут через десять он успокоился, дыхание выровнялось. Дин хотел вызвать Миссури, но Кастиэль отказался, покачав головой и схватив Дина за руку, чтобы тот не уходил. 

— Спасибо, Дин. Я сейчас приду в себя, — произнес Кас через некоторое время.

— Я запишу тебе название этой композиции, чтобы ты знал что слушать не стоит.

— Не беспокойся, я знаю, что это. Был один альфа, много лет назад… он всегда насиловал нас под эту музыку. Вскоре она стала непереносимой. Я не говорил тебе, что раньше, еще до того, как я стал человеком, мне нравился Бетховен.

— Неа… Полагаю, что это Бетховен?

— Конечно… _Лунная соната_ — Кастиэль поежился, все еще не придя в себя. — Спасибо, Дин. Ты такой хороший человек.

Дин попытался отшутиться на слова ангела, но получилось скорее грустно.  
— Не, чувак… так поступил бы каждый.

Кастиэль не сводил с Дина обжигающий взгляд, заставляя чувствовать себя неуютно. Он знал, что во всем виновата эта гормональная херня, что не делало ситуацию проще. 

Он вспомнил, как отец всегда пытался убраться с пути Лизы, чтобы не находиться в ее обществе слишком долго. И никогда наедине. Если бы Дин тогда был старше, возможно, она выбрала бы его, но ему было тринадцать и он еще не созрел.  
Кас смотрел на него, как Лиза на отца. Но, в отличие от Джона, у него не было пары, и приходилось признать, что этот боготворящий взгляд вызывал томление в животе. Ну, он был парнем, но все же был омегой. А Дин _любил_ омег.

И то, что он никогда раньше не чувствовал подобного по отношению к мужчине, было лишь второстепенным. Разве нет?


	8. Chapter 8

Дина разбудил сигнал тревоги из лазарета. Еще не совсем проснувшись, он вскочил и открыл дверь своей квартиры. Мимо по коридору пробежала мама и скрылась на лестнице прежде, чем он смог ее о чем-либо спросить. Но ему удалось привлечь внимание Клэр, бежавшей следом за Мэри вместе с Джессикой.

— Что происходит? — спросил он сестру. Она не остановилась, лишь развернулась чтобы ответить, двигаясь задом наперед.

— У Кастиэля начались схватки и там что-то не так. Иди спать.

И она исчезла за дверью на лестницу следом за Мэри и Джессикой.

Понимая, что помощи от него мало, Дин вернулся в квартиру. Он попытался заснуть, но не смог. Оставалось только надеяться, что мужчина, с которым он сдружился в последние пару ночей, выживет.

На четвертом этаже, мокрый от пота Кастиэль корчился на операционном столе. Миссури и Линда прослушивали сердцебиение его и ребенка. Он глухо застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, сминая под собой в кулаках стерильную бумажную простыню.

— Миссури, мы теряем ребенка, — тихо, чтобы не услышал Кастиэль, прошипела Линда.

— Нет, не теряем! Мы знали, что вероятность делать кесарево сечение высока. У нас есть все необходимое?

Линда кивнула, подкатывая лоток с инструментами. Она тяжело сглотнула, вспоминая собственные роды, синюшное лицо Кевина. Мотнув головой, чтобы избавиться от воспоминаний, она сконцентрировалась на предстоящей задаче. 

В помещение, одетые в стерильные костюмы, вошли Мэри, Джессика и Клэр. Мэри сразу отправила подростков к изголовью стола.

— Кастиэль, это моя дочь, Клэр. Мы побудем с тобой, пока Миссури занимается младенцем, хорошо? — Она взглянула на Джессику и Линду, устанавливающих экран, закрывающий живот. — Мы не можем дать тебе полный наркоз, но ты не будешь ничего видеть или чувствовать. 

Лицо Кастиэля исказилось от боли, но он кивнул. Мэри и Клэр взяли его за руки и он глубоко вздохнул, откидывая голову назад. 

— Ой, — вскрикнула Клэр, когда Кастиэль с силой сжал ее руку. Мэри повернулась и увидела, как они, раздув ноздри, сверлят друг друга взглядом.

— Клэр? — взволнованно спросила она. Девочка даже не успела ответить.

— Отойди от меня! Убирайся! Убирайся! — Вдруг закричал Кастиэль, вырывая свою руку из руки Клэр. Он попытался оттолкнуть, но она успела отодвинуться. Кастиэль плюнул в нее, но не попал. — Уходи, — снова закричал он, злые слезы катились по его лицу.

— Клэр, просто выйди. — Раздался из-за экрана голос Миссури.

— Возвращайся в постель, милая. Здесь все будет в порядке, — добавила Мэри, попытавшись одобрительно улыбнуться. 

Девочка выбежала из комнаты. Она не вернулась в кровать, вместо этого плача упала на один из диванов в главной комнате. И закрыла уши руками, чтобы не слышать крики омеги. Наконец они стихли, но продолжали звучать в голове Клэр.  
Она читала книги и знала, что родитель и ребенок могут узнать друг друга по запаху. Но никогда не думала, что ей придется испытать это на себе. И даже, если такие мысли и возникали у нее время от времени, она никогда не думала, что это случится так. Столько ненависти к ней в человеке, давшем ей жизнь…

— Клэр?

Клэр проснулась словно от толчка, и, смутившись поняла, что все-таки уснула. Она застонала и села на диване, скрестив ноги. Мэри опустилась рядом, держа младенца Кастиэля, завернутого в мягкое одеяло.

— Как все прошло? — спросила Клэр, потирая сонные глаза.

— Лучше, чем мы ожидали. Оба чувствуют себя хорошо.

Клэр кивнула, разглядывая сверток в руках матери.

— Хочешь подержать его? — спросила Мэри. Она понимающе улыбнулась дочери, когда девочка замотала головой. — Кастиэль — твой отец, так ведь?

Клэр судорожно вздохнула. — Я… Мой отец — Джон… но да, уверена, что Кастиэль дал мне жизнь. И он ненавидит меня. — Выговорила она, снова начиная плакать.

Положив ребенка на одну руку, другой Мэри обняла дочь за плечи и прижала к себе. — Милая, дело не в тебе. Ты же знаешь обстоятельства своего рождения. Предполагаю, ты понимаешь, почему он не испытывает к тебе особой любви.

— Я всегда знала, кто я есть, но было проще не думать об этом, — всхлипывая сказала Клэр.

— Знаю. Такое произошло здесь в первый раз, но мы справимся, договорились? Может, тебе пока лучше не пересекаться с Кастиэлем. — Мэри поцеловала дочь в макушку. — Я помню, когда ты была такой же маленькой. Такая хорошенькая и так сладко пахла.

— Малыш пахнет так же, как и я?

Глубоко вздохнув, Мэри покачала головой.  
— Не совсем. — Но она понимала подоплеку вопроса. — Даже если альфа-отец был один и тот же, вы будете пахнуть по-разному; он — маленький мальчик. Наверное вы все равно брат и сестра лишь наполовину.

Клэр осторожно откинула уголок одеяла с лица новорожденного. И разочаровалась: он выглядел вполне обычно, никаких особых черт, могущих указывать на их родство. Она наклонилась, чтобы принюхаться к его коже и то, что она почувствовала, было чистым узнаванием.

Ее голос дрожал, когда она снова заговорила.  
— Мама, можно я его подержу? — Она села ровнее, сложив руки колыбелью.

Мэри засияла от радости, передавая спящего нефилима в руки дочери. — Убедись, что держишь его голову. Да, вот так.

Обе заворковали, когда младенец удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— Думаю, он знает, что ты его сестра.

— Он еще просто малыш, мам. Я сомневаюсь…

— Это инстинкт, Клэр. Даже новорожденные могут чувствовать своих собратьев.

Клэр не стала оспаривать объяснение матери, наполняясь чувством кровного родства. Она любила семью Винчестеров как родную, но никогда раньше не ощущала такого чувства принадлежности. И никогда прежде не чувствовала себя цельной. До сих пор.

Она задрожала при мысли о потере этого ощущения.  
— Мам… Как ты думаешь, Кастиэль заберет малыша и покинет нас?

— Нет, я так не думаю. Возможно, он и уйдет, но Сэм и Джесс будут воспитывать ребенка.

— Он же не может уйти с ним, правда? Пообещай, что мой брат останется, — взмолилась Клэр сдерживая слезы.

— Я ничего не могу обещать, Клэр. Но я постараюсь, чтобы они оба остались.


	9. Chapter 9

Услышав тихий стук, Кастиэль поднял взгляд и увидел Дина, стоящего в дверях с букетом желтых диких цветов. Наклонив голову, он с замешательством смотрел альфу.

Дин вошел в комнату и улыбка его погасла, когда он увидел, как ангел вздрогнул и словно окоченел.  
— Это… ну, традиция — дарить цветы новоиспеченному родителю. Нарвал их на пустыре по соседству. — Он сунул цветы в пустой пластиковый стакан и отошел на пару шагов.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кастиэль, испуганным взглядом следя за отходящим к двери альфой. Он знал, что ему нечего бояться этого мужчины, но тело это, казалось не заботило.

— Прости, Кас. Я лучше оставлю тебя одного, — мягко произнес Дин. — Я подумал… не имеет значения. Я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя хорошо.

Участливая улыбка Дина не успокоила Кастиэля. Только когда альфа ушел и звук его шагов затих, ангел смог расслабиться. В некоторой степени.

Около полудня к нему наведался еще один посетитель; на этот раз менее пугающий. Линда Трен вошла, неся поднос с едой. Она поставила его на прикроватный столик и развернула к Кастиэлю. Помогая ему сесть, она увидела цветы.

— Симпатичные цветы. Кто принес?

— Дин, — ответил ангел, не в силах сдержать дрожь.

— Очень мило с его стороны. Вы подружились?

Кастиэль пожал плечами, делая глоток томатного супа с рисом. И замычал от удовольствия, наслаждаясь насыщенным вкусом. — Очень вкусно, спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. Это рецепт Мэри, она его готовит только по особым случаям.

— Сегодня праздник? — спросил он, прежде чем отправить в рот очередную ложку.

Линда мягко улыбнулась.  
— Особый случай — это ты и твой малыш.

Кастиэль раздраженно вздохнул, подавляя желание оттолкнуть столик с обедом.  
— То, что у меня ребенок — не повод для празднования. Это омерзительно.

— Когда-то я тоже так думала, — вздохнула Линда, смотря на него понимающим взглядом. — Сложно поставить себя на твое место; мне в некотором смысле повезло, что я принесла приплод лишь раз. Но рожденный ребенок стал самым лучшим, что произошло в моей жизни. — Линда улыбнулась, думая о своем сыне.

— Как ты и сказала: я не думаю, что ты можешь поставить себя на мое место. Больше семидесяти лет меня либо насиловали, либо я был беременным практически без передышки.

— Повторюсь: мне повезло. Но меня тоже изнасиловали. По-моему не важно, произошло ли это единожды или тысячу раз, — тон Линды стал немного жестче.

— Ты это помнишь?

— Да. Не одну меня нагибали, но я до сих пор вижу и чувствую все это. Это отпечаталось у меня в мозгу. — Ее голос смягчился. — Когда меня спасли, Гадриэль попросил отпустить его. Он знал, что умрет, но все же предпочел вернуть мне мою жизнь. Чтобы почтить его память, я не прервала беременность и оставила ребенка.

Удивленный взгляд Кастиэля не остался незамеченным.  
— Что? — растерявшись спросила Линда.

— Я знал Гадриэля. Ну, я никогда с ним не встречался, но слышал о нем. Твое откровение, что он пожертвовал собой, удивляет меня.

— Знаю. Я раньше встречала ангелов. Они мне рассказали о его прошлом.

— И ты до сих пор воспитываешь нефилима?

— Кевин — милый мальчик, невероятно яркий и добрый. И что в том, что ангельская половина досталась ему от осужденного преступника? Кровь альфы в нем гораздо хуже, если уж на то пошло. Именно поэтому ты не хочешь иметь ничего общего со своим ребенком? Из-за второго родителя?

Кастиэль оттолкнул от себя столик, ему кусок в горло больше не лез.  
— Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с детьми, потому что я Ангел Господень. У ангелов не должно быть детей — мы не были созданы, чтобы быть родителями. Ты решила оставить своего ребенка, потому что ты человек, а я — нет.

Линда кивнула, вынужденная согласиться.  
— Прости… я… если тебе станет любопытно, или ты захочешь увидеть своего ребенка, он будет у Сэма и Джессики. Сэм — один из сыновей Мэри, брат Дина. Просто попроси и они принесут тебе малыша.

Кастиэль ничего не ответил и устало лег на бок, повернувшись к Линде спиной. Он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что она поймет намек. Вскоре он услышал как она возится с подносом. Засыпая, он слышал ее удаляющиеся шаги.

Через пару часов он проснулся от того, что в его комнате опять кто-то находился. Он заворчал, начиная скучать по бесконечным одиноким дням, проведенным в камере. Он уже знал, что девушка, сидящая рядом с ним — Джессика. Именно она будет заботиться об _одержимой нечистой силе_ , которую он изгнал из своего тела.

Заметив, что Кастиэль не спит, Джессика молча взяла его за руку. Она мягко улыбнулась ему, глаза сияли от непролитых слез. Он посмотрел на нее, не уверенный, почему она так на него смотрит. Она сглотнула и облизала губы.

— Я была заключенной двадцать лет. Родила четырнадцать детей, — тихо выговорила она.

— Кто это был?

— Лелиэль. Ты его знаешь?

Кастиэль кивнул, молча молясь за павшего брата.

— Я никогда не смогу иметь детей. Никогда больше. — продолжила она, глядя в окно. — Ну, то есть я могу, но не хочу. Это в некотором смысле счастье, что мой муж бета, понимаешь? Никакого риска забеременеть.

— Разве не ты берешь себе… ребенка?

Улыбнувшись, Джессика снова перевела взгляд на Кастиэля.  
— Как ни странно, я все еще люблю детей. Я просто не могу заставить себя вынашивать. Но это и неплохо. Есть так много детей, которым очень нужна помощь. И что из того, что мы не одной крови?

— Зачем ты все это мне говоришь?

— Не знаю. Наверное, я просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня за то, что я взяла его себе. Я так благодарна и боюсь и… не уверена, как бы отреагировала, если бы мне пришлось жить рядом с одним из нефилимов, которых я родила. Должна поправиться: Лелиэлю. 

— Возможно я не останусь здесь так надолго, чтобы меня начало напрягать, что ты и твой муж, воспитываете нефилима. И не волнуйся, я не захочу его обратно. Он ваш отныне и навсегда.

Из глаз Джессики полились слезы, когда она сжала руку ангела в своих ладонях. Она хотела поблагодарить его, но не могла вымолвить ни слова. Вместо этого, она поднесла его руку к губам и нежно поцеловала, прежде чем прижать к груди.


	10. Chapter 10

Пока команда стратегов углубилась в исследования, Мэри собрала остальных для особого задания: убрать и подготовить квартиры для трех ангелов, готовых покинуть лазарет. У них было не очень много вариантов, поэтому использовали квартиры Энни и Руфуса в дополнение к третьей, стоявшей пустой чуть дальше по коридору от квартиры Руфуса.

Привести все в порядок не заняло много времени. Кастиэль, как самый старший (если считать это основанием), получил ключи от квартиры Энни, расположенной на втором этаже. Гэвина и Тэссу, чьи ангелы решили расстаться со своими весселями, устроили на первом этаже. Самое первое утро в новой жизни ангелов началось с душераздирающих воплей, эхом разносящихся по этажам. Вскоре на лестнице послышался топот ног людей, ищущих источник криков.

Чарли рыдала в коридоре и было слышно, как кто-то плакал в квартире Тэссы. Кастиэль добрался до них одним из первых, поспешно входя. Он ахнул при виде воды, подкрашенной кровью, струящейся из ванной. Прежде чем отвернуться и выйти обратно к Чарли, он заметил на полу коленопреклонённую фигуру.

Когда почти все жители бункера собрались в коридоре, в квартире раздались звуки потасовки и яростные крики. Кастиэль вздрогнул, узнав голос Гэвина. Трое мужчин Винчестеров появились на этаже последними. Джон остался снаружи, а его сыновья бросились на помощь. 

Вскоре звуки драки затихли, крики перешли в бормотание. Бенни вышел из ванной комнаты весь перемазанный кровью, его боксеры намокли в розовой воде. Выглядевший немногим лучше Гарт следовал за ним, горе исказило его черты.

— Это Тэсса, — сказал Гарт с южным акцентом. — Она перерезала себе вены. 

Он вышел и обнял все еще рыдающую Чарли. Не говоря ни слова, он повел свою соседку по направлению к их квартире. Их никто не стал останавливать, так же как и Бенни, скрывшегося за дверью своего жилища. 

Еще минут через пять вышел Сэм, неся на плече потерявшего сознание Гэвина. Он молча прошел в сторону лифтов. Наконец вышел Дин, окровавленный и мокрый, как и остальные. Он остановился в дверях и прочистил горло, даже не пытаясь скрыть боль в глазах.

— Как… вы уже знаете, Тэсса умерла… Гэвин нашел ее. — Его взгляд блуждал, пока не остановился на Кастиэле. — Он в шоке и Сэм отнесет его наверх. Вы все знаете, что делать. — Адресуя эту маленькую речь всем присутствующим, он не мог отвести глаз от ангела. — Думаю, что больше ничего нельзя сделать, поэтому постарайтесь вернуться в кровати. 

Только когда Эллен вышла вперед, он отвел глаза. — Кто поможет мне все здесь убрать? Лучше не затягивать с этим.

— Ма, я помогу тебе, — сказал Эш, обнимая ее за плечи. Эллен благодарно улыбнулась приемному сыну.

Линда Трен подошла к ним, ведя за собой Кевина. — Мы тоже поможем.

Дин благодарно кивнул, прежде чем оглянуться на Каса. — Ты в порядке?

Ангел кивнул, но дрожь, проходящая по его телу, говорила об обратном. Дин повернулся к отцу. — Пап, ты можешь отнести Тэссу вниз? Позже я помогу тебе подготовить погребальный костер.

Не дожидаясь ответа Джона, Дин мягко обнял Кастиэля за плечо. Когда ангел не уклонился от его прикосновения, он нажал чуть сильнее, подталкивая его вперед. Кастиэль позволил отвести себя к лифту.

— Я хочу уйти… — произнес Кастиэль, когда за ними закрылись двери.

— Уйти куда? — отозвался Дин, его рука замерла над кнопками.

— Нет… Я хочу уйти. Я не могу оставаться здесь. Я задыхаюсь.

— Послушай, приятель, ты не можешь…

— Меня уверили, что я свободен. И я хочу уйти. Пожалуйста, не удерживай меня против моей воли.

Его лицо застыло. Дин нажал кнопку пятого этажа. Бобби вниз не спускался, но Дин мог поспорить на свою правую руку, что тот уже ждал, когда его команда соберется. Как он и думал, он был на пункте слежения за оперативной обстановкой и Сэм уже объяснял ему, что произошло. 

— Господи, мальчик… ты чего заявился сюда весь в крови? Принять душ чертовски сложно для вас, идиоты?

Сэм закатил глаза. Видимо, несколько минут назад его удостоили той же отповеди.

— Прости, Бобби, у нас тут как бы чрезвычайные обстоятельства. — Он притащил стул для Каса и поставил рядом со своим, после чего уселся около Сэма. — Кас хочет уйти.

— И куда? — одновременно спросили Сэм и Бобби.

— Не знаю. Я просто не могу здесь оставаться… Это… Это слишком.

— Ты можешь сделать так же, как поступал Руфус, — надеясь что брат или Бобби поддержат его. Но они молчали. — Знаешь, ездить вокруг, где людям нужна помощь и возвращаясь в бункер как на основную базу, — объяснил он, сообразив, что Кас не знал, кто такой Руфус и что он делал.

— Я не хочу «ездить вокруг», — сказал Кастиэль, обозначая пальцами воздушные кавычки. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Здесь для меня ничего нет. Возможно, я смогу найти утешение далеко от всего, что напоминает мне о последних семидесяти годах.

«Семидесяти двух», — автоматически поправил про себя Дин.

— Я понял тебя, Кастиэль. Но готов ли ты в одиночку противостоять всему миру?

Дин был готов расцеловать Бобби, радуясь, что хоть кто-то констатировал очевидный факт. Но казалось, что Кас не оценил такой заботы.

— Знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но позвольте мне напомнить вам, что я был создан еще до того как возникла жизнь на этом вашем ничтожном мячике. Когда-то я был могущественным многоплановым существом, находящимся на одной волне с небесными целями. Бессмертным…

— И теперь ты застрял здесь. Почему бы не извлечь из этого пользу?

Кастиэль уставился на Дина пристальным взглядом, заставив альфу передернуться. — Это то, что я собираюсь сделать. Но это произойдет не здесь. 

Они еще немного поприпирались, Дин пытался донести до Кастиэля, как опасно будет для него вне стен бункера. Он продолжал с мольбой смотреть на брата и Бобби, надеясь, что они помогут ему убедить ангела остаться. Когда Бенни поднялся наверх, у него появился союзник, но ненадолго. Казалось, что все чертовски быстро соглашались с тем, что ангелу стоит выбирать самому.

Сдавшись, Дин настоял, чтобы ангел взял с собой оружие и патроны к нему. Кастиэль принял подарок с зажмуренными глазами, ощущая в руке незнакомый предмет. Вместо этого он хотел попросить какой-нибудь меч, но не стал. Если он собирался жить как человек, ему следовало начинать бороться как один из них.

Миссури убедилась, что упаковала в сумки Кастиэля достаточно перевязочных материалов, чтобы он мог ухаживать за швом на животе. Она тоже пыталась уговорить его остаться, хотя бы до тех пор, пока его шов не заживет, но он продолжал отказываться. Все остальные скинулись деньгами, одеждой и едой. 

И после сердечного прощания, под взволнованные взгляды Дина и Клэр, силуэт Каса исчез за горизонтом.


	11. Chapter 11

В ту же ночь охотники развели погребальный костер, чтобы проводить Тэссу в путь к ее последнему пристанищу. Печаль разлилась в воздухе, словно плотное облако, несмотря на то, что у них было так мало времени, чтобы узнать ее получше. Грустно было не только из-за Тессы, но и из-за ее неродившегося ребенка.

Вскоре люди начали вполголоса общаться. Для Мэри это послужило знаком, что она может выйти вперед с последними известиями. Она вопросительно взглянула на свою дочь и та коротко кивнула в ответ, взволнованно кусая нижнюю губу.

— Хочу попросить вашего внимания, — сказала Мэри и подождала, пока все повернутся к ней. — Я подумала, что могу воспользоваться моментом и ввести вас в курс дела. Фрэнк, ты хорошо меня слышишь? 

— Ага, — донеслось в ответ из одного из окон подвала. 

— Хорошо… мы пока держали это в секрете, но когда Кастиэль рожал Генри, Клэр вошла в операционную и они… ну… почувствовали друг друга.

Все знали, что она имеет в виду.

— Ты уверена? — спросила Эллен.

— То же самое произошло между Клэр и Генри, — ответила Мэри за дочь.

— Кажется, это объясняет почему он моментально успокаивается, когда оказывается в ее руках, — по-доброму улыбаясь заметил Сэм. Он знал, как его приемная сестра всегда мечтала о кровных узах.

Джо нахмурилась, заметив печальное выражение на лице Клэр. 

— Так поэтому Кастиэль ушел?

— Он не произнес насчет этого ни слова, — пожав плечами заметил Дин. — Я спросил его, уходит ли он из-за Генри и он ответил отрицательно.

Мэри покачала головой.  
— Я поговорила с ним перед тем, как он ушел и дети в разговоре не упоминались. Но он предупредил меня насчет другой девушки, Хаэль.

Многие инстинктивно подняли головы, чтобы взглянуть на этаж, где располагался лазарет. Закрытые окна, ни в одном из них не был включен свет. Все успокоено сосредоточили свое внимание на Мэри.

— По словам Хаэль, хозяин тела покинул его уже давно, так же как и у Кастиэля. Кроме того, он сказал мне, что она лжет и что ей вообще нельзя доверять. Она не в своем уме.

— Возможно, лжет _он_ , — заметил Эш, этот вечный адвокат дьявола.

— Возможно. — Мэри с тревогой взглянула на четвертый этаж, а потом поманила всех подойти поближе. Она снова заговорила громким шепотом.

— Но также есть шанс, что он не солгал. Мы всегда даем выбор ангелам, не считаясь с человеческой сущностью их весселей. Но Хаэль сошла с ума, и это неоспоримо. Думаю, мы должны попытаться выяснить, можно ли еще спасти человеческую сущность. 

Тишина снова придавила всех присутствующих, ее нарушал лишь потрескивающий огонь и стрекот сверчков. Было необходимо решить еще один вопрос, но Мэри решила повременить. В бункере еще никогда не решали участь чьей-либо судьбы. Ни ангела, ни человека.

Единственный, кто попытался такое проделать, был изгнан, но это произошло еще до того как Мэри родилась. Имя Гордона Уокера стало именем нарицательным в этих стенах — личный демон бункера.

— Я не слышу тебя, — сказал Фрэнк, или, лучше сказать, проорал. Свет костра отражался в стеклах его очков — единственное свидетельство его присутствия. — Не то, чтобы меня это волновало. А что насчет молодого парня?

— Это еще одно, что я хотела бы обсудить. Как вы уже поняли, он чувствует себя не очень хорошо. 

Многие согласно кивнули, вспоминая утренние события.

— Нам тут необходим чертов психиатр. И я им не являюсь, — заметила Миссури. Никто по-другому и не думал. — Этому мальчику может понадобиться медикаментозное вмешательство, также как бедной девушке, — она указала подбородком в сторону костра.

Бобби фыркнул.  
— Миссури, ты прекрасно знаешь, что происходит с омегами с поломанной психикой. Их отправляют в АРА* на _переработку_ , независимо от их семейного положения.

— Знаю, Бобби. Но я сомневаюсь, что все так плохо. Я бы предпочла больного и разбитого омегу в качестве весселя, чем здорового. 

Вскоре разговор стал острее. На лужайке развернулись дебаты, каждый пытался доказать свою точку зрения. Даже если у всех была одна задача, все же у каждого был свой опыт и свои эмоциональные травмы.

К счастью, такие перепалки всегда проходили достаточно мирно. В любом случае, не более, чем недолгое напряжение между охотниками. «Как в настоящей семье», — частенько говорила Мэри.

Лишь раз Бобби и Руфус серьезно поссорились. Это продолжалось долгие десять лет и никто не знал, с чего все началось. Так же как не знали, как они все уладили между собой.

Вскоре Мэри поняла, что ее выступление закончилось. Она не любила участвовать в склоках, поэтому пододвинула кресло ближе к старшему сыну. Он повернулся и весело улыбнулся ей.

— Это должно было произойти. Хороший способ отвлечься.

Мэри нежно улыбнулась. Она знала, что большинство, включая и ее мужа, спорили ради спортивного интереса.  
— И ведь не скажешь, что кто-то неправ. Я задаюсь вопросом, понимают ли они, что говорят об одном и том же, но разными словами.

Дин рассмеялся, соглашаясь. Он допил тепловатое пиво и вытащил две бутылки из холодильной сумки у своих ног. Мэри взяла предложенную бутылку и чокнулась с Дином, прежде, чем открутить крышку.

— Ну… как ты? — спросила она, смотря на танцующее пламя.

— Не жалуюсь. А ты?

— Все прекрасно. Предполагаю, мы обсуждаем то, что произошло ранее?

— Видимо, так, — ответил Дин, поджав губы.

— Не понимаю, когда ты стал таким закрытым, милый. Раньше ты был таким беззаботным и счастливым мальчиком.

— Не думаю, что в этом мире легко выжить, оставаясь таким, мам. Уж в любом случае не будучи беззаботным. Нас окружают монстры.

— Знаю, но это же не значит, что мы не должны пробовать зацепиться за каждую частичку счастья.

Дин горько усмехнулся.  
— Я попытался, мам. И ты знаешь, чем это закончилось.

Мэри повернулась в кресле и взглянула на своего сына, уставившегося перед собой; мерцающий отсвет огня рисовал узоры на его коже.  
— Думаю, что не знаю. Не совсем. — Она проигнорировала сжавшуюся челюсть и потускневший взгляд Дина. — Ты так изменился после возвращения из Балтимора, Дин. Там что-то произошло. И Бенни изменился, но он тоже не хочет говорить об этом.

— Я рассказал тебе, что произошло. Думаешь, этого было недостаточно? — Дин взглянул на мать потемневшим взглядом, но она не вздрогнула. Он вздохнул и снова перевел взгляд на костер. — Даже если там произошло что-то еще, непохоже, чтобы я мог это изменить.

С тяжелым сердцем Мэри повернулась к сыну и поцеловала его в щеку. Неважно, насколько он был раздражен, он все-таки наклонился к ней и, успокаиваясь, положил ладонь поверх ее руки, лежащей на его щеке.

— Мы снова увидим Каса, Дин. Мир не настолько бескрайний, — напоследок прошептала она ему на ухо, прежде чем ушла, унося с собой кресло.

Дин наблюдал за матерью, направляющейся ко входу, его рот пересох как пустыня Невада. Он опрокинул в себя пиво, желая смыть непрошеный лик ангела, вставший у него перед глазами. Это не помогло и он схватил следующую бутылку, пытаясь погасить надежду в своем сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *АРА — Агентство по разведению ангелов. Государственная организация по производству нефилимов.


	12. Chapter 12

Всю последнюю неделю Бобби со своей командой собирали всю возможную информацию о питомнике Кроули. Подошло время обговорить стратегию со спасательной командой. Все расположились в главной комнате — единственном, достаточно большом помещении, вмещающим обе команды. На мониторе одного из компьютеров маячило худое лицо Фрэнка, видевшего всех собравшихся.

— Камеры, установленные в понедельник Бенни и Гартом, не показывают особой активности. — начал Фрэнк, набирая что-то на клавиатуре. Изображение его лица сменилось на съемки с камеры. — Единственное, что мы видели — это движение фургонов по территории.

На экране передвигались черные мини-фургоны, въезжающие или покидающие гараж. Так продолжалось без перерыва, камера не засекла ни одного человека. 

— Значит, мы не знаем, что они делают? — спросил Сэм.

Чарли повернулась к нему.  
— Неа… возможно они перевозят детей в другое место, или вообще переезжают. Нам нужны камеры внутри, чтобы знать наверняка.

— А мы не можем взломать их камеры? — снова спросил Сэм. 

На мониторе снова появилось лицо Фрэнка.  
— А как ты думаешь, мальчик? Если бы у них они были, мы бы их уже нашли.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — примирительно сказал Бобби. Сейчас было неподходящее время, чтобы начинать перебранку. — Ребята, поскольку нам мало известно, придется действовать вслепую. Кто-нибудь против?

Все покачали головами. 

— Прекрасно. Будем действовать так: из полученных данных нам удалось узнать, что вся деятельность происходит в течение ночи. Мы ни разу не засекли фургон, въезжающий или выезжающий раньше девяти вечера, и никогда после рассвета. Знаю, нападать средь бела дня не наш метод, но не думаю, что в данном случае у нас есть выбор. И, если они вывозят детей, полагаю, что нам придется действовать раньше, нежели позже.

— Завтра? — нетерпеливо предложил Дин. 

— Это недалеко, мы могли бы выехать когда рассветет. Десять утра — подходящее время, чтобы начать атаку. — Высказался Джон, в виде исключения согласившись с сыном. — Будем снова разделяться?

Слово взял Кевин.  
— Народ, если не возражаете. Лично я считаю это плохой идеей. Дом расположен так, что только передняя дверь даст вам преимущество внезапности. — Он повернул свой ноутбук так, чтобы все видели фотографии дома. — Предыдущий владелец опубликовал статью об этом месте в журнале _Дом и Сад_. Это было давно, но добавить к тому, что вряд ли они убрали огромные окна с задней стороны, нечего.

Фотография, появившаяся на мониторе оказалась достаточным подтверждением: практически вся задняя стена дома была стеклянной. Не было никакой уверенности в том, что их не заметят на подходе. Было проще войти через главную дверь или гараж.

— Мы все же можем атаковать раздельно, но обе команды войдут через одну дверь. По крайней мере, если первая попадет в засаду, остальные смогут отступить. Сэм, я хочу, чтобы ты снова возглавил вторую группу.

Сэм осуждающе взглянул на Дина своим легендарным нахмуренным взглядом.  
— Как будто мы просто сбежим, если первая команда будет нейтрализована.

— Сэм, мы не знаем, что внутри. Много шансов, что мы окажемся в меньшинстве. Я не думаю, что нам поможет, если все погибнут.

— Тогда давайте подождем, — предложил Джон, скрещивая руки на груди. — Давайте еще понаблюдаем. Или мы могли бы попытаться взять кого-нибудь в плен и допросить. Мы последуем за одним из грузовиком и нападем. На данный момент идти вслепую равносильно самоубийству.

— Возможно. Или же мы могли бы просто пойти и попытаться спасти как можно больше детей.

— Если они там еще остались.

Оба Винчестера буравили друг друга взглядами, никто из них не желал отступать.

— Тогда давайте проголосуем, — грубым голосом сказал Бобби. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но его прервал звонок телефона. Он провел пальцем по экрану мобильного.

— Сингер, — сказал он.

— Бобби, это Джоди. Ты занят?

— Шериф, для тебя всегда свободен. Чем могу помочь? Подожди, я поставлю на громкую связь.

Он нажал на кнопку и положил аппарат на середину стола.  
— Продолжай, мы все здесь.

— Привет, ребята, — она не стала дожидаться ответа. — Моя команда подобрала омегу, я подумала, что вам будет это интересно. Ангельский детектор отреагировал положительно. Его нашли избитым в подворотне за «Посолить и сжечь». Вы знаете этот бар? В любом случае, у него нет удостоверения личности, поэтому я подумала, что вы захотите забрать его. Если я оставлю его у себя, мне придется сдать его в Агентство по разведению Ангелов.

— Как он выглядит? — боясь, что уже знает ответ, спросил Дин.

— Высокий, каштановые волосы, голубые глаза… кажется красивый, но его так избили, что сложно сказать наверняка. Еще у него шрам на животе, похоже на кесарево сечение.

— Дерьмо. — Дин оглянулся вокруг — кажется, все были согласны с его мнением.

— Он сказал, как его зовут?

— Сказал, что его зовут Джимми. Но я не думаю, что это его настоящее имя.

— Ага, скорее всего нет. Значит мы можем подъехать и забрать его? — спросил Бобби, следя за Дином.

— Если не приедете, мне придется вернуть его… Просто давайте поскорее, ладно?

— Кто-нибудь скоро появится. Спасибо, что позвонила, Джоди.

— Была рада. Скоро увидимся.

— Конечно. Позже поговорим еще.

Бобби потянулся и взял телефон, чтобы отключить его. Когда он поднял взгляд, Дин был уже на ногах.

— Бенни, поедешь со мной?

— Но заседание…

— Одна нога здесь, другая там, — кинул Дин идя к лифту. — Я могу и один пойти, я не против.

— Ну уж нет, шеф. Я с тобой. Кто бы ни был в участке, им может не понравиться появление альфы в одиночку.

— Тогда шевелись…

В тишине все смотрели, как мужчины ушли.

— Итак… мы же думаем, что это Кастиэль? — спросила Джо в ту же секунду, как двери лифта закрылись.

— Да. Но также я не думаю, что парням удастся привести его обратно. Он был очень настроен уехать, — пожав плечами сказал Кевин.

Сэм хмыкнул.  
— Что-то подсказывает мне, Дин притащит ангела обратно даже против его воли.

— Наверное это будет лучшая идея в его жизни, — фыркнул Джон, недобро ухмыльнувшись.

Он покачал головой и повернулся к Бобби с застывшей улыбкой на лице. — Итак, мы собираемся голосовать, или что?

Чарли попыталась возразить, что для голосования отсутствуют два человека, но Бобби принял решение, прежде чем она смогла заговорить.

— Мы знаем, как проголосует Дин. Думаю, Бенни того же мнения, но нам не нужен его голос, если у нас будет большинство голосов за одно или за другое. 

Бета согласно кивнула.

— Хорошо… поднимите руки, кто за штурм завтра?


	13. Chapter 13

В участке бурлила кипучая деятельность. Дин был здесь лишь один раз поздно ночью, поэтому сейчас чувствовал себя немного выбитым из колеи. Как правило, он избегал любых мест, связанных с работниками правоохранения. Естественно, исключая Джоди и ее близких.

Он покосился на Бенни, было видно, что тот тоже чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Ждать пришлось недолго, появилась шериф и увела их. Сначала в свой кабинет, где мужчины выдохнули, чувствуя себя менее напряженно.

— Простите, парни. Я знаю, что вы не любите приходить сюда в рабочие часы. Но у меня не было выбора.

— Все в порядке, Джоди, мы знаем. Ну, и где твой чувак?

— Отсыпается в камере. Я вызвала кое-кого, проверить его состояние, чтобы убедиться что у него нет сотрясения мозга или еще чего-нибудь.

Она шлепнула перед ними желтовато-коричневой папкой. Дыхание Дина и Бенни перехватило, когда они открыли ее. У мужчины были многочисленные порезы и ушибы на лице, но они все равно узнали Каса.

— Что с ним случилось?

Скрестив руки на столе, шериф пожала плечами.  
— Омега без пары, найденный избитым до полусмерти в подворотне, со спущенными до лодыжек брюками… скажите вы мне, на что это похоже.

Пальцы Дина сжались в кулак, сминая папку.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал? — спросил он, чувствуя комок в горле.

— Ни малейшего понятия. Я знаю, что в больницу вы его не повезете, поэтому попросила доктора Висняка из судебно-медицинской экспертизы взять анализы для генетической экспертизы. Все быстро и по-тихому, но мы проверим результаты по базе на совпадение. Хотя, вы должны знать… Элли не уверена, что половой акт был насильным.

Бенни прочистил горло. — Ты думаешь, что это произошло по обоюдному согласию?

— Боже, Бенни! Взгляни на него, мне это не кажется «обоюдным согласием», — не выдержал Дин.

— Клиенты частенько избивают проституток. Или потому, что не хотели платить, либо потому, что им так захотелось. 

— Джоди, он ангел, а не _шлюха_.

— Дин, давай просто отвезем его домой, хорошо? — Бенни решил оставить при себе мысли, что даже ангел, если он достаточно голоден, может заняться проституцией, чтобы выжить.

Дин кивнул, чувствуя себя опустошенным.  
— Да, ладно. Что нужно делать? Нам нужно внести залог?

— Неа, все хорошо. Не волнуйтесь, здесь не останется никаких следов вашего друга. Просто держите его подальше от улиц, договорились?

— Сделаем все возможное.

Для Джоди обещания Бенни было достаточно. Они последовали за ней по коридору, ведущему к камерам. Бет и омег помещали отдельно, как можно дальше от альф. Кастиэль лежал на койке лицом к стене.

Запах страдающего омеги был настолько силен, что у Дина закружилась голова. Он взглянул Бенни и Джоди. Они были спокойны, что неудивительно, ведь они омега и бета. Дин уже почти развернулся, чтобы уйти, боясь, что не сможет держать в узде своего альфу. Спрятал лицо в футболку и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Возможно, это и сработало бы, но, как только Джоди открыла дверь, Кастиэль вскочил и напал на него. В первое мгновение Дину удалось держать себя под контролем, но Джоди и Бенни отреагировали на полсекунды позднее. Его инстинкты быстро взяли верх, желание покрыть омегу царапалось под кожей. Со стороны они выглядели как два бешеных пса, рвущихся порвать друг другу глотки. Внутренне было не лучше, если считать то, что единственным желанием Дина было повалить Каса на пол и трахать до полного подчинения.

Когда Джоди вызвала кого-то на помощь из своей команды, стало еще хуже. Ей следовало подумать получше, прежде чем позволить вмешаться другому альфе. Или, возможно, это был гениальный ход. Внимание Дина переключилось на _соперника_ , давая Бенни шанс схватить Кастиэля и оттащить в сторону.

Когда прозвучали выстрелы, Дин на мгновение пришел в себя. Вскоре он забыл о резкой боли в ноге, транквилизаторы, введенные ему Джоди, начали действовать. Глаза осоловели, ноги стали вялыми. Последнее, что он заметил, прежде, чем потерять сознание и осесть на пол, был Бенни, держащий обмякшее тело Кастиэля.

~ • ~

Дин проснулся в кровати, от того, что его мать поправляла на нем одеяло. Он попытался сесть, но тут же передумал из-за мгновенно возникшей боли в черепе. Он застонал и уронил голову обратно.

— Не двигайся… можно подумать, что они пытались утихомирить чертового слона, — резким тоном сказала Мэри. — Не могу дождаться, когда доберусь до Джоди. 

Дин безрезультатно попытался сглотнуть. Кашлянул, прочищая горло и попробовал снова. Хотел заговорить, но в рот ему сунули соломинку.   
— Пей. — Он подчинился, урча от удовольствия, когда живительная вода потекла в рот. Соломинка исчезла слишком быстро.

— Тебе станет плохо, если выпьешь слишком много.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — удалось спросить Дину хриплым голосом.

— Начало четвертого… утра, — уточнила она. — Ты находился без сознания больше двенадцати часов. 

— Какого черта? Рейд…

— Ребята скоро выдвигаются, но ты с ними не пойдешь.

— Мам…

— Если мне придется приковать тебя к кровати, я сделаю это. Сегодня ты ни за что не выйдешь отсюда. Поверь мне, это будет похмелье всей твоей жизни.

Дин что-то буркнул, что вполне можно было интерпретировать от _да_ до _ни черта_. Мэри не стала переспрашивать, уверенная, что скоро он снова заснет. Черты лица разгладились, легкое похрапывание донеслось из приоткрытого рта.

Удовлетворенная, она вышла из комнаты. Мэри закрыла дверь и буквально подскочила, почувствовал руку на своей талии.

— Прости, — пробормотал ей Джон в шею. — Как он?

Взяв мужа за руку, она отвела его в главную комнату, чтобы спокойно поговорить, не опасаясь кого-нибудь разбудить.

— Обманут и ослеплен*, — пропела она тихим голосом, ее муж хмыкнул. — Не могу поверить, что они его подстрелили.

— Бенни сказал, что им пришлось, Дин вышел из под контроля.

— Но три выстрела? Джон, он мог умереть, — ее голос звучал менее уверенно, мысль о возможности потерять сына была невыносима.

— Он силен и ты знаешь это. Он выкарабкается.

Мэри хмыкнула, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть мужу в глаза. — Знаешь, ты мог бы говорить ему это время от времени.

— Это не то, что ему нужно от отца. Моя задача — сделать из него мужчину, — возразил он, на что Мэри цокнула языком и покачала головой.

— У меня есть для тебя новость, Джон Винчестер. Оба твоих сына уже давно мужчины. А теперь им нужен отец, который бы ими гордился.

И хотя он ничего не ответил на ее замечание, Мэри обняла мужа. Пусть это и займет некоторое время, но она помирит своих мужчин, даже если это будет последнее, что она сделает в своей жизни.


	14. Chapter 14

Казалось, что Кастиэля разбудила пульсирующая боль в висках. Он попытался открыть глаза, но тут же снова смежил веки. Было не слишком светло, но свет все равно словно иголками уколол глаза. 

С секунду кровать ощущалась так же, как и в его старой камере, боль во всем теле слишком сильно напоминала утреннее похмелье. Желчь поднялась вверх по горлу, раздражая нёбо. Он свесился с края кровати и его вывернуло прямо на пол.

Вырвало совсем немного, но горло жгло, словно раскаленной лавой. Кастиэль должен был успокоиться, желание было сильнее боли и он заставил себя открыть глаза. Сердце перестало колотиться, когда он узнал палату в лазарете. На прикроватном столике стоял графин и наполовину наполненный водой стакан с розовой соломинкой.

Он подтянул тело наверх и дотянулся до стакана. Жидкость во рту ощущалась словно тающее мороженое, насыщенно и успокаивающе.

— Тебе не стоит пить слишком много, — раздался чей-то голос. Ангел подскочил и вода попала ему не в то горло. Он закашлялся, прочищая горло и оглядываясь. Он увидел Дина, сидящего в самом дальнем углу комнаты.

Сердце Кастиэля заколотилось и в нем снова начала подниматься смесь ярости и страха. Он кинул взгляд на дверь, прикидывая, успеет ли до нее добежать. Другое дело, что возможно ему не удастся сбежать далеко, прежде чем альфа его поймает.

Он оглянулся на Дина. Даже если альфа выглядел достаточно мирно, Кастиэль все равно чувствовал себя в опасности.

— Выметайся, — прорычал Кастиэль, надеясь, что его взгляд достаточно гневен.

Дин даже не пошевелился, выражение его лица не изменилось. Он продолжал сидеть, уставившись на ангела.

— Я сказал тебе выметаться отсюда к черту, — снова приказал Кастиэль дрожащим голосом.

Дин продолжал спокойно сидеть. Такое поведение скребло как ногтями по стеклу, в животе Кастиэля пузырем рос страх. Страх перешел в панику, когда он попытался встать с кровати и обнаружил что его щиколотки зафиксированы.

Он забыл, что руки были свободны и заколотил ногами, стараясь вырваться.

— Освободи меня, — прохрипел он, продолжая вырываться.

— Они боялись, что ты причинишь себе боль, — заметил Дин через пару мгновений.

Кастиэль на секунду прекратил попытки.  
— Пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Дин встал, но надежда на его помощь быстро угасла. Альфа молча вышел из комнаты, оставив за спиной обалдевшего ангела. Кас было начал снова вырывать ноги из пут, когда разглядел кожаные манжеты. Он посмотрел на свои свободные руки, словно никогда не видел их прежде, а затем расстегнул ремни.

Кас уже опустил ноги с кровати, когда в комнату вернулся Дин, толкая перед собой ведро с мыльной водой и швабру. Вздрогнув, Кас съежился на кровати, словно пытаясь слиться с ламинированным покрытием изголовья.

Все так же молча Дин вымыл небольшую лужицу желчи, оставленную Касом. Удовлетворенный работой, он выкатил ведро из комнаты, а потом зашел в туалет и принес судно.

— Если тебе снова станет плохо… — пояснил он, поставив его на прикроватный столик, прежде чем вернуться в свое кресло.

Ангел не поблагодарил, паника все еще сжимала горло. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза, может чтобы успокоиться, а может — чтобы снова заснуть, но он не мог. Все его существо было настороже, он даже не моргал, боясь, что что-то произойдет, если он закроет глаза.

Он попытался вспомнить то недолгое время, что они провели вместе. Вспомнил, как пах альфа, когда Кастиэль был еще беременный. Как хорошо и безопасно чувствовалось рядом с Дином. Даже после того, как ребенок родился, запах альфы остался приятным и теплым.

Память Кастиэля была безотказной. И он хранил как воспоминание аромат альфы, помогавший ему расслабиться, успокоить невидимую боль. Он смог заговорить через пару глубоких вздохов.

— Прости, что попытался тебя убить, — сказал он, не спуская глаз с альфы.

Дин грустно улыбнулся. — Прости, что попытался тебя трахнуть, — отозвался он. 

Кастиэль кивнул с серьезным выражением лица. Он повернулся и посмотрел на окна: лучи солнца пробивались сквозь горизонтальные пластины жалюзи.  
— Ты не мог бы поднять их немного? — попросил он Дина, кивая на окно.

Дин дотянулся до трости управления на жалюзи позади него и повернул ее. Комната наполнилась светом, солнце уже вовсю светило на небе. Кастиэль едва удержал вздох, увидев следы усталости на лице Дина.

— Что с тобой стряслось?

Дин фыркнул, проведя ладонью по лицу. — Подстрелили… тремя дозами. Кстати, ты тоже хреново выглядишь.

— В меня тоже стреляли?

— Ага. Но не уверен, сколько раз. Скорее всего не так много.

Кастиэль кивнул, с силой прикусив нижнюю губу. И вздрогнул, когда из ранки потекла кровь. 

— Итак… может расскажешь, что с тобой случилось?

Ангел пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, что вы были правы. Я попытался идти своей дорогой, но без особого успеха. Теперь я понял, что вы имели в виду говоря: «Этот мир не для омег».

— Так и есть. Прости, что тебе пришлось понять это на своей шкуре.

Кастиэль почти весело хмыкнул.  
— Вообще-то я знал это. Просто надеялся… надеялся, что мой Отец вмешается.

— Мне жаль указывать тебе на это, Кас, но если Бог позволяет этому дерьму продолжаться, я не думаю, что он может резко начать помогать.

— У тебя своя вера, у меня — своя.

Они замолчали, не желая продолжать спор о Боге. Дин решил задать еще один вопрос.

— А ты когда-нибудь видел его? Бога?

— Не совсем, нет. Ангелом я мельком видел его, но никогда не находился в Его присутствии. Мало кто был.

— То есть, даже _ты_ не можешь быть уверен, что он существует?

— Если мы не видим Его, мы все равно чувствуем Его любовь. Но я не ощущаю ее уже давно. Может быть Бог умер и поэтому это все происходит. 

Краем глаза Кастиэль увидел, как ерзает в кресле Дин. У него было явно что-то на уме.

— Ты хочешь спросить о чем-нибудь еще? — спросил Кас, смотря на Дина.

— Неа… ну… да… просто хотел узнать, что случилось с тобой в переулке. Ты… чувак, мы же дали тебе деньги.

— Ты хочешь узнать, не продавал ли я свое тело?

Дин с облегчением кивнул что ему не пришлось озвучивать свой вопрос.

— Нет, я этого не делал. Возможно, когда-нибудь пришлось бы, но до этого момента у меня еще оставались деньги. Меня попросту ограбили, — пояснил он Дину, смотрящему на него широко открытыми глазами. 

— Я не смог самостоятельно продержаться и семь дней. В некотором роде мне хотелось, чтобы они меня убили.

— Они?

Кастиэль перевел взгляд на окно. Он больше не хотел говорить и Дин это понял. Охотник помолчал немного, прежде чем снова заговорить. 

— Так что… ты хочешь снова уйти, или..?

— Думаю, что разумнее было бы остаться здесь, — признался Кастиэль, уставившись на раскачивающиеся ветви деревьев за окном. — Конечно, если вы мне позволите.

— Тебе всегда будут здесь рады, Кас. Ты уже думал, чем бы мог заняться здесь?

Кастиэль перевел взгляд на Дина, в котором горела сила и решительность. Хотелось бы ему поделиться, насколько он устал быть бессильным. В любом случае свобода не смогла предохранить его от обмана и принуждения. И он знал, что большинство омег ежедневно подвергаются насилию. И неважно, были ли они ангелами или нет. Кастиэль мог только надеяться, что альфа поймет его мотивы без необходимости их озвучивать.

— Я хочу бороться. Никогда раньше не хотел, но теперь чувствую необходимость. Всеми фибрами моей души.

Дин встал и широко улыбнулся.  
— Здорово. Добро пожаловать в команду, — сказал он подходя и протягивая руку для пожатия.

К его удивлению, Кастиэль пожал руку Дина очень нерешительно. И улыбнулся впервые за все время.


	15. Chapter 15

Дин с облегчением узнал, что из рейда вернулись все. Члены команды сидели в оперативном центре, когда Дин вошел туда со следующим за ним по пятам Кастиэлем. Их тепло приветствовали, хотя атмосфера все еще была напряжена.

— Ну… как все прошло? — спросил Дин и подтащил стулья для себя и ангела.

— Там было пусто, — сообщил Бобби. — Никаких детей не нашли, только парочку нефилимов, охраняющих место. Думаю, что нас обвели вокруг пальца.

— Там были детские вещи, — печально сказал Сэм. — Только там больше не было детей. Более чем уверен, что их перевезли, как только о питомнике стало известно.

— И парни Кроули катались взад и вперед, чтобы мы подумали, что что-то происходит. Ну, здорово!

Джон вздохнул, глядя на своего старшего сына.  
— Возможно, если бы мы подождали и проследили за ними, как я и предлагал, нам не пришлось бы тратить патроны на полукровок.

Эш и Кевин раздраженно переглянулись. Они ненавидели это слово, но знали, что Джон не отличается толерантностью. Не то чтобы он терпеть не мог нефилимов, ведь сам воспитывал одного вместе с женой. Поэтому они молчаливо решили не поднимать эту тему, тем более зная, что сказано было не со зла. 

Ключевым моментом казалось не отвечать на необдуманные замечания Джона. 

Никто не стал его поправлять, сосредоточив внимание на Бобби. Поскольку больше ничего особенного не случилось, совещание закончилось быстро. В питомнике они не оставили ничего, кроме пары трупов и бушующего пламени.

Не став ничего добавлять, Бобби повернулся к Кастиэлю.  
— Итак, Кастиэль… Дин сказал мне, что в итоге ты решил остаться и помочь нам сражаться.

— Так и есть.

— Должен сказать, в бою мы все будем о тебе сильно беспокоиться. Омега…

— Бенни тоже омега, — прервал его Кастиэль.

В этот раз заговорил Дин.  
— Да, но Бенни не пережил все то, через что пришлось пройти тебе. — И мягко добавил. — У него не начинаются панические атаки в присутствии альф.

— Ты будешь обузой, — добавил Джон. — Может, ты будешь лучше помогать Бобби?

Кастиэль перевел свирепый взгляд на отца Дина.  
— Я воин, Джон. Всегда был. Дай мне меч и я докажу это тебе.

Без раздражения, и не отстаивая свою точку зрения, Джон изменил позу. Он наклонился к ангелу, расправил плечи, и из его горла вырвался низкий рык. Несмотря на желание ответить тем же, Кастиэль ссутулился, принимая позу подчинения, лишь в глазах горело пламя. 

Все вскочили, когда Дин встал между ними, лицом к отцу. Он издал громкий и долгий рык, готовый к драке. Они стояли, буравя друг друга взглядами. Наконец Джон ухмыльнулся и отступил.

— Видите, что я имею в виду? — спросил он, махнув рукой на Кастиэля. — Не все омеги могут быть охотниками. Особенно не те, что прошли через ад, как он.

Дин пихнул Каса на другой стул, чтобы сесть между ним и Джоном, его защитные инстинкты били тревогу. Что касается остальных, то они знали, что Джон поступил подло, но тем не менее, приходилось с ним согласиться.

— А ведь идея Дина была неплоха, помните? — заговорил Сэм. — Он может ездить и делать то же, что и Руфус.

— И как это может быть полезным? — спросил Кас прищурив глаза.

— Для начала, так у нас появился Бенни. И Гарт. Руфус нашел их во время поездок и привез сюда, — объяснил Бобби.

— То есть вы хотите, чтобы я был кем-то вроде вербовщика?

— Не обязательно… но если будешь находить людей, которым нужна помощь, то можешь предоставлять им такую возможность.

— Не уверен, что мне это придется по душе. Я бы предпочел сражаться.

— Знаешь что, Кас? — сказал Дин, обнимая ангела за плечи. — Давай ты начнешь с резерва в разведке и слежке. А потом увидим, ладно?

Казалось, что ангел хотя бы задумался об этом. Он передернул плечами стряхивая с себя руку, но все же кивнул.

— Ну и прекрасно, — улыбаясь заявил Бобби. — Добро пожаловать в команду, Кастиэль.

~ • ~

В ту же ночь Дин снова находился в комнате отдыха, играя в бильярд. Кастиэль вошел, молча подошел к стене и снял кий. Дин ухмыльнулся, а потом собрал шары, чтобы начать новую игру.

— Разбивай, — предложил он, поднимая пластиковый треугольник.

Ангел полностью облажался, почти все шары распределились двумя большими кучами по углам стола. Для Дина единственной возможностью было сделать свободный удар, чтобы попытаться снова разбить шары. После первой игры, которую выиграл Дин, Кастиэль подошел к музыкальной системе.

— Как это работает? — спросил он.

Дин подошел к нему и нажал на кнопку. Экран загорелся. — Смотри, теперь тебе надо выбрать подборку песен. Или ты можешь включить радио. Нам надо будет как-нибудь сделать твою собственную подборку. 

Дин прокручивал список один за другим, на экране появлялись названия. Одно привлекло внимание Кастиэля. Он попросил альфу вернуться обратно и прочел: «Классика Дина». 

— Эм... этот список потрясает. В буквальном смысле. Хочешь послушать?

Кастиэль кивнул. Дин нажал на пуск и в комнате раздались мягкие звуки гитары, сопровождаемые ударными. — _В путь_ , Лед Цеппелин, — объявил он.

— Никогда не слышал, — сказал Кастиэль.

Дин вернулся к столу и собрал шары.

— Давай, ты должен тренироваться в разбивании шаров, — сказал он, подбрасывая биток в руке.

Кастиэль вздохнул и вернулся к столу. В этот раз у него получилось лучше, он даже умудрился забить шар в лузу, но все равно проиграл.

Они продолжали играть, расслабляясь под любимую музыку Дина. Каждая новая песня сопровождалась разнообразной информацией о группе, или связанные с песней личные воспоминания Дина. Касу нравилось не все, что он слышал, но он держал это при себе, словно оголодавший впитывая в себя знания.

Дин как раз выиграл четвертую игру из четырех, когда заметил оранжевый свет, пробивающийся сквозь пластины жалюзи. Они играли всю ночь.

— Думаю, мне стоит пойти в кровать, — сказал Дин, вешая свой кий на стену. — Было весело, Кас.

Кастиэль улыбнулся, вставляя свой кий в кронштейн на стене. — Мне тоже. Спасибо. 

Дин улыбнулся ему и помахал, выходя за дверь. Оставшись один, Кастиэль подошел к стерео системе и выключил ее. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь поглотившей его тишиной и покоем. 

И впервые за все время он поверил, что все еще может быть хорошо.


	16. Chapter 16

— И как я доберусь до дома?

Джоди повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на свою дочь и усмехнулась.

— Донна заберет тебя. Я думала, ты будешь рада разок прокатиться.

Алекс фыркнула.   
— Ага, но мама обычно работает допоздна. Не хочу навечно застрять в бункере.

— Я думала, тебе там нравится.

— Нравилось, когда Мэри учила меня и Клэр. Теперь я одна, и это отстой.

На лице Джоди, повернувшейся к Алекс, проступило выражение сожаления.  
— Послушай, принцесса… ты уже почти закончила. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты вместо этого посещала обычную школу, но ты же знаешь, что присутствие нефилимов не приветствуется. В любом случае, пока.

— Знаю. Но это не значит, что мне это нравится.

— Нет, уверена что не нравится. Что скажешь, если ты, мама и я пойдем сегодня вечером в кино? А потом можем поесть мороженого. Давненько мы этого не делали.

— Мам, я давно уже не маленький ребенок.

— Честно говоря, это больше для мамы, чем для тебя. У нее была дерьмовая неделя.

Алекс рассмеялась и кивнула.  
— Ну хорошо, но только для мамы, — самодовольно ухмыльнулась она, но это не ввело Джоди в заблуждение.

Через десять минут они уже поднимались на лифте бункера. Алекс вышла на третьем этаже и пошла к квартире Винчестеров, а Джоди поехала выше, на пятый этаж. Двери лифта открылись и ее окружили звуки работающих в бункере.

Она слышала громыхание и приглушенные звуки, доносящиеся из тренировочного зала. За круглым столом в середине комнаты сидел Бобби и его команда стратегов. Именно к ним она и пришла поговорить.

— Доброе утро, Джоди, — заметив ее, широко улыбнулся и поздоровался Бобби. — Чем обязаны счастью видеть тебя?

Она улыбнулась в ответ, садясь рядом с ним. Взяв кружку с середины стола, она налила себе кофе. 

— Я наткнулась на некую интересную информацию. И подумала, что расскажу вам об этом лично.

Эш понимающе улыбнулся шерифу.  
— Другими словами, ты боишься, что кто-то может тебя подслушивать?

— Ты недалек от истины, особенно вместе с тем, о чем я собираюсь рассказать. Я действительно думаю, что это возможно.

Нахмурившись, Бобби повернулся к команде.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас может позвонить Фрэнку? Уверен, он захочет быть в курсе дела.

Чарли подчинилась, ее пальцы запорхали по клавиатуре. Секундой спустя они услышали грубый мужской голос и Чарли повернула ноутбук. Лицо на экране явно не выражало радости, как будто когда-нибудь это было по-другому.

— Это незапланированный звонок, — сказал он недовольно скривившись.

— Прости, Фрэнк. Здесь шериф Майлз, и она говорит, что у нее есть для нас информация. Я подумал, что ты захочешь это услышать, — объяснил Бобби.

— Почему она не позвонила?

— Привет, Фрэнк. Я могла, но, как сказал Эш, кто-нибудь мог подслушать.

— И ты это только что поняла?

Хотя Джоди и знала Фрэнка, но все равно опешила от его тона. Она покачала головой, решив просто изложить новости своим друзьям.

— Я не знаю, дошла ли уже до вас эта информация, но возможно, прямо здесь, в городе есть племенная ферма. — Она обвела взором присутствующих, на их лицах застыло выражение шока. — Ну, не именно _здесь_ , но я готова поспорить на деньги, что в этом замешано важное лицо в Лоуренсе.

— Насколько замешано? — спросил Бобби. — И насколько важное?

— В обоих случаях достаточно высоко в пищевой цепочке. Полагаю, вы, парни, уже слышали ранее об Абаддоне?

Все кивнули, включая угукнувшего в своей камере Фрэнка.

— Я… я пока не могу доказать ничего, о чем вам расскажу. Пока нет. Именно поэтому вы мне и нужны. Но я практически уверена, что под именем Абаддон скрывается Джози Сэндз.

Бобби скосил глаза на шерифа.  
— _Мэр_ Джози Сэндс?

— Она самая.

— И что на этом свете заставило тебя так думать? — казалось, что Фрэнк сомневается больше всех остальных.

— Джоди, в этом нет смысла. Она… она же сама омега и выступает в защиту ангелов. Она на нашей стороне. — На лице Чарли застыло выражение боли. Все в бункере знали, насколько высоко она ценила мэра Лоуренса. 

— Прости, Чарли, мне очень жаль. Но мои источники… Они еще никогда не ошибались.

На экране компьютера казалось, что Фрэнк сейчас взорвется.  
— Кто это, шериф? Кто твой источник, а?

— У меня есть друг в Оклахоме, пастор Джим Мерфи. И прежде чем ты задашь вопрос: да, он полностью на нашей стороне. — Все выжидательно смотрели на нее. — Он позвонил мне и задал вопрос о мэре Сэндс. Ну, то есть он не знал, что она — наш мэр. 

— И зачем он звонил насчет нее?

— Он знает о вас, парни, и подумал, что наткнулся на интересную информацию. Понимаете, в последнее время Кроули замечали в городе или, во всяком случае, недалеко от города. Он навещает кого-то в отдаленном доме в районе озера Оологах. 

— Ты думаешь, там племенная ферма?

— Я так не думаю, но интересно то, что владельцем дома является мэр Сэндс. Так вот, зачем ей Кроули, если она не играет на его стороне?

Бобби откашлялся и поправил бейсболку.  
— Ты же знаешь, Джоди… Политиканы и преступники часто играют вместе.

— Знаю, и именно поэтому думаю, что это надо расследовать.

— Но что заставляет тебя думать, что она и есть Абаддон? Разве ты не думаешь, что это бы уже стало известно?

Сдавленный смех Джоди отдавал горечью.  
— У нас есть множество свидетелей, сообщающих, что Абаддон — рыжая.

— Если это все, что у нас есть, тогда Абаддон могу быть и я сама, — нахмурившись сказала Чарли. — Джоди, насколько ты уверена?

— Почти на восемьдесят процентов. Мне нужно лишь подтверждение, и вы справитесь с этим лучше других. Я буду тоже участвовать в расследовании, но если Джози и есть Абаддон, то я практически уверена, что мой участок уже скомпрометирован. Я не могу рисковать и позволить ей понять, что мы у нее на хвосте.

— Политиканы лгут, а я хорош в разоблачении лжецов, — хищно улыбнулся Фрэнк. — Если она что-то скрывает, я найду это.

Не говоря ни слова, он закончил разговор. Чарли снова развернула ноутбук к себе и начала печатать, тем же занялись Кевин и Эш.

Бобби, улыбаясь, повернулся к Джоди.  
— Предполагаю, этим и будем заниматься. Ты уверена, что тебе больше нечего добавить?

Она протянула ему сложенный листок бумаги.  
— Только адрес дома, если это поможет.

Эш сделал пальцами хватательное движение. Она передала ему записку и встала.  
— Парни, спасибо вам большое. Если я права, вам придется быть крайне осторожными. Она не должна узнать о вашей деятельности.

Бобби проводил Джоди обратно к лифту.  
— Не волнуйся о нас, Джоди. Думаю, что ты и Донна гораздо более уязвимы, чем мы. Не высовывайтесь, мы дадим вам знать, когда что-нибудь узнаем.

— Спасибо, Бобби. О, хотела узнать… как там ваш ангел?

— Кастиэль? Ему лучше, он решил остаться. — Он показал пальцем на закрытую дверь тренировочного зала. — Сейчас он тренируется вместе с командой. Говорит, что хочет сражаться.

— О, здорово. Я боялась, что он попытается снова уйти отсюда. Для него это было бы небезопасно.

— Ага, думаю, теперь он это знает.

Джоди улыбнулась, наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Бобби в щеку и вошла в лифт.

— Пока, ребята, — сказала она через закрывающуюся дверь.

Бобби развернулся и покатил назад к столу.  
— Вы слышали ее, ребятки. А теперь давайте найдем связь между мэром и Абаддон.


	17. Chapter 17

Несмотря на то, что команда Бобби пока ничего не обнаружила, было решено отправить кого-нибудь к владениям мэра в Оклахоме и установить по периметру камеры слежения. После смерти Руфуса, это взяли на себя Дин и Бенни. Только на этот раз Бенни настоял, чтобы Кастиэль поехал вместо него, утверждая, что ангелу пора уже с чего-то начинать.

Бенни был прав, но Дина все еще тревожила перспектива провести много времени с Касом наедине в машине. Не то, чтобы они никогда не оказывались наедине, совсем наоборот. Но когда они общались в бункере, то все равно сохраняли дистанцию. Или, если выражаться точнее, Дин держался на расстоянии.

Он не мог отрицать свое влечение к омеге. И влияние гормонов во время беременности больше не могло обмануть, поскольку они перестали вырабатываться еще месяц назад. Теперь совершенно точно притягателен был сам Кастиэль. 

— Итак, что мы будем делать?

Голос Кастиэля вырвал Дина из грез. Он взглянул на Кастиэля, потягивающего содовую на пассажирском сиденье.  
— Мы начнем с того, что проверим дом и территорию. Потом мы установим камеры, чтобы наши парни могли приглядывать за этим местом.

— Говоришь, Кроули видели здесь?

Дин глубоко вздохнул, радуясь, что окна открыты: так запах Кастиэля не слишком забивал легкие.  
— Так говорит Джоди. Но пока мы сами не удостоверимся, это только предположение. И даже если это и правда, нет никаких доказательств, что мэр в этом участвует.

— Но разве это не ее дом?

— Это так, но думаю, это больше похоже на ее летний дом. Им может пользоваться любой, если он пуст.

Кастиэль обхватил губами красную соломинку и кивнул, Дин не мог отвести глаз от восхитительно выглядящего рта. 

— Так что… тебе пока достаточно скучно? — спросил Дин, пытаясь переключиться на другие темы.

— Я не думаю, что мне легко может все наскучить. Поверь мне, ангелы настолько стары, что если бы нас создали познать скуку, это бы уже случилось. Когда некоторое время мало что происходит — благо для эволюции. — Он продолжил пить, судя по звукам, остатки содовой. — А потом меня вырвали из рая.

— Знаешь, я об этом думал. Вы же, чуваки, должны быть всесильными и всякое такое. Ты ничего не мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить это?

Дин продолжал следить за дорогой, но чувствовал на себе взгляд Кастиэля.  
— Нам было приказано позволить этому случиться.

— Не обделаешься врать-то?

— Хм… нет… я не… я вполне способен контролировать свой кишечник.

Дин усмехнулся, было сложно поверить в то, что сказал Кастиэль.   
— Я имел в виду, что ты не мог сказать это всерьез. Кто в здравом уме подумает что то, что происходит — в порядке вещей?

— Конечно, это не нормально. Но нам было сказано, что смысл будет в конце. Архангелы…

— Кто?

— Архангелы… Михаил и Рафаэль. Они сказали нам, что это было частью плана Отца.

— Это они были одними из первых, кто спустился сюда когда-то, верно?

— Так и есть. Габриэль тоже спустился на землю, но потом влюбился и никогда не вернулся домой.

— Звучит как-то по-девчачьи. Он до сих пор здесь?

— Возможно, я не знаю.

За оставшееся время поездки, Дину больше ничего не удалось добиться от Кастиэля. В какой-то момент даже показалось, что ангел заснул. 

Потребовалось чуть меньше четырех часов, чтобы добраться до озера Оологах. Было слишком рано и Дин остановился в маленькой забегаловке с видом на шоссе. Они поели снаружи за столом для пикников и до них доносились звуки и запахи проезжавших машин. Жуя свой гамбургер и картошку фри, ангел улыбался, подставив лицо солнцу.

Поев, они поездили немного по округе: Дин хотел получить представление о городе. Все, что удалось выяснить — он был притягательно старомоден. Они дождались захода солнца, прежде чем ехать к дому мэра.

Дин тихо выругался, когда пришлось спрятать Детку глубоко в лесу. И морщился, слушая как ветки царапают кузов. Бенни, Сэм и даже отец предлагали взять один из фургонов. Он проигнорировал советы, предпочтя ехать на Импале. Он не собирался признаваться в этом, но жалел, что не прислушался к ним.

Вскоре на землю опустилась темнота, и черная машина стала практически невидима. Со своего места они хорошо видели дом, в котором явно не было заметно никакой активности.

— Что произойдет, если там никого нет? — спросил Кастиэль, не отрывая взгляда от темного дома.

— Думаю, что нам удастся установить камеры раньше, чем я думал.

Очень быстро ночной холод проник в машину. Словно по команде, оба подняли окна, надеясь сохранить внутри немного тепла. Дин попробовал принюхаться и обрадовался, что со стороны пассажирского сиденья не доносилось сильных запахов. 

— Я не должен раздражать, потому что принимаю модуляторы, — сказал Кастиэль.

— Просто проверяю.

Наружное наблюдение оказалось скучным. Дин бы уже уехал, если бы ему не нужно было дождаться восхода солнца, чтобы закончить задание. С того момента, как они припарковались между деревьями и до того, как защебетали первые птицы, двое мужчин не заметили ни одного заслуживающего внимания движения. Когда лучи солнца проникли сквозь листву, Дин взял с заднего сиденья холщовую сумку.

— Что теперь? — спросил Кастиэль хриплым после долгого молчания голосом.

— Теперь я выйду и спрячу этих малышек вокруг владений. — Дин достал камеру, размером не больше, чем его ладонь. — Видишь эту? Эш получает их из Японии по дешевке. Это высокие технологии, батареи хватает на супер долгое время и…

— Ты не боишься, что тебя поймают?  
Дин широко улыбнулся ангелу и подмигнул:  
— А кто меня поймает?

Кастиэль наблюдал, как Дин вышел из машины, чтобы спрятать камеры в листве. Он потерял его из виду, но через какое-то время охотник появился снова. Ангел услышал Дина прежде, чем увидел благодаря опущенному стеклу.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросил Дин, садясь в машину.

— Совсем нет. Сегодня утром солнце очень жаркое.

Дин озадаченно посмотрел на ангела, но только пожал плечами, заводя машину. Он медленно отъехал задом, а потом развернулся, чтобы снова найти шоссе.

— Слушай, ты можешь позвонить Бобби и сказать ему, что камеры установлены? — сказал Дин, протягивая телефон Касу. — Ты же знаешь, как он работает? Надо не забыть достать тебе тоже.

Кастиэль молча взял аппарат. Ему не пришлось долго ковыряться, чтобы выяснить как он работает и найти контакт Бобби. Разговор не длился долго, так как вскоре жара в кабине Импалы стала невыносимой для ангела.

— Дин… пожалуйста, опусти свое окно, — попросил он. — Мне нечем дышать.

Теперь уже Дин посмотрел на ангела с тревогой.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он и Кастиэль с дрожью кивнул.

Но он был явно не в порядке. Ему следовало узнать признаки, но опять же, ему было сказано, что это больше не повторится — течка.


	18. Chapter 18

Они не провели в дороге и часа, когда Кастиэль начал судорожно дышать. Он напрягся, держась за дверь обеими руками и высунувшись в окно. Свежий воздух немного остудил и отвлек от дурманящего запаха альфы рядом с ним.

— Останови машину, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Останови машину, — повторил он колеблющемуся Дину. Настойчивость в голосе Кастиэля заставила Дина свернуть на обочину. Машина еще даже не остановилась, когда ангел открыл дверь и вывалился наружу. Он не смог отползти далеко, когда его начало выворачивать.

— Кас, что происходит?

Гравий заскрипел под ботинками Дина, когда он подошел к ангелу.

— Не подходи, — слабо прорычал Кастиэль и его снова начало тошнить.  
Дин знал, что должен послушаться, но все же приблизился и положил руку на спину Кастиэля. Ангел вскрикнул и отшатнулся от Дина. И в этот момент Дин почувствовал запах: сладкий мускус омеги в течке. И, в довершение всему, страдающего от стресса.

Он возбужденно облизнул губы, но все же вернулся к машине, достал из кармана куртки телефон и нашел номер матери.

— Алло.

— Мам, привет. У меня проблема.

— Что происходит? Ты в порядке?

— Да, но… это Кас… у него течка. Разве он не на модуляторах?

Он услышал как мама издала приглушенный вздох.  
— Как долго это продолжается?

— С сегодняшнего утра… Думаю, уже пару часов. А теперь у него что-то вроде панической атаки.

— Черт… ладно… возьми из багажника аптечку первой помощи.

Дин послушался и мгновенно нашел красную сумку из искусственной кожи.  
— Достал.

— В нем должны быть шприцы. Ты должен ввести Касу Экуалис, это доза модуляторов для экстренных случаев. Также дай ему дозу Диазепама… Там есть три разные дозы, используй самую большую.

— Он не даст мне к себе приблизиться. И мне это тоже тяжело.

— Видишь маленький голубой тюбик?

— Ага.

— Нанеси небольшое количество крема себе под носом и скажи Касу сделать то же. Это поможет вам заблокировать запах друг друга. У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы позаботиться о нем.

Дин застонал, выдавливая небольшое количество мази на пальцы. Вещество пахло отвратительно, но он полагал, что оно будет, по крайней мере, эффективно.

— Спасибо, мам. Увидимся позже.

— Будь осторожен и дай мне знать, что у вас происходит.  
Дин закончил разговор и кинул тюбик ангелу.  
— Кас, намажь немного себе под носом, мама говорит, что должно помочь.

Ангел послушался и Дин осторожно приблизился к нему. Он знал, что мазь не поможет избавиться от нервозности.

Услышав подходящего к нему Дина, Кастиэль обернулся с помутненным от страха лицом.  
— Пожалуйста… не надо…

— Кас, не волнуйся, я не причиню тебе боли.

Дин сглотнул, увидев влажное пятно между ног Кастиэля. По крайней мере, эмульсия под носом действовала хорошо, блокируя возбуждающие запахи.

Тем не менее, Кастиэль пытался отползти от него. И, конечно, Дин не мог его винить за испытываемое чувство страха.

— Т-ш-ш, — сказал он, пытаясь, чтобы голос звучал успокаивающе. Это произвело обратный эффект: Кастиэль задрожал, по щекам потекли слезы.

— Я не могу… оставь меня… умоляю.

— Клянусь, Кас, я просто хочу помочь. Я не буду заявлять на тебя права.

Видя, что ангел собирается вскочить и побежать, Дину ничего не оставалось делать, как просто прыгнуть на него. Будучи альфой, у Дина было много преимуществ, но Кастиэль был в отчаянии. Он пинался, толкался и кричал, а потом вцепился в Дина, расцарапывая ему кожу.

Но у Каса было мало сил и Дин быстрым движением воткнул в него шприц. Он надеялся, что эффект будет мгновенным, но этого не произошло, поэтому Дин придавил Каса так, что у того не было ни малейшего шанса вывернуться и ждал пока подействует седативное.

Почти через пять минут тело Кастиэля под ним расслабилось. И как раз в это время мазь под носом перестала действовать. Он схватил тюбик и смазал себя и Каса. И только тогда он вколол Касу экстренную дозу модуляторов. Потом он еще подождал, взяв ангела на руки и игнорируя сигналящие им машины.

— Теперь мы можем идти? — выдохнул Кастиэль так тихо, что Дин не был уверен, что правильно его расслышал. — Я буду в порядке.

Дин отпустил его, но даже встав и направившись к машине, продолжал внимательно наблюдать за омегой. Прежде, чем сесть за руль, он убрал в аптечку шприцы и мазь.

Прошло не более получаса, когда Дин шумно выдохнул, почувствовав ладонь Кастиэля на своем бедре. Он посмотрел на ангела и увидел покрасневшее лицо и горящие от возбуждения темные глаза.

— Кас, ты что творишь?

— Ты мне нужен, — ответил ангел, облизнув губы.

Изысканный аромат течного омеги снова ударил по обонянию, на этот раз еще сильнее. Дин тоже облизнулся, покрепче сжимая руль, дыхание ускорилось.

— Твоя течка не может быть настолько сильной, ты же на модуляторах. И я сделал тебе дополнительный укол.

Кастиэль не ответил, придвигаясь на сиденьи и вторгаясь в личное пространство Дина. Альфа не удивился, что его собственное тело реагирует на близость Кастиэля, несмотря на то, что он сам был на модуляторах. Которые, Дин знал, действовали лишь на течки, но не на вожделение.

— Кас, ты не хочешь этого. Мы найдем мотель и ты позаботишься о себе, договорились?

— Я хочу тебя, — заявил Кастиэль и присосался губами к шее альфы. Машина вильнула.

К тому моменту, когда Дин заметил знак мотеля, Кас уже пытался расстегнуть ему штаны. Вырвавшись из хватки омеги, Дин понесся в здание администрации, чтобы снять комнату. Кастиэль быстро нагнал его, и сразу запустил руки под футболку.

— Нам нужна комната, — сказал Дин, пытаясь оттолкнуть Каса. — А также нам нужен комплект для течного омеги. — Он вытащил еще пятьдесят баксов за пучок игрушек. 

Сграбастав ключ со стойки, Дин сунул комплект Кастиэлю в руки и начал выталкивать его из помещения в сторону их номера.

Дин был готов поклясться последним вздохом, что твердо намеревался оставить Каса самому разбираться с течкой. Действительно хотел. Он должен был лишь затолкать его в номер, чтобы тот мог делать все, что нужно, и пережить это. В конце-концов, именно поэтому он и купил игрушки.

Но у Кастиэля были другие мысли.


	19. Chapter 19

Дин знал, что ему не стоит даже переступать порог комнаты. Но для омеги Кас был силен. И, да, это не каламбур, но он пах небесно.

Прежде чем Дин успел запротестовать, Кас зашвырнул омежий комплект через комнату и схватил Дина. Мазь под носами уже давно испарилась и теперь альфа чувствовал запах текущего, влажного омеги. 

Дин действительно пытался отступить, но Кас был неумолим, каждый раз притягивая его к себе. Их поцелуй был далек от идеального. Слишком много зубов, слюны, слишком много желания. Это не имело значения, раз уж романтика была погребена слишком глубоко в душе Каса. 

Кастиэль быстро и беспорядочно разделся, раскидывая вещи по всей комнате. Полностью обнаженный, он схватил Дина за руку и сунул ее себе между ягодицами. Там буквально текло, Дин с легкостью проник двумя пальцами в жадное отверстие.

— Трахни меня, Дин, — в низком голосе омеги прозвучали рычащие нотки. — Повяжи своим узлом, пометь меня.

Против желания, а может быть и из-за него, член Дина уже встал, натягивая впереди ткань штанов.

— Дай его мне, — снова потребовал ангел, пытаясь расстегнуть ширинку.

Все возможные причины о том, как неправильна эта идея, вспыхивали в голове у Дина, но он не мог собраться с силами и озвучить хоть одну из них. Как и у ангела, его гормоны одерживали верх над лекарствами и он нуждался в этом так же сильно, как и Кас.

Дин шлепнул Кастиэля по рукам, и уже через секунду высвободил свой член. От него не ускользнуло жаждущее выражение на лице ангела. Дин прильнул губами к шее Кастиэля, легонько прихватывая зубами нежную кожу.

Кастиэль застонал и толкнул Дина, упавшего спиной на кровать. Последовав за ним, он оседлал его бедра. Уже секунду спустя, Кастиэль медленно садился на член Дина, судорожно вздыхая от облегчения.

Опершись о грудь Дина, Кастиэль двигался вверх и вниз. Совокупление было быстрым и искрометным, ангел остро нуждался в освобождении. Он опускался, раскачивался и вращал бедрами, но ни разу не посмотрел альфе в глаза.

Дин почувствовал как его узел стремительно растет. Он не успел предупредить Каса и кончил в него, наполняя спермой. Тот вскоре последовал за ним, хрипло вскрикнув, семя брызнуло на живот Дина, а внутренние мышцы Кастиэля сжались вокруг члена с разбухшим узлом. 

Он рухнул навзничь без сил, распластавшись на груди Дина. Не прошло и минуты, как его дыхание, и без того неровное, стало пугающе прерывистым и затрудненным. Он приподнялся, и испуганно посмотрел на альфу. Из глаз полились слезы, он затрясся так, что оба почти упали на пол, когда он попытался соскочить.  
— Бля-я… Кас… мой узел! — прошипел Дин, хватая Кастиэля за бедра, чтобы усадить его обратно.

Кастиэль взвыл не своим голосом. Понять, чего он хочет было сложно, но скорее всего, это была мольба отпустить. Не считая того, что Дин не мог. Если Кас рванется, больно будет обоим.

— Держись, Кас… пожалуйста… — как можно более успокаивающе проговорил Дин. — Я на модуляторах, поэтому мой узел должен уменьшиться достаточно быстро. Но только если ты не будешь двигаться.

Ангел всхлипнул, но коротко кивнул Дину. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Каса все еще трясло, но, по крайней мере, он перестал вырываться. Дин закрыл глаза, желая, чтобы узел поскорее спал.

Как только это произошло, Кастиэль вскочил и закрылся в ванной комнате, откуда послышались попеременно звуки рвотных позывов и рыданий. Дину было сложно не заметить, что его пах был весь мокрым от выделений Кастиэля. Он застонал, почувствовав что член дернулся и снова закрыл глаза. Ему нужно было срочно все смыть с себя или он рисковал снова получить возбужденный член.

Он напялил штаны, посматривая на дверь в ванную комнату. Казалось, что Кастиэлю все еще плохо, поэтому Дин поспешил к багажнику машины. Он нашел влажные салфетки и побежал обратно, чтобы протереться.

Казалось, что Кастиэль немного успокоился. Дин подтащил единственное кресло в комнате к двери и сел. Он не должен был позволить Касу выбежать на улицу; не с его расцветшей в полную силу течкой. Поэтому он сидел и ждал, когда Кас успокоится.

Прошел почти час, когда, скрипнув, дверь ванной приоткрылась. Кастиэль оставался внутри, в щели виднелось лишь лицо. 

— Ты не мог бы дать мне то, что купил? Пожалуйста?

Дину понадобилась секунда, чтобы сообразить о чем он, прежде чем ноздри снова заполнил запах течного омеги. Пытаясь успокоиться, он встал и поднял брошенный до этого Касом набор. Идя к двери, он выместил свое разочарование на пакете.

— Знаешь, как использовать? — спросил он, останавливаясь как можно дальше.

— Я справлюсь, — раздраженно сказал Кастиэль, схватив секс-игрушки и захлопнув дверь перед носом альфы.

Прекрасно зная, чем займется омега, Дин включил радио на прикроватном столике. Он нашел местную рок-станцию и вывернул громкость, а потом вернулся в кресло. Поиграть с телефоном было еще одним способом отвлечься. Но вместо того, чтобы поиграть в какую-нибудь тупую игрушку, он открыл чат в приложении.

 **Адресату Бенни:** _мы сегодня не вернемся._

Дин не сводил глаз с аппарата, зная, что ответ друга не заставит себя ждать.

 **От Бенни:** _что происходит_

 **Адресату Бенни:** _у каса течка_

 **От Бенни:** _модуляторы?_

 **Адресату Бенни:** _говорит, что сделаны. с тобой такое было?_

 **От Бенни:** _нет, и никаких тяжелых течек уже годы. он солгал?_

 **Адресату Бенни:** _не знаю. может он невосприимчив._

 **От Бенни:** _поговори с миссури, она знает_

 **Адресату Бенни:** _ладно. застряли тут на два-три дня. скажи бобби_

 **От Бенни:** _где вы_

 **Адресату Бенни:** _недалеко от парсонса_

 **От Бенни:** _хочешь я приеду за ним?_

 **Адресату Бенни:** _у него панические атаки. мы подождем_

 **От Бенни:** _помогаешь ему?_

Дин на секунду задумался, прежде чем напечатать ответ.

 **Адресату Бенни:** _игрушки из мотеля_

 **От Бенни:** _хорошо. тогда дай нам знать_

Вздохнув, Дин выключил телефон. Теперь, когда переписка не отвлекала, он услышал звуки прерывистого дыхания, доносящегося из ванной комнаты. Сердце сжалось и жар расцвел в нижней части живота. Он глубоко вздохнул, и тут же пожалел, когда вся эта сладость заполнила легкие.

Дин встал на полном автомате. Но когда он отодвинул кресло и вышел из комнаты, то почувствовал, что это было самое сложное действие в его жизни. Все его инстинкты вопили выломать дверь в ванную комнату и заявить свои права на Кастиэля, независимо от того, хочет его омега или нет. Оказавшись снаружи, он сполз вниз по закрытой двери и уселся на бетонном тротуаре. Он делал глубокие вдохи, пытаясь очистить тело от воздействия омеги.

Как только Дин почувствовал, что в состоянии двигаться, он пошел в здание администрации. Снять вторую комнату было единственным вариантом, чтобы избежать действий, о которых им впоследствии придется пожалеть.


	20. Chapter 20

Миссури вздрогнула, когда в такое позднее время раздался стук в дверь. Она накинула халат и, открыв дверь, увидела в коридоре Мэри. Доктора обеспокоил ее нахмуренный вид.

— Мэри, все в порядке? — спросила она, приглашая подругу войти.

— Вообще-то я не уверена. У тебя есть минутка на разговор?

— Конечно. Проходи, садись. — Миссури махнула в сторону дивана, но сама осталась стоять. — Хочешь что-то попить, может чаю?

Мэри благодарно улыбнулась.  
— Если не сложно, не откажусь, спасибо.

— Совершенно не сложно, мне самой тоже не помешает, — громче сказала Миссури, направляясь в сторону кухни. — Так что тебя беспокоит?

— Кастиэль. У него течка.

— Что? Могу поклясться, ты сказала: «У Кастиэля течка».

Не желая оповещать весь бункер, в котором стены были не очень толстые, Мэри встала и пошла к Миссури на кухню.  
— Именно это я и сказала. Мне только что позвонил Дин. Сегодня рано утром у Каса началась течка.

— Он забыл принять свои таблетки?

— Дин сделал ему дополнительный укол, и это вообще не подействовало.

— Черт… — только и сказала Миссури, уставившись на электрический чайник, словно пытаясь взглядом заставить воду закипеть быстрее.

— Точное определение.

Женщины молча ждали. Только когда они вернулись в гостиную, каждая с кружкой ароматного чая, Миссури заговорила снова.  
— Скажи мне… что именно сказал Дин.

— Не много. Они вели наблюдение на Оклахоме, ночь прошла без сучка и задоринки. Когда они были на обратном пути, Кас почувствовал себя плохо. Дин остановил машину и Каса стошнило. Именно в этот момент Дин и позвонил мне, неуверенный что ему делать. Совершенно очевидно, что это был приступ панической атаки и я сказала ему дать Кастиэлю седативные, а потом сделать дополнительный укол модуляторов.

Пока Мэри говорила, Миссури пила чай с сосредоточенным выражением на лице.

— Если у Кастиэля течка, то значит, что укол не подействовал.

— Похоже на то. Ему стало настолько плохо, что им пришлось остановиться в мотеле. Дин купил ему набор игрушек, но… он сказал, что Кастиэль стал словно жаждущим. И Дин не смог устоять… ну ты понимаешь…

Покачав головой, Миссури поцокала языком, но ничего не сказала. Мэри извиняюще взглянула на нее, словно это была ее вина.

— Теперь и я волнуюсь. Если модуляторы не сработали, значит ли это, что и концетратептивы не подействовали?

Услышав беспокойство в голосе Мэри, Миссури сжалилась над подругой. Она похлопала ее по коленке и улыбнулась. 

— До тех пор, пока Дин принимает свои концетратептивы, проблем не должно быть.

— Дин очень тщательно следит за приемом медикаментов, — короткая, гордая улыбка промелькнула на лице Мэри. — Что это значит для Кастиэля? Из того, что Дин сказал мне, он переносит гон очень тяжело. Я имею в виду, психически. Может нам попытаться найти другой вид модуляторов? Или посадить его на блокаторы?

— Его психическое состояние нормально, несмотря на пережитые им издевательства. Но что касается медикаментов, то молекулярный состав модуляторов и блокаторов одинаков. Разная лишь дозировка. Мы могли бы посмотреть, помогут ли более сильные. Но ты должна знать… если не в курсе. Около двух процентов популяции невосприимчивы к ним и, насколько я знаю, заменителей нет.

Мэри тяжело вздохнула и устроилась поглубже на диване.  
— Это несправедливо, — проговорила она, глядя на кружку.

— Знаю, но не все в этом мире справедливо. В любом случае не для омег или ангелов.

— Нефилимам не лучше, они рождены лишь чтобы стать солдатами. Большинство из них умрет, прежде чем вообще поймут, что их вывели, чтобы быть не более, чем пушечным мясом. — Думая о Клэр, Мэри не могла сдержать слез, потекших по щекам.

Миссури отставила кружку на стол и взяла Мэри за руку.  
— Мэри, ты же знаешь, что мы делаем все, что можем. Возможно, это и не много, но, по крайней мере, в конце дня мы можем смотреть себе в глаза в зеркале.

Помолчав немного, Миссури нерешительно проговорила:  
— Наверное, есть еще возможность, но этого сложно достигнуть. И даже если это и так, не многие могут позволить это себе.

Мэри подбадривающе кивнула, в ее голубых глазах зажглась искорка надежды.

— Когда я жила в _реальном мире_ , существовала одна процедура, которую только утвердили. Но, можешь себе представить, с жесткими правилами. Альфы и беты могли делать с собой все, что хотели, но для омег все было совершенно по-другому.

— Я знаю…

— Есть возможность удалить всю репродуктивную систему омеги. Их стерилизуют, вырезая матку и половые железы. Но это не только рискованная операция, но и строго контролируемая. И, я уверена, безумно дорогая.

— Значит… ты хочешь сказать, что если мы хотели бы сделать это для Каса, нам понадобится жуткая куча денег?

— И добровольный врач. Если только это не угрожает жизни, нет никакого способа убедить власти, что омегу нужно подвергнуть удалению матки.

Если вначале Мэри воспрянула духом, то теперь казалось, что из нее выкачали воздух.  
— И я полагаю, ты не знаешь, как это сделать?

— Я терапевт, Мэри. Я могу проводить базовые операции, но было бы слишком опасно пытаться непродуманно провести такую специализированную процедуру, как эта. Одно неверное движение — и Кастиэль истечет кровью на моем столе.

Этот образ заставил обеих женщин вздрогнуть.

— Как думаешь, есть ли врачи, которые… ну, ты знаешь..?

Миссури понимающе улыбнулась.  
— Продажный хирург? Это не невозможно, но что-то я сомневаюсь. С самого начала, а я говорю о 1900-х годах, эту процедуру практиковали военные хирурги. Нужно было посылать запрос на проведение такой операции. Уверена, что процедура до сегодняшнего дня не изменилась. 

— Хм… Тогда думаю, что это не вариант.

~ • ~

— Если только не похитить одного.

Так ответил Дин своей матери по поводу ее разговора с Миссури. И услышал, как она фыркнула в телефонную трубку в ответ на его идею о похищении.

— Милый, я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, и я бы все сделала для этого. Но мы не можем рисковать привлечь к себе внимание. 

— Джоди и Донна могут помочь, не так ли?

— Они не станут рисковать жизнью или карьерой ради этого, да и я этого не хочу.

Дин издал разочарованный смешок.  
— Ну и что? Мы позволим парню четыре раза в год проходить через ад? Если бы дело было только в гоне, это можно было бы контролировать, но его панические атаки кое-что другое. Ты бы видела его… даже после… да ладно. Не хочу вдаваться в детали, но…

— Знаю, Дин, и мне это тоже не нравится. Но мы ничего не можем сделать. В любом случае, не сейчас. Миссури пошла объяснить ситуацию Фрэнку и попросила его найти кого-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь. Если где-то есть хирург, готовый сделать Касу операцию, то Фрэнк найдет его.

— Хорошо. Но если у него не получится, мы рассмотрим мою идею. Почти уверен, что Кас попросит освободить его, если мы не найдем решение.

Мэри ничего не сказала, услышав надрыв в голосе сына.

— Мы сделаем все, чтобы он мог остаться с нами. Дашь мне знать, как все идет? Если что-то будет не так…

— Мам, с нами все будет в порядке, спасибо.

— Люблю тебя, милый. Скоро увидимся.


	21. Chapter 21

Три дня спустя, Дин и Кастиэль снова оказались в дороге. Предыдущим днем течка Кастиэля закончилась, но он был настолько уставшим, что умолил Дина отложить возвращение еще на один день. Дин подчинился, развлекая себя поеданием пиццы и марафоном Доктора Секси по кабельному телевидению. На данный момент как таковой работы у него не было, но он все равно считал в некотором роде отпуском эти несколько дней вдали от дома.

Чокнутый вид отдыха, но что в его жизни было нормальным?

Он взглянул на Кастиэля, заснувшего еще до того, как они добрались до шоссе. Он вспомнил последний телефонный разговор с мамой. И что они решили подождать немного, прежде чем рассказывать Касу о его неизлечимых течках и о невозможности это изменить. 

По их возвращении, Миссури хотела осмотреть Кастиэля, но тоже считала, что они должны подождать с новостями. Дать ему прижиться в бункере, найти свое предназначение. Только тогда у них мог бы быть шанс не увидеть его смерть как неизбежный рок. 

Ангел зашевелился, просыпаясь, когда Дин выключил двигатель. Он моргнул пару раз, пытаясь осознать, где находится.

— Утречко, соня, — весело произнес Дин. — Дом, милый дом.

Кастиэль не ответил. Еще недавно расслабленное выражение лица, снова стало отстраненным, когда он открыл дверь. Дин решил ничего не говорить и тоже вышел из машины. Они вместе вошли в лифт и Кастиэль молча вышел на втором этаже. Дин поднялся на этаж выше в свою квартиру.

Когда двери лифта распахнулись на третьем этаже, его встретил самый успокаивающий запах в мире. В любом случае — не человеческий. Он открыл дверь и, не входя, зашвырнул свою сумку внутрь. Вместо этого, он направился к квартире родителей. 

— Мам? — позвал он, войдя и следуя за доносящимся из кухни запахом яблочного пирога. 

Как он и думал, Дин обнаружил свою мать за выпечкой. Короткий взгляд на кухонный стол — полный пирогов, караваев хлеба и кексов — сказал Дину все, что он хотел знать. Выпечка всегда была методом борьбы Мэри со стрессом.

Она повернулась к сыну, помешивая темно-коричневую смесь в миске.  
— Привет, милый. Когда ты вернулся?

— Только что. Кас пошел домой, а я прямо сюда. — Облизнувшись, он снова взглянул на стол. 

— Стоило догадаться, что тебя привлечет запах пищи. — Мэри заметила, как Дин с любопытством смотрит на миску в ее руках. — Делаю партию брауни для Фрэнка.

— Особые?

— Сам знаешь, — лукаво улыбнулась она.

Она вылила тесто на противень и поставила его в духовку. Потом достала кружку из шкафа и налила кофе.

— Что происходит, мам? — спросил он, когда она передала ему кружку.

— Ничего… просто захотелось что-нибудь испечь.

— Ну да, обычно, когда ты печешь — это означает, что ты нервничаешь.

Дин выдвинул стул для матери, прежде чем сел сам.

— Это насчет Каса?

— Думаю, да. Но не только это. Возможно, я просто старею… устала.

— Господи, мам, ты не такая старая. Но да, я понимаю, что ты могла устать. Почему бы тебе с отцом не взять отпуск или что-то в этом роде? — Он подумал о собственном импровизированном отдыхе.

— Ты же знаешь, Дин, что я не могу. Слишком много дел здесь. Да и твой отец не захочет уезжать. 

Дин кивнул, зная, что Мэри была права.

— Ну… и кто знает о Касе? — решил спросить он, зная, что разговор об отдыхе ни к чему не приведет. 

— Не считая нас двоих, только Миссури и Фрэнк. Уверена, что они никому не проговорились. 

— Хорошо. Я сказал ему, что Миссури все проверяет и он должен навестить ее позже. Мама, ты не представляешь себе, насколько хреново он выглядел.

— Могу себе представить. Ты действительно заботишься о нем, не так ли?

Дин попытался не обращать внимание на внезапно заалевшие щеки и уши, Дин кивнул в ответ на любящий взгляд матери. И все-таки, он почувствовал необходимость оправдаться.  
— Не то, что я влюблен в парня, или что-то в этом роде, но да… он классный, мне нравится тусоваться с ним.

— Ты спал с ним.

— Мам, я всего лишь человек. Ты же знаешь, как течка может заставить сойти с ума. Это счастье, что мои модуляторы сработали, потому что я думал, что мы разорвем друг друга в клочья. В какой-то момент, я боялся, что это произойдет буквально. 

Мэри не нужно было это комментировать. Она знала, что ее сын имел в виду.

— И, что теперь? — спросила она, наблюдая за брауни через стекло.

Дин пожал плечами.  
— Мне надо поболтать с Бобби и Сэмом. Они должны знать, что происходит. Сейчас Каса нельзя выпускать на поле.  
— Согласна. — Мэри улыбнулась, увидев, что взгляд Дина приклеился к одному из пирогов. — И возьми с собой пирог. Вы, мальчики, заслужили немного сладкого.

Просияв, Дин поцеловал мать в щеку и схватил ближайший противень.

Прежде, чем подняться наверх, Дин вернулся в свою квартиру. Он сел на диван, все еще держа противень с пирогом в руках, потом поставил его на кофейный столик и откинулся на мягкие подушки, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша.

Он старался не думать о мужчине в квартире под ним. И о том, как только что солгал своей матери. По правде говоря, нельзя было сказать, что он был влюблен в парня. Но он знал, что если он не будет держать себя в узде, то это может быстро стать случившимся фактом.

Когда его член встал от воспоминаний соития, Дину захотелось врезать себе. Он ненавидел, что то, что делало его друга таким несчастным, до сих пор возбуждало. И знал, что не страдания Кастиэля послужили этому причиной. Но неважно насколько уникально они подходили друг другу, в конечном результате этого должно было быть достаточно, чтобы умерить его желание.

Вскоре его сердце будет искать облегчение, а не его член.

В скором будущем он видел для себя ничего, кроме проблем.


	22. Chapter 22

На пятом этаже большинство охотников тренировались, пока Бобби ругался на свой компьютер.

— Серьезно, что случилось с книгами, — услышал Дин его брюзжание, едва двери лифта открылись. 

— Привет, Бобби!

Пожилой мужчина поднял взгляд и увидел подходящего к нему Дина. Он не улыбнулся, но уголок губы чуть дрогнул в приветствии. И он не смог спрятать выражение тепла в своих глазах. 

— Привет, парень… ты вернулся. У тебя все хорошо?

— Ага. Сэмми тренируется?

— Да. Хочешь поговорить о том, что произошло?

— Я все расскажу об этом. — Он указал подбородком на отдельный кабинет и отдал Бобби теплый пирог.

— Встретимся там.

Войдя в тренировочный зал, Дин увидел своего брата в спарринге с Гартом. Пусть он и был более жилистым, Гарт все равно был самым лучшим борцом. Никто не мог его одолеть уже много лет, хотя Дин и лелеял мысль, что один раз ему это почти удалось.

— Сэм, — крикнул Дин и стал ждать, пока брат объявит тайм-аут. — Мне надо с вами поговорить. Присоединяйся к нам в конференц-зале, ладно?

— Скоро буду, — сказал Сэм, снова поворачиваясь к Гарту. — Тебе повезло, что у меня появились дела, а то я почти собрался преподать тебе урок всей твоей жизни и надрать твой зад.

Дин рассмеялся и вышел, его смех перекликался с чьим-то еще. А потом захохотал пуще прежнего, услышав громкий удар. Надирание задницы случилось, все в порядке. Только не так, как думал Сэм.

Бобби и Дину не пришлось долго ждать, когда Сэм присоединился к ним. И удивились, увидев входящего вслед за ним Джона.

— Не возражаешь, что я пригласил сам себя на ваше маленькое совещание? — провоцирующе спросил он Дина, пытаясь заставить того возразить. Дин покачал головой, надеясь свести возможность столкновения к минимуму. Оба мужчины сели, поглядывая на пирог.

— Мама? — спросил Сэм, и Дин кивнул. — Где тарелки и вилки?

Бобби закатил глаза.  
— Я бы пошел, но неохота. У вас ноги нормальные, вы и идите.

— Народ, забудьте ненадолго о пироге, ладно? Мне надо вам кое-что рассказать, — попросил Дин, несмотря на то, что сам бы не отказался от куска пирога. — Итак… Бобби уже знает, но причина, по которой мы так надолго застряли с Касом на деле в Оклахоме, заключается в том, что у него началась течка, когда мы возвращались домой.

Первым отреагировал Сэм.  
— Но разве он не на модуляторах?

— Так и есть, но, выходит, они на него не действуют. У этого препарата что-то около девяносто восьми процентов эффективности. Кас входит в два процента бедолаг. Миссури хочет ингибиторы, но она не питает слишком много надежды.

— Почему ты нам это рассказываешь? — нахмурившись спросил Джон.

— Потому что он хочет воевать с нами. Но не сможет, если модуляторы на него не действуют. Его неподдающиеся контролю ароматы сразу выдадут нас. Так же я думал, что вы захотите узнать, почему все заняло так много времени.

Джон и Бобби кивнули, в то время, как Сэм молча смотрел на брата.  
— Как он справился с этим?

Дин холодно взглянул на брата.  
— Мы сделали то, что должно было быть сделано, Сэм. Остановились в мотеле и купили комплект омеги.

— Но ты же знаешь, что быстрее было бы… — Сэм осекся, увидев что Дин нахмурился еще больше.

— Игрушки для него самый лучший вариант, в другом случае у него начинается паническая атака. Если мы не найдем способ остановить его течки, он просто сойдет с ума.

— Так ты трахнул его. — Джон был явно не в восторге.

— Даже если и так, тебе какое дело?

— Никакого. Я не удивлен, вот и все. Ты никогда не мог удержать член в штанах.

— Отец, — сказал Сэм, пытаясь вмешаться.

— Оставь, Сэмми. Что бы я не делал, я всегда не прав, — Дин кинул быстрый взгляд на отца. — Я болван, что сделал это, но был бы еще большим, если бы не сделал. Я никогда не окажусь в выигрыше.

Бобби, знающий, что нет смысла встревать в перепалку Винчестеров, и молчавший до этого момента, грохнул кулаком по столу, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

— Кого заботит, кто кого трахнул и почему? Меня заботит только кто и что делает на поле битвы. Как ты уже сказал, Кастиэль не может идти в рейды, пока его гормоны не будут под контролем. Его следующая течка начнется не ранее, чем через три месяца, но мы не можем позволить ему провонять тут все. — Он повернулся к Дину. — Скажи мне, насколько Кастиэль осведомлен обо всем этом?

— Все, что он знает, это то, что ему нужно сходить к Миссури. Она попытается дать ему ингибиторы и посмотрит, подействуют ли они. Если нет — парню каюк. Фрэнк пытается найти врача, который смог бы извлечь детский сад из Кастиэля, но, видимо, легче найти единорога и прокатиться на нем. Но пока мы не можем ничего рассказывать Касу. Почти уверен, он предпочтет смерть перспективе пройти через очередную течку. 

— Он стал бы не первым, кто выбрал такой путь. Что делает его таким особенным? — на этот раз тон Джона был не таким обличительным. Он выглядел действительно озадаченным.

— Потому что его первый выбор был остаться. И он не виноват, что тело, в которое его поместили, не поддается действию лекарств. По-моему, это хреновая причина для смерти.

— Согласен с Дином, — сказал Сэм. Он повернулся к брату с ободряющей улыбкой на лице. — Мы найдем способ. 

— Я знаю.

— У кого-нибудь есть идеи, что нам сейчас делать с ангелом? — спросил Бобби. — Потому что помнится, он не захотел присоединиться к моей команде. Или выполнять работу Руфуса.

Сэм заговорил вперед Дина.  
— Ну, думаю наблюдение и разведка было бы для него лучше всего.

— Зависит от того, с кем он будет. Об альфе не может быть и речи. — Дин не был готов признать это вслух, но он имел в виду никакого _другого_ альфы. По сути, не то, чтобы Кас был его, но он не хотел давать и шанса другому альфе _помочь_ ему при неожиданной течке.

Бобби покачал головой, ему эта идея не понравилась.  
— Дин, ты же знаешь, что мы не можем посылать двух омег вместе.

— Если мы хотим посылать Каса, я мог бы ходить с ним.

Джон фыркнул, тоже не одобряя идею Сэма.  
— Почему мы вообще должны его куда-либо посылать? Пока он может просто оставаться здесь. У нас на тайных операциях всегда по крайней мере один альфа. Если бы у нас были нефилимы, готовые вести подготовительные работы, это было бы тоже неплохо. Но пока у нас на все есть только альфы.

Эти слова его ранили, но Дин не мог не признать, что Джон прав. Беты могли быть сильными, как быки, Сэм был даже еще сильнее, но когда речь шла о жизни и смерти, обычно преимущество было у альф. Они не могли никого посылать без альфы или нефилима.

— Да, Сэм… отец прав. Думаю, что мы должны убедить Каса остаться здесь на некоторое время.

Бобби поправил свою бейсболку и кивнул.  
— Я попрошу Миссури, чтобы она придумала какие-нибудь медицинские штучки-дрючки. Меня не волнует, если она пообещает лишь временное действие. Он должен понимать, что сейчас для нас всех это слишком опасно.


	23. Chapter 23

На следующее утро отдохнувший Кастиэль сидел вместе с остальными в оперативном центре. Он был все еще бледноват, но темные круги под глазами практически исчезли.

Бобби заговорил, не сводя взгляда с Дина и Каса.  
— Итак, мальчики… мы ведем наблюдение с тех камер, которые вы разместили вокруг дома мэра в Оклахоме. Мне хотелось бы сказать, что мы получили интересные съемки, но это не так. — Он вопросительно посмотрел на Эша. — Если только за последний час там ничего не изменилось, то к этому месту никто даже близко не подходил.

Эш кивнул, не отрываясь глядя на монитор.  
— Единственными были люди из охранной компании. Они не заходили внутрь, только обследовали участок и уехали. Я их проверил, они чисты.

— Спасибо, Эш. Вот как-то так, парни. Я не говорю, что Джоди неправа, но у нас нет достаточно доказательств правдивости ее слов.

— Мы поставили жучки в доме в Лоуренсе? — спросила Эллен.

Чарли дерзко улыбнулась немолодой женщине.  
— Нет необходимости. Мы взломали камеры наблюдения за городом. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько из них предоставляют нам прекрасные виды дома. Но там тоже не происходит ничего странного.

— Зачем вы следите за мэром? Разве он не из хороших парней?

Услышав вопрос, Дин улыбнулся.  
— Во-первых, это она. И да, она должна была быть хорошей. Не считая того, что Джоди... Ты же помнишь Джоди? Так вот, Джоди предполагает что за именем Абаддон скрывается именно она.

Глаза Кастиэля расширились и он сглотнул, но ничего не сказал. Только Дин понял, что что-то его тревожит.

— Ты ее знаешь? Абаддон? Когда-нибудь видел ее? — спросил Дин, не отрывая взгляда от Кастиэля. Ангел кивнул, кусая нижнюю губу.

Прежде чем Дин смог спросить, Кевин уже нашел фотографию женщины и повернул компьютер к Кастиэлю. Судорожный вздох послужил подтверждением.

— Кас… это важно, — сказал Бобби, внимательно следя за ним. — Ты знаешь эту женщину?

Кастиэль снова кивнул. Он прочистил горло и заговорил.  
— Это — Абаддон. Во всяком случае, именно так она и представилась. Она… она приходила к Кроули и… она одна из его альф.

— А Генри… — начал спрашивать Сэм.

— Нет… она… Абаддон никогда не хотела меня. Она зациклилась на Омаэле, или скорее на его весселе. Ребенок, которого он носит, от нее, также как и предыдущий.

После заявления Кастиэля в комнате повисло молчание. Джоди была права, их мэр _была_ Абаддон. И доказательство этого росло в животе Гэвина.

Джон заговорил первым.  
— Думаю, мы должны пойти и поговорить с мальчиком. Не то, чтобы я не доверял Касу, но… возможно она о чем-то проговорилась, осеменяя его.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Джон. Миссури сказала мне, что он все еще не оправился после самоубийства Тэссы, — сказал Бобби.

— Прошло уже больше недели, уверен, что он уже в порядке. Мы должны попытаться прибить эту суку.

— Отец, мы не можем убить ее. В любом случае, не сейчас. Что если она получила свой маленький манежик для разведения?

Джон понимающе посмотрел на старшего сына.  
— Да, думаю, ты прав. И что, будем сидеть сложа руки и ждать?

Бобби вмешался еще раз.  
— У нас мало выбора, пока мы не сможем больше узнать о ее деятельности. — Он обвел взглядом сидящих за столом, прежде чем поднял телефон, лежащий перед ним. Он набрал пару цифр. — Миссури? Как дела у Гэвина? Ага… думаешь, он сможет поговорить с нами? Об альфе, который его обрюхатил. Кастиэль утверждает, что это мэр… Да, Абаддон… уверена? Хорошо, спасибо.

Закончив разговор, Бобби посмотрел на Дина и кивнул. Потом обратился ко всем.

— Итак, Гэвин поднимется через пару минут. Не думаю, что он будет рад увидеть сразу всех. Думаю, что на данный момент мы закончили. На завтрашней встрече я обо всем расскажу.

Все закивали и большинство встали, чтобы уйти. Когда Кастиэль тоже попытался встать, Дин положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы он остался.

Когда Миссури и Гэвин подошли примерно через пять минут, за столом остались лишь Бобби, трое Винчестеров, Кевин и Кастиэль. Молодой омега поколебался, но потом сел на самом дальнем от альф стуле. Миссури осталась позади, наблюдая.

— Здравствуй, Гэвин. Помнишь меня? Я — Бобби Сингер, — представился пожилой мужчина, даже не пытаясь протянуть руку в приветствии. Мальчик уже выглядел слишком испуганным. — А это Кевин Трэн. — Молодой нефилим кивнул, тепло улыбнувшись. — А это Джон Винчестер и двое его сыновей, Сэм и Дин. И конечно, ты знаешь Кастиэля…

Гэвин посмотрел на каждого, не не ответил на приветствия. Вместо этого он повернулся к Миссури с умоляющим выражением на лице.   
— Что я здесь делаю? Что они хотят?

Миссури подошла поближе и успокаивающе положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Здесь все твои друзья, Гэвин. Они просто хотят задать тебе пару вопросов, хорошо?

Темноволосый мальчик кивнул и повернулся к Кастиэлю.  
— В чем дело?

Теперь заговорил Бобби, взяв ноутбук Кевина и поворачивая его.  
— Кастиэль сказал нам, что ты знаешь эту женщину?

Гэвин начал задыхаться, увидев красивую женщину на экране. Его заколотило, и будь он чуточку быстрее, ноутбук Кевина стал бы не более, чем воспоминанием.

Сэм был наименее опасным мужчиной в комнате, поэтому он встал, чтобы помочь Миссури. Он удерживал Гэвина, пока Миссури доставала шприц из кармана, чтобы уколоть молодого человека в руку.

— Гэвин, все в порядке. Здесь ты в безопасности, — успокаивающе пробормотала, гладя его по голове. Вскоре Сэм смог отпустить его и сесть рядом с братом.

— Тебе лучше? — спросила Миссури успокоившегося Гэвина. Тот кивнул, сгорбившись на стуле. 

— Прости, что нам пришлось сделать это, Гэвин. Ты с нами? — обеспокоенно спросил Бобби.

— Да… я… я помогу.

— Хорошо. А теперь, можешь ли ты назвать нам имя женщины, которую я тебе показал?

Гэвин отвел глаза в сторону и сглотнул.  
— Аб… Абаддон.

— И откуда ты ее знаешь?

— Она хотела Омаэля. Мой отец позволил ей иметь его. Она говорила, что любит его, — он вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Миссури успокаивающе массировала круговыми движениями спину омеги.

— А Омаэль любил ее? — вынужден был спросить Бобби, на что Гэвин замотал головой.

— Она хотела его для себя. Говорила, что может сделать его своим королем, что ее дом лучше, чем у Кроули.

Все навострили уши. На этот раз голос подал Дин.

— Она рассказывала, что у нее есть ферма? Или где она находится?

— Она ничего не говорила про ферму… только… Думаю, она хотела выкупить нас у моего отца. Почти уверен, что он согласился продать только детей. И… кто она?

— Джози Сэндс, наш мэр, — сказал Кевин, не обращая внимания на неловкие взгляды, которыми обменялись остальные.

— Кевин! Думаю, что мы закончили, спасибо, — пытаясь оставаться спокойным, сказал Бобби низким голосом. Как только нефилим вышел, он повернулся к Гэвину.

— Послушай, мальчик… Кевин прав, она — мэр Лоуренса. Только неделю назад мы услышали о том, что она может быть Абаддоном. Мы собираем всю возможную информацию о ней и ее операциях, прежде, чем нанести удар. Ты знаешь о чем-то, что поможет нам низвергнуть ее?

— Мы не друзья. Все, что ее волновало — это разведение.

— Ну, пока вы были в сцепке, возможно она могла разболтаться, где-нибудь оплошала? Серьезно, Гэвин, даже самая маленькая деталь может помочь.

Гэвин взглянул на Дина потемневшими глазами, полными боли.  
— Мы не тискались, если ты это имел в виду. Чаще всего я терял сознание еще до того, как она приходила. Она не говорила ничего, кроме самых жутких мерзостей. — Он повернулся к Миссури. — Я устал и хочу уйти.

— Хорошо, милый. Обопрись на меня.

Доктор помогла ослабленному успокоительным омеге встать и повела его обратно к лифту. Никто не произнес ни слова, пока двери лифта не закрылись.

— И что теперь? — спросил Джон, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Дин заглотил крючок.

— Теперь мы найдем все, что возможно об этом чудовище и уничтожим ее.


	24. Chapter 24

В поздний час тем же вечером, войдя в гостиную, Кастиэль увидел Дина, играющего в бильярд. При виде него охотник попытался сбежать из комнаты, но Кастиэль стоял в дверях и не пустил его.

Дин знал, что ангел не сдвинется с места, поэтому вернулся к столу, чтобы продолжить игру. Он старался, по возможности, оставаться спиной к Кастиэлю. Пока ангел не заговорил.

— Прости меня, Дин, — сказал он.

Вздохнув, Дин повернулся и обнаружил Кастиэля слишком близко от себя. Это надо прекращать.

— За что? — спросил Дин, пятясь назад, чтобы между ними возникло немного свободного пространства.

Видимо, Кастиэль не понял посыла, потому что последовал за ним.

— За то, что ты оказался в таком положении несколько дней назад. Я чувствую, что воспользовался тобой. 

Дин вздохнул, растерянно смотря ему в лицо.  
— Не будь дураком. У тебя была течка…

— Да, и ты пытался сказать мне, что не хочешь, но я не слушал. — Кастиэль остановился и позволил дистанции между ними увеличиться. — Я заставил тебя так же, как и меня раньше принуждали.

Воздух в комнате сгустился в облако непонимания, повисшее над их головами.

— Ты не заставлял меня, Кас. Ты… — Дин вздохнул. —Я получил удовольствие, даже если ты — нет. Поэтому извиняться надо мне.

— Не стоит. Могу честно признаться, что это был первый раз, когда половое сношение было приемлемым.

Когда Кастиэль снова взглянул на Дина, на его губах играла слабая улыбка.

— Только приемлемо? — вырвалось у Дина.

На этот раз Кастиэль хмыкнул.  
— Наверное было бы еще лучше без панической атаки.

Пытаясь не читать слишком много между строк, Дин начал собирать шары из карманов.  
— Хочешь разбить? — спросил он, собирая их в пластиковый треугольник.

— С удовольствием, — отозвался Кастиэль, направившись к стерео-системе и включая ее.

Дин уронил кий на стол, с первых нот узнав _Готов любить_ в исполнении группы Bad Company. Он мягко оттолкнул Кастиэля и начал возиться с кнопками, быстро выключив песню. Он выбрал другую из своего сборника, нечто менее эмоциональное.

— Почему ты остановил ее? Она хорошо звучала.

— Ну… это специальный сборник песен, понятно? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты слушал его. — только и сказал Дин, прежде чем отправился обратно к столу. Под песню Стикса   
_Ренегат_ , раздавшейся в комнате, он дождался, когда Кас вернется и начал играть. 

Болтая, они сыграли пару игр. У Кастиэля было много вопросов. Иногда они касались игры, но чаще были об играющих песнях. Дину действительно нравилось говорить об этом. Но через некоторое время, тема разговора снова стала более серьезной.

— И… что будет дальше?

— Где?

Кастиэль наклонился над столом, сосредоточившись на шаре номер семь.  
— Со мной? Я разговаривал с Миссури, ты знаешь об этом?

Ангел ударил и промахнулся, а потом отошел от стола.  
— Она сказала, я не должен быть в действующем отряде, пока мы не удостоверились, что ингибиторы работают. Но мне бы очень хотелось помочь поймать эту мерзкую женщину.

— Ты и я вместе, дружище. Но мы еще не продвинулись далеко, ты же знаешь. Нам все еще нужно узнать, насколько глубоко она погрязла во всем этом. Ну, она уже на достаточной глубине, но… Мы не знаем, проводит ли она свои собственные операции. Если мы избавимся от нее слишком рано, это может привести к смерти многих ангелов.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы не умираем, — возразил Кастиэль.

— Тебе не кажется, что это еще хуже? — Склонившись над столом, Дин искоса взглянул на Кастиэля. — Представь себе пойманных где-то кучу ангелов, не имеющих возможности сбежать. Вы, парни, все же испытываете голод, жажду, даже боль. А теперь добавь к этому беременность.

— Думаю, что у нее нет собственных ангелов, раз она использует принадлежащих Кроули.

Дин сделал удачный удар. Он обошел вокруг стола, готовясь к следующему.  
— Возможно. Но мы не можем рисковать. — Он снова ударил, забивая два своих последних шара. И чуть-чуть сдвинулся влево, прицеливаясь к восьмому шару. — Все участвуют, так что если у нее есть что скрывать, мы найдем это.

Он опять ударил, и в очередной раз выиграл, забив черный шар в боковой карман. На этот раз Кастиэль не начал собирать шары, чтобы подготовить к следующей игре. Вместо этого, он поставил кий на место и сел на диван.

Дин не сдвинулся с места, ожидая подсказки от ангела, неуверенный, можно ли присоединиться к нему или нет. Кастиэль улыбнулся ему, похлопав по подушке. «Это не то приглашение, держи свои грязные мысли при себе», — приказал себе Дин, почувствовав как в животе потеплело от восторга.

Дин послушался, бросив биток на стол и присоединился к омеге. Сам того не желая, он подумал о списке песен, которые запретил слушать Касу. Сразу вспомнилась _Совсем без любви_ группы Эйр Сапплай.   
Если бы он мог хотя бы попытаться поухаживать за Кастиэлем, он бы поставил эту вещь.

Но он не мог, поэтому постарался выбросить это из головы, и попытался переключиться на уже звучащую, менее романтическую музыку. Он узнал _Ошеломлен_ группы AC/DC и глубоко вдохнул, позволяя тяжелым гитарным риффам заполнить его. Пока он не думал о настоящем смысле текстов песен, все будет хорошо.

— Расскажи мне историю, Дин? — и прежде чем Дин смог возразить, что только детям нужны сказки на ночь, ангел продолжил. — Например… Расскажи мне, как возникло это место? И почему вы делаете то, что делаете?

Дин улыбнулся и понимающе кивнул.  
— Это место принадлежит нашей семье уже целую вечность, с 1899 года. Ты знаешь, что раньше это была гостиница? — Весь во внимании, Кастиэль покачал головой. — Ну вот, после того, как их дочь омега была похищена, мои пра-пра-пра-родители купили это место вместе с несколькими друзьями. Ее звали Клэр.

— Как… как твою сестру?

— Ага… Во всяком случае, моя мама последняя из выживших Кэмпбеллов. Кроме нее не осталось никого из этой семьи.

— Почему?

Дин пожал плечами.  
— Не уверен. Должен признаться, я немного знаю о том, что здесь произошло, но у мамы есть записи из бункера. Более чем уверен, она одолжит их тебе, если ты захочешь узнать больше.

— А тебя это не интересует?

— Я не очень люблю историю. Сэм читал, но он большой заучка. — Кривая усмешка не смогла спрятать под словами истинные чувства. — А я больше парень настоящего, понимаешь?

— Могу тебя понять, особенно с тех пор, как твой вид стремится переписать историю. То, что я читал, зачастую имело мало общего с действительностью.

— Даже так? Что например?

Кастиэль скупо улыбнулся охотнику и встал.  
— Я с радостью расскажу тебе, но как-нибудь в другой раз, если ты не возражаешь. Думаю, мне стоит отправиться спать.

— Хорошо, — Дин тоже встал, несмотря на то, что уходить не собирался. Он проводил его до двери, желая просто чуть дольше побыть рядом с ангелом. И громко рассмеялся, подумав, что ведет себя так, если бы у них было свидание.

— Что? — спросил ангел, услышав его смех.

— Ничего, Кас. Просто глупая мысль. Спокойной ночи, — сказал Дин, и, не удержавшись, погладил Кастиэля по предплечью. Он проигнорировал укол в сердце, когда ангел замер под его прикосновением. Охотник скрестил руки на груди, чтобы не искушать себя. 

После того, как Кастиэль ушел, Дин закрыл глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в тягучем аромате омеги.

Он уже облажался, даже не начав завоевывать.


	25. Chapter 25

Когда Бобби просыпался до рассвета от телефонного звонка, обычно это означало ворчливого Бобби. Не считая того, что его собеседник ни на секунду не возражал. 

— Бобзи, это Донна. Ты не спишь?

Бобби выдал нечто неразборчивое, отодвинув телефон от уха. Ему никогда не понять, как такая хрупкая женщина могла быть такой шумной.

— Раздражен, понимаю. Искренне сожалею, что разбудила тебя, но у нас тут ситуация. Подумала, что лучше спрошу у тебя, не пропал ли кто-нибудь из твоей команды.

— Что? Я не… не думаю.

— Ага… слушай, нам позвонил глава охраны мэра и сообщил, что они подстрелили злоумышленника. Беременный мужчина… у тебя же есть один такой?

— Да но… — Бобби сел, полностью проснувшись. Единственный беременный омега был Гэвин. Тот самый Гевин, который недавно узнал, что одна из его мучителей, Абаддон, жила рядом. — Вот дерьмо… У тебя есть фотография? Он в порядке?

— Прости, Бобзи. Я пошлю тебе фотографию, но нет, он не выжил.

Выругавшись под нос, Бобби повернул свое тело, так, чтобы ноги опустились на сторону.

— Тогда что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали?

— В действительности, сделать мало что можно. Даже если он ваш, я не могу выдать вам тело. Он был застрелен в доме мэра Сэндз, поэтому все пойдет официальным путем. Я не знала, но пресса уже подключена.

— Ага, понял. Слушай, если верить Джоди, мы не должны…

— Нет, я знаю… не забивай свою симпатичную голову, Бобзи. Я супер осторожна. Приеду попозже, чтобы поговорить обо всем этом. Согласен?

— Отлично. Во сколько?

— Надеюсь покончить здесь со всем достаточно быстро, чтобы прихватить свою любимую девчонку на обед. Что скажешь, если мы пообедаем у тебя?

— Привези мне сэндвич с жареной говядиной из ларька рядом с твоим участком и я прощу, что ты меня разбудила.

— Договорились, Бобзи. Увидимся позже.

Донна отключилась и Бобби посмотрел на часы: пять тридцать шесть утра. Он все равно вставал не позже, чем в шесть утра, поэтому вместо того, чтобы лечь, он перекинул свое тело в инвалидное кресло. Он привел себя в порядок, даже немного подровнял бороду. Через сорок пять минут он уже ехал в лифте на верхний этаж.

Сварив целый кувшин кофе, он переместился за стол в главном зале и включил свой компьютер. Этим утром там было снова дохрена писем. По какой-то причине, каждый охотник в США, нет, черт, побери, в мире, казалось, думал, что был молодцом, посылая бесконечные донесения.

Он нашел сообщение от Донны в самом верху списка и открыл его, чувствуя, что читать остальные просто нет настроения. Когда он увидел на экране мертвое тело, то поднял телефон, лежащий на столе, чтобы позвонить Миссури.

— У нас проблема, — сказал он, не утруждая себя приветствием. — Гэвин мертв.

— Бобби? Что?

Он слышал, как изменилось дыхание женщины, побежавшей к своему больному. Она ахнула, и это было достаточным подтверждением тому, что Бобби уже знал.

— Мне позвонила Донна. Этот балбес попытался проникнуть в дом к мэру и умудрился быть застреленным.

— Он…

— Подстрелил ее? Нет, не думаю. Джоди и Донна приедут сюда к обеду поговорить об этом. Присоединишься?

— Только попробуй удержать меня. Я приведу Мэри.

— Отлично. Увидимся позже.

Сидя спиной к лифту, он не услышал, как подошли Чарли и Кевин. И поэтому буквально подскочил, когда развернувшись, увидел их рядом с собой, в шоке смотрящих на него. Вздохнув, он кивнул:  
— Да, вы все услышали правильно. Гевин мертв.

— Что случилось? — сев, спросила Чарли.

— Донна сказала, что мальчик направился в дом мэра. Это совсем не понравилось ее охране. Мы узнаем больше, когда девочки приедут.

— Двоих убрали, двое осталось, — сказал Кевин себе под нос, наклонившись над столом, чтобы налить себе чашку кофе. — Какой смысл во всем, если они просто уходят и умирают?

— Послушай, мальчик, я знаю, что это разочаровывает, но… они столько пережили, нас не должно удивлять то, что мы их теряем.

— Двое все еще с нами. Это ведь неплохо, правда? — пискнула Чарли. Ее улыбка была почти убедительной.

Не купившись на это, Кевин повернулся к ней.  
— Ну да… Кастиэль ушел и его чуть не убили. И другого ангела мы держим взаперти, потому что у нее поехала крыша. Все еще хочешь убедить меня, что это неплохо?

Вместо Чарли ответил Бобби.  
— Даже если бы никто из них не выжил, это не значит, что все бесполезно.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что таких придурков, как Кроули или Абаддон волнует, что мы нападаем на одно из их мест, когда у них их, возможно, десятки, разбросанных по всей стране?

На этот раз ни Бобби, ни Чарли не ответили. Они действительно не могли опровергнуть слова Кевина. Они, и все остальные, знали, что то, что они делают, возможно, никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы почувствовать изменения. Но все же, дело, которое они расследовали, стоило того, чтобы продолжать. 

Тишина, накрывшая всех троих, вскоре была прервана охотниками, медленно заполняющими комнату, поднимающихся на лифте и по лестнице. Люди общались, пили кофе, никто не говорил о Гэвине. Эш вышел из лифта через двадцать минут после того как все собрались, и Бобби попросил всех занять места.

— Итак… сегодня утром мне сообщили печальные новости. Мы потеряли еще одного.

Были слышны вздохи, головы поворачивались, чтобы убедиться, что больше никто не отсутствует.

— Послушайте… не все из вас были проинформированы, но мы получили подтверждение, что Джози Сэндз — Аббадон. Ее узнал Кастиэль, а потом это подтвердил Гэвин. Она осеменяла его.

— Но мы нашли его у Кроули, — возразила Эллен.

— Ну, да… по всей вероятности они в сговоре. В любом случае, Гэвин сбежал, чтобы найти ее, но вместо этого попал на дуло пистолета. Джоди и Донна приедут попозже и расскажут все в деталях.

Бобби оглядел комнату, пытаясь понять душевное состояние присутствующих. Если все выглядели немного шокированными, то Дин выглядел так, словно ему больно. Он не сводил взгляда с опущенной головы ангела, у которого дрожал подбородок. Словно почувствовав взгляд Бобби, Дин повернулся к нему и выпрямился, черты его лица стали непроницаемыми.

Дин встал, подошел к Кастиэлю и положил руку на его плечо, прежде, чем обратиться к Бобби.  
— Мы пойдем готовить костер. Просто забери тело, когда…

— Мы не получим его, Дин, — сказал Бобби, извиняюще посмотрев на ангела. — Парнишку пристрелила охрана мэра. Это стало слишком громким делом.

Дин возмущенно уставился на пожилого мужчину.  
— Беременный омега и никто не хочет получить его тело обратно? Не вижу ни малейшего смысла.

На этот раз заговорил Джон.  
— Как ты думаешь, что произойдет, Дин? Во-первых, они проверят отпечатки его пальцев. Практически уверен, что Кроули позвонили сегодня утром. И, насколько мы знаем, он не знает, кто напал на его ферму. Но если мы попытаемся забрать Гэвина…

— Твой отец прав, Дин. Мы не можем рискнуть выдать себя.

Даже зная, что Сэм прав, Дин все равно пристально посмотрел на него. Все, что он чувствовал, или, скорее, чувствовал, — было грусть и боль Каса, и он сделал бы все, чтобы это остановить. Он посмотрел на свою руку — все еще лежащую на плече Кастиэля и почувствовал, как на нее опустилась другая ладонь.

— Спасибо, Дин, но твой отец прав. То, что вы здесь делаете слишком важно, чтобы рисковать. Давай просто помолимся за него.

Кас склонил голову, все еще держа Дина за руку. Когда Дин последовал его примеру, все повторили за ним, прощаясь и говоря все, что хотели сказать.


	26. Chapter 26

Неделю спустя Кастиэль и Миссури сидели в отдельном кабинете на четвертом этаже. После ежедневного совещания она пришла и настояла, чтобы он шел с ней. Он бы предпочел тренироваться с остальными, но даже ангел не мог заставить упрямую женщину изменить свое мнение, неважно о чем.

— Итак… я подумала, что пришло время поговорить, — сказала Миссури, взяв у Кастиэля кровь на анализ и измерив температуру. — Я слежу за твоим состоянием и… действует что-то или нет, обычно мы выясняем это достаточно быстро.

Кастиэль кивнул, слегка сузив глаза. Миссури глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем снова заговорила.  
— Ингибиторы на тебя не действуют, дорогой. Мне жаль.

— И это означает…

— Это значит, что у тебя будут продолжаться течки. И, поскольку ты ангел, для тебя это навсегда. — Она выругалась про себя за то, что слишком поторопилась, увидев, как глаза Кастиэля расширились от ужаса. — Но, возможно, есть другое решение. Мы просто еще не нашли того, кто мог бы нам помочь.

— И что это? — спросил ангел сдавленным голосом.

— Удаление твоей репродуктивной системы. Это возможно, но крайне сложно найти кого-то, кто проведет такую операцию.

— Ты же врач, ты не можешь это сделать?

— Это очень затруднительная процедура, Кастиэль, особенно для мужчин. Для меня слишком опасно делать попытку вслепую. 

— Я ангел, Миссури. Операции недостаточно, чтобы убить меня.

Миссури задумалась об этом на секунду, потому что, в принципе, он был прав.  
— И все же, я не знаю, как это делается, — призналась она. — Эта процедура была всегда засекречена. Власти не хотят, чтобы омеги могли запросто избавиться от способности производить детей.

В этот момент голос Кастиэля понизился до шипения.  
— Должен быть способ. Я не смогу пройти через очередную течку… просто не смогу.

— Знаю, Кастиэль, прости. Фрэнк прилагает все силы, пытаясь найти кого-нибудь, кто нам поможет. Вчера он рассказал мне, что нашел доказательство того, что военные медики, те, кто могут проводить такие операции, просто исчезают с лица земли, когда увольняются из армии. Он уверен, что их убивают, и на этот раз я не могу с ним не согласиться.

— Значит, надежды нет, — произнес Кастиэль и встал. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты убила меня. Освободила от этого предательского тела и позволила мне покончить со всем этим.

Схватив Кастиэля за руку, Миссури дернула, понадеявшись, что он снова сядет, но без успеха.  
— Послушай, я знаю, что прямо сейчас все выглядит мрачно, но пожалуйста, дай нам время. Твоя следующая течка не должна начаться раньше, чем через десять недель. Возможно, до этого мы найдем кого-то.

— Вы не можете держать меня в плену... Вы обещали.

— Ты не пленник, Кастиэль. Но пожалуйста, наберись немного терпения, хорошо? Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы помочь тебе.

Губы Кастиэля сжались в тонкую линию, но он кивнул, а потом вышел из комнаты, больше не взглянув в сторону врача.

~ • ~

Дин постучал в дверь Кастиэля, практически уверенный, что ангел не отзовется. И не важно, что Кас позвонил ему и попросил спуститься, Дин не был бы удивлен, если ангел передумал. Но дверь распахнулась и Кастиэль, оставив ее открытой, молча вернулся внутрь и сел на диван.

Дин быстро осмотрелся, удивившись, что в квартире мало что изменилось с тех пор, как умерла Анна. Не считая запаха: однозначно пахло лучше с тех пор, как здесь поселился омега. Но эти мысли он оставил при себе, подойдя и сев рядом со своим другом.

Некоторое время оба молчали. Дин, потому что не знал, что сказать, а Касу нужно было собраться с силами.

— Я позвал тебя, потому что хотел попрощаться, — грустно улыбнувшись, в конце-концов сказал Кастиэль.

— Куда ты пойдешь?

— Еще не знаю. Отец никогда не говорил нам, чем мы станем после смерти.

Это однозначно привлекло внимание Дина. Он повернулся лицом к ангелу.  
— О чем, черт побери, ты толкуешь?

— Я хочу попросить твою мать освободить меня. Так жить я не могу.

— Как так? Что это значит?

Кастиэль судорожно вздохнул, снова откидываясь на диван. — Я приговорен к течкам до конца своей жизни. А так как я не старею…

— Кто тебе сказал? — пытаясь не дать выход гневу.

— Это не важно Дин, я рад, что они это сделали. Ты сам видел, каким жалким делают меня течки.

Невольно, Дин понял. В какой-то степени. Он сам любил секс и не возражал бы не принимать модуляторы и наслаждаться полной течкой. Но Кас в буквальном смысле пережил ад. И он мог понять, что Кас мог никогда не захотеть повторения.

И все же, он не мог и помыслить о его смерти.  
— Кас, ты не можешь уйти… я… ты нужен нам. 

— И в каком качестве? Я не могу помочь тебе, Дин. Я не могу идти и драться. Я буду выходить из строя минимум на четыре недели в году. Но более всего, я не хочу делать это снова.

— Разве в последний раз игрушки не помогли? Ты не мог бы просто… жить с тем, что время от времени тебе надо их использовать?

— Ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что они не настолько эффективны, как _настоящий_.

В этот момент Дин понимал, что отчаяние заставляет его молить, но не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
— А что, если я помогу?

Страх в глазах Кастиэля мог бы быть достаточным ответом.  
— Я… я не могу, Дин… Что случилось…

— Я просто сказал… Если бы ты предпочел не умирать, я бы помог. Я на модуляторах и они на меня действуют. Я не стал бы метить тебя или что-то в этом роде. Это было бы чисто клинически… просто… я был бы твоей игрушкой, только — живой.

Кастиэль улыбнулся, пусть не широко, но искренне.  
— Это все, что я знал, Дин… клинически и жестоко, и… я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но я позвал тебя только, чтобы попрощаться. Ты, и все остальные были всегда безмерно чудесны и добры.

Кастиэль встал и открыл дверь. Он больше ничего не говорил и не смотрел на Дина, ожидая, когда тот уйдет. Уходя, Дин остановился перед ним.

— И все же, подумай об этом, хорошо? — попросил Дин, прежде чем наклонился и прикоснулся губами к щеке ангела, заставив того вздрогнуть. — Жизнь может быть хорошей. И я могу доказать тебе это.

Дин вышел в коридор, наблюдая, как Кастиэль закрывает за ним дверь, они не отрывали взгляда друг от друга. Когда дверь захлопнулась, у Дина поникли плечи, и он отвернулся, направляясь наверх. Он вошел в квартиру родителей, Джон и Клэр смотрели телевизор в гостиной.

— Где мама? — спросил он, почти уверенный, что уже знает ответ. Как он и предполагал, оба показали пальцами в сторону кухни.

— Мама, я могу поговорить с тобой? — спросил Дин, тут же пожалев, что его голос прозвучал очень резко.

Отложив картофелечистку, Мэри повернулась, растерянно посмотрев на него.   
— Что случилось, милый? Все в порядке?

— Это ты рассказала Касу? Об ингибиторах и прочем?

— Конечно нет, мы же решили подождать, разве нет? — она подошла к нему, а потом обняла. — Он хочет умереть, так? — прошептала она на ухо сыну.

Дин обнял ее в ответ, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле.  
— Я понял, ты знаешь, — тихо сказал он. — Не могу винить его за нежелание снова проходить через это. Но также не хочу, чтобы он умирал.

— Знаю, милый, прости. Он знает о твоих чувствах?

Она услышала, как сын резко выдохнул.  
— Я попросил его остаться. Я даже предложил…

Остаток предложения повис в воздухе, он просто не мог выговорить это снова. Но Мэри поняла. Она мягко дотронулась до его головы, так, как делала, когда он был маленьким. Он вздохнул, расслабляясь в ее объятиях.

— Хочешь, чтобы я с ним поговорила? — спросила Мэри. Дин молча кивнул, спрятав лицо в изгибе ее шеи. Из уголка глаза стекла одинокая слеза.

Его мама сделает все правильно.


	27. Chapter 27

Кастиэль не удивился, обнаружив за дверью Мэри. Он знал, что Дин не смирится с решением, которое он принял. И поэтому выслал кавалерию.

— Могу я войти? — спросила Мэри.

Резко кивнув, Кастиэль пригласил ее в гостиную. Сев на диван, он вопросительно посмотрел на женщину. Она улыбнулась и села рядом с ним.

— Дин рассказал мне, что ты собираешься сделать. Кто сказал тебе? Миссури?

— Она… но, пожалуйста, не злитесь на нее. Думаю, я заслужил право знать правду.

— Не волнуйся. Думаю, у нее была веская причина рассказать тебе об этом так рано. Она ведь сказала тебе, что мы ищем доктора, который мог бы тебе помочь?

Кастиэль снова кивнул, не сводя взгляда со своих сцепленных рук.  
— По-моему это вряд ли произойдет. И я честно не знаю, как я вообще мог вообразить себе, что смогу быть полезен. Мое время уйти пришло, Мэри.

Мэри не перестала улыбаться, несмотря на мрачные слова Кастиэля.  
— Твоя следующая течка начнется не скоро. У нас все еще будет время, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, кто прооперирует тебя. Я знаю, что пообещала тебе свободу выбора, если ты захочешь уйти но… Если мне придется изгнать тебя, я буду чувствовать себя убийцей.

Увидев, что ангел не до конца понял, что она имела в виду, Мэри продолжила.  
— Я имею в виду, что… ты решил остаться, но твое тело предает тебя. Способ исправить это есть, но пока мы не удостоверимся, что мы не можем провести операцию, твоя смерть была бы неоправданной.

— А то, что я прошу об этом — недостаточное оправдание?

Нежная улыбка не исчезла с лица Мэри. Она кивнула. — Я просто думаю, что ты не готов принять решение прямо сейчас. Ты пережил травму и тебе пришлось перенести еще больше. Я не виню тебя за желание уйти, но… это ошибочное решение. В любом случае, не сейчас.

— Ты знаешь, что такая же гадкая, как и все остальные?

Внезапная раздраженность Кастиэля не остановила Мэри.  
— Как я говорила тебе — ты свободен. Я просто не думаю, что ты сейчас в правильном настроении, чтобы принять какое-либо решение.

— Не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь смогла бы понять, Мэри. У тебя хорошая жизнь, конечно, ты ее ценишь. Но я — нет… Не последние семьдесят лет.

— Мог бы тебе помочь разговор с кем-то, кто тоже прошел через то, что ты? — спросила она. Кастиэль пожал плечами.

По крайней мере, ответ не был отрицательным. Она достала телефон, повозилась с ним, и приложила к уху.

— Джессика? Это Мэри… ты не могла бы спуститься в квартиру к Касу..? Нет, думаю не стоит. А где Сэм…? О, хорошо. Да, принеси радионяню, с ним все будет в порядке… Хорошо, спасибо.

Повернувшись к Кастиэлю, она заметила страх в его глазах.  
— Что с тобой?

— Почему Джессика придет?

— Потому что она, возможно, одна из немногих, кто может тебя понять больше всего. Она была в плену…

— Знаю. Двадцать лет, четырнадцать детей… Она мне уже рассказала. Но, понимаешь ли, она — человек и модуляторы на нее действуют. Между нами нет ничего общего.

Их разговор прервал стук в дверь. Ни один из них не сделал попытки встать. Мэри громко пригласила свою невестку войти. Джессика открыла дверь и улыбнулась им. Она подошла и села рядом с Кастиэлем, держа в руках радионяню. Она поставила аппарат на кофейный столик и повернулась к ангелу.

— Как дела? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с Каса на Мэри.

— Кастиэль знает, что медикаменты на него не действуют. Теперь он хочет уйти.

Джессика глубоко вздохнула и покачала головой.  
— Кастиэль, ты ведь знаешь, что произойдет с тобой, если ты уйдешь? Это не для омеги…

— Прости, я имела в виду, что он хочет, чтобы я изгнала его, — прервала ее Мэри.

Обе женщины посмотрели на Кастиэля, уставившегося на аппарат, который Джессика принесла с собой. Были слышны легкие звуки дыхания, и время от времени даже воркующие звуки.

Не смотря на обеих женщин, Кастиэль заговорил дрожащим голосом.  
— Выключите это. Я не хочу это слышать.

Мэри и Джессика переглянулись. После бессловесного диалога, Мэри, взяв радионяню встала и вышла, забрав аппарат с собой.  
— Я буду наверху с Генри, — сказала она, оставив Джессику и Кастиэля наедине.

— Генри? — спросил Кастиэль, явно расслабившись, когда больше не слышал ребенка.

— Дедушку Сэма звали Генри. Мы назвали его Генри Мэттью Винчестер. Мэттью — в честь моего отца.

— А где он? Твой отец?

Молодая женщина грустно улыбнулась.  
— Он и мама погибли в тот день, когда меня украли. Они пытались спасти меня, но… Люди Люци были слишком сильными.

— Люци?

— Николо Берти, итальянский босс мафии в Нью-Йорке. Он любил называть себя Люцифером или Люци, — глаза Джессики наполнились слезами. — Мы не были его единственными омегами, но точно, самыми любимыми. Все дети, которые у нас рождались, были от него, — в ее голосе послышалось отвращение.

— Ты сказала _мы_. В смысле, с Лэлиэль? — стараясь не думать о самозванной кличке преступника.

— Да… мы были друг у друга всем в течение долгого времени. Я считала ее своей лучшей подругой. Знаешь, мне все еще ее не хватает.

— Ты поняла, почему она ушла? Если бы у тебя был шанс, разве ты не поступила бы также?

— Могла. Тесса так и сделала… А вот я выбрала жизнь. Лэлиэль умерла за меня, и я никогда не смогу заставить себя бросить ее дар ей в лицо. 

— Ну, со мной было по-другому. — Он указал на свою грудь. — Все эти годы в рабстве, я был там один. У меня не было никого, кто мог бы помочь или разделить мою боль. Никто не пожертвовал собой ради меня.

Джессика впервые взглянула на него потемневшим глазами.   
— Никто не пожертвовал собой ради тебя? Ты же знаешь, что у нас погибло двое людей, спасая тебя? Это недостаточная жертва?

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Нет, в действительности, не знаю. Твой страх перед жизнью только перечеркнет все, что было сделано для тебя.

Кастиэль ответил Джессике таким же мрачным взглядом.  
— Я не просил спасать меня. Это было ваше решение. И ты сказала, ты — _обещала_ , что я смогу уйти, если захочу.

Джессика закрыла глаза, глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоиться. Злость здесь явно не поможет. Когда она снова открыла глаза, все следы раздражения исчезли с ее лица.

— Послушай… Я не в курсе, но я знаю, что Фрэнк активно ищет решение. Что, если он его найдет, а ты уже уйдешь?

— Ему не надо будет продолжать искать, если я умру.

— Он будет продолжать, потому что это может пригодиться кому-то еще. Что для тебя еще пара недель?

Опустошенный Кастиэль покачал головой.   
— А ты не думаешь, что мне будет сложнее уйти? Чем дольше я живу, тем больше я ценю вас всех. И думаю, с вами происходит то же самое.

— Что? Ты думаешь, что мы тебя еще не приняли? Ты тут совсем недолго, но ты — все еще член семьи, Кас. Видеть как ты уходишь — не то, что каждый из нас ожидает. Особенно не… — Джессика вовремя замолчала, зная, что почти сказала то, что не ей было озвучивать.

И все же Кастиэль понял невысказанную правду.  
— Особенно Дин. Ты это хотела сказать? — Джессика не ответила, теребя штанину своих брюк. — Не волнуйся, я знаю, что он хочет, чтобы я остался. Он предложил мне помочь с моими течками.

От заявления ангела у Джессики буквально упала челюсть, но она ничего не сказала.

— Он помог мне, но, после этого я все равно впал в панику. Я почти сорвался с его узла, пытаясь освободиться. Принятие его помощи будет означать, что я снова подвергну его риску.

— А что если ты будешь принимать успокаивающие лекарства во время течки? Поначалу мне это было нужно. Даже если модуляторы действовали, я сходила с ума, когда тело жаждало освобождения. В какой-то момент я перешла на ингибиторы. Не считая того, что я любила своего мужа и хотела, чтобы он был счастлив. Он бы пережил, если бы у меня никогда больше не было течек, но… он был так терпелив, помог мне преодолеть мои страхи и травмы. Я никогда не приду в норму, мне снятся кошмары и случаются панические атаки, но Сэм всегда дает мне ощущение безопасности. И любви. С ним я начала наслаждаться сексом.

— Так ты говоришь, я должен принять предложение Дина?

— Ты не должен. Но мне кажется, что тебе стоит знать, что хорошая жизнь возможна, даже после всего дерьма, которое нам пришлось пережить. 

— И снова ты забываешь, что я ангел. Мы не умеем любить.

— Вранье, и ты знаешь это. Думаю, История показала нам, что ангелы так же восприимчивы к любви, как и люди. Ведь так появились первые нефилимы?

Сам того не желая, Кастиэль был вынужден согласиться. Несмотря на то, что Габриэль был архангелом, он влюбился, пал на землю и больше никогда не оглядывался назад. Но Кастиэль не был влюблен, и уж точно не хотел этого. Ни сейчас, ни потом.

— Хорошо… Я останусь, только если Мэри пообещает убить меня прежде, чем начнется моя следующая течка.


	28. Chapter 28

На этот раз Дин отправился на очередную операцию по наблюдению в паре со своим братом. Обычно они не выезжали вместе на такие задания, но Сэм настоял, так как Бенни уехал с Гартом.

Тощий техасец заявил, что не фанат все время сидеть взаперти в бункере. Так что Бенни взял его с собой показать трассы, чтобы он мог взять на себя обычные маршруты Руфуса.

Несмотря на то, что Дин любил брата до беспамятства, он предпочел бы, чтобы Сэм не ехал с ним. Он был уверен, что тот попытается подвергнуть его психоанализу. И оказался прав. По крайней мере, Сэм подождал ровно два часа, прежде чем начал задавать вопросы.

— Ну, так что с Касом? Он хочет уйти?

Дин даже не спросил, откуда он узнал.  
— Это его слова. Медикаменты не действуют и он не может представить себе следующую течку.

— Да, я помню как поначалу это было с Джесс. Прошло много времени, прежде чем я смог просто дотронуться до нее. Ты знаешь, что мама попросила Джесс поговорить с Касом?

Дин покачал головой, он не знал.

— Так… что ты думаешь об этом?

Дин прикусил губу, не желая ни думать, не говорить об этом. Особенно не со своим младшим братишкой.  
— О чем? О его уходе? Почему меня это должно волновать?

— Кас рассказал Джесс о твоем предложении.

Дин тихо выругался.  
— Отлично, а она сказала тебе… просто замечательно! — прошипел он, разозлившись, что, несмотря на осторожность, его семья уже засунула в это свой нос.

Не испугавшись рассерженного тона Дин, Сэм продолжил.  
— В некотором роде это благородно, Дин. Возможно, он думает об этом. Знаешь, на случай, если ты жалеешь о своем предложении.

Дин нажал на газ, ему необходимо почувствовать рокот Детки под руками.  
— Я не жалею, — чуть позже сказал он, не сводя глаз с дороги. На секунду Сэм понадеялся, что брат начнет изливать душу, и Дин знал, что именно это от него и ожидается. Он с облегчением вздохнул, когда телефон Сэма зазвонил.

— Привет, мам, — произнес младший Винчестер. — Нет, Дин… да, хорошо, погоди секунду.

Сэм нажал несколько кнопок на своем телефоне и вскоре в салоне Импалы раздался голос Мэри Винчестер.  
— … говядину из духовки, милая. Прихватки… как ты не знаешь, где прихватки?

— Привет, мам, — хмыкнув, сказал Дин.

— О, привет милый. Как дорога?

— Длинная и _асфальтированная_... Все в порядке? — у Дина и в мыслях не было, но судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Сэма, его фраза прозвучала так, словно он огрызнулся на свою мать. Кажется, к счастью, ее это не задело.

— Хм-м… не очень… в общем… это случилось, Хаэль освобождена. Первый раз в жизни я изгоняла ангела. — Она глубоко вздохнула. — Кастиэль был прав, девушка, что была заперта в теле, не мертва. Но вполне может умереть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Она сломлена, Сэм. Не отвечает, не может сосредоточиться, пускает слюни… — У братьев заболело сердце, когда голос Мэри дрогнул. — Хаэль была травмирована, но при правильном уходе, она смогла бы вести хоть сколько-нибудь нормальную жизнь. Эта же девушка… с ней все кончено.

— Мам, ты должна была сделать это. Хаэль солгала, и девушка жива. Может быть, со временем она выкарабкается.

Дин ничего не сказал, но взглянул на Сэма и кивнул, соглашаясь и поддерживая. Он всегда был более оптимистичным.

— Миссури так не думает, милый. К тому же она немного перенапряжена со всеми этими психическими проблемами, с которыми ей приходится иметь дело. Думаю, все, что мы можем сейчас сделать для девушки — обеспечить ей помещение и ухаживать за ней.

Каждый подумал, но никто не осмелился произнести это вслух. Если девушке никогда не станет лучше, она будет заперта в одной из комнат бункера, пока не умрет. Единственное другое решение, о котором никто из них даже не подумал — было отправить ее в психиатрическую лечебницу. А там уж точно не будут озадачиваться попытками улучшить ее состояние. В нее запихнут другого ангела и она вернется к _работе_ , только на этот раз на Агентство по Разведению Ангелов.

Мэри прерывисто вздохнула.  
— Так что… такие вот новости, мальчики. Я подумала, что вы должны знать. Команда Бобби пытается найти терапевта, который работает подпольно. Такого найти проще, чем чертова хирурга.

Дин поколебался всего секунду, прежде чем достал из кармана свой телефон. Он передал его брату.

— Мам, возможно я знаю кое-кого, — сказал он, продолжая смотреть на дорогу. — Сэм, ты можешь открыть мой список контактов и дать маме номер Памелы Барнс?

Пока брат искал, Дин решил объяснить.  
— Я встретил ее в Балтиморе, вообще-то она член тамошних повстанцев. По профессии она терапевт, и психиатр-самоучка. Когда позвонишь, скажи ей, что ты моя мама и она расскажет тебе, что делать.

— Как получилось, что ты никогда не рассказывал нам, что знаком с…

Только Сэм видел мучительное выражение, появившееся на лице Дина, когда он прервал свою мать.  
— Она просто одна из людей там, не думаю, что это стоило упоминания.

— А ты не думаешь, что она могла бы помочь Фрэнку? Или даже Кастиэлю?

Сэм не дал брату ответить на вопрос матери.  
— Мам, ты готова записывать?

Она фыркнула, но сказала, что готова. После этого разговор завершился очень быстро, ни у кого не было настроения болтать.

Все так же не отрывая глаз от дороги, он вырвал свой телефон из рук Сэма. И молча молился, чтобы его слишком любопытный брат не начал задавать вопросы. Его желание не исполнилось, потому что Сэм оттолкнул его руку, когда Дин попытался снова включить музыку.

— Какого черта, Дин? Ты знаком с психотерапевтом и никогда не считал нужным сказать нам об этом?

— Какая разница? Она в гребаном Балтиморе, Сэм. Они занимаются своими делами, мы — своими.

— Послушай, я знаю, что ты не любишь говорить о Балтиморе, я понял. Но… помнишь Джесс? Мою жену? Помнишь, насколько она была сломлена, когда Руфус привез ее? — Голос Сэма стал жестким, безжалостным. — Мы могли бы воспользоваться ее помощью, Дин. Профессиональной помощью.

С губ Дина сорвались слова, о которых он тут же пожалел.  
— Тогда она не была твоей женой и теперь она в порядке, разве не так?

— Остановись, — прошипел Сэм. Дин послушался и Сэм с силой распахнул дверь машины, так, что петли протестующе громко заскрипели. 

— Да ладно, чувак… не срывайся на машине.

Уперев кулаки в бедра, Сэм обернулся и гневно посмотрел на своего брата.  
— Вылезай, — отрывисто сказал он. — Выходи, блядь, из машины.

Дину почти что пришлась по душе идея подраться с братом. Слишком много накопилось разочарования, слишком много…

Кулак чертовски больно врезался ему в лицо. И все же, Дин почувствовал себя немного лучше.  
— Давай, братик, врежь мне как следует!

Еще один оглушительный удар и другая половина лица запульсировала. Дин не мог удержаться и улыбнулся Сэму окровавленными губами. О которые младший Винчестер ссадил костяшки пальцев. 

— Сукин сын, — прохрипел Дин, падая на колени и закрывая лицо руками.

— Как ты мог, Дин? Как ты мог ничего не сделать, чтобы помочь ей? Ты знаешь, как тяжело это было? — голос Сэма прервался и он, заплакав, тоже упал на колени. — Он причинил ей столько боли, Дин… ты даже не знаешь об этом, ведь так?

— Прости, Сэмми, — невнятно произнес Дин, из-за боли в челюсти он почти не мог говорить.   
— Я был эгоистом… я… я больше не хотел думать об этом месте, понимаешь?

— Нет, не понимаю, Дин. Ты никогда не рассказывал нам, что там произошло.

Первый раз за долгое время Дин посмотрел в глаза брату.  
— Не о чем рассказывать. Все в прошлом и ничего не изменить. Хотелось бы, чтобы я мог тогда помочь… но у меня были свои проблемы. Это эгоистично, я знаю, но… это все, что я могу тебе сказать, чувак. Ты можешь ударить меня еще, если тебе от этого полегчает. Но тогда вести машину придется тебе. 

Покачав головой, Сэм встал. Несмотря на то, что ему тупо хотелось пнуть своего брата, он не стал и просто вернулся в машину.

— Собираешься торчать там весь день? — спросил он, пока Дин собирался с силами.

В ответ старший Винчестер показал средний палец и встал. Он вынул из багажника аптечку и обтер лицо, прежде чем снова сел за руль. Услышав глубокий вздох Сэма, он повернулся к нему.

— Давай никогда не будем говорить больше об этом, — сказал Сэм и Дину оставалось только согласиться.


	29. Chapter 29

Через два дня братья вернулись в бункер. Как и было обещано, они больше не затрагивали эту тему. И, честно говоря, вообще мало друг с другом разговаривали. Поэтому Дин не удивился, когда Сэм, не попрощавшись, потопал в свою квартиру.

Но он совершенно не ожидал обнаружить в своей темной гостиной сидящего там Каса. Будь это кто-то другой, возможно, он был бы раздражен вторжением, но облегчение увидеть его в живых было слишком сильным, чтобы заморачиваться нарушением приватности и прочей фигней.

Достаточно сказать, что Дин каким-то образом убедил себя, что вернувшись домой он найдет Кастиэля исчезнувшим, а его вессель сгоревшим на костре в саду. Охотник включил настольную лампу вместо верхнего света и сел рядом с ангелом. Заметив, как затрепетали крылья носа Кастиэля, Дин вспомнил что уже два дня не принимал душ. Он попытался встать, но Кастиэль схватил его за руку, чтобы он остался.

— Твой запах мне все так же приятен, — сказал ангел, словно догадался, что обеспокоило Дина. Охотник не ответил, но послушался, немного польщенный словами своего друга.

— Я хочу пить, а ты хочешь что-нибудь? — вместо этого спросил он.

— Нет, спасибо.

Теперь Кастиэль позволил Дину встать, улыбнувшись охотнику, вернувшемуся минутой позже. Он взглянул на бутылку пива, которую альфа все же принес ему, но не притронулся к ней. Он откинулся на диване, прерывисто вздохнув.

— Я не хочу умирать, — через какое-то время произнес Кастиэль.

— Рад это слышать. — Вообще-то Дин ощутил блядский _восторг_ , но не стал этого высказывать.

— Но я боюсь.

— Знаю, но мое предложение в силе. Я помогу.

На этот раз Кастиэль повернулся к Дину всем корпусом.  
— Почему?

Сев так же, как и Кастиэль, Дин пожал плечами.  
— Я не уверен, что знаю ответ. Просто мне кажется неправильным позволить тебе умереть из-за чего-то, что ты не можешь контролировать. Лучше уж попытаться помочь тебе пройти через это.

— Другими словами, ты пожертвуешь собой.

— Не самая худшая жертва, — сказал Дин, надеясь, что приглушенный свет скроет заалевшие щеки.

Повисло тяжелое молчание. Казалось, прошла вечность, когда Кастиэль снова заговорил.

— Я разговаривал с Миссури. Она сказала, возможно, что Фрэнк нашел способ помочь мне.

Сердце Дина отчаянно заколотилось в груди.  
— Неужели?

— Да. Все еще очень неопределенно, но он углубляется в эту тему. — Кастиэль схватил принесенную Дином бутылку и сделал пробный глоток. Он скривился и поставил ее обратно на кофейный столик. — Он нашел следы Шамана Микмаки*, которым по крайней мере сто лет.

— И что дальше?

— Шаман… Духовный наставник Первой Нации. Другими словами в некотором роде знахарь. — Кастиэль заметил пустой взгляд Дина. — Первая Нация — это канадский термин, но, кажется, вы называете их коренными американцами? На самом деле, это одно и то же.

Наконец поняв, Дин кивнул.  
— Но ты говоришь, что следам этим уже сотня лет. Ты уверен, что это не обычная городская легенда?

— Легенда, возможно… но я сомневаюсь, что это могло происходить в городских условиях.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Дин не решился произнести вслух, что нашел невежественность ангела очень милой. Только поэтому он не стал исправлять его и объяснять что в действительности подразумевается под городской легендой.

— Хорошо… давай предположим, что парень существует. Разве к настоящему моменту он может все еще быть жив?

— К сожалению, я не знаю всех подробностей. Но Миссури сказала, что Фрэнк делает все возможное, чтобы найти все, что можно. Даже если это и не тот самый человек, который был сто лет назад, это может быть его преемник.

— И ты считаешь, что он может помочь тебе с твоей проблемой?

Кастиэль низко опустил голову.  
— Я не знаю. На данный момент я могу только надеяться. Но если до этого времени у меня снова начнется течка, наверное, мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Я постараюсь обойтись игрушками, насколько это возможно, но… мне сказали, что течка проходит много быстрее с… с партнером.

Дин сглотнул, стараясь не перевозбудиться от мысли снова заняться сексом с ангелом. Он попытался сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица.  
— Не волнуйся. Если я буду тебе нужен, то помогу.

— Я могу только надеяться, что Фрэнк прав. Не уверен, насколько долго протяну, если все это окажется неправдой. 

— Если этот парень-шаман не существует, или если он не сможет помочь, мы найдем что-то еще. Я говорил это своей маме и повторю тебе: если мне придется украсть врача и заставить его оперировать тебя под дулом пистолета, приставленного к его голове, я сделаю это.

На лице Кастиэля появилась редкая улыбка, снова заставившая сердце Дина трепетать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты или кто-либо другой рисковал из-за меня жизнью. — Он мягко накрыл ладонью руку охотника. — Но я ценю твои чувства, никогда не сомневайся в этом. Потому что только благодаря тебе, я останусь и буду бороться столько, сколько смогу.

Посмотрев на их соединенные руки, Дин громко сглотнул. Он спросил себя, почувствовал ли ангел, как от этого прикосновения, каким бы слабым оно не было, у него все внутри задрожало. Он хотел уклониться от него, но не смог заставить себя. Поэтому он не убрал руку, кожей ощущая успокаивающее тепло ладони Кастиэля.

Кастиэль убрал руку первым. В пальцах покалывало и Дин схватил пиво и одним глотком ополовинил бутылку. Уголком глаза он заметил, что Кастиэль отпил немного из своей и снова поморщился. 

— Это _не_ вкусно, — с отвращением сказал Кастиэль. — Зачем ты пьешь такое?

Сделав последний глоток, Дин улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— На вкус отлично. Ты привыкнешь. 

— Не думаю, что хочу. Предпочитаю чай.

Не сказав ни слова, Дин поднялся и направился на кухню. Кастиэль услышал, как тот роется в шкафах в поисках чего-нибудь, напоминающего чай. Прежде чем тот перевернул все вверх дном, Кастиэль встал и подошел к нему.

— Дин, пожалуйста… Я не имел в виду, что _хочу_ чай. В любом случае, я устал и хочу вернуться к себе в квартиру.

— Я знаю, что у меня есть чай, только не уверен, где, — не оборачиваясь ответил Дин.

— Остановись, пожалуйста, — настаивал Кастиэль. От его тона плечи охотника опустились и он закрыл шкафчик, который потрошил до этого.

— Прости… ты устал, я понял, — сказав это, он почувствовал, что тоже устал. — Когда придешь в следующий раз, у меня будет для тебя чай.

Кастиэль довольно кивнул. Не говоря ни слова, он повернулся и вышел из квартиры, оставив охотника наедине со своими мыслями.

Которые ему действительно с трудом удавалось сохранять нравственными.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Микмаки — индейский народ, проживающий на северо-востоке Новой Англии, в атлантических провинциях Канады и на полуострове Гаспе в Квебеке.


	30. Chapter 30

Если бы они могли себе в этом признаться, никогда в жизни, Мэри и Миссури не представляли себе, что доктор Барнс могла выглядеть так… сексуально. Когда длинноногая брюнетка вышла из черного понтиака Фиеро 85-го года, обе женщины изумленно уставились на нее, словно перед ними вдруг появилась рок-звезда.

— Мэри, Миссури, я слышала о вас столько хорошего, — заявила Памела, крепко обнимая каждую. — У вас тут чудесно, — сказала она, увлекая обеих внутрь.

Обе женщины понимающе переглянулись. Неважно, насколько она останется, присутствие позитивно настроенной Памелы, явно украсит бункер. Они поспешили за терапевтом, уже нажавшей кнопку вызова лифта.

— Кажется, ты знаешь, куда идти, — с улыбкой заметила Мэри. — Предполагаю, Дин много рассказывал тебе об этом месте?

Мелодичный смех Памелы звучал искренне.  
— Я просто очень проницательна, — ответила она, пройдя в заднюю часть лифта. — Но не настолько, чтобы угадать, на какую кнопку нужно нажать, — подмигнув, добавила она. Миссури улыбнулась и нажала кнопку четвертого этажа.

Двери открылись в центральном помещении лазарета. У окон на кушетке сидела Клэр и что-то печатала на ноутбуке, рядом с ней лежал открытым один из медицинских словарей Миссури. При виде этого, сердце Мэри наполнилось гордостью. Благодаря обучению Миссури, когда-нибудь Клэр станет отличным врачом. И чтобы добиться этого, им конечно уж не нужна школа с системой расовой дискриминации.

Услышав, что они вошли, Клэр подняла голову. Она быстро закрыла крышку ноутбука, встала и улыбнувшись, пошла навстречу их гостье, приветственно протянув руку.

— Миссис Барнс, здравствуйте. Я — Клэр Винчестер.

Снова рассмеявшись, Памела обняла молодую девушку вместо того, чтобы пожать ей руку.   
— Приятно познакомиться, Клэр. Только пожалуйста, не называй меня больше миссис Барнс. Я не собираюсь когда-либо становиться _настолько_ старой.

Клэр покраснела и кивнула, уклонившись от объятий.

— Милая, а где Джессика?

Клэр пожала плечами, не в силах отвести взгляд от прекрасной беты.  
— Секунду назад была еще здесь. Может, ушла домой.

— Я здесь, — услышали они омегу, выходящую из комнаты Хаэль. Она подошла прямо к терапевту, тоже протянув ей руку в приветствии.

На этот раз, доктор предпочла пожать протянутую ладонь обеими руками, нежели заключать в объятия. Миссури и Мэри облегченно вздохнули: у этой женщины отлично работали инстинкты и она точно знала, что делает.

— Хаэль… Разве это не ангельское имя? — спросила Памела Мэри.

— Так и есть. Мы освободили ангела, но девушка, которая нам досталась, не отвечает. Мы не знаем, кто она.

Памела уверенно улыбнулась.  
— Тогда давайте попробуем узнать?

~ • ~

Памеле удалось встретиться с Кастиэлем лишь на третий день пребывания в бункере. И то лишь только потому, что Мэри усердно убеждала его, доказывая, что ему это было бы только на выгоду. Она не говорила прямо, но ангел знал: Мэри надеется, что терапевт заставит его забыть о намерении покинуть тело.

Один раз рассказав о Шамане, Фрэнк больше не поднимал эту тему. Все, что Кастиэль видел впереди — надвигающийся кошмар неизбежной течки. Если бы он не пообещал Дину, что будет терпеливым, он бы настоял, чтобы Мэри убила его.

— Как дела, Кастиэль?

— Думаю, хорошо, насколько это возможно.

— Миссури рассказала мне о твоем затруднительном положении, — Памела сочувственно улыбнулась. — Мне жаль.

— Затруднительное положение. Если можно так выразиться, — раздраженно сказал Кастиэль. 

— Я поняла, что ты ждешь новостей от Франка о возможности прооперировать тебя? Как долго ты согласен ждать?

— Если бы дело было не в течках, наверное я мог бы ждать вечно. Но… это слишком тяжело. Смерть кажется сладким избавлением по сравнению с неизбежностью пережить это снова.

— Да, я слышала, что произошло в прошлый раз. Но все же ты был в состоянии заниматься сексом. С кем-то, я имею в виду.

— Я был в отчаянии, — Кастиэль с отвращением показал на себя. — То, что хочет это тело — не хочу _я_. Я завишу от этих… этих гормонов. — он посмотрел на врача потемневшим взглядом. — Если бы я мог изгнать самого себя, я бы это уже сделал.

Черты лица Памелы были мягкими и спокойными. Она кивнула и наклонилась вперед, взяв руки ангела в свои.  
— То, через что ты проходишь, называется посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, или ПТСР. Это психическое заболевание и оно излечимо. Ты не излечишься от него, но ты можешь научиться управлять им. Большинство людей учатся жить с этим и Джессика — отличный пример.

Кастиэль горько улыбнулся.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что вы хороши в том, что делаете, но Джессика — человек. И у людей есть способность забывать. Я же никогда не забуду того, что произошло со мной. Каждую секунду каждой минуты запечатлено в моем мозгу сегодня и навсегда. Так теперь скажите мне, можете ли вы с этим что-то сделать?

— Я никогда не говорила, что могу помочь тебе забыть, Кастиэль. И я более чем уверена, что Джессика все еще многое помнит. Все дело в твоей приспособляемости к новой реальности и в том, чтобы не давать прошлому диктовать каким будет твое будущее. Не думай, что если ты позволишь вырвать из тебя внутренности, то все станет замечательно. Травма не находится в матке.

— Знаю. Я бы сказал: у меня все получается и возможность никогда не быть в течке поможет мне оставаться на плаву.

— Так… А ты не думаешь, что это может стать проблемой, если ты влюбишься?

Кастиэль только рассмеялся над этими словами.  
— Этого _не_ случится.

— А что, если бы за тобой ухаживал великолепный альфа? Знаешь, действительно красавец. С веснушками, зелеными глазами и крепкой задницей. — Памела улыбнулась, увидев, как заалели щеки ангела.

— Я знаю, что нравлюсь Дину, — сказал Кастиэль и Памела в удивлении приподняла бровь. — Я знаю, что он изо всех сил пытается это скрыть, но не может. Каждый раз, находясь рядом с ним, я чувствую его интерес. Хотя он ведет себя как джентльмен и пытается находиться от меня как можно дальше.

— Тебя задевает запах… или его джентльменство?

Ангел пожал плечами.  
— Хотелось бы, но — нет. По какой-то причине то, что исходит от него, заставляет меня чувствовать себя в безопасности. Я никогда не испытывал такого.. ну, на самом деле я вообще никогда ничего не чувствовал. Ничего положительного, это…

— А если не считать ощущения безопасности, он тебе нравится?

— Мы ладим. Он научил меня играть в пул, мы часто играем, когда никто из нас не может спать. Вы знаете, что он предложил снова помочь, когда у меня начнется течка?

— Знаю. И что ты думаешь об этом?

Кастиэль снова пожал плечами.   
— Я… мы… он помог мне в последнюю течку. На самом деле я заставил его, несмотря на то, что он пытался держать дистанцию. 

— Но тебе вообще понравилось?

— Я бы солгал, если бы ответил отрицательно. Я пытался убедить себя, что это было лишь для того, чтобы получить облегчение. Но честно говоря, это был первый раз, когда мне… понравилось. — Кастиэль глубоко вздохнул, беспокойство медленно кипело внутри. — Но для меня все опять закончилось приступом паники, несмотря на то, что было приятно. И это не то, чтобы мне хотелось снова пережить. И Дин не должен тоже…

Только когда Памела протянула ему коробку с салфетками, Кастиэль понял, что плачет. Он благодарно кивнул, вытянув парочку, чтобы промокнуть глаза.

— Кастиэль, я могу помочь исцелить твой разум, — мягко сказала Памела. — Ты разрешишь мне сделать это?

Кастиэль ушел с сеанса, не подтвердив, что готов работать с ней. И все же, Памела была убеждена, что он появится, ища ее поддержки.


	31. Chapter 31

Возможно, Миссури и предпочитала чай, но она все еще была неравнодушна к _Южному комфорту_ *. Позже в тот же день, Мэри и Памела сидели в гостиной доктора, попивая из бокалов сладкий ликер.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не могу рассказать все, — сказала Памела, игривая улыбка не сходила с ее губ.

— Конечно понимаем, — заверила терапевта Миссури, коротко кивнув. — Все что нам нужно знать — это твое профессиональное мнение по паре вопросов.

— Тогда я начну с той, которую вы называете Хаэль. Скорее всего ей никогда не станет лучше. Не в том случае, если она останется здесь. 

Миссури и Мэри переглянулись, уже о многом догадавшись.

Мэри снова обратила свое внимание на Памелу.  
— Что ты предлагаешь?

— У нас для нее есть комната в Балтиморе. Я не могу обещать, что ей когда-нибудь станет лучше… Но лечить кататонию тяжело, нужны медикаменты и шоковая терапия. Дома у меня ко всему этому есть доступ и я знаю, как это делать.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что она может выйти из этого состояния? — озабоченно нахмурившись спросила Миссури.

— Я действительно не знаю, Миссури. Некоторые выкарабкиваются, некоторые — нет. Но даже если она и… — Памела не закончила предложение. Женщины все же поняли, что она имела в виду. Даже если к ней и вернется разум, невозможно было сказать, придет ли она когда-нибудь в норму. 

Мэри кивнула и повернулась к Миссури. Даже если ответ и был предназначен Памеле, она не спускала глаз со своей подруги.

— Думаю, что стоит попытаться. Я не против ухаживать за ней, пока… ты знаешь… но если у нее есть шанс на жизнь, мы должны ей помочь. Там у нее больше шансов выкарабкаться.

— Полностью согласна. Как и ты, я не думаю, что у нас большой выбор. — Миссури повернулась к Памеле. — А твоя группа не будет против?

Как и всегда, Памела мелодично рассмеялась.  
— К счастью, я руковожу собственным отделением, поэтому, даже если они и не были бы согласны, разницы не было бы никакой. Но они хорошие люди, они поймут. Разве мы боремся не за одно и то же?

Обе женщины согласно кивнули и глотнули коктейль, когда как Памела допила свой до конца. Ничего не говоря, Миссури снова наполнила ее бокал.

— Теперь о вашем маленьком обитателе подвала. Уверена, что он страдает параноидальным расстройством личности.

— Что?

— Н-да. Мне даже не пришлось с ним долго общаться. Классический случай…

— Это излечимо?

— Если вы спрашиваете о медикаментах, то таблеток от этого нет. Единственное лечение, которое может действительно помочь, это терапия. Я сказала ему, что если он вообще заинтересован, то мы можем проводить видеочаты.

— Ты когда-нибудь могла бы представить себе остаться здесь? — грустно улыбнувшись спросила Мэри. 

— Я бы радостью, вы — прекрасные люди, но мой дом в Балтиморе. Вся моя жизнь там.

— Джесси? — наобум спросила Миссури, потому что накануне заметила маленькую татуировку на пояснице Памелы. 

В первый раз черты лица терапевта стали непроницаемыми.   
— Нет… Джесси… Джесси — мой сын, но… его нет. — Она безуспешно попыталась улыбнуться. 

И снова женщины одновременно кивнули. В какой-то момент, так или иначе, каждый терял близких, поэтому не было смысла на этом зацикливаться. Некоторое время все молчали, попивая янтарный напиток и думая над всем, что было сказано до сих пор. Через добрых десять минут Мэри нарушила молчание.

— Что насчет Кастиэля? Как ты думаешь, он когда-нибудь перестанет думать о… ты знаешь…

— Смерти? Я не могу сказать, что виню его за нежелание пережить следующую течку. Не после всего, что с ним произошло.

— Да, я знаю и тоже не осуждаю. Это просто… так несправедливо, ты так не думаешь?

Памела улыбнулась Мэри мягко и понимающе.  
— Согласна, это незаслуженно. Но в любом случае в жизни Кастиэля за последние семьдесят было мало правильного. Не то, чтобы я была сторонницей самоубийств.

— Я и не думаю, что ты такая.

Снова вовсю улыбаясь, Памела снова глотнула из бокала.  
— А что насчет твоего сына? — спросила она, не сводя с Мэри взгляда.

— Которого?

— Дин… Как у него дела?

— Честно говоря, мы боялись за него, когда он вернулся из Балтимора. Но он выкарабкался. Он — стойкий парень.

Памела задумчиво кивнула.  
— Конечно. Он хотел бы, чтобы мы так думали, разве не так? Как много вы знаете о том, что там случилось?

— Он говорит, что я знаю все, что мне нужно знать, но это все брехня, в этом я уверена. Он сам не свой. Бенни тоже.

На сей раз смешок был скорее печальным.  
— Он уверил меня, что у него есть с кем поговорить, и я уверена, что он это сделал. И до сих пор делает, — сказала Памела, видя тревогу в глазах Мэри. — Послушай, не мое дело говорить тебе об этом, но… в то время очень много дерьма попало в вентилятор. Я попыталась помочь, но это было немного. Я также сказала ему, что он может звонить мне в любое время, но он ни разу не проявился. До того момента, когда ты позвонила мне на прошлой неделе.

— Он сейчас такой замкнутый, злой… такое ощущение, что я больше не могу до него достучаться, — вздохнула Мэри, взбалтывая янтарную жидкость в своем бокале. — Знаешь, я хочу, чтобы Кас остался в живых еще и по достаточно эгоистической причине. С того времени, как он здесь появился, Дин изменился. Он кажется… м-м-м…

— Счастливей? От него однозначно веет жизнерадостностью, — довольно ухмыльнувшись сказала Памела.

— Думаю, можно и так выразиться, — согласилась Мэри. Она не собиралась произносить это вслух, но да, он выглядел счастливей. То есть, пока не сорвался в объятиях своей матери.

— Если тебя это успокоит, я надеюсь приятно поболтать с ним прежде чем уеду. Типа потрепаться в баре за бокалом пива, но такой вид общения, это все, чего я смогла от него когда-либо добиться. Но, даже из того малого, что я видела, Кастиэль ему может подойти. Скорее всего так же, как и он — Касу.

Миссури, все это время старавшаяся держать свое мнение при себе, больше не могла молчать. — Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что мы должны поощрять Дина в его одержимости ангелом? — раздраженно спросила она. — Он приятный парень и все прочее, но он более чем готов умереть. Я не уверена, что Дин сможет пережить это во второй раз.

Даже если слова и были жестокими, Мэри точно знала, что имеет в виду доктор. Она видела, насколько сломлен был Дин из-за отъезда Лизы и Бена, потом их смерти и, наконец, после неизвестно чего, что случилось в Балтиморе. Она взяла руку Миссури в свою и легонько пожала.

Женщины снова погрузились в спокойную тишину, маленькими глотками попивая _Южный комфорт_. На эту тему больше не о чем было говорить. Все, что они могли сделать — надеяться, что жизнь позволит их мальчикам быть счастливыми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Южный комфорт_ — Ликёр, созданный в Новом Орлеане Мартином Вилкисом Хероном в 1874-м году и запатентованный в 1898-м. Формально является ликером, однако сами потребители определяют его скорее как ликёрный виски, «фруктовый» бурбон.


	32. Chapter 32

— Народ, в Оклахоме что-то происходит, — однажды утром объявил Бобби. Он развернул свой ноутбук, чтобы показать фотографию с одной из камер наблюдения. На подъездной дорожке загородного дом Джози Сэндс были припаркованы фургоны уборочных фирм и банкетного сервиса.

Бобби нажал клавишу на клавиатуре и изображение исчезло, на его месте появилась живая трансляция.   
— Ребята, вы знаете, что это обозначает. Кто пойдет в первую смену?

Чарли подняла руку.  
— Я возьму на себя ночную.

Бобби кивнул и повернулся к Эшу.   
— Почти уверен что ты захочешь во вторую смену?

— Ни за что на свете я не смогу встать с утра. Лучше отдай ее парню, — подтвердил он, показывая на Кевина.

— А почему Фрэнк не берет ее себе? — спросил молодой нефилим. — Я вечно застреваю на этих сраных утренних сменах.

Ему никто не ответил и он не стал настаивать, зная, что ничего этим не добьется. Вместо этого он взял свой ноутбук и кофе и отправился на диван, стоящий под окнами. Если ему предстояло провести весь день, наблюдая за камерами, лучше устроиться поудобнее.

Чарли закрыла крышку своего ноутбука и направилась за Эшем вниз по лестнице.

— Чарли, — услышала она голос Бобби. Она повернулась и увидела что Бобби с озабоченным лицом толкает кресло в ее сторону. — Ты с Дином разговаривала? — тихо спросил он, подъехав достаточно близко.

— Нет, пока что нет. Что-то случилось?

— Понимаешь, я волнуюсь за парня. Мне было просто интересно… знаешь… он когда-нибудь говорил с тобой о Кастиэле?

Чарли понадеялась, что ее улыбка была достаточно ободряющей. — Нет, еще не разговаривала, но да, понимаю, о чем ты. Думаю, что он крепко втюрился в ангела.

— Значит не только я это вижу?

— Неа… почти уверена, что весь бункер это тоже заметил. Даже если мы не видим, мы чувствуем это. — Добавила Чарли, наморщив нос. Начать с того, что ей вообще не нравился запах мужчин и еще меньше, когда они были альфами и омегами. Ничто, кроме запаха женщины-беты могло заставить ее колени ослабеть.

— Я не хочу, чтобы снова произошло фиаско, как с Лизой, — глухо произнес Бобби.

— Никто не хочет, но над этим никто не властен… гормоны, чувак!

— Знаю… в некотором смысле я рад, что становлюсь слишком старым для всей этой чепухи. Скоро смогу прекратить принимать эти чертовы таблетки.

Чарли шутливо пихнула пожилого мужчину в плечо. — А-у-у, да ладно, Бобби… ты еще очень молод. Не говори мне, что у тебя в животе не порхают бабочки, когда бы шериф не появилась в доме. Не то, чтобы я обвиняла…

— Заткнись, Чарли. Шериф — замужняя женщина. Я не чувствую к ней ничего, кроме восхищения и… эм… уважения. То же относится и к ее жене.

— Черт побери, прости. Но не волнуйся, Бобби, в тебе еще достаточно альфы, ты очень вспыльчив, — она снова ударила его, на этот раз чуть сильнее. — Кажется, Эллен находит тебя достаточно привлекательным.

Прежде чем Бобби успел дать подзатыльник молодой бете своей бейсболкой, она расхохотавшись, исчезла на лестнице.

~ • ~

Дину следовало догадаться, что этой ночью он увидит Чарли в гостиной. Бобби рассказал ему о том, что в доме мэра внезапно началась активная деятельность. Это означало, что начнется круглосуточное наблюдение, а Чарли всегда выбирала ночные смены, заявляя во всеуслышание, что любит тишину ночного бункера. Как и всегда, она принесла свой ноутбук и кофемашину, намереваясь провести ночь в той части гостиной, где располагались диваны. Когда Дин вошел, она на секунду подняла глаза от экрана.

— Привет, Дин! Рада видеть тебя, — сказала она, сияя широкой улыбкой. Или же это экран компьютера освещал ее лицо. — Вижу, все еще страдаешь бессонницей.

— У меня нет бессонницы. Мне просто не нужно много сна.

— Брехня! Даже _тебе_ нужно вдвое больше сна. Не хотелось бы возложить тебя на костер только потому, что ты заснул прямо посреди задания.

Как и всегда, тон Чарли казался веселым, но Дин знал, насколько она серьезна. Как будто они не обсуждали это уже миллион раз. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы раздражаться, Дин подошел и сел рядом с ней и смачно поцеловал в щеку.

— Фу, Дин, прекрати, — сказала она, пытаясь увернуться. — Я работаю, не отвлекай.

— Детка, я не видел тебя целую вечность! Я соскучился.

— Ты видел меня вчера.

Дин фыркнул, притворившись раздраженным.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Как мы дошли до того, что больше не бываем вместе?

— У нас тут много что происходит. И… знаешь,.. заводим новых друзей и все… это может сказываться на существующих отношениях.

Ее взгляд был прикован к ноутбуку, но Дин знал, что она притворяется. Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на собеседнике, она пыталась понять, что он мог скрывать от нее. Кроме того, она не без причины была лучшей подругой.

— Так… ты знаешь? — решился спросить он, зная, что попытка притвориться невинным была бы равна попытке разрезать воду мечом.

— Ох, Дин… _все_ знают. И не потому что мы сплетничаем. Из-за вас весь бункер провонял гормонами. Я скоро начну ходить с маской на лице.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

Чарли повернулась и взглянула на него, подняв бровь.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что ты не можешь чувствовать свой запах, но я могу. Каждый может. И если мы об этом знаем, то уверена, что и Кас тоже.

Дин застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
— Дерьмо… Это так очевидно? — он взглянул между пальцами и увидел, как Чарли сокрушенно кивнула. — Черт, черт, черт, — подавлено выдохнул он. — Наверное он ненавидит меня, за то, что я отираюсь рядом и пахну как его худший ночной кошмар.

— Ну, от меня пахло и хуже, но… ты воняешь, чувак. Но не только ты. Он воняет так же сильно, как и ты.

Губы Дина сжались в тонкую линию, чувствительное обоняние снова распознало аромат, который всегда аурой окружал Кастиэля, словно ангел купался в соблазнительном свечении. Чарли говорила правду? Может, это реагировали гормоны Кастиэля? 

Он потряс головой, мыслями возвращаясь к неожиданной течке ангела.   
— Даже если его тело созвучно моему, его разум никогда не будет, Чарли. Я это знаю.

— Может быть, если ты дашь ему вре…

— Думаю, что все время мира не поможет. Он замечательный парень, но… если бы у него был выбор, он никогда не позволил бы мне приблизиться к нему.

Для Чарли не нужно было больше объяснений. Она снова перевела взгляд на экран, где ничего не происходило. Ничего, кроме оленя, пересекшего территорию три часа назад. Она вздохнула и налила себе еще одну чашку кофе.

— Ты его любишь? — спросила она и Дин напрягся.

— Я… я не знаю… любовь — это огромное понятие, знаешь...

— Тогда не думай о слове. Как насчет чувств?

Дин не успел ответить, когда дверь в гостиную распахнулась. Кастиэль вошел и тут же развернулся, увидев друзей, сидящих на диване. Прежде, чем ангел успел уйти, Дин подскочил к нему и схватил за руку.

— Эй, я надеялся, что ты придешь, — сказал Дин. — У Чарли дежурство и она любит проводить его здесь.

— Здесь освещение лучше, — сказала она, не отрываясь от монитора. — Привет, Кастиэль.

— Привет, Чарли, — с облегчением отозвался ангел. — Так… хочешь поиграть, или…?

—Конечно. Чарли, ты ведь не возражаешь?

— Меня тут даже нет. Ребята, делайте, что хотите.

Мужчины обменялись улыбками, идя к бильярдному столу. Слишком занятые друг другом, они не заметили, как Чарли ухмыльнулась, зарывшись лицом в свою рубашку.


	33. Chapter 33

Утром в бункере словно наступило рождество. Около десяти, два лимузина с перерывом в пятнадцать минут подъехали к дому у озера Оологах. Из первого показались длинные ноги Джози Сандс, одетые в дизайнерские джинсы. Одетая в кожаную куртку и модную футболку, она совсем не была похожа на уважаемого мэра. Из второй машины вышел Кроули. Он проследовал в дом мэра, его шофер нес два чемодана, которые достал из багажника.

— Ребята! — завопил Кевин. — Есть! У нас есть Кроули!

Он орал так громко, что переполошил почти весь бункер. Дверь в тренировочный зал распахнулась и охотники начали собираться вокруг нефилима.

— Он в Оклахоме? — спросил Сэм, едва скрывая волнение.

— Ага. Просто вошел в дом мэра, словно он его владелец.

— Но мэр все-таки может…

— Она приехала за пятнадцать минут до него, — сказал Кевин, прервав Джона. — Это сигнал для нас, парни. Они должны быть вместе.

Вскоре все загалдели одновременно, выдвигая планы и теории, как попытаться одолеть их обоих. Бобби пришлось вмешаться, чтобы заставить всех успокоиться и рассесться по местам.

— Детки, давайте не будем прыгать выше головы. Нет никаких доказательств, что в этом месте находятся ангелы или дети.

— Да кого это волнует! _Сейчас_ там Кроули и Абаддон. Давайте поедем и прикончим этих ублюдков!

На возглас Джона согласно загудели Эллен, Джо и даже Кастиэль. Дин и Сэм переглянулись. Спрятав под столом руки, они сыграли в «Камень-ножницы-бумага». Дин вздохнул, как всегда проиграв. 

— Послушай, пап… Я полностью за то, чтобы пустить сволочей в расход, но нам нужно организоваться. Мы не можем просто пойти туда с пушками наперевес. Это слишком опасно.

— Дин, у нас нет бесконечного количества времени. К тому же мы знаем, что они могут разъехаться в ближайшие пару часов.

Несмотря на то, что Сэм выиграл право участвовать в этом, он все равно принял сторону Дина.   
— Для начала, до Оологах ехать четыре часа, так что мы все равно были бы в проигрыше. Но он приехал с багажом. Почти уверен, что он останется на пару дней. Плюс, — Сэм развернул ноутбук Кевина, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд нефилима, — там сейчас повсюду охранники.

В подтверждение своих слов, он указал на экран, где каждая камера передавала вид теперь уж хорошо охраняемой территории. 

— Черт! И что теперь? — спросил Джон сквозь зубы.

Гарт, вернувшийся вместе с Бенни с объезда, прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.   
— А что если я поеду и послежу за ними? Посмотрю, куда ходит мэр, чем она занимается. Могу поспорить, она или Кроули могут привести нас к ферме или питомнику.

— Я не готов снова выезжать, мы только что вернулись, — резко возразил Бенни. — Тебе, партнер, понадобится другой... _партнер!_. 

— Ну и ладно. Кто со мной? — спросил Гарт и тут же поднялась рука Джо.

— О, дьявол, нет! — нахмурившись, вмешалась Эллен. — Я не позволю тебе делать это.

— Но мам…

— Я сказала, _нет!_

На секунду показалось, что Джо будет послушна воле матери. Но вскоре на ее лице проступила решимость.

— Мам, мне двадцать шесть лет, и тебе стоит прекратить обращаться со мной, как с ребенком. Я могу сделать это. Бездна, я _хочу_ этого! Более, чем уверена, что отец позволил бы мне пойти.

Выражение глаз Эллен было сложно понять. Это могла быть как и гордость, так и боль. А может быть, все сразу.

— Возможно, я и не поддерживаю тебя, но я все еще не могу даже подумать о том, чтобы потерять тебя. И твой отец бы тоже не захотел. Если вас поймают, они убьют вас на месте.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не позволю ничему с ней случиться?

Гарт тут же пожалел, что влез в разборку Харвеллов, когда обе женщины повернулись и уставились на него.

— Мам, пожалуйста, не надо все еще больше усложнять, ладно? Ты же знаешь, что я могу защитить себя не хуже других.

— Я знаю, но…

— Тогда решено, — довольно улыбнулась Джо. Она повернулась к Гарту. — Итак, когда едем?

— Я готов, когда готова ты, — ответил он вставая и старательно избегая хмурый взгляд Эллен.

Он пошел к лифту, за ним последовала Джо, сначала поцеловав мать в щеку. Никого не удивило, что она обняла свою дочь и крепко прижала к себе.  
— Только посмей там погибнуть, Джоанна Бет Харвелл. Я тебе этого никогда не прощу.

— Не буду, — пообещала молодая бета, обнимая свою мать в ответ. Услышав сигнал, она разорвала объятия и припустила к лифту. Они с Гартом помахали всей группе и двери лифта закрылись за ними.

В этот же самый момент открылась дверь на лестницу и появилась Миссури, одновременно с этим в ноутбуке Бобби раздался звонок вызова видеотелефона. 

— Это должно быть Фрэнк, — заявила Миссури, садясь за стол.

Бобби кивнул и ответил на звонок, прежде чем развернул ноутбук экраном ко всем остальным.

— Кто присутствует? — спросил Фрэнк, скосив глаза на своем экране.

— Почти все, Фрэнк, — ответил Бобби.

— Я не вижу Мэри, Линду, или…

— Хорошо… Здесь Эллен с Дином, Сэм, Джон, Кевин, Бенни, Кастиэль, Миссури и я.

— Где остальные?

— Гарт и Джо только что отправились на наблюдение. Эш и Чарли выходные. А медицинский персонал скорее всего внизу и занимается тем, чем должны.

Миссури улыбнулась и кивнула, подтверждая слова Бобби.

— Ладно… меня это в любом случае не интересует, пока присутствуют Кастиэль и Миссури.

Кастиэль оживился при звуке своего имени.

— Я получил ответ от канадской повстанческой группы в Нью-Брансуике. Они подтвердили, что в городе Мария штата Квебек действительно есть человеком микмаков, типа шаман. Он известен под именем Ансейл и, несомненно, уже многие годы помогает омегам и ангелам. Никто точно не знает, что именно он делает. Все, что мой информатор мог сказать, это что они помогают людям пересечь границу и попасть к нему.

— Мы могли бы попросить, чтобы он приехал сюда? — спросил Дин, не сводя взгляда с обнадеженного Кастиэля.

— Неа… судя по всему он скрывается или что-то типа этого. Почти уверен, что это один из тех военных врачей. И если это так, нет никакой возможности, чтобы он открыто приехал сюда. Кастиэль должен поехать к нему.

Кастиэль согласно кивнул.  
— Что еще ты можешь рассказать нам о нем? Мы знаем точно, где он?

— Исаак сказал мне, что только одна девушка из повстанцев, Дороти, видела его. Она сможет указать тебе правильное направление, как только ты попадешь на Нью-Брансуик. Почти уверен, там тоже все частично под прикрытием.

— И как я туда попаду?

— Тебе нужно будет пересечь Вермонт… Жена Исаака работает в ночные смены на пограничном посте на Холтоне. После того, как попадешь в Фредериктон, тебе расскажут как добраться до Ансейла.

Вздохнув, Кастиэль покачал головой, чувствуя что теряет терпение.   
— Нет, я имею в виду… _как_ я попаду туда? О путешествии пешком не может быть и речи. И я сомневаюсь, что смогу добраться туда на машине, так как у меня ее просто нет… да и к слову, водить я не умею.

Мгновенно раздался голос Дина.  
— Я отвезу тебя.

Ангел облегченно улыбнулся и этого было достаточно, чтобы идея прочно засела у Дина в голове.


	34. Chapter 34

— Дин, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — голос Сэма был полон беспокойства.

Скинув большую часть своего нижнего белья из ящика в сумку, Дин пожал плечами.  
— Как ему еще туда добраться? Не похоже, что он может летать.

— Но почему ты? Чувак, ты нам нужен здесь… возможно даже больше, чем ему. Возможно, вскоре нам предстоит бой, мы не можем потерять еще одного альфу.

Дин попытался говорить приветливо.  
— Я не думаю, что ты испугаешься взять на себя мои обязанности, Сэмми.

— Нет, конечно. Я просто думаю… знаешь… возможно, тебе не следует так много вкладываться в это.

Хотя доводы его брата имели смысл, Дин был решительно настроен их проигнорировать. Так он и поступил: порылся в ящике с футболками и выбрал несколько. Оба продолжали молчать, когда Дин подошел к шкафу, схватил пару рубашек и джинсов, аккуратно сложил и закинул в почти полностью заполненный мешок. 

— Значит так? Будешь меня игнорировать? — спросил Сэм.

— Я тебя не игнорирую, а просто не согласен с тобой. — Дин повернулся к брату. — Ты там не был, чувак. Ты не знаешь, насколько хреново было Касу, когда… Неважно… Слушай, или это, или он умрет, понял?

— Знаешь, я могу понять, Дин. Джессика тоже прошла через ад, и я был рядом с ней, чтобы помочь.

— Тогда ты должен понимать. — Он мог бы сказать и больше, попытаться объясниться, но не стал, зная, что его брат, тем не менее, все поймет.

Сэм расстроенно кивнул, проведя ладонью по лицу.  
— Да, я понял. Но нет никакой гарантии, что он когда-нибудь захочет тебя.

— Мне наплевать, Сэм. Все дело не в этом. Все, что мне нужно — быть уверенным, что он не умрет. Я не могу позволить этому дерьму опять произойти, — сказал Дин, стиснув зубы.

— Опять?

Не отвечая, Дин исподлобья взглянул на Сэма и бросил в мешок дорожный комплект принадлежностей для ванны. Он с трудом закрыл молнию на мешке и направился в гостиную, чтобы бросить сумку около двери. Сэм молча последовал за ним.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив? — через некоторое время произнес Сэм. — Все, что случилось с Лизой и…

Дин предостерегающе взглянул на брата.  
— Сэм, заткнись…. просто… не надо! — Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем заговорить снова. — Я понял, Сэмми. Ты беспокоишься, но не стоит. Ничего не случится. Мы поедем туда, этот фокусник сделает чего-то там и мы вернемся. Яйца выеденного не стоит.

~ • ~

В квартире Кастиэля настроение было не таким напряженным. Мэри настояла помочь со сборами в поездку, несмотря на то, что упаковывать было мало что.

— Я взяла на себя смелость купить тебе некоторые вещи, которые тебе могут понадобиться. Нижнее белье и прочее. Не думаю, что вы, мальчики, сможете часто останавливаться для стирки.

— Спасибо, ты очень добра, — и он уложил в мешок упаковки с новыми боксерами и носками, которые дала ему Мэри.

— Как думаешь, у тебя достаточно одежды?

— Надеюсь, что да. Я выяснил, что до Фредериктона около тридцати часов езды. Я могу остаться в той же одежде.

Мэри безуспешно попыталась спрятать улыбку.  
— Не забудь, вам обоим надо спать, разве не так? Смею предположить, что вам понадобится три дня, чтобы безопасно добраться туда. А потом дорога обратно.

— Ох… и все же, надеюсь, что у меня достаточно одежды.

— Если тебе нужно еще, мы можем спуститься в кладовую. У нас достаточно вещей, которые могут тебе подойти. Именно там мы взяли это, — сказала она, передавая ангелу сложенные футболки. — Думаю, следует сходить в любом случае — тебе нужно пальто или что-нибудь типа этого. Почти уверена, что там будет холодно.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — мягко улыбнувшись, заверил он.

Мэри уступила, начав проверять комплект принадлежностей Кастиэля для ванны, чтобы удостовериться, что он не забыл ничего необходимого. Удовлетворившись, она бросила комплект в мешок.  
— Если будет нужно, ты всегда можешь одолжить одежду у Дина. У вас, мальчики, практически один размер.

Она взглянула на ангела и развеселилась, увидев легкий румянец на его щеках. Она ничего не сказала, продолжая складывать оставшуюся одежду. Из пакета, принесенного с собой, Мэри достала коробку и дала ее Кастиэлю. Его румянец стал ярче, когда он узнал ее содержимое.

Прежде чем Кастиэль начал возражать, Мэри объяснила.  
— Это комплект высокого качества, Кастиэль. Я знаю, что твоя течка была недавно, но лучше перестраховаться. Я не думаю, что то, что вы сможете найти в мотелях, будет более эффективно.

Потом она положила на коробку нейлоновый мешочек.  
— Миссури также приготовила для тебя успокоительное. Это не вырубит тебя, но возможно, поможет справиться с течкой, если она начнется. Просто скажи Дину, если ты это примешь, ладно?

Мэри взяла комплект и мешочек и убрала их в мешок. Она закрыла молнию и в этот момент Кастиэль неожиданно обнял ее. В первый раз именно он был инициатором физического контакта.

— Спасибо, Мэри, — прошептал он ей на ухо, заставляя ее сердце растаять.

Ободренная, она крепче прижала его к себе и прошептала в ответ.  
— Всегда рада, милый. Мальчики, берегите себя, слышишь?

— Обещаю позаботиться о твоем сыне, — сказал Кастиэль и отпустил женщину. На ее глазах показались слезы, и она лишь кивнула, зная, что это правда.

~ • ~

— Масло и воду проверил?

— Да, пап, проверил. Все в порядке.

— А аккумулятор. Когда ты менял его в последний раз?

— Пару месяцев назад. — Дин весело взглянул на отца. — Ты при этом присутствовал.

— Правильно… У тебя есть цепи? Потому что, знаешь, в Канаде много снега. Тебе еще понадобится аварийный комплект на случай, если вы, парни, застрянете. Вы же не хотите замерзнуть до смерти. 

На этот раз Дин не смог удержаться от смеха.  
— Все в порядке, пап. Ты же знаешь меня, я не буду рисковать Деткой.

— Да, это другое дело. Но я не думаю, что вам следует брать ее. Возьми вместо этого один из фургонов. Если вы застрянете, то сможете хотя бы поспать сзади.

Дин захлопнул капот немного жестче, чем следовало бы.   
— Я не возьму фургон. Мне предстоит много вести, мне нужна удобная машина. И надежная.

— Фургоны надежны, Дин. Я сам слежу за ними. — Мягкое выражение быстро промелькнуло на лице Джона и исчезло.

— Папа, я не это имел в виду, но я знаю Детку, знаю, как она работает. В фургонах я не чувствую себя уверенно, особенно не по снегу. К тому же, вам, ребята, они могут понадобиться, если вы решите атаковать мэра.

Джону следовало молча согласиться со своим сыном, но вместо этого он скрестил руки на груди.  
— У тебя достаточно денег? — спросил он, отвлекшись от темы машин.

— Ага. Мама сходила в банк и сняла нам немного наличных.

— Никаких карточек? Кредитки всегда хороши на всякий случай.

— Не думаю, что оставлять за собой бумажный след — хорошая идея. Я не могу втягивать твое или мамино имя в это дерьмо. Нас же могут поймать.

— Знаю. Тогда, думаю, что ты обо всем подумал. Только хотел убедиться, что ты сказал Джоди и Донне, что вы задумали? Знаешь, на случай, если тебе понадобится…

— Да, пап, сказал… Не волнуйся, ладно? Все документы у меня, участковый и охотники Фредериктона на быстром наборе. Мы будем вам каждый день докладываться, хорошо?

Джон фыркнул, надувшись, продолжая держать руки скрещенными.   
— Да уж, постарайся. Твоя мать сойдет с ума, если не будет общаться с вами хотя бы раз в день. Не после недель твоего молчания в Балтиморе. Если не будешь звонить, я тебя найду и надеру тебе задницу, понял?

— Сэр, да, Сэр, — ответил Дин, по-военному отдав честь отцу.

Как и следовало ожидать, пожилому мужчине не понравилась шутка, но он не отреагировал. Вместо этого, он повернулся на каблуках и направился к лестнице, ведущей из подвала.

— Мальчик, армейские шуточки не смешны, — услышал Дин грубый голос. Он подошел к жилищу Фрэнка. Старик смотрел на него через камеру видеонаблюдения.

 

— Прости, Фрэнк. Не знал, что ты здесь.

— Я всегда здесь, выродок. — Дин услышал как тот двигается и прокашливается. — Когда уезжаешь?

— Завтра на рассвете. Хочу выехать из города прежде, чем начнутся пробки.

— Хорошо, просто отлично. Знаешь, как туда добраться?

— Да, уверен. Эш одолжил мне навигатор, так что не потеряемся.

— Ага, заблудиться было бы полным отстоем. Тогда ладно, _бон вояж_ , — сказал Фрэнк захлопывая щиток на двери перед Дином.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — выговорил охотник, пытаясь не рассмеяться, когда услышал, как тот ругается на него.

В последний раз взглянув на любимую Импалу, Дин подошел к лифту и нажал кнопку вызова. Двери почти сразу открылись и он вошел, нажав на третий этаж. Но когда двери закрылись он передумал и нажал на кнопку четвертого этажа.

Ему было еще кое-что нужно и только Миссури могла ему помочь.


	35. Chapter 35

Машина выехала с подземной парковки, когда солнце только выглянуло из-за горизонта, омывая машину теплыми золотистыми тонами. Выехав на дорогу, Дин в последний раз взглянул на бункер в зеркало заднего вида. Рядом с парадной дверью он заметил Клэр, наблюдающую за их отъездом.

Он хотел было сказать об этом Кастиэлю, но передумал. Расстраивать ангела в первые же минуты их чертовски долгого путешествия было не самой лучшей идеей. Вместо этого он показал на обувную коробку, стоящую у ног Кастиэля.

— Путешествие без музыки — это не путешествие. Кас, назначаю тебя ответственным за развлечения, — улыбнувшись, сказал Дин, поворачивая направо на широкую улицу. — Иначе говоря, ты просто выбираешь одну из кассет.

— О… но тогда это не будет моим выбором, — заметил ангел, роясь в коробке. Я здесь даже не знаю большинства имен. Почему нельзя слушать ту же музыку, как и в бункере?

— Чувак, у меня классическая машина. Чтобы это было возможно, мне придется изуродовать ее, поставив современную звуковую систему. Такого я с ней _никогда_ не сотворю. Так что только кассеты. Все равно это та же самая классика.

Кастиэль хмыкнул, продолжая рыться в коробке. Наконец он выбрал одну, помеченную словом _Motörhead_ исключительно из-за интригующего названия. Кастиэль вытаращил глаза, когда в салоне загрохотала _Ace Of Spades_ и в мгновение ока вынул кассету. Он поменял кассеты и облегченно вздохнул, услышав, как заиграла песня Цеппелинов _Over the Hills and Far Away_.

Первый день на дороге они мало общались, любимая музыка Дина наполняла пространство между ними. Иногда Кас делал замечания о пейзаже, но эти моменты нельзя было назвать полноценным разговором. Десять часов спустя они остановились в мотеле на окраине Индианаполиса.

Припарковавшись около офиса, Дин откашлялся.  
— Так… ты хочешь отдельную комнату, или…?

Кастиэль колебался слишком долго, потому что вскоре Дин кивнул и молча вышел из машины. Он вернулся десятью минутами позже и протянул ангелу магнитный ключ.

— Наши комнаты рядом друг с другом, так что я буду недалеко, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — сказал Дин, заехав во двор и паркуя машину перед их номерами.

— Прости, я просто…

— Не волнуйся об этом, Кас. Все в порядке, — приветливо улыбнувшись, заверил Дин своего друга. — Выезжаем на рассвете. Нормально для тебя?

Плечи Кастиэля немного расслабились.  
— Да, спасибо тебе. Я буду готов, — пообещал ангел, открывая дверь машины.

Он забрал свою сумку из багажника и вошел в номер, прежде, чем Дин даже подумал выйти из машины. Его не удивило то, что Кастиэль колебался, но сердце ныло от мысли, что ангел мог бы сам предпочесть спать в одиночестве. Как будто боялся, что альфа попытается что-то сделать.

Дин сходил за своей сумкой, но не пошел сразу в свой номер. Вместо этого он подошел и постучал в дверь Кастиэля.

— Да? — отозвался ангел, склонив голову немного набок.

— М-м-м… я просто… убедись, что запер дверь на замок, да? Это место выглядит приличным, но никогда не знаешь. Просто не открывай никому дверь, ладно?

Кастиэль едва удержался от самодовольной усмешки.  
— Это очень трогательно, но нет нужды беспокоиться. Я буду осторожен.

Дин фыркнул.  
— Ну да, ты даже не проверил, прежде чем открыл мне.

— Я тебя видел, — объяснил Кастиэль, показывая на большое окно.

— А, верно… Ну, я думаю, тебе стоит закрыть жалюзи. По моему мнению, омега один в мотельной комнате просто напрашивается на неприятности.

— Зачем ты взял для меня отдельную комнату, если это так опасно?

Дин пожал плечами и поправил лямку на вещевом мешке.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неудобно. Только будь осторожен, — пробормотал он, прежде чем повернулся на каблуках и направился в свою комнату. — И запри дверь, — добавил альфа прежде, чем закрыл свою.

~ • ~

Как и было обещано, на рассвете Дин постучал в дверь номера Кастиэля. Он не смог сдержать смешок, когда ангел открыл.

— Черт, Кас… ты выглядишь… х-м… Ты вообще спал?

Не то, чтобы Дин подумал, что Кас плохо выглядел, совсем наоборот. Но он не мог произнести этого вслух.

Не ответив, растрепанный Кастиэль покосился на охотника и вышел из номера. Волоча ноги, он дошел до багажника, зашвырнул туда сумку и сел в машину. Дин последовал за ним, его шаги были намного легче.

— Ключ у тебя? — спросил Дин, надеясь, что в его голосе не проскальзывают веселые нотки.

Не говоря ни слова, ангел кинул ключ Дину на протянутую ладонь. Лишь когда они остановились в закусочной и Кастиэль выпил полчашки кофе, он снова стал похож на цивилизованного человека.

— Ты явно не утренняя пташка? — немного поддразнивая спросил Дин.

— Я вообще не был создан для сна, поэтому уж прости, если у меня сложности с пробуждением.

Дин только вздохнул на раздраженный тон ангела.  
— Ты такой будешь весь день, или милый ангел, которого я знаю, вскоре вернется?

В первый раз за день ангел посмотрел Дину прямо в глаза. Лед в его взгляде растаял почти мгновенно.  
— Прости, Дин. Ты так добр со мной, а я просто неблагодарный. Обещаю, скоро мне станет лучше.

Дин облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся.  
— Уже знаешь, что хочешь на завтрак? — спросил он, решив не сосредотачиваться на хреновом утреннем настроении Кастиэля. 

— Фруктовые оладьи выглядят аппетитно.

— Убедись, что получишь достаточно белков, ладно? — Дин немного покраснел под недоуменным взглядом Кастиэля. — Мама попросила меня проследить, чтобы ты правильно питался.

— Думаю, я знаю, как накормить себя, Дин.

— Ах да? Как часто ты выбирал себе еду? — Боль в глазах ангела не осталась незамеченной. — Черт, я имел в виду… Я не знаю, что ты ел у Кроули, но…

— Тебя бы удивило, если бы ты узнал, что питались мы чрезвычайно хорошо? Казалось, он гордился тем, что мы здоровы, насколько это возможно. — Кастиэль едва заметно вздрогнул всем телом. — Иначе как бы мы приносили здоровый приплод?

— Моя вина… я больше не буду об этом говорить, — сказал Дин, отводя глаза от ангела. Он позвал официантку, чтобы сделать заказ.

Между мужчинами повисло неловкое молчание. Пока Кастиэль рассматривал ресторан, Дин вынул телефон и послал короткое сообщение своей матери. Повозившись с телефоном пару минут, Дин убрал его в карман.

— Итак… — начал он, испугав этим ангела. — Эм… Я подумал, что мы могли бы остановиться в Балтиморе, прежде, чем двинемся дальше на север.

— Зачем?

Дин пожал плечами.  
— Это почти по дороге и мы можем остановиться в лагере повстанцев. Памела оттуда.

В этот момент официантка подошла с их завтраком, а потом сразу вернулась, чтобы долить кофе в их кружки. Кастиэль подождал пока она отойдет достаточно далеко, прежде чем снова заговорить.

— Думаю, мы можем остановиться там на день или два, чтобы ты повидался с друзьями.

— Кас, мы действительно не будем терять там время. Просто переночуем, чтобы не останавливаться в мотеле.

— Знаю. Но… От меня ожидается, что я еще раз поговорю с Памелой?

Дин хохотнул и покачал головой.

— Чувак, я ни черта от тебя не ожидаю. Если захочешь поговорить с ней, то просто пойдешь и поговоришь. Поверь, это такая же остановка как и все другие. Если не хочешь, мы можем…

— Нет, я не против. Наверное мне нужно начать привыкать находиться среди людей.

Дин улыбнулся и откусил огромный кусок сосиски и, не прожевав, продолжил говорить.  
— Я прослежу, чтобы альфы и нефилимы держались от тебя подальше, договорились?

Кастиэль благодарно кивнул и начал завтракать. Он застонал от удовольствия, ощутив во рту вкус свежих ягод и не заметил, как Дин заерзал на своем месте. Пока не поднял взгляд после парочки сытных и шумных укусов.

— Дин? С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он, увидев, что альфа смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом и красными пятнами на щеках.

Зрачки Дина расширились от испуга, словно его поймали с рукой, запущенной глубоко в банку с печеньем. Но он быстро пришел в себя, откашлявшись и улыбнувшись во весь рот.

— Конечно, а ты? Нравится завтрак?

Кастиэль активно закивал, запихивая в рот вилку с выпечкой.

Все это время Дин пытался не обращать внимание на капельку сиропа на нижней губе ангела.


	36. Chapter 36

Через тридцать минут они снова оказались в дороге, направляясь на восток в сторону Мэриленда. Они достигли Балтимора, делая лишь короткие остановки чтобы сходить в туалет, через добрых двенадцать часов. 

Дин пересек город и они добрались до заброшенной промышленной зоны. Огромная бетонная постройка с окнами в верхней части стояла немного в стороне от других зданий. Альфа подъехал и припарковался около погрузочного пандуса. Он достал телефон, нажал пару кнопок и подождал, приложив аппарат к уху.

— Эй, Коул… Это Дин Винчестер… Ага, я в порядке… Послушай, я тут с другом, мы едем на север. Я тут подумал, сможете вы нам выделить пару мест для ночлега?.. Да, это было бы здорово… Нет, мы уже здесь…

Он и Кастиэль взглянули наверх, услышав поднимающиеся ворота.  
— Спасибо, друг. Скоро увидимся.

Закончив разговор, Дин завел машину и поехал по пандусу. Внутри, подбоченившись, их ждала молодая девушка. Она показала налево, в сторону свободного места между двумя небольшими черными фургонами.

Когда Дин и Кастиэль вышли из машины, двери гаража уже были закрыты, а девушка направлялась к ним. Она подошла к охотнику и остановилась перед ним со скрещенными на груди руками. Кастиэль очень удивился, что, несмотря на крайне агрессивную позу девушки, на лице Дина читалось сожаление, а не настороженность.

Слезы потекли по щекам девушки, быстро смывая с лица злое выражение. Она раскинула руки и крепко обняла мужчину, бывшего выше нее. Когда Кастиэль заметил, что охотник тоже плачет, он пошел к багажнику и достал свою и Дина сумки. Казалось, что они многое пережили вместе и Кастиэль посчитал за лучшее не вмешиваться.

Вместо этого он осмотрелся, пытаясь найти выход из гаража. Он нашел только какую-то неприметную дверь и решил остаться на месте. Покачиваясь с пятки на носок, Кастиэль ждал. Через несколько минут всхлипывания прекратились и Дин смог заговорить.

— Прости… к-хм… Крисси, это Кастиэль. Кастиэль — это Крисси.

Повернувшись, ангел увидел, что они уже перестали обниматься. Он кивнул молодой бете.  
— Рад познакомиться с тобой, Крисси.

— Взаимно. Итак… вы, парни завалитесь вместе, или… — начала спрашивать Крисси, уже не выглядя так сурово, как когда они только приехали.

Прежде, чем Кастиэль открыл рот, вмешался Дин.  
— Нет, мы не… Думаю, если есть возможность, то лучшим вариантом будут две отдельные комнаты. Или я могу переночевать в машине.

— Дин, — потрясенно прервал его Кастиэль. — Ты не будешь спать в машине. — Он повернулся к Крисси и улыбнулся. — Я не возражаю, если мы переночуем в одной комнате. Но все же, было бы здорово с отдельными кроватями, — он посчитал необходимым это уточнить.

— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулась Крисси. — У нас есть комната с парой двухъярусных кроватей. Дин, ты помнишь как туда дойти? — спросила девушка, вытаскивая мобильник из заднего кармана. — Для ужина уже поздновато, но я попрошу кого-нибудь принести вам еду. Вы голодны?

— Спасибо, Крисси, было бы здорово. И да, я помню дорогу, — сказал Дин и выхватил свой мешок из руки Кастиэля. — Пошли, Кас.

Не говоря ни слова, Кастиэль последовал за Дином к ближайшей двери, за которой обнаружилась лестница. Второй этаж оказался совсем непохож на бетонное пространство, которое они только что покинули. В большой комнате со стенами, выкрашенными в цвет шалфея, с расставленными тут и там диванчиками, чувствовался домашний уют. У одной из стен стояла пара шкафов с книгами и играми.

Пространство было освещено несколькими лампами, но Кастиэль мог представить себе, насколько еще более привлекательным оно было днем, благодаря огромным окнам.

— Кас? Ты идешь? — спросил Дин ангела, который даже остановился, оглядываясь с восхищением.

— Это место восхитительно, — сказал Кастиэль и снова пошел за ним.

Дин провел своего друга еще через одну дверь, и они вошли в нечто, напоминающее ресторан.  
— Здесь все едят, — на ходу объяснил Дин. Он показал на вращающиеся двери. — А там находится кухня. Все, кто могут, готовят по очереди, обеспечивая группу едой.

— Они едят все вместе? Почему? — спросил Кастиэль, подумав, что в бункере все были довольно самодостаточными. 

— Думаю, им тут просто так нравится. Конечно, никого не заставляют питаться с остальными, но у них нет таких квартир, как у нас. И, наверное, так легче.

За очередной дверью в нос Кастиэлю ударил сильный запах альфы, совершенно не похожий на аромат Дина. Ангел инстинктивно придвинулся к охотнику как можно ближе, используя его как щит. Перед ними стоял мужчина-альфа невысокого роста.

— Винчестер! — заорал мужчина и, подойдя, обнял Дина.

Дин спиной почувствовал, что ангел дрожит. Он быстро высвободился из объятий альфы и вместе с Кастиэлем отступил на пару шагов.

— Здорово, приятель. — Охотник сделал шаг в сторону и защитным жестом выставил руку перед Кастиэлем. — Кас, это — Аарон. Аарон, познакомься с Кастиэлем.

Аарон отвел взгляд от Дина и сосредоточился на ангеле, словно только что заметил темноволосого мужчину.

— Ах… да… привет, — сказал альфа, смотря немного ошарашенно или словно под кайфом, что совершенно не удивило Дина.

— Привет, — ответил Кастиэль, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Что было сложно, когда он заметил, как Аарон начал нюхать воздух и его зрачки расширились. Но Кастиэль недолго занимал внимание альфы, вместо этого тот обратился к Дину.

— Он — омега, — отрывисто сказал Аарон. — Вы, парни… — спросил он махнув рукой между Дином и Кастиэлем.

— Неа, просто друзья. Мы едем на север и нам нужно было где-то остановиться.

После объяснения Дина, лицо альфы расплылось в теплой улыбке. И почти сразу же Кастиэль почувствовал волну возбуждения, исходящую от Аарона. Видимо, Дин тоже уловил запах, потому что он схватил Каса за руку и потащил его вперед мимо Аарона.

— Увидимся позже, лады? — бросил он альфе и они углубились в плохо освещенный коридор. — Спокойной ночи, Аарон.

— Спокойной ночи, ребята. Рад был снова тебя увидеть, Дин, — услышали они, входя в еще более темную комнату.

Дин закрыл за ними дверь и щелкнул выключателем. Свет и удаленность от возбужденного альфы сильно помогли Кастиэлю успокоиться. В комнате у стен друг напротив друга стояли две двухъярусные кровати, между ними находился комод. Не говоря ни слова, Дин прошел к кровати с левой стороны и бросил свою сумку на нижнюю койку.

Кастиэль подошел к другой кровати и тоже опустил свой мешок на нижнюю. 

— Дверь запирается? — спросил он, все еще встревоженный таким очевидным возбуждением Аарона.

— Да, но не беспокойся об Аароне, Кас, — сказал Дин и открыл свою сумку, доставая комплект туалетных принадлежностей и одежду для сна. — Он не будет пытаться что-то с тобой сделать.

— Но он же альфа, разве нет?

Дин шумно вздохнул.  
— Да, но клянусь, не ты в его вкусе… а я, — сказал он, идя обратно к двери. — Бери свои вещи, я покажу тебе где находится душевая комната.


	37. Chapter 37

На следующее утро Кастиэль проснулся первым, потому что Дин не ложился допоздна. После того, как они приняли душ и вернулись в комнату, то нашли поднос с бутербродами с ветчиной и сыром, чипсы и холодный лимонад.

После еды они быстро разошлись по кроватям, но Кас, меньше, чем через полчаса, услышал как Дин встал и вышел из комнаты. Первая мысль Кастиэля была об Аароне и как жадно он смотрел на Дина. Он не почувствовал ничего похожего в Дине, но кто знает? Может быть у них был такой вид отношений. Ведь Дин был всего лишь человеком, разве не так?

Стараясь не побеспокоить охотника, Кастиэль вышел из комнаты и добрался до туалета для омег. Войдя, он обрадовался, что в помещении никого нет и закрылся в кабинке. Несколько секунд спустя он вздрогнул услышав, что открылась входная дверь.

— Доброе утро, — услышал он женский голос. Он сглотнул, немного волнуясь, но все же ответил.

— Доброе утро.

— Я не узнаю голос, — сказала женщина. — Кто это?

— Х-м-м… Я — Кастиэль, друг Дина Винчестера.

— Кастиэль, — вдруг ахнула она. Теперь через щель под дверью Кастиэль мог видеть кроссовки женщины. — Ты жив?

— Я… — Кастиэль наконец закончил и спустил воду в туалете. Он открыл дверь и увидел высокую рыжеволосую женщину, в ее карих глазах сквозило любопытство. — Я… — начал Кастиэль, но она прервала ангела, обняв его. 

— Брат! Я думала, что никогда больше тебя не увижу, — дрожащим голосом произнесла женщина. — Это я, Анаэль, — объявила она, обнимая так, словно хотела выдавить из него жизнь.

— Анаэль? — Кастиэль схватил ее за плечи, выбираясь из объятий. — Когда ты…

— Прошло почти тринадцать лет, — ответила она, зная о чем хотел спросить Кастиэль. — Коул и другие спасли меня четыре года назад.

Увидев, что Кастиэль готов задавать еще вопросы, Анаэль предупреждающе положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Брат, я очень рада видеть тебя, но мне действительно надо воспользоваться туалетом. Ты уже позавтракал?

Кастиэль покачал головой, радуясь, что прикосновение женщины не ощущалось назойливым.

— Я тоже. Давай встретимся в столовой? Там обо всем и поговорим.

~ • ~

Дин проснулся, и поначалу старые Балтиморские воспоминания ворвались в разум. После его последнего кошмара уже прошло какое-то время, и, в сотый раз с момента их приезда, он спрашивал себя, почему настоял, чтобы они вернулись сюда. Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть, спит ли еще Кас и наткнулся взглядом на пустую кровать.

— Сукин сын, — пробормотал он, вставая и начиная рыться в своей сумке.

Одевшись и быстро заскочив в ванную комнату, очень нервный Дин почти побежал в столовую. Он с облегчением вздохнул, увидев еще не переодевшегося ангела, сидящего за столом в обществе симпатичной незнакомки, которую он никогда раньше не встречал.

— Вот ты где, — сказал охотник, подходя ближе. И резко остановился, почувствовав запах другой омеги.

— Привет, Дин. Я хочу познакомить тебя с моей сестрой, Анаэль. Здесь все зовут ее Анна, — радостно сказал Кастиэль, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Твоя сестра? Это же замечательно, Кас, — мягко произнес охотник. — Приятно познакомиться, Анна.

Дин не пытался предпринимать ничего, подразумевающего прикосновения, но Анна удивила его, приветственно протянув руку. Он принял жест, осторожно пожимая ее пальцы. И снова она удивила его крепким ответным пожатием.

— Кастиэль рассказал мне, что ты делаешь для него. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — выражение лица Анны было открытым и спокойным. — Хотелось бы побольше таких альф, как ты.

— Ты голоден? Кажется, здешний завтрак тебе очень понравится, Дин, — сказал Кастиэль, показывая на стоявшую перед ним тарелку.

Оба ангела рассмеялись, когда желудок Дина заурчал при взгляде на аппетитную картофельную запеканку в горшочке.

Он помахал омегам и направился на кухню, чтобы взять и себе порцию. 

Еще один новый персонаж, судя по запаху бета, шинковал овощи.

— Винчестер, верно? — спросил бородатый мужчина и взвыл, порезав палец ножом.

Дин кивнул.  
— Ты там в порядке, приятель?

— Что, это? Я в порядке, такое происходит постоянно, — сказал бета и отошел к раковине, где уже, словно поджидая его, стояла открытая коробка с бинтами. Пока он обрабатывал порез, Дин разглядел, что практически на всех пальцах мужчины были спортивные фиксаторы.

— Итак, ты знаешь как меня зовут, а ты..? — наконец спросил Дин, когда мужчина вернулся к своей разделочной доске, больше не обращая на альфу никакого внимания.

— Эд Зедмор, лучшая половина судебного дуэта _Спасатели Ангелов_. Наверное ты о нас уже наслышан, — сказал бета, благоразумно не отвлекаясь от острого лезвия в руке.

— Прости, мужик. Я не из этих мест. У тебя еще осталась запеканка? И, может быть, кофе?

— Тогда ты плохо разбираешься в интернете, — обиженно скривил рот мужчина. — На нас с Гарри там все помешаны. Иначе ты бы о нас слышал. — Он перестал резать и указал ножом на духовку. — Там еще есть парочка теплых, выбирай. А кофе — там, —добавил он, теперь показывая ножом в противоположную сторону кухни.

Когда он вернулся в столовую со своим завтраком, Дин увидел Памелу и еще одного незнакомого мужчину-бету, сидящих с его другом.

— Привет, Дин, — приветливо поздоровалась с ним терапевт, когда охотник сел рядом с Кастиэлем. — Я по тебе скучала.

— Мы виделись две недели назад, — прожевывая первый кусок своего завтрака, ответил Дин.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Думала, что мы будем чатиться. Знаешь, посплетничать и всякое такое. 

Дин пожал плечами, ковыряясь вилкой в горшочке. Вместо ответа он повернулся к парню.  
— Меня Дин зовут… а ты?

— Гарри Спенглер, лучшая половина…

— Ага, только что встретился с твоим дружком на кухне, — сказал Дин, перебив суетливого парня и наставив на него вилку с едой. — _Спасатели Ангелов_ , так?

— Так и есть. Причем настоящие. Предполагаю, _ты_ уже наслышан о нас? — спросил Гарри, победно взглянув на ангела.

— Неа, прости мужик. Наверное, это Балтиморская фишка. 

Стараясь не рассмеяться над задохнувшимся от шока Гарри, Дин еле заметно подмигнул Кастиэлю, а тот, в ответ попытался поддержать развлечение. Но они не были так осторожны, как надеялись, потому что Гарри выскочил из-за стола и потопал в сторону кухни.

Несмотря на то, что Памела явно веселилась, она все же прикусила язык и покачала головой.   
— Теперь ты этого добился.

— Чего?

— Ты только что убил все мои шансы пользоваться благосклонностью Спасателей. С этого момента удостоверяйся, что ни один из них не готовил тебе еду.

Дин и Кастиэль одновременно прищурили глаза.

— Почему? Они нас отравят? И вообще, кто эти клоуны? — спросил Дин, уже готовый отправиться на кухню и вбить в обоих немного здравого смысла.

Смех Анны быстро разубедил его.  
— Они не опасны. Но вы можете обнаружить, что употребили в пищу то, что не планировали… Например, диуретики, слабительное и даже слюну, думаю все, что они смогут найти.

— И эти, как ты выразился, клоуны, не так уж и плохи. Они хотят творить добро, просто у них это плохо получается, — иронично объяснила Памела. — Не могу сосчитать, как часто мы спасали их шкуры.

— Четыре раза, — вклинилась в разговор Анна, — и в последний раз они были достаточно напуганы, чтобы принять предложение Коула присоединиться к нам.

— Либо так, либо Коул попросту пристрелил бы их, чтобы больше не путались под ногами, — добавила Памела и расхохоталась, а за ней и Анна.

Дин моргнул пару раз с брезгливой гримасой на лице.  
— Тогда я в некотором роде рад, что мы уезжаем сегодня.

Почувствовав руку Кастиэля на своем предплечье, Дин поднял глаза. Голубые глаза ангела были широко открыты и в них читалась мольба, он был похож на кота в сапогах, которого в детстве так любила Клэр.

— Дин, как думаешь, может мы могли бы остаться еще на день? — он повернулся и посмотрел на переставшую смеяться Анну, и взял ее руки в свои. — Анна и я были… мы были очень близки на Небесах. Мне бы хотелось провести с ней еще немного времени. Можно? — взмолился он, снова переводя обворожительный взгляд на Дина.

Охотник проигнорировал бурлящую в горле ревность, сглотнул и кивнул.   
— Почему бы и нет? — сказал он притворно веселым голосом. — Твое время, чувак.

Кастиэль благодарно улыбнулся Дину.  
— Только один день, это все, что я прошу, — сказал он, вставая и вышел из комнаты вслед за своей сестрой.

Когда ангелы ушли, сердце Дина упало в желудок, словно шар для боулинга. Он стряхнул запеканку с вилки, у него пропал аппетит. Даже кофе ощущалось неправильно на языке. 

— Ты когда-нибудь собираешься сказать ему? — услышал Дин вопрос Памелы. Он глуповато взглянул на ее, словно только сейчас вспомнил, что она тоже присутствует. 

Вместо ответа, Дин осмотрелся: комната была так же пуста, как и когда он вошел в нее.

— Где все? — спросил он.

— Большинство из нас работает, чтобы держать это место на плаву. У нас нет денег в виде облигаций и акций, — насмехаясь отозвалась Памела.

— Ну что я могу сказать? Кэмпбеллы всегда были опытными инвесторами, — в том же тоне ответил Дин. — Тренировочный зал все еще в задней части?

— Ага… приступай.

Прежде чем Дин собрал свою посуду и ушел, усмешка Памелы стала мягче.  
— Я очень надеюсь, что ты и Кастиэль найдете дорогу друг к другу.

И когда охотник наконец ушел, он _совершенно точно не покраснел_.


	38. Chapter 38

На вторую ночь в Балтиморе, Дин остался один в комнате, недоумевая, куда подевались все остальные. Он знал, где был Кас и с кем, но не знал, чем они занимаются и это сильно нервировало охотника. Он даже не начал засыпать, когда услышал, как его друг вернулся. Свет был выключен и Кастиэль наощупь искал кровать.

Он тихо вскрикнул, когда Дин включил лампу.

— Дин! Прости, я тебя разбудил?

— Неа… — охотник сел и облокотился о стену, уставившись на кровать ангела. — Не думал, что ты вернешься этой ночью.

— Почему нет? — спросил Кастиэль не сводя взгляда с Дина, пока рылся в сумке в поисках одежды для сна. — Где мне еще спать?

— Откуда я знаю? Может быть, с Анной?

Кастиэль пожал плечами и выудил из сумки хлопковую футболку и штаны. — Ты можешь отвернуться? — попросил он, больше не смотря на мужчину.

Охотник уткнулся лицом в скрещенные на коленях руки. При мысли о том, что Кас раздевается догола в том же помещении, Дин решил подумать о чем-нибудь другом.  
— Вы… хорошо провели день? Я вас вообще не видел, ни за обедом, ни за ужином.

— Анна поняла достаточно, чтобы не заставлять меня слишком много быть на людях.

— С твоим общением в бункере было все в порядке. В чем разница? — спросив, Дин почти поднял голову, но шуршание ткани напомнило ему о том, что скорее всего Кастиэль не одет.

— Это не относится к данному отрезку времени, Дин. Здесь я не знаю никого, кроме Анны и Памелы. Я просто не хотел чувствовать себя незащищенным. — Снова шуршание ткани. — Теперь все прилично.

Дин поднял голову. Кастиэль сидел лицом к Дину на своей кровати в похожей позе, подняв колени вверх.

Немного погодя Дин откашлялся.   
— Так… ты и Анна близки, да?

— Да. Я был очень близок с некоторыми на Небесах и Анаэль была одной из них.

— И… вы… ну, ты понимаешь… — Дин махнул рукой, надеясь, что он поймет. Зря надеялся. — Ну, знаешь… осеменение облаков и все такое.

— Ты спрашиваешь, не переспал ли я со своей сестрой?

Дину хватило совести покраснеть.  
— Ага, когда ты так говоришь… Думаю, ты не стал бы, нет.

— Но я вижу, что ты думаешь об этом. У тебя тут тоже много друзей.

— Я бы не назвал их друзьями.

— Ты был достаточно интимен с Крисси. И Аарон хочет тебя.

Выражение лица Дина стало мрачным.  
— Крисси просто ребенок. Мы познакомились, когда ей едва исполнилось двенадцать лет. Так что ничего подобного между нами нет. И да, Аарон хочет меня, но это не значит, что я тоже хочу его.

— Почему нет? Потому что он мужчина?

— Что? Нет, вовсе нет. Просто я не люблю альф в этом смысле. Они не заводят меня, вот и все.

Кастиэль кивнул, теребя торчащую на рукаве нитку. Он снова заговорил, не поднимая глаз.  
— Что заставило тебя плакать, когда мы приехали? Я думал, что ты хотел быть здесь.

Дин и прежде миллионы раз слышал вопросы о Балтиморе от своей семьи или друзей, но никогда не был склонен отвечать. Но каким-то образом он чувствовал, что не сможет отказать Касу в ответе.

— Какое-то время назад у меня была девушка, Лиза. Она была как ты, только ее ангел покинул, понимаешь? Мне было тринадцать, когда мы нашли ее, она тоже была достаточно молода, ей едва исполнилось семнадцать. Она осталась в бункере и мы сошлись через семь лет. А через пару лет она забрала ребенка и ушла. Она больше не хотела оставаться в бункере… быть со мной.

— Это был ваш ребенок?

— Бен был нефилимом. Лиза не хотела, чтобы он вырос солдатом и неважно на чьей стороне он бы боролся. — Дина словно прорвало, слова лились быстрее, чем он мог думать. — Коул с командой нашли ее и Бена через некоторое время, после того, как они покинули бункер. Оба были мертвы. 

Кастиэль ахнул и прижал ладонь ко рту. Ему хотелось бы утешить охотника, но он не знал, как. Поэтому он промолчал.

Дин вытер слезы, струящиеся по его щекам и постарался продолжить.

— Да… Мы с Беном приехали сюда и они помогли нам найти сукиного сына. Знаешь, это было еще хуже, чем я думал. По сравнению с тем, через что прошли Лиза и Бен, оказаться в конечном итоге на племенной ферме или в армии было бы милостью.

— Это ты так думаешь, но я не могу представить себе ничего хуже, чем вернуться туда. Я уверен, неважно что произ…

— Их пытали, Кас! Этот сумасшедший нефилим добрался до них, чертов серийный убийца. Он повеселился с Лизой и Беном… это не были его первые убийства, и даже не последние. — Казалось, что Дина сейчас вырвет. — Когда мы его выследили, Аластар схватил отца Крисси. Он заставил меня… Боже!

Дин встал, казалось злость сочится из каждой его поры. Кастиэль съежился на кровати, запах разъяренного альфы заполнил комнату. Он взглянул на дверь и Дин заметил это.

— Не волнуйся, я ухожу, — глухо сказал Дин, пытаясь не звучать угрожающе, потому что знал как выглядит и пахнет. — Пойду поработаю или выпью, смотря на что наткнусь. Ложись спать, ладно?

Борясь со всеми своими инстинктами выживания, Кастиэль встал и подошел к альфе. Он дрожал всем телом, но раскрыл объятья в приглашающем жесте. Если бы атмосфера не была настолько напряжена, они наверное могли бы посмеяться над тем, как неуклюже выглядели. Словно две доски, держащиеся друг за друга.

Легкие Дина наполнились сладким ароматом омеги и он начал расслабляться. Его собственный запах смягчился и Кастиэль тоже расслабился, и вскоре они таяли в объятиях друг друга. Именно в этот момент Дин мог все сказать ангелу, но когда он попытался, то смог издать лишь сдавленный всхлип.

— Выпусти это, Дин, — нежно сказал Кастиэль, тепло дыша Дину в шею. — Что бы ты ни сделал, уверен, что у тебя не было выбора. Ты хороший человек, и каждый день, проведенный с тобой, только укрепляет эту веру.

И даже если он не мог до конца поверить в искренность слов Кастиэля, Дин наслаждался объятиями, купаясь в умиротворяющем аромате омеги. И прежде, чем Дин снова смог подумать и удержаться, слова снова полились из него.

— Я должен был смотреть, Кас… Я должен был наблюдать, как этот сукин сын пытает отца Крисси. — Дин судорожно вздохнул. — Я умолял Аластара взять меня и отпустить его. Но он лишь начал причинять Ли еще больше боли, говоря, что научит меня всему, что знает, что я полюблю разбирать омег на части, так же, как и он.

Еще один всхлип вырвался из горла Дина и он понял, что если не отпустит ангела, то скоро раздавит до смерти.

— Что произошло? — спросил Кастиэль, садясь обратно на свою кровать, его голос звучал жестко, но спокойно.

Вместо того, чтобы отойти к своей постели, Дин присел к ангелу. Он сел достаточно далеко, чтобы не прикасаться друг к другу, молясь, чтобы Кастиэль не попросил его уйти.

— Ли… Если спросить меня, он был дьявольским омегой. Я не понимаю, как люди не втыкают, что омеги дьявольски сильны. Аластар был так жесток… Ли умолял, чтобы его убили, но ублюдок не стал этого делать. Он держал нас в плену шестнадцать дней. Возможно, все продолжалось бы дольше, если бы мне не удалось освободиться и прикончить психа. Не считая того, что мне пришлось убить и Ли. Он был едва жив и не дожил бы до возвращения в лагерь. Я должен был прекратить его страдания.

— Две недели? Как же вас никто не нашел?

— Они пытались, но Аластар был хитрым сукиным сыном. Он держал нас на борту лодки, курсирующей по округе. Поверь мне, это был первый и последний раз, когда я плавал. Бенни… Бенни удивительный. Он сохранил трезвую голову и _знал_ , что я вернусь. Я никогда и никому не рассказывал в бункере, что исчез вместе с Ли. Все, что они знают, это что я был в чаще леса без мобильной связи. 

Дин поджал губы, словно хотел взять все слова обратно. Но мягкая рука Кастиэля на его колене поколебала его решимость.

— Если бы я не докапывался, Ли все еще был бы жив. И Крисси не стала бы сиротой.

— Делая вывод из того, что ты сказал мне — ты оказал человечеству услугу, убив Аластара. Кто знает, сколько еще он бы убил.

— Я знаю, но Крисси тогда едва исполнилось двенадцать. Не понимаю, почему она не хочет моей смерти. Вот где я был прошлой ночью. Мне пришлось увидеться с ней, понимаешь? Она клянется, что не обвиняет в смерти своего отца, но я считаю себя ответственным.

Кастиэль знал, что нет тех слов, которые могли бы успокоить боль охотника, поэтому он позволил тишине растечься между ними. Когда Кастиэль лег на кровать, Дин заставил себя встать, чтобы лечь на собственную койку. И остановился, когда ангел схватил его за запястье.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться, — сказал Кастиэль, не сводя взгляда с решетки верхней кровати. — Если ты в этом нуждаешься, я мог бы предложить тебе дружеское сочувствие.

Кое-что в штанах Дина непроизвольно дернулось и решение было принято.  
— Спасибо, Кас, но лучше не надо, — сказал он, выдернув руку из хватки Кастиэля, встал и вернулся в свою кровать.


	39. Chapter 39

На рассвете Дин и Кастиэль покинули Балтимор, провожаемые внимательными взглядами Крисси и Анны. Дин придерживался побережья, насколько это было возможно, и в результате через четырнадцать часов они достигли Бангора в штате Мэн.

Они остановились в мотеле и Кастиэль настоял, чтобы Дин взял один номер.  
— Последние две ночи мы провели в одной комнате и все было в порядке. Я больше не против, Дин, — сказал он. И Дин послушался, потому что даже не мог себе представить в чем-то отказать ангелу.

Кастиэль занял первым ванную комнату. В ожидании, Дин взялся за телефон и позвонил их контакту в Нью-Брансуике.

— Это Исаак, — услышал Дин после пары звонков.

— Привет, Исаак. Дин Винчестер. Мы только что приехали в Бангор.

— Отлично… Фрэнк рассказал тебе, как мы все провернем?

— Ну да. Мы должны доехать до Хоултона и пройти через пост между двумя и четырьмя ночи. Какая-то девица, Тамара, должна нас пропустить и затем мы поедем до Фредериктона.

— Точно. Но _девица_? Это моя жена, поэтому знаешь, давай-ка повежливей и с уважением.

— Обязательно. Кстати, Фрэнк никогда не говорил мне, как мы поедем обратно?

— Не мои проблемы, мужик. Вам придется кого-то найти, кто впустит вас обратно на Штаты. Мы только можем помочь попасть в Канаду.

— Хорошо, понял… Тогда спрошу Фрэнка. Спасибо, Исаак. Увидимся утром.

Дин успел позвонить Фрэнку и матери, прежде чем Кастиэль вышел из ванной. А когда он, меньше чем через пятнадцать минут покинул ванную, ангел уже спал на своей кровати. Дин упал на кровать и тоже быстро заснул, убаюканный легким дыханием ангела.

~ • ~

По мнению Дина, пронзительный сигнал телефона зазвучал слишком быстро. Было такое ощущение, что он только лег. Кастиэль лишь нахмурился, он чувствовал то же самое. Дин бросил взгляд на радио-часы: ярко-красные цифры 1:01 на экране резанули глаз.

— Давай, Кас… просыпайся, нам надо ехать.

От кровати ангела донеслось неразборчивое мычание и шорох отброшенного в сторону одеяла. 

— Кофе… — проворчал Кастиэль, не в силах держать глаза открытыми одновременно.

— Рядом с шоссе есть Биггерсонс. Мы выпьем кофе там перед тем, как поедем, ладно?

В ответ Дин снова услышал ворчание. Ангел ушел в ванную переодеться, Дин оделся в комнате. Через десять минут они уже ехали в Импале к ресторану.

Когда они проехали по дорожке ресторана для автомобилистов к окну выдачи, начал падать снег. Он выглядел мягким и воздушным, но все-таки это был снег. Он смягчил настроение Дина и успокоил Кастиэля. Ангел опустил окно, и протянул руку к небу.

— Снег идет, Дин. С тех пор, как я попал на землю, я лишь раз видел его из окна камеры. — прошептал он, шевеля пальцами в быстро тающих белых снежинках. — Он прекрасен.

— Ну да… Пока ты не должен ехать через снег. Ты не мог бы закрыть окно? — попросил Дин, держа в каждой руке по большому пластиковому стакану кофе.

Раздражение Дина прошло при виде порозовевших от холодного воздуха носа и щек Кастиэля. Он не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда ангел схватил стаканы, чтобы поместить их в держатели.

Вскоре они оказались на шоссе, направляясь на север. Снег усилился, когда они через два часа достигли Хоултона. Но даже тогда Дин не остановился, чтобы поставить цепи на колеса. Было непохоже, что снег остается лежать, вместо этого он таял в ту же секунду, едва касался асфальта.

Кастиэль сидел рядом с ним и с сияющими глазами смотрел в окно.  
— Чувак, тебе наверное миллиард лет от роду, не хочешь же ты сказать, что действительно никогда не видел снега.

Ангел улыбнулся мягко и миролюбиво.  
— Конечно я видел раньше снег. Но… тогда я все еще был ангелом и мне он был безразличен. Теперь, пробыв столько лет в плену, я чувствую благодарность за все эти чудеса, созданные Отцом.

— Ты все еще остаешься ангелом, Кас, — только и смог сказать Дин.

Теперь Кастиэль повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Неужели? Во мне хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы удержаться от самоубийства. Я не могу вернуться домой. Я не могу летать.

— Если бы мог, ты бы вернулся на Небеса?

— Скорее всего. Это мой дом, Дин.

Дин кивнул. Несмотря на то, что он понимал рассуждения Кастиэля, ему была ненавистна мысль, что ангел мог просто уйти и никогда не вернуться. Он не стал высказывать эти мысли вслух, вместо этого взглянув на часы на телефоне.

— Мы вовремя, — заметил он, увидев, что было чуть за полчетвертого. — Ты готов?

— Я…

Как и было указано, Дин проехал в очередь к самому дальнему посту, сразу за туристическим автобусом. С его везением, он скорее всего был полный. Так что они стали ждать.

— Сукин сын, — выдохнул Дин, посмотрев на время: до четырех оставалось всего лишь пятнадцать минут. На мгновение он подумал развернуться и попробовать на следующий день.

Но вопреки всему, в любом случае к преимуществу Винчестера, автобус проехал немного дальше, припарковался и на борт поднялся агент. Видимо, им придется пройти тщательный осмотр. Дин медленно проехал к будке, где на них мельком взглянула темнокожая женщина и взяла удостоверения личности, протянутые ей Дином.

— Бизнес или удовольствие? — спросила она, взглянув на документы.

— Я бы сказал, удовольствие. У нас медовый месяц, — ответил Дин так, как учил Фрэнк. Девушка (Дин молился, чтобы это оказалась Тамара) подняла бровь и взглянула на них.

— Обычно медовый месяц предпочитают проводить где тепло.

— А мы предпочитаем расплавить парочку иглу.

Дин с трудом удержался от смеха и смог сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Но его веселье длилось недолго, потому что Тамара направила на них Детектор ангелов. Он сглотнул, на мгновение подумав, что у них большие проблемы.

Но устройство не издало предупреждающего сигнала, он поднял глаза и увидел, что агент внимательно, но явно с теплом смотрит на него. Только тогда Дин выдохнул и, не задумываясь, взял руку Кастиэля в свою. Он успел только мягко пожать ее, когда ангел выдернул руку. Дин рассеянно отвечал на вопросы Тамары, они были уже не важны. Сердцебиение успокоилось, когда она приветствовала их в Канаде и красный свет сменился зеленым.

— Во Фредериктон, — сказал Дин, когда их страна осталась позади.

Снег прекратился и о нем напоминал лишь мокрый асфальт, да тонкие белые вкрапления прикрывающие траву по бокам от дороги. Оба молчали всю дорогу на северо-восток. Когда солнце только начало вставать, они достигли лагеря повстанцев. Дин присвистнул, на него произвело впечатление массивное белое здание, сверкающее в лучах утреннего света.

— Чувак… у них тут в Канаде дела идут, — сказал он, и ему и Кастиэлю это было на руку.

Они остановились у металлических ворот и дин нажал кнопку вызова. Переговорное устройство затрещало и женский голос ответил.

— Да?

— Дин Винчестер и Кастиэль. Вы нас ждете?

Устройство снова затрещало.  
— Пароль?

Дин громко сглотнул и повернулся к Кастиэлю. Он выглядел так же озадаченно, как и Дин.  
— Фрэнк не говорил нам пароля.

— Ну хорошо. Тогда ответьте: кто во всем мире самая красивая рыжая?

Дин мгновенно расслабился и ухмыльнулся. Кастиэль в замешательстве посмотрел на него, склонив голову на бок. Он наконец понял, когда Дин ответил.  
— Чарли Брэдбери самая прекрасная из всех.

Когда ворота открылись, Дин не смог сдержать усмешку. «Ох уж эта маленькая засранка», — подумал он, почувствовав волну нежности к своей подруге.

Припарковав машину в гараже, они поднялись на лифте на первый этаж. Там их ждала брюнетка с волосами, собранными в пучок.

— Господа, добро пожаловать в Фредериктон. Меня зовут Дороти Баум, — сказала она, приветственно протягивая руку. Дин узнал голос из интеркома.

— Так ты знаешь Чарли? — спросил он, пожимая ее руку.

— Мы познакомились на прошлой неделе. Она — умница, не правда ли? — Дороти повернулась и пошла по коридору. — Я покажу вам, где можно будет отдохнуть. Все равно в это время никого нету. Возможно захотите вздремнуть, принять душ или перекусить, — объяснила она, отпирая дверь.

Мужчины вошли в самую роскошную квартиру из всех, что им довелось увидеть. Современная мебель и, по сравнению с Балтимором, тут были огромные окна. Не считая того, что из них открывался вид на реку, а не промышленную зону. 

— В холодильнике еды немного, но должны быть блюда в морозилке, — объяснила Дороти, обходя открытое пространство. — Здесь также есть кастрюли и прочая утварь в шкафу. — Потом она указала на пару дверей. — Спальня и ванная комнаты там. Так что отдыхайте, мы придем за вами около полудня. Пойдет?

Дин и Кас кивнули, все еще находясь под впечатлением от окружающей их роскоши. Дороти ушла и только тогда к Дину вернулся голос.

— Черт, Кас… Ты видишь это место? Это потрясающе.

— Согласен. Не то, чтобы в бункере было плохо, но…

— Дьявол, по сравнению с этим, бункер — это _рухлядь!_

Кастиэль хмыкнул и упал на огромный диван.  
— У бункера есть свой шарм, но это — нечто другое. Ты можешь занять спальню, Дин. В ближайшее время я не встану с этого дивана.


	40. Chapter 40

— Ну, мальчики, вам понравилось место? Так поездка заняла больше времени, чем вы рассчитывали? — голос Мэри, разговаривающей со своим сыном, звучал внятно.

— Да, так получилось… Мы взяли один дополнительный день, потому что Кас хотел помедитировать на берегу моря. — Дин почувствовал, что немного покраснел, солгав матери. — В любом случае, эти канадские парни, мам… Бункер выглядит как землянка по сравнению с этим местом.

— Землянка, Дин? Действительно?

Зная, как мама гордилась их домом, Дин почел за лучшее сменить тему.  
— Как все?

— В основном, все в порядке. Они тяжело трудятся, пытаясь поймать мэра, но она очень хорошо ускользает, если ты меня спросишь. Но мы все равно ее достанем, — сказала она со своим вечным оптимизмом. — Еще у твоей сестры проблемы.

— Клэр в беде? Какого черта?

Дин взглянул на Каса, распластавшегося с закрытыми глазами на мягком диване. Судя по его дыханию, он уже не спал. 

— Еще не уверена… — услышал он голос своей матери. — Эш сейчас проверяет, какой-то подпольный чат-сайт. Клэр говорит, что там молодые нефилимы как и она, но наверняка никто не знает, понимаешь?

— Почему у нее из-за этого должны быть проблемы?

— Она делилась тем, о чем должна была молчать, Дин. Информацией, которая может нас выдать.

— И как вы узнали об этом? Она сказала тебе?

Мэри фыркнула, что не часто себе позволяла.  
— Конечно нет. Мне позвонила Джоди, когда она узнала, что Алекс тоже посещает этот сайт. Обе посажены под домашний арест, но вред уже нанесен. Я могу только надеяться, что Эшу удастся все удалить.

— Нда, не думал, что маленькая сестренка может попасть в неприятности. Не совру, если скажу, что в некотором роде горжусь ей.

— Дин, это не смешно. Если то, чем она поделилась, попадет не в те руки…

— Знаю, извини. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет, милый у нас все под контролем. Ты лучше найди доктора для Каса. Мы прекрасно справляемся.

Вскоре они закончили разговор и Дин подошел и сел на диван.

— Ух ты, он действительно удобный, — удивился он, утопая всем телом в мягкой мебели. Рядом с ним Кастиэль улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

— Хотелось бы мне никогда не покидать этот диван, — рассмешил он Дина. — Что случилось с твоей сестрой? — спросил Кастиэль, заставив охотника закашляться. Он уставился на ангела, открывшего синие глаза, выглядящие неестественно светлыми в лучах полуденного солнца. 

— Интернетная фигня. Она рассказывала о Бункере некоторым людям, с которыми познакомилась онлайн.

— Разве это предосудительно?

— Ну, ты никогда не знаешь, с кем ты общаешься в интернете. За исключением, возможно, видеочата. Но, видимо, не в данном случае.

— Почему люди представляются не теми, кто они есть?

— Люди лгут, Кас, это то, что мы делаем. Если мы что-то очень хотим получить, мы лжем.

При этих словах ангел недоуменно нахмурился.  
— И чего же ты хотел так сильно, когда лгал своей матери о моей медитации у моря?

Дин пытался найти правильные слова, чтобы объясниться, когда в дверь постучали.

— Входите, — облегченно вздохнув, крикнул он.

Дверь открыл темнокожий мужчина.  
— Привет… Винчестер, верно? — спросил он, подходя и пожимая Дину руку.

— Он самый. Рад наконец встретиться с тобой, Исаак, — ответил он, узнав мужчину по голосу. — А это — Кастиэль.

Ангел сел, протягивая руку бете для крепкого пожатия.

— Итак, парни, вы готовы к собеседованию?

— Ты имеешь в виду, к допросу?

— Не совсем, но если Дороти подумает, что вы здесь по неоправданным причинам, она не станет помогать вам добраться до Ансейла.

— Полагаю, это — справедливо, — ответил Дин, не волнуясь об их намерениях.

— Отлично! Тогда, следуйте за мной.

Трое мужчин покинули квартиру и тут же вошли через другую дверь на том же этаже. Квартира была аналогичного типа и ожидаемо красиво оформлена. За кухонным столом Дороти наливала себе чашку кофе.

— Хотите тоже? — спросила Дороти, когда они вошли. Только Кас согласился, Дин понадеялся, что ему предложат пиво.

Дороти усмехнулась охотнику, словно прочитав его мысли.   
— Если хочешь, в холодильнике есть газировка, сок, и даже пиво.

Широко улыбнувшись, Дин взял себе пиво, пусть и чертово канадское, и присел за столом рядом с уже сидящим Касом. Исаак исчез, оставив их наедине с Дороти.

— Итак, расскажи мне, почему ты хочешь увидеть Ансейла? — спросила она Кастиэля. В отличие от Дина, она не заметила, как вздрогнул ангел.

— Разве Фрэнк тебе все не объяснил? — вмешался Дин, переживая за друга.

— Конечно, но мне хотелось бы услышать это от ангела, — ответила она, не отрывая пытливого взгляда от лица Кастиэля.

— Дин, все в порядке… я не против, — сказал Кастиэль, — Не так давно меня спасли с племенной фермы и я решил остаться и помогать Дину и его друзьям.

— Что насчет человека, давшего тебе телесное убежище?

— Он уже давно мертв. Так что для всех намерений и целей, это тело теперь мое. Но оно не идеально, на меня не действуют медикаменты, контролирующие течку. Я обречен регулярно течь. Не считая того, что я бы скорее умер, чем снова прошел через это.

Пока Кастиэль говорил, Дин не сводил глаз с Дороти, ища на ее лице хоть что-то, выдавшее бы ее мысли. Он пришел к единственному выводу, что не стал бы играть против нее в покер, черты ее лица были абсолютно непроницаемы.

— Ты представляешь себе, чем мог бы помочь Ансейл?

В отличие от беты, Кастиэль читался словно открытая книга, была заметна каждая его эмоция.  
— Я не знаю. Надеялся, что он может сделать мне гистерэктомию*. Или просто заставить все исчезнуть. А если ничего этого он сделать не может, может он сможет помочь мне вернуться на небеса.

Дин не смог сдержать судорожный вздох. Когда их взгляды встретились, Дин удивился извиняющемуся выражению в голубых глазах.

— Дин, если ты захочешь вернуться домой…

— Я понимаю, Кас, ты не должен объясняться. Я понял, — прервал его Дин, горло сжималось при каждом выталкиваемом слове. — Наверное, я бы поступил так же.

— Скажи мне, Кастиэль, — продолжила Дороти, — если бы у тебя был выбор между жизнью без течки на земле или вернуться на Небеса, чтобы ты выбрал?

К удивлению Дина, Кастиэль ответил не так быстро, как он думал. То, как ангел прикусил нижнюю губу, хватило охотнику, чтобы в его сердце появилось какое-то подобие надежды.

— Думаю, что мне следует подумать об этом. Если у меня есть шанс помочь, кажется, я должен использовать его, а возможность не переживать следующую течку, сделает все проще. — Он повернулся и снова посмотрел в глаза Дину, на этот раз в его взгляде сквозила решимость. — И, насколько я знаю, нет никакой гарантии, что меня не вселят в очередного человека, если я вернусь домой. Поэтому, даже если я и сильно скучаю по Небесам, я так же боюсь вернуться.

Задавая свой следующий вопрос, Дороти наклонилась так, словно собиралась поделиться огромным секретом.  
— Тогда скажи мне, если ты встретишься с Ансейлом и он не сможет тебе помочь в той мере, которую ты от него ожидал, что ты будешь делать?

Копируя бету, Кастиэль наклонился к ней.  
— Дин отвезет меня в свой дом. Я поблагодарю всех, скажу им, насколько они все замечательные. А потом я буду изгнан из этого тела и рассеюсь во вселенной.

— Другими словами, ты выберешь смерть?

С решительным видом Кастиэль откинулся на стуле.  
— Я так и сделаю. Я был готов умереть еще месяц назад и все еще вижу смерть целесообразной, если ничто не поможет мне остановить жаждать сексуальной разрядки.

На лице Дороти впервые появилась искренняя, мягкая и понимающая улыбка.   
— Я не знаю все возможности Ансейла, но я убеждена, что он сможет помочь тебе.

И, все еще улыбаясь, она повернулась к Дину.  
— А теперь давайте я расскажу вам, как добраться до него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гистерэктоми́я, или гистероэктоми́я (др.-греч. ὑστέρα — матка + ἐκτομή — эктомия, удаление), также ампутация либо экстирпация матки — гинекологическая операция, при которой удаляется матка женщины. (Википедия)


	41. Chapter 41

Их отъезд задерживался из-за предстоящей снежной бури и Дин и Кастиэль были бы очень этим раздражены, если бы не крайне комфортное пристанище. Буря еще не началась, но Исаак уверял их, что даже с лучшими цепями на колесах, им скорее всего придется остановиться на обочине и молиться не замерзнуть или напиться до смерти.

Поэтому они остались еще на одну ночь в надежде, что к утру распогодится. Исаак уверил их, что на следующий день дороги будут свободными, снега ожидалось не так уж и много. Но ехать во время бурана, ночью, когда вы к этому непривычны? Да, это бы значило напрашиваться на неприятности.

Ближе к ужину к ним зашла Тамара. Она сменила строгую форму и суровый взгляд пограничного агента и Дин не мог не заметить, насколько она красива. Если бы она не была альфой и замужем, вероятно, он попробовал бы сблизиться с ней. Может быть…

— Там есть кое-какая замороженная еда, — сказала она, показывая на морозильник, — но Исааку и мне будет приятно, если вы присоединитесь к нам за ужином. Он приготовил куриное фрико*. Вы должны его попробовать.

— Куриное чего? — не удержался от вопроса Дин.

— Фри-ко, — тщательно выговаривая, повторила Тамара. — Популярное акадианское рагу. Оно очень вкусное.

Дин кивнул и взглянул на Кастиэля, который тоже согласно качнул головой. Она сказала «курица», поэтому это не может не быть вкусно.

— Спасибо Тамара, очень мило с вашей стороны. Показывай дорогу.

~ • ~

Дин сидел на диване, держа на коленях оставшуюся половину пирога, приготовленного Исааком и ждал, когда Кастиэль выйдет из душа. Пирог был необыкновенно хорош и Дин никак не мог им насытиться.

— Пирог из кефира, — гордо сказал Исаак, раскладывая порции по тарелкам. — Почти уверен, что вы, ребята, такого никогда не ели.

Дин не стал разубеждать Исаака, что это был его не первое состязание с кефирным пирогом, и умял свою порцию, стеная от восторга с каждым укусом. Кастиэлю тоже понравился десерт, хотя и без вокального сопровождения. Когда они уходили, Исаак сунул Дину в руки алюминиевую форму и рецепт для Мэри.

Не в силах сопротивляться остаткам пирога, охотник вонзил в него вилку, но был прерван прежде, чем смог хоть раз откусить.

— Дин, — дрожащим голосом прошептал Кастиэль.

Дрожащий ангел, одетый лишь в боксеры, стоял у двери ванной комнаты. Сначала Дин подумал о всякой хрени, вызывающей мурашки, которые зачастую можно найти в ванных комнатах. Он уже собирался пошутить, когда почуял: омега был снова в течке. Дин попытался остаться спокойным насколько это возможно, несмотря на то, что из-за аромата в его штанах мгновенно стало тесно.

— Ты там в порядке, приятель? — сказал он, внутренне поздравляя себя, что ему удалось произнести это нейтральным тоном.

— Я… Нет, я, Дин… Это происходит снова, — ангел выглядел несчастным, он даже покраснел от возбуждения и его боксеры оттопырились. — Я боюсь.

— Хочешь, я приведу кого-нибудь? Может у них где-нибудь завалялся комплект для течки?

Кастиэль покачал головой, показывая на рюкзак, который он утром бросил около входной двери.

— Мэри… она дала мне набор… в моей сумке.

Дин не колеблясь подошел к сумке, чтобы найти коробку с игрушками. Он повернулся, чтобы кинуть ее ангелу, но тот оказался около него — в опасной близости.

— Кас, займи спальню, — пробормотал Дин, сунув коробку ангелу в руки. — Я пойду, скажу Исааку, что мы и завтра не сможем выехать.

Он повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь, надеясь, что ангел попросит его остаться. Когда этого не произошло, Дин вышел в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Исаак и Тамара позволят ему переночевать у них.

~ • ~

Большую часть ночи Дин провел на кушетке у Исаака и Тамары, но в действительности не спал, а смотрел телевизор. Он вернулся в квартиру, когда солнце еще даже не встало. Единственным источником света была луна, светившая через незанавешенные окна. Было тихо и Дин немного расслабился. Он постарался как можно тише закрыть дверь и скинул ботинки, прежде чем лег на диван.

Он заснул почти мгновенно, а когда проснулся, ему показалось, что прошла лишь секунда. Его глаза расширились, обнаружив на своих бедрах голого Кастиэля, расстегивающего ему штаны. Дин сглотнул при виде встрепанного ангела, некоторые пряди волос слиплись у него на лбу, часть торчала в разные стороны.

— Кас, пожалуйста… не надо… — попытался убедить его охотник, но его голос звучал неуверенно. — Ты не хочешь этого.

— Не тебе говорить, чего я хочу, Дин, — от досады кусая нижнюю губу. — Снимай штаны, — зарычал он, нетерпеливыми руками дергая за ткань.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Дин, несмотря на то, чего его руки уже расстегнули пуговицу и молнию. — Мне бы не хотелось…

— Так она пройдет быстрее. Просто… — дрожа выдохнул Кастиэль… — Просто…

Больше не в силах сопротивляться, Дин потянул Кастиэля на себя, впечатываясь в его рот. Он боялся, что ангел оттолкнет его. Но Кастиэль не шарахнулся прочь, вместо этого он обнял Дина за шею, притягивая ближе и буквально насилуя его рот.

Почти безотчетно, руки Дина гуляли по телу Кастиэля, его естество все еще было сдавлено в штанах. Из груди вырвался стон, когда пальцы наткнулись на влагу между ног ангела.

— Черт… Кас… — успел выговорить он, прежде чем его рот снова был взят в плен.

Кастиэль резкими движениями стянул вниз джинсы и трусы Дина, освобождая его член. Хищный взгляд Кастиэля на возбужденную плоть воспламенил Дина.

— Ох… Кас… ты такой…

— Заткнись! — прорычал Кастиэль, и опустился на альфу, заставив замолчать.

Вскоре было слышно лишь порывистое мужское дыхание и резкие шлепки плоти о плоть. Лишь иногда стон или вздох прорезали тишину, но больше они не разговаривали. До тех пор, пока Дин уже не мог сдерживаться, его узел набух и он кончил в ангела, повторяя его имя.

Вскоре Кастиэль последовал за ним, и, кончая на грудь Дину, он задрожал еще сильнее. Чувствуя себя словно в тумане, Дин все же крепко ухватился за бедра Кастиэля. Ему явно не хотелось, чтобы ангел снова попытался соскочить с члена, пока они в сцепке. Когда руки Кастиэля мягко накрыли его, Дин снова открыл глаза. Глаза ангела были широко распахнуты от страха, но в них так же сквозила решимость.

— Он скоро опадет, — дрожащим голосом произнес Дин.

Кастиэль кивнул и немного сместился, чтобы лечь поудобнее. Дин не смог сдержать стона от этого движения, внутри ангела было так мягко и тепло.

— Прости, — через пару минут сказал Кастиэль, рассеянно путешествуя пальцем по животу Дина. — Я… я снова использовал тебя.

Дин пожал плечами, и отодвинул изучающий палец. Увидев недоуменный взгляд на лице ангела, Дин нервно вздохнул.  
— Приятель, если ты хочешь соскочить с меня раньше, нежели позже, то лучше держи руки при себе. Не то, чтобы мне не нравились твои прикосновения, но… ты понимаешь…

— Прости, — повторил ангел и скрестил руки на груди. — В следующий раз я воспользуюсь игрушками.

— Кас, я действительно ничего не имею против этого. И говорил тебе, что помогу. Но я знаю, что это не то, что тебе нравится.

Теперь Кастиэль пожал плечами.   
— Могу только сказать, что в этот раз все было не так плохо. Должен признаться, я психанул пару раз с тех пор как началась течка, но, если обычно у меня даже с игрушками начинаются панические атаки, я с тем же успехом могу просто _использовать_ тебя.

И в первый раз Дин осмелился улыбнуться.  
— Тогда мое тело в твоем распоряжении так долго, насколько тебе это нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фрико - традиционное блюдо Акадиан. Слово фрико появилось в 18 веке во Франции и обозначало торжественный ужин. Со временем оно стало обозначать "тушеное мясо", а еще позже окончательно стало использоваться для обозначения готового блюда.


	42. Chapter 42

Несмотря на то, что Кастиэль пообещал Мэри, он забыл предупредить Дина о том, что Миссури дала ему с собой успокоительное. Так что, когда ангел обмяк в его руках во время любовных игр под одеялом, несмотря на то, что оба еще не кончили, теперь запаниковал Дин.

— Кас? — позвал он и задрожал всем телом от мысли, что ангел перестал нервничать. Но когда Кастиэль не ответил, и даже мускулы, обхватывающие член Дина расслабились, дрожь возбуждения превратилась в зловещий холодок, поползший по позвоночнику охотника. 

— Кас! — снова позвал он, приподнимая ангела, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Дин увидел приоткрытый рот ангела и осоловевшие глаза и схватил его за бедра, чтобы снять с себя.

Только тогда Кастиэль начал реагировать.  
— Н-е-е-е-т… пожалуйста… — пробормотал он, снова пытаясь наощупь соединиться. — Еще.

Даже если ангел и выглядел мертвецки пьяным, Дин знал, что это не так. Оставались две причины, и Дин надеялся, что дело в каких-либо лекарствах, а не психическом отклонении.

— Что ты принял? — спросил он в надежде, что Кастиэль ответит.

Кастиэль пожал плечами, а затем хихикнул.  
— Без понятия… Миссури… Миссури хорошая.

Дин фыркнул и встал, выпутавшись из рук ангела. Не потрудившись прикрыться, он прошел в гостиную, где лежала сумка Кастиэля. В ней не было ничего интересного, кроме одежды и принадлежностей для ванны.

Объяснение относительно поведения Кастиэля обнаружилось в ванной комнате.

— Сколько ты принял? — спросил он, возвратившись в комнату с флаконом таблеток. Кастиэль снова хихикнул и пожал плечами.

— Блядь… — Дин вернулся в гостиную и достал телефон из кармана джинс. Он нашел телефон Миссури и нажал на вызов, нисколько не волнуясь, что было далеко за полночь.

— Дин? — раздался голос доктора, звучащий удивленно и встревоженно одновременно. — Все в порядке?

— Не уверен. Нашел таблетки, которые ты дала Касу. Он сильно не в себе, это нормально?

— Сколько он принял?

— А шут его знает… Посреди процесса… эм… у него течка, поэтому я помогал ему, когда он просто… Он обмякший, хихикает и черт знает что еще.

— Почти уверена, что Мэри попросила его предупредить тебя, если он будет их принимать. Он скоро придет в себя, но пожалуйста, следи, чтобы он принимал только по одной, ладно? Наверное он принял несколько. — Миссури вздохнула, ненадолго замолчав. — Так значит у него снова течка, да? Немного раньше, чем я ожидала, должна признаться. Ты принимаешь ингибиторы?

— Ага… К счастью, они только останавливают гон, а не сам процесс.

— Действительно повезло. А как у тебя дела? Я знаю, что ты любишь…

— У меня все в порядке, Миссури, не волнуйся обо мне. Я знаю, что это просто… знаю, что я просто игрушка, но мне это подходит.

— Как скажешь, мальчик. Я могу тебе еще чем-нибудь помочь?

— Неа, все в порядке. Спасибо, Миссури.

Закончив разговор, Дин бросил телефон на диван и пошел к холодильнику, только сейчас поняв, что адски хочет пить. Он взял себе пиво и содовую для Кастиэля и вернулся в спальню.

— Где ты был? — капризно спросил ангел.

Дин замер на полпути, увидев распластавшегося на кровати Кастиэля с пальцами в заднице, а другой рукой дрочившего член. Если на свете и было зрелище, от которого он бы никогда не устал, то это было оно.

Большими шагами Дин достиг кровати и сбросил бутылки на прикроватную тумбу так близко к краю, что они могли упасть в любой момент. Но ему было все равно, он вернулся в кровать, не собираясь терять время. 

Дину не было нужды долго стараться, чтобы быть снова готовым к продолжению и вскоре он уже проталкивался во влажное, горячее нутро Кастиэля. На этот раз мускулы сжимались вокруг члена с каждым движением бедер Дина. Вскоре оба кончили и произошла сцепка. Как всегда нежно, Дин обнял дрожащее тело и уложил так, чтобы оба были на боку, лицом друг к другу.

— Как ты? — прошептал Дин, и ангел ощутил тепло его дыхания на своих губах.

— Нормально, — ответил Кастиэль, но дрожь тела выдавала его с головой.

— Давай, поспи, если хочешь, я не возражаю. Я выйду из тебя, как только смогу.

— Я… я не… не тогда, как ты…

Охотник мягко шикнул на ангела.  
— Это нормально, Кас. Просто расслабься, хорошо?

В ответ Кастиэль кивнул и закрыл глаза. И прежде, чем Дин сделал то же самое, он рискнул мягко поцеловать ангела в лоб, на что тот тихо и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

~ • ~

— Думаю, теперь я могу воспользоваться игрушками, — сказал Кастиэль на следующее утро, когда они сидели в гостиной, завтракая жареными хлебцами с кофе. Его голос звучал невозмутимо, но тело было напряжено.

Дин успокаивающе улыбнулся ангелу.  
— Решать тебе, приятель. Все, что ты считаешь нужным.

Видимо, слова охотника были недостаточно ободряющими, поскольку ангел взглянул на него повлажневшими глазами.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я неблагодарный. Я очень признателен… просто… думаю, скоро это закончится и желание…

— Как я уже сказал, Кас, не волнуйся об этом. Я просто рад, что смог помочь. — «Ага, да ты был счастлив, ты, извращенец», — не мог не подумать Дин и покраснел.

— Тогда ладно. Спасибо тебе, Дин.

Охотник наблюдал, как ангел принял очередную таблетку из стремительно пустеющей банки. У него не раз возникало желание взять ее и спрятать так, чтобы он мог контролировать, сколько принимает Кас, но не стал. Вместо этого он устроил ему длинную проповедь о лекарствах, о привыкании к ним и как они могут испортить жизнь.

Дин перестал поучать его после того, как Кастиэль повернул тему на него, объясняя, насколько большой проблемой может быть алкоголь. При этом многозначительно поглядывая на -надцатую бутылку пива.

— Я приму душ и найду, где перекантоваться, — объявил Дин, вдохнув свежий запах возбужденного ангела. — Ты уверен, что тебе будет хорошо с игрушками?

— Да, спасибо, Дин, — подтвердил Кастиэль, поставил недоеденный завтрак и кофе на стол и пошел закрываться в спальню.

Не желая слышать, как ангел удовлетворяет себя без него, Дин почти побежал в ванную и запрыгнул в душ. Закрыв глаза, он стоял под струями теплой воды, каждой маленькой каплей смывающей с него все свидетельства, которые оставил на нем ангел.

Охотник чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, услышав скрип открывшейся двери.

— Я был неправ, — сказал Кастиэль, проскользнув в стеклянную душевую позади Дина.

— Что?

Кастиэль прижался всем телом к спине Дина, протянув вперед руку и обхватив пальцами член охотника.  
— Игрушки так не могут… Не так, как можешь ты.

И на этот раз Дин даже не стал пытаться переубедить ангела.


	43. Chapter 43

Только через два дня Дин и Кастиэль смогли продолжить поездку. Что касалось погоды, Исаак оказался прав. На какое-то время небо и дороги были свободны. Только резко изменилась температура. Другими словами, было чертовски холодно. Но этого не было достаточно, чтобы удержать мужчин от поездки к их конечному пункту назначения.

Рано утром, поставив цепи на Импалу, они покинули Фредериктон. Через шесть часов они уже сидели в практически пустом ресторане, где они должны были встретиться с очередным связным.

Немного спустя, молодая официантка, улыбаясь во весь рот, принесла им по стакану воды.

— _Bienvenue aux Deux Belettes! Vous avez fait vot’ choix? 1_ — сказала она, указывая на висящую за ними черную доску.

И если Дин разинул рот, услышав французскую речь, то Кастиэля это явно не обеспокоило, потому как он ответил на том же языке.  
— _En fait, nous venons rencontrer quelqu’un. Camille Thibodaux? 2_

— _Une minute, j’vais la chercher. 3_

— Что происходит? — прошептал Дин, когда девушка ушла.

— Она спросила что мы желаем. Я спросил ее о нашем связном и она пошла за ней.

— Не знал, что ты говоришь по-французски. Это же был французский?

Кастиэль хмыкнул.  
— Да. И я понимаю и говорю на всех языках. Включая французский. Думаю, это одно из преимуществ прожитых газилионов лет.

Вскоре Дин сообразил.  
— Она спросила, не хотим ли мы поесть и ты ничего не заказал?

Кастиэль закатил глаза и уже хотел ответить, когда к их столику подошла другая женщина. Должно быть, она была поваром, если брать во внимание, что на ней был пятнистый фартук, надетый поверх яркой одежды. Она выдвинула себе стул и села.

— _Vous avez demandé à m’voir? 4_

— Простите, леди, вы вообще по-английски разговариваете? — спросил Дин, не давая Кастиэлю ответить.

Она перевела взгляд глубоких карих глаз на охотника.  
— Конечно, я говорю на английском, — сказала она с приятным легким акцентом. — Думаю, вы те мальчики, о которых говорила мне Дороти?

— Ага, те самые. Я — Дин, а это Кастиэль, — сказал охотник и протянул ей руку. К его удивлению, она не пожала ее, вместо этого повернув ладонью вверх, чтобы взглянуть на линии. 

— У тебя приятные, сильные руки. Вижу, ты хороший человек, — сказала она, прежде чем отпустить его руку.

Она повернулась к Кастиэлю, протягивая ему руку. Кастиэль коротко кивнул и вложил руку в ее ладонью вверх. Она тут же судорожно вздохнула, а потом посмотрела на него.  
— _Mon Dieu… j’suis désolée, mon ange. Ça va aller mieux, tu vas voir. 5_

Кастиэль сглотнул, его синие глаза были прикованы к темным глазам женщины. Оба выглядели так, словно сейчас заплачут и Дину совершенно не хотелось, чтобы это произошло.

— Что? Что ты ему сказала? — спросил он, на что оба вздрогнули.

— Не волнуйся, красавчик. Сейчас самое время поесть, — только и сказала она, отпустив руку ангела. — А потом вы пойдете и получите номер в мотеле на Фазаньей улице. После заката, Ансейл придет увидеться с вами.

Камилла оставила мужчин одних, не приняв заказа. И никто не стал бы, потому что вскоре блондинка-официантка вернулась из кухни с двумя тарелками в руках. Она подошла и поставила их перед Дином и Кастиэлем.

— _La spécialité de Camille, le cipaille. Quelque chose à boire avec ça? 6_

— Дин, это особое блюдо Камиллы. Но что это точно, не уверен. У вас есть что-нибудь выпить? — спросил Кастиэль, переводя для официантки. Оба мужчины были сильно озадачены, услышав ее смех.

— Простите, я не сообразила, что вы говорите на английском. Ваш французский превосходен, — сказала она Кастиэлю, в каждом ее слове сквозил французский акцент. И да, Дин мог понять, что люди находят акцент возбуждающим.

— _Морской пирог*_ — это просто большой мясной пирог. Слой за слоем разных сортов мяса. Думаю, что в этом кролик, говядина, свинина, оленина и курица. Зависит от того, какое мясо нам завозят. На прошлой неделе пирог был с лососем… очень вкусно. — Она улыбнулась, видя голодные взгляды мужчин, кидаемые на еду. — Что насчет выпивки?

~ • ~

Мотель, в который их отправила Камилла, выглядел не больше чем ночлежка с завтраком. Дин еще раз столкнулся с местным языком, но Кастиэль тут же предупредил женщину за стойкой регистрации, чтобы она говорила по-английски. Так же легко, как и официантка, она перешла на другой язык, только что ее французский акцент был более заметным.

Они получили комнату с двухспальной кроватью, служащая заверила их, что комнат с двумя отдельными кроватями у них нет. Дин не был против выложить деньги на два номера, но Кастиэль остановил его, утверждая, что им лучше быть вместе, когда придет врач.

Дин согласился, надеясь, что в номере будет диван, где бы он смог прилечь. А если нет, он может лечь на полу. Он не ожидал, что в номере не будет ничего, кроме кровати и кресла.

— Я приму душ завтра утром, — заявил Кастиэль, вынимая из сумки спальные принадлежности.

— Не нужно оправдываться, Кас. Я тоже так сделаю. Но… ты хочешь лечь спать сейчас? Не слишком рано?

Кастиэль взглянул на часы на стене и был удивлен, что еще даже нет пяти.  
— Н-да, ты прав. Я думал, что сейчас позднее. Чем предлагаешь заняться?

Дин показал на телевизор.  
— Дама сказала, что тут есть кабельное. Хочешь что-то посмотреть?

— Думаю, да. Ты не против, если я надену пижаму?

— Не против. В пижаме удобно, — сказал Дин, доставая свои спальные принадлежности из сумки. — Эй, как думаешь, в Канаде есть пицца?

— Думаю, что пицца есть везде, — рассмеявшись сказал Кастиэль. — Ты что, все еще голоден после того, что мы съели?

— _В данный момент_ я не голоден, но, возможно, позже. Нам надо было остановиться и набрать закусок.

Не отвечая, Кастиэль вышел из комнаты. Следующее, что заставило Дина удостовериться, что это был отель из сети B&B, нежели мотель, было отсутствие ванной комнаты в номере. Женщина сказала: «Salle de bain commune sur l’étage», что, в переводе Кастиэля обозначало: «Общая ванная комната на этаже». Это была однозначно канадская приблуда.

Когда Кастиэль вернулся, Дин уже переоделся в пижаму и сидел на кровати, переключая каналы телевизора.

— Чувак… Тут куча каналов на французском, но я нашел парочку американских. Что хочешь посмотреть?

— Не знаю, Дин. Как и о музыке, я не очень много знаю о телевидении. Выбирай ты.

Дин продолжил переключать каналы, и Кастиэль присоединился к нему на кровати, сев как можно дальше.

— Не волнуйся, Кас, — сказал Дин, не сводя взгляд с экрана. — Я буду спать на полу. Это только на время, пока мы смотрим телевизор.

— Дин, не будь нелепым. Кровать намного более удобна, чем пол, — Кастиэль повернул голову и взглянул на Дина, все так же смотрящего перед собой. — После того, как ты помог мне, думаю, я смогу провести с тобой ночь в одной постели.

Дин не ответил, вместо этого он перестал прыгать по каналам, увидев появившиеся на экране знакомые лица: спасибо тебе, Канада, за Доктора Секси. Но его ликование было недолгим.

— Сукин сын! Они даже не говорят на английском, — с недовольной гримасой сказал он, повернувшись к Кастиэлю. — Не волнуйся обо мне, Кас. Лучше я буду знать, что ты чувствуешь себя удобно и можешь спать, не ожидая, что я залезу на тебя во сне.

— Я знаю, что ты так не сделаешь, Дин. Поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы ты спал со мной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Морской пирог - это, по сути слоеный пирог с мясом или рыбой, и, как известно, подавался британским морякам в 18м веке. Он был настолько популярен в колониях Новой Англии, что его включили первую изданную в Америке кулинарную книгу.
> 
> 1 _Добро пожаловать в Двух Горностаев. Вы уже что-то выбрали?_  
>  2 _На самом деле мы здесь, чтобы встретиться с Камиллой Тибодо._  
>  3 _Минутку. Я позову ее._  
>  4 _Вы хотели меня видеть?_  
>  5 _Боже мой… Прости, мой ангел. Все наладится, вот увидишь._  
>  6 _Это особое блюдо Камиллы, морской пирог. Будете что-то пить?_


	44. Chapter 44

Проснувшись от пинка ботинком в ногу, Дин быстро выхватил пистолет из-под подушки. Когда он не спал дома, ему всегда нужна была гарантия безопасности, если можно так выразиться. Он вслепую поднял оружие перед собой.

— Эй, ковбой! Если ты собрался наставить эту штуку на меня, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не целился в мои причиндалы.

Было слишком темно и Дин ничего не видел, поэтому он протянул руку и, пошарив по прикроватной тумбочке, включил лампу.

Дин лежал, поэтому казалось, что человек с волосами цвета карамели и янтарными глазами, возвышался над ним словно башня. Он не выглядел и не пах угрожающе, поэтому Дин опустил оружие. 

— Кто ты? — все же спросил он, несмотря на то, что уже знал ответ. Как ни странно, незнакомец, казалось понял это, потому что не отвечая, он отошел и сел в кресло.

С минуту они присматривались друг к другу. Было такое ощущение, что во взгляде Ансейла таились все секреты мироздания и Дин не мог избавиться от мысли, что он уже встречался с шаманом раньше. Не считая того, что он ожидал что тот будет похож на типичного знахаря… ну… классического индейского чувака. Высокого, мускулистого, загорелого, с крепкими челюстями, длинными черными волосами, возможно, одетый в традиционные одежды аборигенов…

— Ух ты… слишком много клише? — откровенно забавляясь сказал Ансейл. — И прежде, чем ты спросишь, нет, я не живу в чуме, не езжу на лошади и не добываю еду с помощью лука и стрел. Доволен?

У Дина пересохло в горле, поэтому он кивнул. Злить волшебника было бы не самой лучшей идеей. 

— Итак, _ты_ Дин Винчестер. Вы прибыли позже, чем я думал, — сказал Ансейл, взглянув на крепко спящего Кастиэля. — Наслаждался поездкой с ангелом?

— Это не… эм… погода была и…

— Детка, меня это не волнует, просто поинтересовался. Но позволь спросить: обычно ангелы добираются сюда сами. Как получилось, что ты приехал с ним?

— А как бы ему еще добраться сюда? Не похоже, чтобы парень может летать. Или может?

— Нет, думаю, не может. И все же, обычно люди посылают ангелов своей дорогой и на этом все. Что делает тебя таким особенным?

Дин немного расслабился и приподнялся, чтобы быть на одном уровне с сидящим мужчиной и следить за спящим ангелом.

— Я не знаю, чем я отличаюсь, но он принял это, понимаешь? Он раньше пытался быть самостоятельным и у него не очень-то получилось. Этот мир не для одиноких омег, ангелы они или нет.

— Согласен. Но ты — альфа, а обычно альфы, как бы получше выразиться — развратны?

— Знаешь ли, мы не животные.

— Нет, если пичкаете себя лекарствами, но ты конечно же нет. Он знает, что ты перешел на ингибиторы?

Дин покраснел. В последнее время это происходило довольно часто. Он сглотнул, надеясь, что комок в горле уже исчез.

— Ему это не нужно знать, это его не касается. Но откуда это знаете _вы_?

— Ты так до сих пор и не понял, кто я? До этого мне показалось, что ты узнал меня, но потом эта маленькая блестящая искра просто вылетела в окно. Если бы ты знал, то не был бы удивлен тому, что знаю я. И по моему мнению, то, что ты решил вырубить свои основные инстинкты, когда ты находишься рядом со своим ангелом, _очень даже_ его касается.

Дину надоело быть единственной жертвой странного хитрожопого мужика и он потряс Кастиэля за руку.

— Просыпайся, приятель. У нас гость.

— Он сейчас не проснется. Хотелось вначале поболтать с тобой.

— Что ты с ним сделал?

Ансейл пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону ангела.  
— Не волнуйся, он в порядке. Немного магии, если тебе уж так хочется знать. Но, честно говоря, я не уверен, что делать с тобой.

— Мужик, ни хрена со мной не надо делать. Только Кас нуждается в твоей помощи. Ты можешь сделать это? Можешь убрать все его детородные части? Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы у него больше не было течек?

— Могу, и что потом? Ты же знаешь, что так он, _возможно_ , никогда не будет с тобой, ведь так?

Дин кивнул, стиснув зубы и всматриваясь в Каса.  
— Знаю. Все, что я хочу, это чтобы он остался в живых.

— Твой _друг_... Я вижу, что у тебя на сердце, Дин и это то, как относятся к другу.

— Это неважно, лады? Речь не обо мне. Ты поможешь Касу или нет?

Сидящий в кресле мужчина широко улыбнулся Дину, но в его глазах улыбки не было.

— А что, если я скажу тебе, что для этого тебе придется умереть? Ты все еще будешь хотеть помочь ему?

Дин впал в ступор от слов Ансейла. В один миг все, что он любил и оставил позади, пронеслось перед глазами: мама, отец, Сэмми, Клэр, Чарли, Бенни, Бобби… Даже Фрэнк промелькнул.

В горле снова появился комок, и теперь уже знакомо защипало в глазах. Он повернулся и еще раз взглянул на ангела, его лицо было таким умиротворенным, по сравнению с той бурей, что бушевала в разуме Дина. И когда защемило сердце, а член совершенно не к месту тупо дернулся, охотник знал ответ.

— Да, буду, — сказал он, посылая безмолвные извинения своей матери, и надеясь, что ветер подхватит их и принесет ей на подушку.

Эту историю Мэри рассказывала множество раз, когда он был ребенком. Хорошие мысли были важны, поскольку ветер приносил их тем, кого любят, чтобы они видели добрые сны. Повзрослев, он понял, что это была просто детская сказка, как и Санта Клаус, но не мог не понадеяться, что это все же произойдет.

— Когда ты сделаешь это? У меня будет время попрощаться? — спросил он Ансейла, даже не удосужившись взглянуть на него. Он больше ни за что не отведет взгляд от своего ангела.

— А ты серьезен, — голос мужчины звучал уважительно. — Ты бы это сделал.

— Сделаю. Я думаю, он заслуживает немного счастья после всего того дерьма, через которое он прошел.

— А ты нет? Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты не заслуживаешь жить?

Дин пожал плечами, взяв спящего ангела за руку.  
— Я не говорю, что не заслуживаю, но думаю, что мог бы воспользоваться небольшим перерывом, вот и все. Теперь скажи мне, когда…

Стук в дверь не только прервал Дина, но и разбудил его — снова. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что в комнате нет никого, кроме него и Каса. Охотник хмыкнул, когда понял, что ему приснился сон.

— Вы уже проснулись? — раздался женский голос, очень похожий на голос Камиллы Тибодо.

— Ага, — откликнулся Кастиэль, сел на постели и потер глаза ладонями. Она без проблем вошла, несмотря на то, что Дин мог поклясться, что предыдущим вечером запер дверь.

— Сейчас я отвезу вас к Ансейлу. Одевайтесь, _s’il-vous-plaît. 1_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _Пожалуйста._


	45. Chapter 45

Несмотря на то, что Камилла настаивала, Дин отказался сесть в ее джип. Воспротивившись ее и Кастиэля советам, он взял Импалу и поехал за ней по неудобным проселочным дорогам. Дин перестал гордиться своим решением, когда обнаружил, что цепи, которые должны были быть очень действенными, даже не тормозили, там, где это делал Джип Камиллы. Хотелось бы ему сказать то же самое о менее чем эффективном обогревателе.

Он уже собирался сдаться и развернуть Импалу, когда увидел, что джип свернул на узкую подъездную дорожку. Позади ряда высоких деревьев стоял ухоженный деревянный дом средних размеров, которому на вид было лет двести. Если Ансейл действительно был долгожителем, то в этом был совершенный смысл.

Дин припарковался за джипом и облегченно вздохнул, выключая двигатель. Прежде, чем открыть дверь, он мягко похлопал по приборной панели, одновременно благодаря и извиняясь. Тут было еще холоднее и Дин застегнул молнию своей кожаной куртки, поглядывая на Кастиэля. Как и Дин, ангел застегивал свой плащ, который нашел на складе бункера.

— Тебе следовало выбрать более теплое пальто, — сказал Дин, потирая руки.

— Кто бы говорил, — угрюмо ответил ангел, еще не получивший заряд кофеина, и рысцой побежал к дому, в котором уже скрылась Камилла. Дин тоже поспешил ко входу, разрезая клубы морозного пара, выдыхаемого изо рта.

Оказавшись в прихожей, Дин потоптался, чтобы заставить кровь снова бежать по венам.  
— Отстойная Канада, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Видимо он говорил недостаточно тихо, потому что услышал ответивший ему, до жути знакомый голос.

— Прекращай ныть и иди сюда. Ты согреешься быстрее, если встанешь _рядом_ с дровяной печкой.

В просторной комнате, рядом с чугунной печью, сидел мужчина из сна Дина: светлые волосы, глаза и кожа — ничего общего с так называемыми краснокожими людьми, рассказы о которых он слышал в детстве.  
— Но… Что?

Почти также как и во сне, Ансейл хмыкнул, прежде чем повернуться к Кастиэлю, уже присоединившемуся к нему.  
— Он всегда такой?

— Боюсь, он еще не знает кто, или скорее, что ты. Дай ему время.

Камилла вошла в комнату с подносом на котором стоял кофейник из нержавеющей стали, наполненные кружки, сахарница и молочник.

— Проходи и присаживайся, Дин. Я делаю лучший _кофе_ в городе, — сказала она, ставя поднос на столик, стоящий рядом с креслом Ансейла. Он поставила кофейник на печь, прежде чем кинула три куска сахара и добавила солидную порцию сливок в кружку, которую предложила шаману.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, сказав, что я не знаю что он? — спросил Дин и присел на диванчик рядом с Кастиэлем. — Ты ангел? — спросил он у мужчины. Вместо ответа тот поднял брови.

— Дин, Ансейл в действительности Габриэль… Архангел, — Кастиэль взглянул на хозяина дома. — Я должен был догадаться, Ансейл на диалекте Микмаков означает «ангел». И все же, я никогда бы не подумал, что это он.

Свет забрезжил в голове Дина. Он вспомнил о вещах, которые мама заставляла учить его ребенком, скучную историческую чепуху. В одной из книг были репродукции известных картин, изображающих архангелов, спустившихся на землю в конце 1800х годов. К тому же, чепуха эта была нарисована знаменитыми художниками, хотя он даже не мог вспомнить их имен.

— Закрой рот, Дин. Даже тебе это не идет.

— Оставь его в покое, Габриэль, — пожурила Камилла святую сущность, вручая Дину кружку с ароматным горячим напитком. — Черный, да?

Дин кивнул, одновременно соглашаясь и благодаря, не в силах отвести взгляд от шамана. Вспомнив их встречу во сне, Дин понадеялся, что архангел может читать его мысли. «Если ты собираешься убить меня, то давай уже покончим с этим», — подумал он, как только встретился глазами с Габриэлем.

В ответ, если это можно было считать за ответ, архангел разразился хохотом, из-за чего Кастиэль и Камилла покосились на него.

— Не волнуйся за свою симпатичную голову, Дин. Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, — отсмеявшись подтвердил Габриэль. — Не думаю, что мой младший брат был бы мне за это признателен. — Затем он повернулся к названному брату, улыбаясь ему самой мягкой улыбкой из всех, виденных Дином.

— Скажи мне, Кастиэль… Камилла рассказала, что ты уже довольно давно на земле?

— Да, почти семьдесят три года.

— Мне жаль, брат. Хотелось бы, чтобы был способ это все изменить. Я говорил Михаэлю, что было ошибкой являть себя, но он и Рафаэль были непреклонны: сказали, что так должно произойти. 

— Поэтому ты исчез?

— Частично, да. — Габриэль повернулся к Камилле и взял ее за руку. — Я влюбился, но также я не хотел участвовать в том, что должно было произойти.

Дин больше не мог сдерживать язык за зубами и прервал ангела.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что знал обо всем этом приближающемся дерьме и просто позволил этому произойти?

Во взгляде Габриэля, брошенном на альфу, были лед и огонь одновременно.   
— А что я мог сделать в одиночку, Дин? Убить братьев? Сжечь землю? Что?

— Не знаю, но ты вообще можешь себе представить, через что проходят твои «другие» братья и сестры? Пока ты прятался ото всех в этом мерзлом аду крутя любовь-морковь со своей женщиной, Каса пытали и насиловали. Ему пришлось вытолкнуть больше, чем пятьдесят младенцев из своего тела.

— Дин… — вполголоса позвал Кастиэль.

— Нет, Кас. Он должен понять. Это _его_ вина, что ты застрял здесь со всеми твоими тяжелыми проблемами в голове. Ты не можешь вернуться домой и мечтаешь лишь о гребаной смерти, а я не могу…

— Дин! — на этот раз голос Кастиэля звучал тверже. — Я все это знаю, поверь мне, но я здесь чтобы узнать, может ли он мне помочь. Это все, что меня волнует, понимаешь? А теперь, Габриэль, ты можешь помочь мне или нет?

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь и я скажу, в моих ли это силах.

Дин уже был готов напасть на архангела, но был остановлен рукой Кастиэля, легшей на его плечо. Он взглянул на руку, а потом перевел взгляд на лицо ангела. В потемневших синих глазах ангела читалась молчаливая мольба и у Дина не осталось выбора, кроме как подчиниться.

— Мое тело иммунно к лекарствам и течки проходят крайне тяжело, и морально и физически, — сказал Кастиэль, снова обращаясь к брату. — С тех пор как семья Дина спасла меня, у меня было две и оба раза, честно говоря, я бы предпочел умереть.

Объясняясь, Кастиэль мягко сжал плечо Дина. Возможно, он и использовал охотника, чтобы пережить течку, но не без сложностей. Даже лекарств было недостаточно, чтобы сдержать панику в узде.

— Ты мог бы избавить мое тело от течек? Навсегда?

— Я могу это сделать, да. Но это действительно то, что ты хочешь?

На лице Кастиэля появилась улыбка облегчения.  
— Больше, чем что-либо.

Габриэль молча кивнул, а потом с удовольствием глотнул кофе. После пары глотков, он поставил чашку обратно на поднос.  
— А что, если бы я мог бы отправить тебя обратно домой? — спросил Габриэль. И ангел и охотник буквально задохнулись.

— Я… — Кастиэль взглянул на Дина и опустил голову. — Я… если я вернусь, меня могут заставить вселиться в другое человеческое тело?

— К сожалению, это не то, что я могу оспорить, поэтому да, это возможно.

— Тогда нет, я не хочу обратно, — поднял голову Кастиэль и снова взглянул своему брату в глаза. — Нет, если есть малейший шанс, что мне не придется снова все пережить.

— А как насчет того, чтобы вернуть ему его силу? Ты можешь сделать это? — не мог не спросить Дин.

— Боюсь, что для этого я должен быть свободен, Дин, — мягко сказал Кастиэль. — И если это так, то думаю, ничто не смогло бы помешать заключить меня в другой вессель. Я прав? — спросил он, повернувшись к Габриэлю.

Габриэль кивнул, опустившись на колени перед Кастиэлем. Он улыбнулся и приложил руку к животу ангела.

— Если ты хочешь, я могу освободить тебя, но я тебе этого не рекомендую. А теперь закрой глаза, младший брат, сейчас может быть немного больно.


	46. Chapter 46

Дин никогда бы не признался вслух, но в доме архангела он быстро почувствовал себя в свой тарелке. Особенно после того, как наткнулся на самую лучшую вещь после пирога. Габриэль сказал, что выпечка называется _Grand-pères dans le sirop_ , что в переводе означало буквально «Дедушка в сиропе».

Если бы он заранее знал название шариков из теста, вымоченных в кленовом сиропе, Дин наверное бы отказался от предложения. Представив себе на десерт яйца старика… Да, это не сработало бы. И все же, он облизал сладкие от нектара пальцы.

— Чувак, вы горазды есть, — усмехнулся Дин. — Я немного волновался насчет этого, честно.

— О, знаешь ли, у нас тоже есть скучная и пресная еда. Нам просто нравится производить впечатление на иностранцев нашим кулинарным мастерством. — Объяснил Габриэль. — Ну, Камилле нравится. Я на кухне абсолютно бесполезен. И, прежде, чем вы уедете, вы должны отведать Пут _и_ н. Это основное блюдо в квебекской кухне: вредная смесь картошки, сыра и подливки, на вкус как кусочек рая.

Не обращая больше внимание на Архангела, Дин лишь кивнул, не сводя глаз с закрытой двери, за которой некоторое время назад исчез Кастиэль. По всей видимости, небольшое вмешательство Габриэля неблагоприятно подействовало на ангела и он попросил дать ему время восстановиться. Вскоре после этого Камилла начала собираться на работу. Охотник и архангел остались наедине, не зная чем заняться, кроме как пялиться на стены. 

— Кстати о Камилле, чувак, — через некоторое время произнес Дин. — Ты спустился сюда почти две сотни лет назад. Она ведь не может быть той же девушкой, в которую ты влюбился?

— Нет. Кали не выдержала со мной и у нас ничего не получилось. Но Камилла и я все же провели вместе больше сотни лет. Думаю, встречаться с архангелом имеет свои преимущества. — Выражение лица Габриэля было одновременно самоуверенным и нежным, если такое было вообще возможно. — Ты же слышал историю о ведьмах из Бостона?

— Ага, и истории слышал, и фильм смотрел. Ведьмы скрывали свое логовище на видном месте в бостонском университете и, в основном, они виноваты в том, что ангелов могли вызывать и ловить. В этом смысле они были гении.

— Конечно, именно так и будут помнить. Ты действительно думал, что девчушки сами это придумали? Колдовство в большей степени сказка, Дин, не более чем иной способ жизни. Рафаэль и я проникли к ведьмам, чтобы поведать им о вызове и связывающих заклинаниях. Не считая того, что в итоге я передумал, не желая делать это. — Чем больше архангел говорил, тем больше он злился. — Когда книгу опубликовали, Рафаэль ушел. А я не мог отказаться от Кали, поэтому остался. Когда правительство Соединенных Штатов объявило войну викканским девушкам, мне и еще нескольким удалось сбежать.

— Подожди… я помню ту историю. Легенда говорит о выживших ведьмах, которые спрятались в резервации Кри где-то в Канаде, правильно? Но это не то место, где мы сейчас находимся.

— Дино, от тебя, точно, ничего не спрятать.

— Да я просто умник, — закатив глаза произнес Дин. — Но скажи мне: какой был смысл в публикации всего этого дерьма? Зачем тебе желать порабощения ангелов? 

— Я же сказал, что был против этого, но да, все дело в нефилимах, Дин. И только Михаил знает мотивы этого плана. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, не сорвался ли он после исчезновения Отца.

Дин не очень-то знал что ему на это сказать, но, прежде чем он вообще смог что-то ответить, его внимание привлекла скрипнувшая дверь спальни. В проеме стоял Кастиэль, держа в руке телефон Дина. 

— Это тебя, — сказал ангел, не выходя из комнаты.

— Как у тебя оказался мой телефон? — спросил Дин, подходя к ангелу. Кастиэль пожал плечами и сунул телефон в руку охотника.

— Алло? — сказал Дин, когда Кастиэль снова захлопнул дверь.

— Дин, слава Богу. Я уже несколько часов пытаюсь тебе дозвониться.

— Папа? Что случилось?

— Ты должен вернуться, дерьмо попало в вентилятор, у нас аврал и нам нужны все руки. Как ангел?

— Приведен в порядок и восстанавливает силы. Что происходит?

Голос Джона был поверхностным и дрожал, что было совершенно нетипично для охотника.  
— Твоя сестра пропала, Дин. Сбежала с Алексом. И они прихватили с собой Генри.

— Сукины дети! Они же не могли убежать далеко?

— Последний раз их видели в четверг вечером. Клэр настояла последить ночью за Генри, чтобы Сэм и Джесс могли немного передохнуть.

«Дерьмо, это произошло два дня назад», — вздрогнув подумал Дин.  
— Самое раннее мы сможем вернуться домой через два дня, пап. Все зависит от того, где нам придется пересекать границу обратно в Штаты. Фрэнк мне еще не сказал, где.

— Если с тобой не будет Кастиэля, ты можешь пересечь границу где угодно. Оставь его и возвращайся домой. Твоя обязанность — это семья, мальчик. У нас уже половина бункера охотится на Абаддон, поэтому ты действительно нам нужен.

— Отец…

— Лучше тебе максимум через два дня быть, Дин. И я, блядь, совершенно серьезен.

Дин тяжело вздохнул и выключил телефон после того, как отец повесил трубку. Он слышал, как у него за спиной архангел явно поедал очередную порцию десерта.

— Что происходит, Дино? — с полным ртом спросил Габриэль.

— Моя сестра исчезла, мне нужно вернуться домой. — Дин повернулся к Архангелу, умоляюще глядя на него. — Ты знаешь, где я мог бы пересечь границу в Америку вместе с ангелом? Я не хочу оставлять его.

— Прости, я мало путешествую. Типа дерьма вроде защиты свидетелей, понимаешь?

Почти мгновенно Дин сгреб свитер архангела в кулаки.  
— Ты гребаный трус. Не знаю, что мешает мне убить тебя прямо сейчас.

Ангел хмыкнул, совершенно не занервничав.  
— Факт в том, что я — гребаный архангел и это главная причина, почему ты не сможешь меня убить. Я был добр к тебе, но поверь мне, ты не захочешь увидеть меня в рассерженным.

— Дин, отпусти Габриэля.

При звуке голоса Кастиэля, кулаки Дина немного разжались, и он обернулся. Ангел был снова одет, на этот раз в самый уродливый вязаный свитер, какой он только когда-либо видел. Возможно, это рассмешило бы охотника, если бы он уже не был полон гнева и страха.

— Нам нужно возвращаться домой, Кас. Клэр исчезла и взяла с собой Генри.

— Тогда езжай. Ты не должен ждать меня, когда в тебе нуждается твоя семья. — Кастиэль приблизился к охотнику, наконец отпустившему архангела. — Я сам найду дорогу домой, Дин. Я поговорю с Фрэнком и сделаю все, как он скажет.

— Кас, ты не сможешь. Ты помнишь как был сам по себе в последний раз?

— Да, и я больше не сделаю тех же ошибок. — Улыбаясь, ангел оглядел себя, а потом посмотрел снова на Дина. — Это ушло, Дин. У меня больше никогда не будет течек, так что теперь я не буду целью. Не волнуйся, я найду бункер.

Сжав челюсти, Дин покачал головой.  
— Я тебя не оставлю. Или ты едешь со мной, или я остаюсь. — Глаза охотника расширились от возникшей мысли. — Если только… если только ты _не хочешь_ возвращаться?

Кастиэль взял руку Дина в свою и охотник почувствовал теплую дрожь, разлившуюся вверх до шеи, и это странным образом напомнило ему о губах ангела, прижимавшихся к этому месту всего лишь пару дней назад.  
— Я хочу, Дин, правда. Но я только подвергну тебя опасности и буду задерживать.

Дин кивнул, переплетая свои пальцы с его.   
— Я уйду, но если ты мне кое-что пообещаешь.

Ангел неотрывно смотрел в глаза Дина. Охотник откашлялся, его зеленые глаза заблестели от непролившихся слез.  
— Ты должен остаться здесь, ладно? Я лучше вернусь и заберу тебя, нежели буду знать, что ты где-то совсем один. — Вдох. Выдох. — Я не могу потерять и тебя.

— Я не могу умереть, помнишь? — криво улыбнувшись сказал Кастиэль.

Дин раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Можешь… Моя мама не единственная, кто мог отправить тебя собирать вещи. Если кто-то схватит тебя и поймет, что у тебя больше не может быть детей, они просто не поймут шутки. А теперь пообещай мне…

— Хоспади, парни, на вас просто больно смотреть, — заявил Габриэль, прервав Дина — Сначала я подумал, ух ты, прям мыльная опера прямо у меня в гостиной. Но на мой вкус это все слишком слащаво. — Архангел убедился, что привлек внимание Кастиэля. — Ты не помнишь, кто я такой, брат? Не знаешь, что могу?

Ангел и охотник в недоумении покосились на Габриэля. Архангел закатил глаза и вздохнул, подняв правую руку.

— Просто позови меня, если захочешь навестить, братишка. О, и пожалуйста, держите все это дерьмо при себе, ладно? — сказал он, прежде чем щелкнуть пальцами.

Окружающие декорации поплыли и Дин почувствовал, как его кишки устремились в горло. Только когда окружение, наконец стабилизировалось, он упал на колени и его стошнило превосходной канадской едой прямо на пол гаража бункера.


	47. Chapter 47

— Я убью этого сукина сына, — Кастиэль наблюдал за брюзжащим Дином, смывающим рвоту водой из шланга.

— Дин, это способ передвижения ангелов. Ну, более или менее. Если бы у меня были мои крылья, наверное тебе больше никогда не пришлось водить машину.

Дин с таким ужасом взглянул на Кастиэля, что тот чуть не рассмеялся.  
— Прикуси свой язык. Я лучше пройду весь путь пешком, чем снова это дерьмо. И, скорее всего, мне так и придется сделать, потому что моя машина осталась в этой тупой Канаде.

— Нет, — сказал Кастиэль, указывая Дину за спину, где моментом раньше появилась машина. — Габриэль всего-лишь хотел помочь, Дин. А теперь мы можем отправиться искать твою сестру. 

При виде Детки в гараже и чистого пола, настроение Дина немного улучшилось.  
— Ага, наверное… Я знаю кое-кого, кто удивится, увидев что мы вернулись так быстро.

— Я так понимаю, что больше не должен искать для вас подходящий пограничный пост? — услышали они голос из квартиры Фрэнка. Омега открыл окошко в двери, чтобы проверить их.

— Да, Фрэнк, мы в порядке. В любом случае, спасибо. Но, думаю, в один прекрасный день это может пригодиться, так что…

— Ты что, думаешь, что мне делать не фига? Ты что забыл, что твоя тупая сестра просто взяла, блядь, и смылась?

Дин знал, что Фрэнк был со странностями, но он не мог позволить ему оскорблять семью. Кастиэль удержал альфу, попытавшегося выломать дверь омеги.

— Пойдем, — Кастиэль обеими руками схватил Дина за руку, оттаскивая его назад. — Пойдем, найдем Бобби и посмотрим, чем можем помочь, хорошо?

Альфа ничего не ответил, позволив ангелу увлечь его прочь от двери Фрэнка. Он молчал до тех пор, пока они не вышли из лифта на пятом этаже. Когда Дин увидел свою мать, сидящую за круглым столом и промокавшую глаза бумажной салфеткой, он не сдержался и подбежал к ней.

— Мам, — прерывающимся голосом сказал он.

Она удивленно вскрикнула, когда Дин ее обнял.  
— Как… — только и смогла выговорить Мэри, прежде чем разрыдаться. Она крепко прижалась к нему, вдыхая такой успокаивающий приглушенный запах сына.

Кастиэль сел за стол рядом с Бобби, смотревшим на двоих мужчин с таким же недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ансейл отправил нас обратно, — невозмутимо пояснил Кастиэль. Дело было не в том, что он не доверял Бобби, но Габриэль потребовал сохранить его секрет. — Наверное что-то магическое, — добавил он, видя, что выражение лица Бобби не изменилось.

Бобби хмыкнул, поджав губы. Он понимал, что ангел лжет, но также знал, что есть более насущные вопросы.   
— Сколько тебе известно? — спросил он ангела.

— Не много. Нас отправили обратно сразу после звонка Джона. Я знаю, что Клэр покинула бункер.

— Да, оставила здесь все и записку. Так же, как и ребенок шерифа.

— Что в ней говорится?

Бобби приподнял свой ноутбук и вытащил листок, выглядящий так, словно его сминали и разглаживали много раз. Он подтолкнул его к ангелу, который осторожно развернул записку. Он сразу заметил отличный, четкий почерк. Если бы Кастиэлю предложили угадать внутреннее состояние нефилима, когда она писала эту записку, он бы сказал, что она была полна решимости.

 _Дорогие мама и папа,_ стояло в ней, _если вы читаете это, возможно, я буду уже довольно далеко и вы не сможете найти нас. Не поймите меня неправильно: я очень люблю вас обоих, но мое место не рядом с вами. Пожалуйста, передайте братьям, что я их люблю и скажите Сэму и Джессике: я обещаю заботиться о Генри, словно он мой собственный. В некотором роде, я так и чувствую, если это имеет хоть какое-то значение._

_Я не прощаюсь навсегда, но чувствую, что какое-то время я должна побыть среди своих. Мы, нефилимы, вернем порядок в этот мир, обещаю. Спасибо Миссури за все, чему она меня научила. И пожалуйста, не пытайтесь найти нас. Вместо этого, продолжайте свое дело, охотьтесь на монстров и заставляйте их платить за свои преступления. И если мы когда-нибудь снова встретимся, я буду рада рассказать вам, как я помогала спасать мир._

Ничего не говоря, Кастиэль сложил записку и бросил Бобби, снова спрятавшему ее под ноутбуком. В первый раз он позволил себе подумать о девочке, действительно подумать о ней. После того, как он плюнул в подростка, когда рожал Генри, она никогда не пыталась подойти к нему. А он никогда не пробовал приблизиться к ней.

— Послушай, я знаю, что тебе мало дело до детей… — начал Бобби, но был прерван ангелом.

— Я не испытываю к ним ненависти, Бобби, если ты на это намекаешь. Все в бункере очень важны для меня, даже если мое тело бурно реагирует на некоторых из них. Я могу только надеяться, что теперь, когда во мне меньше гормонов, поможет мне справиться с их присутствием.

— Да, но для этого мы должны найти их, — заметил Дин, все еще обнимая мать. — Где все? Кто чем занимается?

— Эш прочесывает интернет. Он был бы счастлив разобрать ноутбуки девочек на части, но они забрали их с собой.

— Но как они ушли? У них же нет машины…

Бобби фыркнул.  
— Джоди убеждена, что им помогли. Кто-то мог заехать за ними.

Дин выглядел так, словно сейчас взорвется.  
— И все? Только Эш играется на компьютере? И никто в _действительности_ их не ищет?

— Дин, — перебила его Мэри. — Твой отец ищет уже два дня. Не думаю, что он вообще спал. Гарт и Джо вышли на Абаддон, так что Бенни и Эллен присоединились к ним.

— Где Сэм?

— В основном, с Джессикой. Ей очень трудно пережить это, понимаешь? Им обоим.

Отпустив свою мать, Дин кивнул и потер лицо ладонью.  
— Чем мы можем помочь? — спросил он Бобби, готовый снова оказаться в дороге.

— Лучшее, что мы сейчас можем сделать — это ждать. Когда Эш что-нибудь найдет, мне нужен будет кто-то, которого я смогу отправить туда, куда нужно. — Бобби строго взглянул на Дина. — Ты можешь сделать это? Подождать, пока мы не получим немного больше информации?

— Полагаю, что должен, разве нет? Но что насчет остальных? Кевин, Чарли, Фрэнк… Разве они не ищут?

— Ищут. Вообще-то Кевин прямо сейчас работает под прикрытием. Он зарегистрировался на этом веб сайте и пытается найти кого-нибудь, кто может быть связан со сбежавшими девочками.

— А они не могут увидеть, что он оттуда же, откуда и они? Что-нибудь, связанное с членством _хиппи_ , или похожим дерьмом? — Дин мало разбирался в компьютерах, но его вопрос подтвердил Бобби, что тот знает еще меньше, чем он.

— Эш сказал, что обо всем позаботился. Пока Кевин ведет себя как нефилимская девочка-подросток, то сможет проникнуть туда, куда проникла и твоя сестра.

В любое другое время этот лакомый кусочек информации очень позабавил бы охотника. Но все, на что он был сейчас способен — умоляюще взглянуть на ангела, коротко кивнувшего ему в ответ. 

Все будет хорошо.


	48. Chapter 48

Кевин со всей серьезностью отнесся к своей миссии под прикрытием и даже попросил Чарли превратить его в девушку, когда ему предложили общение в видеочате. Что Дин тоже нашел бы смешным, если бы это не было так чертовски важно. И, если честно, черты лица Кевина были достаточно мягкими, чтобы из него получилась достаточно привлекательная цыпочка.

Так что Кевин-девушка, выбравший имя _Кэти_ , изображал из себя нефилима, находящегося в депрессии: никто ее не понимает, даже она сама себя не понимает. Чувствует свою бесполезность, не верит родителям, а братьям и сестрам она не нужна. Она устала быть одной и все, что она по-настоящему хочет — это делать что-то полезное для такого страшного мира.

Приглашение на видеочат пришло поздно вечером. Другая нефилим, назвавшаяся Жозефиной, запросила приватное общение, когда _Кэти_ призналась, что хочет покончить жизнь самоубийством. Кевин совершенно не ожидал, что девушка, разговаривающая с ним, казалось, искренне озабочена его благополучием. 

С той ночи _Кэти_ и Жозефина сблизились. В какой-то момент Кевин начал стыдится того, что обманывал девушку и даже начал верить, что она никогда не имела отношения к исчезновению Клэр.

До очередного позднего общения.

_**Жозефина** : Ты знаешь, что для нефилимов есть и другие возможности, так?  
 **Кэти** : Что ты имеешь в виду?  
 **Жозефина** : Люди, нас воспитывающие — не наши родители. Не настоящие. А твои, если тебе интересно мое мнение — особые мудаки.  
 **Кэти** : Они не такие плохие.  
 **Жозефина** : Ты для них гребаная прислуга, подружка. Тебе надо выбираться оттуда._

Сердце Кевина забилось быстрее, когда он прочел последнее сообщение. Это могло быть тем, чего он ждал?

_**Кэти** : Мне некуда идти. У меня даже нет денег.  
 **Жозефина** : Я слышала об одном месте. Типа дома для нефилимов. Уверена, они могли бы помочь тебе.  
 **Кэти** : Где это?  
 **Жозефина** : Я не знаю.  
 **Кэти** : Тогда как ты предлагаешь мне туда попасть?_

Прошло некоторое время, пока Жозефина не начала снова писать. Ожидая, Кевин начал бояться, что задал слишком много вопросов. Но она не ушла из чата, поэтому он все еще надеялся. В следующем сообщении был адрес сайта.

_**Жозефина** : www.nephilimnation.org. Мне уже давно прислали это. Может, стоит попытаться.  
 **Кэти** : Нация Нефилимов?  
 **Жозефина** : А я знаю? Наверное им стоило бы получше замаскироваться._

Он нажал на линк и открылась черная страница с единственным ярко-голубым логотипом. Он провел пальцем по экрану и заметил, что дизайн был кликабельным. Появилось маленькое окошко с единственным вопросом: _Кто тебя послал?_

_**Кэти** : Зашла на страницу, и теперь они спрашивают, кто меня направил. Дать твое имя?  
 **Жозефина** : Они меня не знают. Дай-ка я еще разок проверю то сообщение.  
 **Жозефина** : Вот, думаю это может быть MCHL01. Тот, кто прислал мне мейл.  
 **Кэти** : Ты никогда не пробовала сама? Почему?  
 **Жозефина** : Мне как-то боязно.  
 **Кэти** : Ну а мне нет. Хочешь потом расскажу тебе, что произойдет?  
 **Жозефина** : Уж будь добра! Иначе я больше никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать._

~ • ~

В то время, как Кевин заводил новых друзей, в бункере бурлила деятельность. Через день после того, как Дин и Кастиэль спонтанно вернулись из Канады, в бункер вернулся разбитый Джон. Он настолько устал и беспокоился о своей дочери, что не сразу сообразил, что сын и ангел не должны были еще вернуться к этому моменту.

— Эй… разве вы не были за две тысячи миль отсюда менее, чем сутки назад? — выпалил он после того, как целую минуту разглядывал их, словно ему было трудно примириться с тем, что они сидели на его диване. 

— Ага… тот парень, Ансейл — хитрый сукин сын. Просто щелкнул пальцами и мы оказались в гараже, — объяснил Дин, не заморачиваясь рассказом о том, как ему выворачивало кишки после этого путешествия. — Ты что-нибудь нашел?

— Нет. Как в воду канули. — Джон повернулся к Кастиэлю. — Как думаешь, ты смог бы их учуять? Ну, поскольку Клэр и Чарли оба…

— Отец, черт возьми, он же не собака! — вмешался Дин, разозлившись за своего друга.

Но ангела, похоже, это не очень задело, поскольку он понимающе улыбнулся пожилому охотнику.   
— Мне бы очень хотелось, Джон, правда. Но так это не действует. Так же, как ты, скорее всего не мог бы учуять своих сыновей, если бы они пропали. Если бы это случилось только что, тогда — возможно. 

Джон кивнул, признавая правоту Кастиэля.  
— Я должен был спросить, ты же ангел и прочее.

— Все в порядке, я понимаю. Мы сделаем все, чтобы найти их, — сказал Кастиэль, чтобы успокоить главу семьи. — Ты выглядишь уставшим, Джон. Может быть, тебе следует…

— Не беспокойся обо мне, мальчик. У меня все отлично.

— Я ему талдычу тоже самое с тех пор, как он вернулся, — сказала Мэри, входя в квартиру. — Но он меня не слушает.

— Я не могу спать, Мэри. Не в то время, когда моя дочь и внук делают бог знает что.

— В защиту Генри, могу сказать, что он делает только то, что и все младенцы: кушает, какается и плачет, — сказал Дин, в надежде, что немного юмора поможет поднять настроение. Он ошибался.

— Не умничай, парень. Особенно не перед своим братом. Он еще не забыл того, что ты удосужился позвонить своей подруге-терапевту, чтобы помочь Джесс вернуться к нормальной жизни. Просто… заляг на дно на какое-то время, лады?

Дин коротко кивнул отцу в знак согласия.  
— Да, сэр! Понял, — сказал он и встал. Он подошел к матери, поцеловал ее в щеку и повернулся к Кастиэлю. — Давай, Кас. Пойдем наверх и посмотрим, что есть у Бобби для нас.

Ангел тоже кивнул и поднялся. Он попрощался с Мэри и Джоном, прежде чем последовал за своим другом к лифту. Они молчали, пока кабина поднимала их двумя этажами выше. Когда двери открылись в центральном помещении на пятом этаже, они обнаружили, что сидящий в инвалидном кресле охотник проводит очередное совещание со стратегической командой.

— Привет, мальчики, — сказал Бобби, увидев как они входят. — Садитесь, у нас есть кое-какое улучшение.

— Вы нашли Клэр? — спросил Кастиэль, удивившись, как заколотилось сердце от этой мысли.

— Нет, откровенно говоря, мы даже не представляем себе, где начинать поиски. — Охотник развернул свой ноутбук.

Гарт и Джо только что прислали мне фотографии мэра, которые они сделали этим утром. Она в Лоуренсе.

— Ну, она же здесь живет, — сказал Дин, не видя ничего особенного в фотографиях на экране ноутбука Бобби.

— Да, я знаю это. Но взгляни, — сказал он, увеличивая одну фотографию на весь экран. — Узнаешь этого парня?

В тот же момент Дин понял.  
— Это же шофер Кроули, так?

— Да… а теперь взгляни на это, — сказал Бобби и на месте первой появилась новая фотография.

— Это… это же детское сиденье? Он привез ей ребенка?

Не отвечая, Бобби вывел на экран следующую картинку. На ней, между шофером и мэром, на земле стояли три сиденья, в каждом сидело по пристегнутому ребенку.

Дин так стиснул челюсти, что было сложно понять, что он говорит.  
— Где это происходит? И почему она все еще жива?

— Я считаю, они встретились где-то в Столетнем парке за мотелем. Но это случилось уже пару часов назад. Она не оставалась там долго, но и домой еще не вернулась. Джо сообщила, что сейчас мэр едет на восток по Канзас-10.

— Они следят за ней?

— Да. И, возможно, что она приведет их к питомнику. Наконец-то!


	49. Chapter 49

Меньше чем через час пришло подтверждение, которое все ждали. Абаддон оставила детей в доме прямо посреди парка Оверленд в Канзасе. По словам Джо, мэр там не задержалась, уехав менее чем через час _без детей_.

Почти сразу же Гарт и Джо послали Бобби фотографии невзрачного дома. Ошибки не было, в доме что-то происходило и, судя по всему, его охраняло не более, чем четверо человек. Для охотников это была отличная новость, так как у них было не так много свободных рук. 

Впервые за все время Кастиэль и Дин яростно заспорили, их взгляды на стратегию операции не совпадали.

— Я могу помочь, Дин, — прорычал Кастиэль, когда Дин заявил, что ангел не может принимать участие в нападении.

— Чувак, не пойми неправильно. Может быть, твои органы для производства детей и зафиксированы, но я все еще считаю, что ты не готов для этого.

— Мне стоит напомнить тебе, что я _ангел_. Ангелы являются воинами, Дин.

— Я знаю, но _мы не_ ангелы. Мы деремся и думаем не так, как вы. А во время этого, нам нужно быть на одной волне. Мы должны ударить, как один.

Бобби скрестил руки на груди и сурово взглянул на Винчестера.  
— Дин, я не думаю, что мы можем от кого-либо отказаться. Если Кас хочет помочь, просто позволь ему. 

— Может напомнить тебе, что сейчас твой брат не в строю? — добавил Кастиэль, надеясь, что Дин поймет его и Бобби точку зрения.

И, конечно, Сэм зашел в комнату именно в этот самый момент.

— Что я сейчас? — спросил он и сел рядом с ними.

— Не в строю, не пригоден для боя, — повторил Кастиэль, его тон был мягче, чем слова.

— Поверь мне, если кто и готов напасть исподтишка, то это я. Больше не могу оставаться здесь и хандрить, мне нужно что-то делать. И перерезать несколько глоток — как раз то, что мне нужно.

Дин и отец встревоженно переглянулись, Сэм никогда не был агрессивным.

— Послушай, Сэмми… — начал Дин, но был прерван братом.

— Я иду и точка. Чувак, я не могу оставаться здесь ни минуты.

Вздохнув, Дин сдался и кивнул, увесисто шлепнув брата по спине.  
— Ладно, ты в деле. Но я пойму, если ты передумаешь, хорошо?

— Не передумаю, — расслабившись, пообещал молодой охотник.

— Так что насчет меня? — спросил Кастиэль, не готовый позволить присутствию Сэма стать причиной, что его не возьмут. Видимо, это отразилось в его глазах, потому что решимость Дина угасла и он раздраженно закатил глаза к потолку.

— Отлично, можешь тоже идти. Но не вини меня, если тебя убьют!

~ • ~

Чтобы выехать, команда дождалась наступления ночи. Примерно через час они приблизились к Оверленд парку, остановившись в местной закусочной, где встретились с Гартом и Джо. Их друзья ждали на стоянке, облокотившись на свой грузовик и потягивая содовую. Джон, Бенни и Эллен вышли из своей машины, пока Дин, Кастиэль и Сэм покинули Импалу.

— Здор _о_ во, друзья, — приветствовал Гарт, покачав пластиковым стаканом так, что кубики льда застучали друг о друга.

Джо поставила стакан на землю прежде, чем обняла мать. — Привет, мам, я по тебе соскучилась!

— Я по тебе тоже скучала, детка. Итак ребята, Бобби вам все объяснил?

— Да, — ответил Гарт и направился к мусорному баку, чтобы выбросить свой и Джо стаканы. — Вы привезли оружие?

— Конечно, — сказал Бенни и сдвинув, открыл боковую дверь грузовика. 

Пока все как можно более незаметно выбирали себе свое любимое оружие, Дин с особым интересом рассматривал многочисленные фотографии дома, сделанные Джо. Не найдя ничего нового, кроме того, что он уже видел, он отдал ей прибор наблюдения.

— Полагаю, мы уже готовы, — сказал он, когда все разобрали из грузовика то, что нужно. — Итак, сделаем следующим образом… Кас, Сэм и я возьмем грузовик Гарта, а он и Джо будут ждать нас здесь.

И прежде чем кто-то из них смог возразить, Дин посмотрел взглядом, не подлежащим обсуждению: им придется остаться.

— Вы останетесь с Деткой, и, если все пройдет нормально, мы вернемся не позднее, чем через два часа. На этот раз мы не будем атаковать питомник с двух позиций. Мы войдем одновременно в надежде, что там действительно не больше четырех охранников. Нас шестеро, и это должно дать нам достаточно преимуществ.

Никто не возразил против плана и уже вскоре оба мини фургона направлялись в сторону предполагаемого питомника. Фары были погашены, но они знали, что там должна была быть система опознавания движения. Они мало что могли предпринять против этого, так как выключатель скорее всего находился внутри дома.

Это подтвердилось, когда шесть охотников рванулись в сторону дома. Внезапно газон перед домом был залит светом и изнутри послышался приглушенный сигнал тревоги. Но они не остановились, вместо этого хватая глиняные горшки стоящие на земле и кидая их в окна.

Дин первым запрыгнул внутрь, прикрываясь локтем от осколков, все еще торчащих в раме. Но он не остановился, застрелив первого охранника, бегущего вниз по лестнице в одних трусах. Не отрывая взгляда от лестницы и прихожей, он подошел к двери и отпер ее. 

Сэм влез за братом через окно, остальные бросились внутрь через дверь. Бенни пятясь вошел последним, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не приближается к ним со спины. Вскоре раздались выстрелы, но охранников не было почти видно, они прятались на лестнице и в темном коридоре. Поэтому неудивительно, что вскоре охотники услышали крик боли одного из них.

— Бенни? — заорал Дин, не отрывая взгляда от конца коридора. — Ответь мне, приятель!

— Я в порядке, — прерывающимся голосом прокричал каджун*. — Ничего особенного, — успел добавить он, прежде чем опять раздались выстрелы. — О, да, детка! — снова заорал он, и перестал стрелять, когда с лестницы скатился труп.

— Двое сняты… Так держать, команда, — закричал Джон в ответ и бросился по коридору, прежде чем сын смог остановить его.

— Отец! Не…

Кто-то выстрелил в пожилого мужчину и Дин вскрикнул от ужаса, увидев, как отец опускается на колени.

— Отец!

Джон не ответил, упав на живот и прицелившись в темноту. Он сделал пару выстрелов, а потом снова раздался грохот, когда прозвучал последний выстрел в коридоре. Пуля задела скулу Дина, оставляя за собой обжигающую волну. 

Дин опустился на колени и пополз к отцу, слыша направленные вверх выстрелы. Он знал, что команда может действовать сама и продолжал ползти к Джону.

— Папа? Ты в порядке? — спросил он, хватая отца за плечо.

Улыбаясь, пожилой мужчина встал на четвереньки, а потом на корточки. 

— Конечно. Этот ублюдок даже не мог прицелиться. — Словно в подтверждении своих слов, Джон ткнул в кровавую черту на лице Дина, заставив того зашипеть. — Если бы мог, скорее всего ты был бы мертв.

— Да ладно, даже плохому стрелку может повезти, — сказал Дин, вставая на ноги. — Тебе не стоило бежать к нему, так, как ты это сделал.

— Но он мертв, не так ли? Я сделал то, что должно было быть сделано.

Прежде, чем Дин смог ответить, он услышал, как его брат зовет его со второго этажа. И только тогда понял, что перестрелка прекратилась. Боясь, как бы чего не случилось с одним из своих. Он оставил отца и побежал вверх по лестнице. По пути он перешагнул через три тела. Ему стало легче дышать, когда он увидел, что среди них нет никого из его друзей.  
Он нашел Сэма, Каса и остальных в большой комнате. Они собрались вокруг высокой клетки, похожей на манеж, где находилось трое детей с фотографии, которые, как ни странно, почти спали. На вид им было около двух лет и они были одеты в голубые пижамы.

В другой части комнаты, тоже построенной по типу клетки, на двух односпальных кроватях сидели два маленьких мальчика. Оба смотрели на незнакомцев, напуганные до полусмерти. Они выглядели не старше пяти-шести лет.

И все же, тревожило не то, что они видели в этой комнате, а запах, окутавший Дина. Когда на него нашло откровение, охотник попытался скрыть ужас, проступивший на его лице.

— Этого не может быть, — прошептал он. — В этом нет никакого смысла.

— И все же, вот они, — сказал Сэм сдавленным голосом.

Дети были слишком маленькие, но от них исходил безошибочный запах: пять чистых омег, все мужчины.

Так же как и на лице Сэма, боль отразилась на лице каждого взрослого, присутствующего в комнате.  
— Дин… кажется, мы только что уничтожили зарождающуюся племенную ферму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Каджун — своеобразная по культуре и происхождению субэтническая группа, представленная преимущественно в южной части Луизианы, живущих на берегах заливов и озер и занимающихся в основном рыбным промыслом. Потомки французов, большинство каджунов говорят на английском, но сохраняют при этом приверженность своей культуре и образу жизни. Говорят также на каджунском диалекте французского языка, каджунском английском, стандартном французском. Несмотря на то, что они существуют в США уже почти 200 лет, они сохранили совершенно неамериканскую культуру, и особенно национальную кухню - смесь французской и индейской кухни с большим количеством специй.


	50. Chapter 50

Настроение в бункере было достаточно тревожным и даже спасение пятерых детей не воодушевило так, как могло бы. Клэр, Генри и Алекс не нашлись, но впервые охотники нашли украденных детей-омег.

Так что, даже если Джоди и Донна погрузились в страдания, Бобби ощущал, что у него нет другого выбора, кроме как позвать их. Они появились быстро и выглядели уставшими и надломленными, как и все остальные.

По приезду, обе оказались стиснутыми в крепких объятиях Мэри, которая потом подтащила к ним и Джессику. Скорбящие матери не могли оторваться друг за друга, пока Джон наконец не покашлял мягко, напоминая, что у них были еще дела. 

— Девочки, мне жаль, что приходится это делать, но у нас в некотором роде затруднительное положение. Мы думали, что нашли питомник, управляемый Аббадон, но мы ошиблись. Кажется, она пытается создать собственную симпатичную племенную ферму.

Бобби подтолкнул планшет к полицейским. На экране была выведена первая фотография, маленький мальчик, около пяти лет. Джоди сдвинула изображение в сторону и увидела еще одного мальчика схожего возраста. На следующих трех фотографиях дети были помладше, где-то от восемнадцати до двадцати четырех месяцев.

— Ты сказал, что это должно быть племенная ферма, из чего я могу предположить, что эти дети не нефилимы? — спросила Донна и Бобби согласно кивнул. — Если вам интересно мое мнение, то это совершенно новый уровень неприятностей. Мне даже и в голову не могло прийти, что такой монстр может существовать. Даже Кроули никогда не опускался так низко.

— Я бы не стал заходить так далеко, Донна. Он засунул ангела в своего единокровного сына.

Высказывание Дина повисло в воздухе, никто ничего не добавил, пока наконец Джоди глубоко вздохнула и пододвинула планшет в сторону Бобби.

— Я так понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы мы поискали заявления о пропаже, связанные с этими детьми? Посмотреть, сможем ли мы найти их семьи?

— Ты можешь это сделать?

С момента приезда, Джоди сдерживала угрожающие пролиться слезы, и теперь наконец расплакалась, покачав головой.  
— Бобби, Абаддон — мэр нашего города. Практически уверена, что в моем участке есть люди, которых она держит в кулаке. Как ты думаешь, что случится, если мы начнем искать этих детей в системе, а?

— А знаешь, она права, — высказалась Донна, взяв руки жены в свои. — Ты знаешь, что мы хотим помочь, но это слишком опасно, даже для нас.

— Знаю… Думал, спрошу на всякий случай.

— Ребята, Донне и Джоди не нужно этого делать. Фрэнк и я можем попробовать поискать, откуда они взялись. К тому же мы никого не насторожим, — сказал Эш. Он повозился с клавиатурой, пока не раздался сигнал видеовызова. — Привет, Фрэнк… Нам нужно найти, откуда появились эти омеги, — сказал он, схватил ноутбук и отправился на диван. Все перестали обращать на него внимание. 

— Вы нашли какие-нибудь следы Алекс и остальных? — спросила Джоди, вытирая слезы со щек.

— Еще нет. Хотя Кевин заводит друзей на сайте. Будем надеяться, что мы сможем найти их прежде, чем будет слишком поздно.

Нахмуренные взгляды родителей не остались незамеченными. Бобби сконфуженно откашлялся и, поправив бейсболку, уставился на стол. Атмосфера сгустилась и все казались чрезмерно ранимыми. В скором времени Джоди и Донна попрощались и ушли, их пошли проводить вниз Мэри и Джесс.

Заметив Кастиэля, сидящего рядом с Дином, Бобби решил, что сейчас самое время подвести итоги после задания. Не считая того, что он не озаботился позвать для этого Бенни или кого-либо еще. На данный момент Джона и Дина было достаточно.

— Итак, — начал он, — как, по твоему мнению, прошел первый бой Кастиэля?

Оба Винчестера подняли головы и, посмотрев на ангела, повернулись к Бобби.

— Сложно сказать, Дин и я были на первом этаже. Он не погиб, значит все в порядке, так? — сказал Джон, пожав плечами.

Что касается Дина, тот дал немного более расширенный ответ.  
— Ага, как и сказал отец, мы были в разных частях дома, но у меня нет причин не верить, что он сделал все, что должен был. В противном случае, Сэм сообщил бы мне.

— Я убил последнего охранника… На втором этаже? — вмешался в разговор Кастиэль.

Дин не удержался от широкой улыбки.  
— Видишь? Он убил последнего охранника. Думаю, что ошибся, сказав, что он не сможет действовать самостоятельно. Так что, добро пожаловать в команду, Кас. — Он вопросительно посмотрел на отца и Бобби. — Вы с этим согласны, да? Теперь Кас официально охотник?

Пожилые мужчины кивнули и Дин разулыбался еще больше.

~ • ~

— Кажется, я нашел семьи двух детей, — на следующий день сообщил Эш на совещании.

— Которых?

— Двое из ясельных.

Чарли с отвращением наморщила нос.  
— Думаешь, родители могли продать своих омег таким людям как Кроули и Абаддон?

Дин фыркнул.  
— На сегодняшний день? Черт, я поверю во все. Некоторые люди… они попросту зло, понимаешь?

— Понимаю. И что теперь?

— Я буду продолжать искать… — сказал Эш, не переставая печатать. — Я пока прошерстил базу данных Америки. Возможно, что другие из Канады, или Мексики… даже из России.

— Хорошо, спасибо Эш. Держи нас в курсе, — сказал Бобби. — Теперь другие новости, прошлой ночью я поболтал с Кевином. Он считает, что уже близок, говорит что вешает им лапшу на уши, так что они захотят удостовериться, что _Кэти_ не сорвется с крючка.

— Я тоже зарегистрировалась на сайте, но еще не завела значительных контактов, — сказала Чарли. — Такое ощущение, что они унюхивают через чертов экран, что я не нефилим.

— Угу, я сомневаюсь, что это так, но все равно предпочел бы, чтобы ты вместо этого занялась изучением деятельности мэра, — сказал Бобби. — С момента налета, она летает ниже радаров. Даже Джо и Гарт потеряли ее из виду.

— Она — мэр. Разве она не должна выполнять свою работу? — несколько смущенно предположила Эллен.

— Должна, — подтвердил Бобби. — Но или же она работает дома, или просто покинула город, если не страну.

Не отрывая взгляда от экрана опять заговорила Чарли.  
— Знаете, что нам надо? Нам нужен союзник в большой газете. У них может быть к ней доступ, они могут отправить запрос на интервью или типа того. Тогда мы просто пойдем и грохнем ее, — закончила она с маньячной ухмылкой.

Идея была неплоха, но если это был не кто-то, кому они могли всецело доверять, охотники никогда не станут пытаться сблизиться с _гражданскими_... В любом случае, не снова. Удача не может быть всегда на их стороне, как в случае с Чарли Брэдбери.


	51. Chapter 51

Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, как исчезли Клэр, Генри и Алекс, когда Кевину пообещали полноценную жизнь среди других нефилимов. Так же, как и написала Клэр в своем письме, Кевину сказали, что он станет одним из многих, кто сделает мир лучшим местом.

Так как _Кэти_ жила в Канзасе, ее попросили добраться до железнодорожной станции Амтрака в центре города, где ее подберут. Дину и Кастиэлю выпало сопровождать нефилима до места назначения. Потом им следовало подождать и посмотреть, кто заберет _ее_ , а потом проследить до конечной точки.

— Лучше бы с моим малышом ничего не произошло, — предупредила Линда двух мужчин, крепко обнимая своего сына. — Вы вернете его мне как можно быстрее, слышали?

Она отпустила сына, поджав губы при виде его наряда.  
— Тебе обязательно выглядеть так сексуально? — спросила она, будучи не в восторге от узких брючек и прозрачной блузы, в которые был одет Кевин. — Плюс ко всему ты можешь замерзнуть до смерти.

Делано усмехнувшись, Кевин подхватил шубку из розового искусственного меха, найденную на складе.   
— Признай, мама. Я выгляжу потрясно, — заявил нефилим и Дин рассмеялся.

— Он действительно хорошо выглядит, миссис Трэн, — сказал Кастиэль без единого намека на сарказм. Если что, он действительно считал, что Кевин _хорошенький_.

— Он мой сын, естественно, он выглядит хорошо. Я просто не могу поверить, что ему нужно выставлять себя для всех напоказ.

В последний раз поцеловав сына в лоб, Линда повернулась к Дину и Кастиэлю, взглянув на них так, словно хотела сглазить. Дину стало неловко и он слабо улыбнулся, положив руку на спину Кевина, подталкивая его к машине.

— Вперед, Кэти, давай отвезем тебя в Канзас, прежде чем они решат, что ты им больше не нужна.

~ • ~

— Дин, ты вообще мои туфли видел? Как ты думаешь я доберусь до станции в этих штуках?

Они припарковались у Биггерсона. Дин ухмыльнулся, взглянув на Кевина в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Ты же не думал, что мы высадим тебя там, где любой может нас увидеть? Тебе следовало подумать и потренироваться чуток.

— Дин, я видел эти туфли, он не доберется туда, не покалечившись, — сказал Кастиэль, повернувшись к нефилиму. — Но Дин тоже прав. Тебе следовало выбрать более практичную обувь.

Кевин надулся и взглянул на свои ноги.  
— Но они такие хорошенькие, и идеально сочетаются с шубкой.

Все еще глядя в зеркало, Дин фыркнул от смеха.  
— Ты же знаешь, что ты не настоящая девочка?

Разозлившись, Кевин скрестил руки над накладной грудью.  
— Я считаю, что это очень грубо, Дин Винчестер. Будь благодарен Жозефине и остальным, что они не судят так, как ты. Иначе бы меня не пригласили в их узкий маленький круг.

На этот раз Дин обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на молодого человека.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты что, вообразил, они думают, что я девушка? Чувак, они знают, что у меня есть то, что делает меня мальчиком, — Кевин закатил глаза, заметив, что Дин уже почти начал паниковать. — Думал, ты об этом знаешь. Я бы никак не прошел за девушку, поэтому я сказал, что я трансгендер. Они знают, что я родился в мужском теле. Но я убедил их, что чувствую, как женщины, одеваюсь как они, так же разговариваю и думаю…

Теперь развеселился нефилим, наблюдая за охотником, сидящим с открытым ртом и хлопающим глазами.

— Ты действительно так чувствуешь? — спросил Кастиэль, совершенно не заморачиваясь шоковым состоянием Дина.

— Неа… Я на задании, забыл? Ты можешь себе представить, в какой жопе я бы оказался, если бы сказал, что девушка? Не говоря уже о том, что меня могут попросить снять штаны. Поэтому, знаешь, лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

Кастиэль кивнул и повернулся к Дину.  
— Дин, дай Кевину денег на такси.

— Так пойдет, — отозвался Кевин.

Дин фыркнул, доставая пару купюр из бумажника.  
— Я хочу получить их обратно.

Кевин выхватил банкноты и, ухмыльнувшись, сунул их в бюстгальтер. Без лишних слов, он подхватил свои пожитки и вышел из машины. Дин подождал, пока он поймал такси и сел в него, и только потом завел Импалу. Когда они выехали на дорогу, такси уже уехало.

— Дин! Мы потеряли Кевина, — с тревогой сказал Кастиэль.

— Все в порядке, Кас. Я знаю, где находится станция, но даже если и нет, мы никак не можем потерять парнишку. — Охотник взглянул на ангела, а потом показал подбородком на бардачок. — Там маленький планшет. Достань и включи.

Кастиэль покосился на него, но послушался. Вскоре на экране появилась карта и ангел увидел две движущиеся красные точки.

— Что это?

— Это устройство слежения. Одно прикреплено на Детке, а второе в часах Кевина. Очередные маленькие сюрпризики, которые Эш заказал по дешевке в Японии.

— Надеюсь, что Кевин знает об этом и не снимет часы?

— Неа, не знает… Правдоподобное отрицание!*

Кастиэль кивнул и снова взглянул на интерактивную карту. Через пять минут точка Кевина перестала двигаться: он достиг пункта назначения. Примерно через две минуты Дин заехал на парковку около станции. Он нашел место подальше, но все же с него отлично просматривались платформы, и они могли наблюдать за нефилимом. Как и было сказано, Кевин нашел себе место возле станции и стал ждать.

Прошло уже больше часа, когда темно-голубой внедорожник остановился перед Кевином. Он закрыл вид Дину и Кастиэлю и, не видя Кевина, они не были уверены, что машина для него. Только когда она отъехала, они получили подтверждение: молодого человека не скамейке больше не было.

— Он двигается, — объявил Кастиэль, снова запустив устройство слежения. — Они направляются на восток по Першинг… Хорошо, теперь они едут на Юг по Мейн Стрит. Восток по двадцать девятой… Опять на юг по Мичиган Авеню. О, они выехали на шоссе, ведущее на юг.

— Отлично, спасибо, Кас. Присматривай за ними, ладно?

Кастиэль так и делал все четырнадцать часов, которые понадобились внедорожнику, чтобы доехать и остановиться в Сульпур Спрингз, в Алабаме. Импала отставала примерно на десять минут и Дин продолжал ехать, чтобы точно увидеть, куда привезли Кевина. Когда он нашел одиноко стоящий шикарный дом, машины уже не было видно, но точка на планшете подтверждала, что они в правильном месте.

— Наверное они припарковались в гараже, — предположил Кастиэль. Дин не ответил, нажав на педаль газа так, что ретро-автомобиль громко взревел.

— Не знаю, как ты, — сказал охотник, выезжая задом к главной дороге, — но прямо сейчас я бы не отказался вздремнуть.

— Согласен. Я видел мотель, когда мы въехали в город.

Дин кивнул, он тоже его заметил. Они проехали уже полдороги, когда Кастиэль охнул.

— Дин? Датчик перестанет работать, если Кевин снимет часы?

— Не думаю, а что?

— Потому что точка исчезла. Мы одни на карте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Правдоподобное отрицание — поведение, при котором лицо, совершившее действие или отдавшее распоряжение, сохраняет возможность в дальнейшем отрицать свою вовлечённость без большого риска быть уличённым во лжи. В политике секретная операция отличается от открытых действий государства именно возможностью её правдоподобного отрицания. В криптографии к правдоподобному отрицанию принято относить возможность отрицания самого факта шифрования или возможность предъявления ключа шифрования, который расшифровывает лишь отвлекающие несекретные данные.


	52. Chapter 52

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Дин, остановив машину. К счастью, на дороге было мало движения, так что охотник попросту развернул машину в запрещенном месте. Он помчал обратно к дому, пытаясь не представлять себе, как их друг истекает кровью, где-нибудь на обочине дороги.

— Должно быть они нашли маячок, — сказал Дин, лишь бы что-то сказать.

— Тогда, полагаю, что эта штука с правдоподобным незнанием была хорошей идеей. Кевин умный парень, он придумает какое-нибудь подходящее объяснение.

— Надеюсь. В противном случае, считай, что он мертв.

Они снова подъехали к дому, выглядящему так же, как и раньше: никаких сигналов тревоги, света, истекающих кровью нефилимов на лужайке перед домом.

— Может он просто перестал работать? — спросил Кастиэль.

— Неа, по словам Эша, не может.

Дин немного проехал по дороге и остановил машину.  
— Оставайся на месте. Я попробую посмотреть в доме.

— Дин, это слишком опас…

— Я гораздо больше боюсь того, что Линда может сделать со мной, если я не привезу обратно ее сына, — сказал Дин, выходя из машины. Он тихо прикрыл дверь и исчез в ночи.

Через двадцать минут Кастиэль начал беспокоиться из-за отсутствия Дина. Это не помогло, когда он увидел незнакомую фигуру, вышедшую из дома и направляющуюся к Импале.

Кастиэль съехал по сиденью вниз, надеясь что его не заметят. Очевидно, это не помогло, потому что женщина постучала в окно.

— Кастиэль? — услышал он через стекло. Ангел настороженно опустил стекло вниз не более, чем на дюйм.

— Кто ты? — пробормотал Кастиэль.

— Дин ждет тебя в доме. Почему бы тебе не пройти со мной?

Словно в подтверждение своих слов, незнакомка помахала любимым инкрустированным пистолетом Дина. Огненная ярость вспыхнула в ангеле и он толкнул дверь, намереваясь сбить женщину с ног. Она быстро отскочила в сторону и направила оружие в лицо Кастиэлю.

— Он сказал, что ты так просто не подчинишься. Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что не хочу причинить тебе вред, но при необходимости я сделаю это. — Незнакомка повела оружием в сторону дома. — После тебя.

— Почему он не пришел сам? — спросил Кастиэль, пока они шли. — Если нет никакой опасности, думаю, он мог бы спокойно входить и выходить как ему заблагорассудится.

— Я сказала, что он был безоружен, а не свободен в передвижении.

Кастиэля передернуло.  
— А что насчет Кев… Кэти? — спросил он, надеясь, что женщина не заметила оговорки.

— С твоим другом все в порядке. А теперь заткнись и входи, — приказала брюнетка, ткнув дулом пистолета Кастиэлю между лопаток.

И только тогда он вспомнил, что вообще-то он ангел и неуязвим для огнестрельного оружия. Он развернулся и схватил оружие обеими руками, женщина ухмыльнулась и позволила Кастиэлю выхватить его. Она расхохоталась, когда ангел прицелился ей в голову.

— Меня это тоже не убьет, — сказала она, обходя Кастиэля, чтобы войти в дом. — Иди за мной, ладно?

Ошеломленный Кастиэль последовал за ней, гораздо более беспокоясь о судьбе Дина и Кевина, нежели о своей. Женщина, или, как выяснилось, ангел, провела гостя по коридору, а затем в большую гостиную. Оба его друга сидели на диване под прицелом блондина, расположившегося в кресле.

— Кастиэль, пожалуйста, подойди и сядь к своим друзьям, — приветствовал его мужчина с британским акцентом. Кастиэль послушался, сев рядом с Дином. — Рад, что ты жив, брат. Когда ты исчез много лет назад, я честно думал, что никогда тебя больше не увижу.

— Могу я спросить, с кем разговариваю?

— Конечно, извини. Вечно забываю, что твой вид не может видеть ангелов за мясными тушками. Это я, Бальтазар.

Не узнав ангела, Кастиэль покосился на него.  
— Мой вид? Что ты имеешь в виду? Я такой же ангел, как и ты.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, Кастиэль. Я не говорю, что это плохо — или даже, что это твоя вина, если на то пошло, — но ты согласишься со мной, когда я скажу, что ты в действительности не совсем человек, но и не ангел тоже. Так, как есть, да?

Пока Бальтазар говорил, у Дина разрывалось сердце при взгляде на боль, сквозившую через все черты Кастиэля.

— Для твоего вида названия пока нет, но мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Бальтазар.

— Человекоангелы… Звучит в некотором роде приятно, не думаешь?

— Что ты хочешь, Бальтазар? — проворчал Кастиэль, снова не отвечая на бессмысленное высказывание ангела.

— Я ничего не хочу. Позволь напомнить, что это вы искали нас?

— Кас здесь. Ты обещал, что скажешь, где девочки, — сказал Дин и наклонился вперед, только чтобы снова уставиться в дуло пистолета Бальтазара.

— Обещал, — криво улыбнувшись сказал ангел, — но сначала я хочу узнать, почему это вас так волнует. — Он переключился на Кастиэля. — Они нефилимы, брат… _Мерзости_...

В отличие от Кевина и Дина, напрягшихся при словах Бальтазара, Кастиэль, казалось, расслабился. Он улыбнулся и откинулся на диван.

— Ты блефуешь, — сказал он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Тот Бальтазар, которого я знаю, никогда бы такого не сказал.

— Ты со мной не согласен?

— Когда-то был, — со вздохом признался ангел. — Но потом я познакомился с замечательными людьми. Неважно, что они были альфами, нефилимами, или любым другим видом человека. Они спасли меня и заботились обо мне. Я обязан им и высоко ценю их всех.

— А как насчет твоих собственных детей? Их ты любишь? — в голосе Бальтазара уже не было слышно язвительности. Он выглядел искренне заинтересованным.

— Буду честным и отвечу отрицательно, — Кастиэль не обратил внимания на то, что Дин резко вздохнул, и продолжил. — Даже если я их и родил, я не чувствую к ним особой привязанности. Возможно, если бы обстоятельства были иными, если бы они были рождены в любви… Но этого не произошло. Сознанием я понимаю, что они не ответственны за свое рождение, но мое тело не может это принять.

— Ты понимаешь, насколько плохо будет Клэр рядом с тобой? Зная, что ты ее ненавидишь?

— Я не ненавижу. Просто не люблю ее, пока не люблю. Уверен, что она удивительный человек, но, чтобы оценить ее, мое подсознание должно приспособиться к ней. То же касается и Генри.

— Все в порядке, Бальтазар, — сказала Клэр, войдя в комнату. У нее на щеках блестели слезы, когда она подбежала к Дину и обняла его, позади стояла Алекс с Генри на руках.

— Клэр, какого черта, — сдавленным голосом сказал Дин, крепко обняв сестру. — Ты нас до смерти перепугала. Сэм и Джесс…

Блондинка прервала его, обхватив лицо ладонями.  
— Я знаю, Дин, и мне жаль. Хотелось бы мне сделать по-другому, но мама и папа никогда не позволили бы мне уйти. А я _должна была_ сделать это.

— Малышка, тебе придется получше объяснить все это, потому что пока это все не имеет смысла. Ты, блядь, похитила Генри, Клэр. Что позволило тебе подумать, что это хорошая идея?

— Назревает война, Дин. Нефилимы скоро вырастут и займут свое место.

Дин растерянно покачал головой, взглянув на Бальтазара влажными глазами.   
— Это ты сделал? Ты запутал им мозги?

— Мне не было нужды, Дин. Не тебе удивляться, что это в конце-концов произойдет.

Кастиэль наконец оторвал взгляд от друга и дочери.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь, Бальтазар? Если это не твое дело, то в чем твоя цель? Ты даже не омега, как ты вообще оказался в этом теле?

Прежде чем Бальтазар смог ответить, дверь, через которую вошла Клэр, снова отворилась и через нее вошел высокий темноволосый мужчина. На этот раз Дин сразу узнал незнакомца, как и Кастиэль. Они произнесли его имя в унисон.

— Михаил!


	53. Chapter 53

— Передашь мне хлеб? — попросила Алекс. Клэр с готовностью схватила корзинку, стоящую рядом с Кевином.

Сидя напротив них за обеденным столом, Кастиэль и Дин не притронулись к завтраку, зло и подозрительно разглядывая архангела.

Словно его ничего не беспокоило, Михаил резал свой омлет и слушал, как Бальтазар рассказывал о каком-то происшествии, случившемся накануне. Рядом с Кастиэлем сидела та женщина, что притащила его сюда. Она, между делом, представилась Анной, ангелом, которого Кастиэль никогда раньше не встречал.

— Так, Клэр сказала мне, что ты упала с небес семьдесят лет назад?

— Семьдесят два, — поправили его ангел и охотник, весело переглянувшись.

— Мне повезло не пройти через все это. Я вызвалась помочь Михаилу много лет назад и с тех пор жила в этом теле, — сказала она и сунула в рот ложку фруктового салата.

— А как насчет девушки, в которую ты вселилась? Где ее черти носят? — спросил Дин, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Каролин? Она где-то там, внутри. Она предложила себя нам, когда умер ее муж, так что… вот она я.

— А как насчет тебя? — снова спросил Дин, переведя взгляд на Михаила и Бальтазара. Они не ответили, словно не расслышав.

— Дин, мы в безопасности. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты это понял.

Дина удивило то, с какой уверенностью произнесла это, обычно мягкая Алекс. Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, когда заговорила вновь.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь понять, каково это — быть нами. Нефилимов считают ничем, кроме как оружием, и это надо менять. _Мы_ — сильны. И когда мы все возьмем в свои руки, то сможем работать над освобождением из рабства ангелов и омег.

В глазах Дина сверкал гнев, когда он посмотрел на Михаила.

— Тогда что ты делаешь вместе с этим мудаком? Он один виноват во всем этом дерьме. В первую очередь, это его вина, что омег и ангелов поработили.

На этот раз архангел прекратил разговор с Бальтазаром и повернулся к Дину. Кающееся выражение его лица не только не убедило охотника, но сделало все еще хуже.

— Они знают, что ты сделал? Ты сказал им?

— Дин, — попытался вмешаться Кастиэль, испугавшись, что архангел не потерпит таких обвинений. Но, как всегда, охотник его не слушал.

— Что бы случилось, если бы они знали, что это полностью твой план? Что именно ты выдал людям заклинание вызова и привязки. Что _ты хотел_ , чтобы все это дерьмо произошло именно так.

— Мы знаем, Дин.

Нахмурившись, Дин повернулся к сестре.  
— Что?

— Мы знаем. Это — первое, о чем он нам поведал, когда мы приехали. Он все объяснил.

— И вы все равно остались?

— Неважно, как это получилось, от этого дело не станет менее важным. Мы, нефилимы, все еще существуем. И мы все еще граждане второго сорта, как и омеги. А ангелы… давай не будем заходить так далеко.

— Она права, Дин.

Теперь уже охотник развернулся к Кастиэлю, еще более смущенный тем, что ангел полностью принял то, что сделал его брат.   
— И ты тоже?

— Послушай, Дин. Я могу провести всю жизнь, ненавидя своих братьев за то, что они сделали, или же, могу попробовать сделать что-то лучше. Как думаешь, что принесет больше пользы?

— Я понял тебя, но…

— Пожалуйста, будь непредвзятым. Ради меня?

Дин никогда не мог ответить отказом на этот умоляющий взгляд. Он не удержался и немного улыбнулся.

— Ты — маленький ублюдок. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что делаешь, не так ли?

— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — отозвался ангел и отвернулся в сторону архангела, но недостаточно быстро, так что Дин смог заметить, что губы его дрогнули.

— А что насчет Рафаэля? Где он? — спросил Кастиэль Михаила, не обращая внимания на то, что в отместку Дин ткнул его в бедро.

— Рафаэль не согласен с новым направлением, утвержденным Небесами, — сказал архангел, явно не желая распространяться о подробностях. Видимо, для Бальтазара это проблемой не было. 

— Нам пришлось избавиться от него, — проронил он, прежде чем снова повернуться к Дину. — А теперь объясни-ка, откуда ты все это знаешь? В человеческом изложении все не так. Точно знаю, что в легендах говорится о ведьмах, придумавших вызов и привязку. Кстати, фильм совершенно кошмарен.

Дин не был согласен, но у него было много другого на уме и спор о фильме явно туда не входил.

— Скажем так: мы кое с кем встретились, кто помог нам разложить все по полочкам.

— Вы нашли Габриэля? — спросил Михаил, внезапно заинтересовавшись разговором. — Только он мог рассказать вам о том, что произошло. Где он?

— Не знаю, о чем ты, — начал Дин и Кастиэль продолжил:  
— Я думал, что Габриэль мертв, разве не так?

— Кастиэль, нет нужды лгать. Я не знаю как я раньше этого не заметил, но теперь вижу в тебе проблески его благодати. Ты с ним встретился и он что-то с тобой сделал. Что?

Тон архангела стал угрожающим, и, судя по обеспокоенным лицам девушек, с таким они еще не сталкивались.

— Хочешь ты или нет, я все равно это выясню, ты знаешь, на что я способен. Лучше бы тебе быть посговорчивее.

— Мы дали слово, — наконец выдохнул Кастиэль. — Я могу дотянуться до него, но предпочту, чтобы он выбрал сам, хочет он вас видеть или нет.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он откажется.

— Возможно, если вы будете вести себя как и раньше. И пока он действительно не удостоверится в том, что вы изменились, он не покажется вам.

Михаил тяжело осел на стуле и это движение сделало его почти похожим на человека.  
— Он — последний из моих братьев и он нужен мне рядом. Уверен, вместе мы сможем привести мир в порядок.

— Я всегда думал, что нам стоит просто вернуться во времени и убедиться, что этого не случится, но, видимо, мы «так не делаем», — сиронизировал Бальтазар, показав воздушные кавычки на последних словах.

Кастиэль задумчиво кивнул.  
— В этом я согласен с Михаилом. Как мы можем предотвратить что-то, если не знаем, сколько ошибок было в первую очередь?

— Никогда не слышал такого выражения, Кас? Что история повторяется? — сказал Дин. — Это обязано случиться в любом случае. Кто-то подумает, что это была чертовски хорошая идея и снова начнет все это дерьмо.

— Возможно люди и склонны повторять историю, но не ангелы. Мы помним все и в мельчайших подробностях, — влез Бальтазар и глотнул кофе.

Дин только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как его прервал плач Генри, послышавшийся из стоявшей на столе радионяни. 

— Извините, — сказала Клэр, вставая. Она вышла из комнаты, забрав с собой прибор.

За столом повисла тишина, словно никто не мог вспомнить, о чем они говорили. Через некоторое время Кастиэль взглянул на Алекс.  
— Как он? — спросил он, не посчитав нужным уточнить, о ком он спрашивает.

Алекс улыбнулась.  
— У него все хорошо, Кастиэль. Он прекрасный малыш. Тебе бы он понравился.

Кастиэль не улыбнулся и прерывисто вздохнул.  
— Я отдал его Сэму и Джессике. И пообещал, что никогда не заберу обратно.

— Ты и не возьмешь, — пожала плечами Алекс. — Кас, ты же знаешь, что с ними ему не место. Ты и Клэр — его настоящая семья, но ты не хочешь его, так что… Лучше уж так.

— Ты ошибаешься, — как можно спокойнее произнес Дин. — Семья не заканчивается на крови. Из всех людей, _тебе_ следовало бы об этом знать. Что насчет твоих матерей? Они не заботятся о тебе? Не любят?

— Это не имеет к ним никакого отношения, Дин. Я знаю, что они любят меня и тоже их люблю. Но это больше меня, больше нас всех. Я не могу позволить своим собственным желаниям встать на пути нашей свободы.

Дин вскочил и грохнул кулаком по столу.  
— Господи Иисусе, когда ты выдаешь это дерьмо, как ты хочешь убедить нас, что не попала в сраную секту? Ты вообще себя слышишь?

Внезапно Михаил вскочил на ноги и Дин чуть отступил. Но как только встал и Кастиэль, Дин почувствовал себя более уверенно.  
— Не знаю, что ты задумал, чувак, но это пованивает. Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть девочек и Генри домой, даже если и знаю, что ты можешь убить меня одной мыслью.

Наверное Михаил так бы и поступил, если бы окружающая обстановка не начала таять вокруг Дина и желчь рванула вверх по желудку. Когда наконец окружающее наконец остановилось, охотник упал на колени в снег и его вырвало.


	54. Chapter 54

— Прекрати так делать! — завопил Дин, через пару минут оказавшись наконец на ногах и обнаружил, что около дома Габриэля никого нет. — Сукин сын, — сплюнул он и потопал в сторону дома.

Внутри стоял еще больший ор. Он узнал голоса сестры и Алекс, разбавляемые плачем Генри.

— Что тут, к дьяволу, происходит? — заорал он, скинув ботинки и войдя в гостиную. Камилла ходила взад и вперед с младенцем на руках, пытаясь его успокоить. Кастиэль и Кевин удерживали Клэр и Алекс, которые выглядели так, словно сейчас убьют Габриэля. Выглядевший беспечным, как и всегда, архангел, сидел в своем кресле и ухмылялся.

— Отправь нас обратно, ублюдок! — В любой другой ситуации охотник бы точно захихикал. Кто же знал, что она такая матершинница?

— Клэр, — позвал Дин, но казалось, она его не услышала или не заметила. Вместо этого он увидел, как Кастиэль обхватил подростка сзади, крепко прижав ее к себе.

— Клэр, успокойся пожалуйста, и дай нам объяснить, — услышал Дин ангела, приблизившегося ртом к уху дочери. Вскоре дыхание нефилима успокоилось, стало не таким прерывистым. Ее тело тоже расслабилось, особенно когда она схватила отца за руку.

— Нам нужно вернуться обратно, — повторила она, на этот раз в ее голосе звучала мольба. Но Кастиэль не ответил, лишь крепче прижимая к себе и покачиваясь с ней из стороны в сторону.

Видя, что ее подруга успокаивается, расслабилась и Алекс. Она перестала вырываться из рук Кевина.

 

— Я в порядке, — сказала она и нефилим отпустил ее. Она сдержала слово и опустилась на тот же самый диванчик, на котором Дин и Кастиэль сидели около месяца назад.

— Не поможешь? — спросила Камилла, все еще пытаясь успокоить Генри. Клэр мягко высвободилась из объятий Кастиэля и подошла, чтобы взять брата на руки. Как и всегда, мальчик успокоился почти мгновенно.

Только тогда Дин заметил, что Кастиэль дрожит всем телом.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он ангела, севшего рядом с Алекс.

Кастиэль слабо улыбнулся охотнику и кивнул.  
— Я буду… Спасибо, Дин. Я просто очень устал.

Дин понимающе кивнул, вспомнив, что они с Касом уже почти сутки не спали. К тому же, беспокойство могла вызвать такая близость к дочери, пока он обнимал ее.

Габриэль взглянул на них и, улыбнувшись, показал на спальню, которую в последний раз занимал Кас.  
— Мальчики, вы можете пойти завалиться чуток поспать. Думаю, у нас тут все будет в порядке. — Он вопросительно взглянул на Алекс, которая коротко кивнула в знак согласия.

Ни слова не говоря, ангел и охотник направились в комнату, слишком уставшие, чтобы воспротивиться идее снова оказаться в одной постели.

~ • ~

Первым, как всегда, проснулся Дин. Если, ложась спать, они слышали тихие звуки разговора, доносящиеся из гостиной, то теперь не было слышно ни звука. Решив узнать, сколько времени, Дин попытался взглянуть на часы, стоящие на прикроватном столике. И только тогда он почувствовал, что его спящий компаньон лежит слишком близко.

На самом деле «близко» было преуменьшением. Лучше было сказать, что Кас разлегся на Дине. Дин резко вдохнул и замер, пытаясь придумать что делать. Ему, конечно, нравилась близость тела друга, но также он знал, что если бы Кастиэль бодрствовал, то никогда бы так не сделал.

Двигаясь крайне медленно, Дин пытался выбраться из объятий ангела. Он уже было почти освободился, когда Кастиэль придвинулся и еще крепче вцепился в него. Пробормотав под нос серию ругательств, Дин снова попытался отодвинуться, на этот раз не теряя столько времени.

— Может хватит уже? — пробормотал Кастиэль, и у Дина шея покрылась гусиной кожей от его теплого дыхания.

— Кас… ты прижимаешься ко мне, — выдавил Дин, пытаясь заставить кровь снова устремиться в мозги. — Я знаю, ты не любишь…

— Мне холодно. Пожалуйста, давай спать.

Дин почти проиграл и с трудом сдержал стон наслаждения, когда губы Кастиэля прижались к его коже.  
— Я не могу… Кас… ты слишком близко!

На этот раз Дин почти скатился с кровати. Его возбуждение превратилось в разочарование.  
— Ты не можешь так делать, Кас. Не можешь взбираться на меня, дышать мне в шею и не ожидать, что меня это возбудит. Не знаю, в какую игру ты играешь, но ты должен быть счастлив, что я на ингибиторах, потому что тебе не придется по душе моя альфовость в твоей заднице.

Надувшись, Кастиэль сел, завернувшись в одеяло.  
— Кажется, ты не возражал против близости, когда я скакал на твоем узле, — сказал он.

— Чувак, я _помогал тебе_. Ты можешь честно сказать, что это случилось бы, если бы у тебя был выбор? 

С раскаивающимся выражением на лице Кастиэль пожал плечами. Он виртуозно проигнорировал вопрос охотника и взглянул на него печальными щенячьими глазами.   
— Здесь холодно.

— Тогда надень что-нибудь еще, — сказал Дин, одев джинсы и футболку.

— Куда ты идешь?

— Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда. Подброшу дров в печь, раз тебе холодно, — грубо сказал Дин и вышел из комнаты.

Дин надеялся побыть один, но на диванчике сидела Клэр с Генри на руках. Он осторожно поправил член в штанах, прежде чем сел на кресло Габриэля.

— Малыш не может спать? — спросил он, схватив полено и положив его в очаг.

— Время кормления, — сказала она и чуть повернулась, чтобы он увидел пластиковый предмет. — Бутылочки — это ужасно. Мне так хотелось бы самой выкормить его.

Представив себе это, Дин с отвращением скривился. Он ничего не имел против сисек, но не в сочетании с его сестрой. Даже если у нее тоже были. Он застонал от образов, заполнивших его голову.

— Расслабься, Дин, это всего лишь грудь! — пожурила она старшего брата, прекрасно зная направление его мыслей. 

— Ты… и сиськи… и младенцы… это большое табу, — сказал Дин, закрывая лицо рукой и заставив свою сестру засмеяться.

— Ты такой ханжа, — заявила она, отставляя бутылочку в сторону, чтобы Генри срыгнул. Гладя малыша и потирая ему спинку, она озабоченно взглянула на охотника. — И что это было? Почему ты орал там на Каса? — уточнила она, увидев, что он не понял.

— О, ничего, не волнуйся. Мальчуковая фигня, — решил сказать он, надеясь, что прокатит.

— Ну да, звучало совершенно не как мальчуковая фигня, больше как гейская фигня, — широко улыбаясь, сказала она.

— Заткнись!

— Да ладно, все знают, что ты влюблен в парня. И стыдиться тут нечего… о, Генри, молодчинка, хорошо срыгнул, — проворковала она, снова перекладывая младенца на руки, чтобы скормить остатки из бутылки.

— Я хотела сказать, — к отчаянию Дина, продолжила она, — что если вы оба хотите, то стоит свободно выражать свою любовь. 

— Знаю. Просто… Этого никогда не произойдет, ладно? У него проблемы с головой, непоправимые повреждения. Он никогда не сможет быть в отношениях. Ни со мной, ни с кем либо еще. И уж точно я не могу находиться там, пока он вводит меня в заблуждение.

Позади них хлопнула дверь и Дин интуитивно понял, кто это был. Он обернулся и увидел, что дверь в спальню закрыта, но мог поспорить на свою правую руку, что Кастиэль открывал ее. Как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать его маленькую речь. Естественно, Клэр подумала о том же.

— Лучше пойди и объяснись. Ты звучал, как…

— Знаю, — сказал Дин, прежде чем вернулся в комнату.


	55. Chapter 55

— Кас, — нежно обратился Дин к силуэту под одеялом.

Прежде, чем ангел смог ответить, зазвонил телефон Дина. Вдохнув, он выудил аппарат из кармана. 

— Да!

— Дин, где тебя черти носят? Ваш датчик сошел с ума!

Казалось, что Эш на другом конце линии сейчас взорвется. Что было совершенно нетипично для обычно спокойного нефилима.

— Он считывает, что Детка движется на север, когда датчик Кевина вообще исчез с лица земли. Чувак, что происходит?

— Черт… Все происходит так быстро, я не… погоди, откуда ты знаешь, где мы? Планшет у меня с собой.

— Чего, правда, Дин? Как будто ты меня вообще не знаешь. А теперь рассказывай, где вы.

— Ну, с датчиком Детки все в порядке, — подтвердил Дин, выглянув в окно и увидев, что его машину тоже перенесли. — Так что тут мы и есть, на севере.

— Как, к чертям, вы туда опять попали? Менее семи часов назад вы все еще были в Луизиане. Даже самолетом вы бы не добрались так быстро. 

— Думаю, волшебная сила Ансейла.

— Шаман? Ребята, у вас проблемы?

— Нет, не волнуйся. Были, пока он не вытащил нас оттуда. Можешь передать всем, что Клэр, Алекс и Генри с нами. Кевин тоже здесь, и Кас. У нас все в порядке, просто мы… далеко.

— Ага, ну ладно. Ребята, вы вернетесь, или как?

— Конечно, и наверное, уже скоро. Думаю, что через пару часов придем в себя. Я дам тебе знать, что происходит, как только узнаю, лады?

— Круто! Чувак, рад, что вы нашли девчонок и мальца. У всех камень с души спадет. Берегите себя и дайте нам знать, как дела, ладно?

Не дожидаясь ответа Дина, Эш повесил трубку.

— Кто это был? — спросил Кастиэль, все еще прячась под одеялом.

— Эш. Он заволновался, когда увидел где находится чип Детки.

Дин попытался говорить в том же тоне, но напряжение в комнате было слишком сильным.  
— Послушай, Кас… Прости, что ты услышал все, что я наговорил. Я был расстроен и…

— Не стоит оправдываться, Дин, — сказал Кастиэль и сел. Как Дин и советовал, он добавил еще несколько слоев одежды. — Я… я честно думал, что ты не будешь возражать против нашей близости, но я ошибался. Я больше не прикоснусь к тебе, потому что ты прав — я надломлен и никогда не смогу предложить тебе то, чего ты жаждешь.

Дин громко выдохнул и присел на кровать.  
— Кас, послушай, наверное сейчас ты уже знаешь, насколько мне нравишься. И только поэтому мне тяжело быть рядом с тобой, понимаешь? Когда ты рядом, все, что мне хочется — это обнимать тебя, целовать и… короче, делать все то, что ты ненавидишь.

— Поэтому ты и принимаешь ингибиторы?

— Откуда ты узнал?

Кастиэль пожал плечами и чуть улыбнулся своему другу.  
— Не имеет значения. Не хотелось бы, чтобы из-за меня ты подавлял свою природу. Может, мне следует уйти из бункера, позволить тебе жить нормально.

— Ты уже пытался, Кас. Помнишь, что из этого ничего хорошего не вышло?

— Мне уже не нужно идти в никуда. Я мог бы остаться здесь, с Габриэлем, или присоединиться к своим сестрам в Балтиморе. У меня есть выбор, Дин.

Охотник опустил голову, рассматривая свои руки, скрещенные на коленях.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, Кас. Назови меня эгоистичным, мне все равно, но я предпочту и дальше пить таблетки, нежели увижу, как ты уходишь. Нам не нужно заниматься сексом, ладно? Все, что мне нужно — это ты.

Когда Дин снова посмотрел на ангела, его глаза были полны слез.  
— Я прошу лишь об одном, не заставляй меня поверить, что ты хочешь меня. Ингибиторы не могут заставить меня перестать желать тебя. Пока…

— Дин, — перебил Кастиэль, обхватив пальцами подбородок охотника. — Меньше всего я хочу причинить тебе боль. Я думал, что ты уже это понял. — Дин лишь только кивнул. — Твое присутствие действует на меня успокаивающе. Твои объятия, как и губы на моих губах, не вызывают желания съежиться от страха. Я пока еще не готов признать, что хочу секса с тобой, но временами я жажду некоторой близости. И лишь только с тобой я могу себе это представить. 

Не веря, Дин покачал головой и убрал руку Кастиэля от своего лица.  
— Ты больше никого не знаешь, конечно, ты думаешь, что я тот самый. Но я не настолько хорош для тебя, в конце-концов, я лишь причиню тебе боль. Когда я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты остался, именно это я и имел в виду. И я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным быть со мной… Как будто ты мне что-то должен.

— Звучит так, словно не только я полностью сломлен, — тихо сказал Кастиэль и скользнул в личное пространство Дина. — Ты постоянно противоречишь сам себе и не веришь в то, что я говорю тебе правду, — сделал вывод ангел, обняв охотника. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я дотрагивался до тебя, потому что возможно, я не смогу предложить секс, поэтому ты делаешь вид, что в нем не нуждаешься. Ты просишь, чтобы я остался, но отказываешься от моего предложения интимной близости. Где тут Дин? Чего ты действительно хочешь?

Зарывшись лицом в шею ангела, Дин вдыхал аромат мужчины, которого так любил. И тогда его осенило, то слово, которое он не мог произнести вслух, вспыхивало под веками: любовь. Клэр была права: он любил Каса.

— Ты, — хриплым голосом подтвердил он. — Я хочу тебя. Я хочу все, что ты готов дать мне.

— Что насчет секса?

— Меня это не волнует. Я останусь на ингибиторах и буду пользоваться игрушками, если надо будет. Только… не уходи! Останься со мной, пожалуйста?

Ангел немного отодвинулся от Дина, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и кивнул. — Ты знаешь, — тихо сказал он, — мое нежелание заниматься сексом не означает, что я не смогу удовлетворить тебя, — продолжил он, мягко проведя костяшками пальцев по промежности охотника. — На самом деле, я верю, что некоторое подобие контроля над твоим удовольствием может мне понравиться. 

Кастиэль обрадовался, заметив яркие пятна на щеках Дина. Он хищно улыбнулся и усилил свои ласки, поглаживая быстро растущую выпуклость.

— На спину, — приказал Кастиэль, молниеносно расстегивая молнию. Дин усмехнулся, вспомнив, как ангел боролся с этим во Фредериктоне, но его смех замер в горле под взглядом синих глаз. — Не вижу ничего смешного. Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — угрожающе спросил Кастиэль, его голос звучал еще ниже, чем обычно.

— Нет… — выдохнул Дин, только чтобы увидеть, как взгляд ангела застыл и тот убрал руки. Прикусив нижнюю губу, взгляд Дина стал просящим и он покачал головой. А потом сделал вид, словно закрывает рот на замок. 

Руки ангела вернулись на промежность охотника, теперь их разделяла лишь тонкая ткань боксеров.

— Так-то лучше, — сказал он, массируя эрекцию через ткань и наклонившись за поцелуем. Они целовались медленно и словно лениво, почти не соприкасаясь языками, покусывая и облизывая губы. И когда рука Кастиэля потянула белье Дина вниз, освобождая горячую плоть, он с радостью вобрал в себя вздох охотника. Чем больше он касался, тем вкуснее ощущалось жаркое дыхание друга на языке.

А когда охотник, хрипло застонав, кончил ему в руку, Кастиэль мог честно признаться, что это было лучшее, что он когда-либо испытывал.


	56. Chapter 56

— Так что? Вы, парни, теперь вместе? — спросила Чарли с экрана ноутбука Алекс, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что их все слушают.

Надеясь, что вспыхнувшая на щеках краска была не слишком заметна, Дин лишь кивнул и прислонился плечом к плечу ангела.  
— Я бы предпочел поговорить о работе, Чарли. Что происходит дома?

— Да, верно… Джоди и Донна отвезли двух детей к тому священнику, из Оклахомы. Он вернет их родителям. Будем надеяться, что они не станут задавать слишком много вопросов. С поиском остальных родителей нам не везет, так что, думаю, мы оставим детей у себя.

— Кто, мы? — спросил Кевин.

— Сложно сказать. Возможно, нам стоит пока называть их всех Атрейо*? — Она нахмурилась, когда никто не рассмеялся и ничего не сказал на ее остроту. — _Бесконечная История?_ Мальчик-воин, которого воспитывали всей деревней после смерти родителей? Народ! Вы что, не читали?

Понимая, что вопрос адресован ему, Дин пожал плечами.  
— Кажется, я видел фильм пару раз. И все еще не понимаю, почему мы должны называть так всех детей.

— Имя означает «сын всех», понял? Если все в бункере объединятся, чтобы воспитывать троих детей…

— Если не обращать внимание на одинаковое имя, воспитывать их всей коммуной кажется мне очень непрактичным, — сказал Кастиэль, слегка наклонив голову. — Разве это не будет сбивать детей с толку?

— Так делают слоны, — сказал Кевин, все еще одетый в легкомысленный костюм _Кэти_. — И, наверное, так устроены питомники.

— Прошу прощения, — послышался голос Мэри и она появилась на экране, слегка отодвинув в сторону Чарли. — С этими чудовищами у нас нет ничего общего. Дети не будут подвергаться тому, что творится в таких местах. Их будут любить и лелеять.

— Мы знаем, мам, — вмешался Дин, не желая еще больше раздражать свою мать.

— Где Клэр? — спросила она, не увидев дочь на экране.

— Она в спальне с Генри, разговаривает с Сэмом и Джесс на своем ноуте.

Дин увидел, как мама оглянулась, словно только что осознав, что ее младшего сына и невестки нет в комнате.  
— Ладно, — сказала она, — ей придется многое объяснять. Когда ты привезешь их обратно?

— Не знаю, — признался охотник, взглянув на Габриэля, сидящего позади ноутбука. Возможно, тот был готов помочь, но все еще не горел желанием показаться всем. Архангел пожал плечами и Дин перевел взгляд обратно на монитор. — Должно быть, вернемся домой до конца дня.

— Отлично… лучше, чтобы ты появился здесь раньше, нежели позже. Только удостоверься, что вернутся _все_ , слышишь?

— Так и сделаю, мам, не волнуйся, — пообещал Дин, прежде чем закончил разговор.

Как только экран почернел, Камилла встала со своего стула.  
— Габриэль, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — тихо сказала она.

— Что случилось, лютик?

— _C’est important 1_ , — сказала она и, покачивая бедрами, направилась к лестнице, ведущей в их спальню.

— Что происходит? — все же спросил Дин, потому что она снова перешла на французский.

— Не уверен. Она сказала, что ей необходимо поговорить с ним и что это важно.

Дин кивнул, почти удовлетворившись ответом. Заспешивший вверх по лестнице архангел, безусловно, выглядел так, словно ожидал нечто, не относящееся к делу. И это заставило Дина подумать о том, что произошло между ним и Касом прошлой ночью. Он поерзал на стуле и Кастиэль весело взглянул на него.

— Серьезно?

— Нет… заткнись! — выпалил он и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. И, понизив голос, — Если только ты хочешь…

— Дин, да ладно! Не вульгарничай, — прикрикнул Кевин и пересел со стула на диванчик подальше от них. — Парни, не могли бы вы держать свои интимные подробности — ох, прям не знаю — при себе?

— Ничего не происходит, — разубедил Кастиэль нефилима и последовал за ним, сев на кресло Габриэля. — Тебе удалось связаться с твоей подругой? — спросил он, зная, что Кевин волнуется.

— С Жозефиной? Нет! Она не отвечает на мои сообщения, и со вчерашнего дня я не видел ее онлайн. Знаешь, это странно. Она всегда была доступна в чате. 

— Думаешь, с ней что-то случилось? — спросил Дин, подходя и садясь рядом с нефилимом. — Или может, она работала на Михаила и заманила тебя. Кстати говоря, — он повернулся, обращаясь к Алекс, все еще сидящей за столом, — кроме тебя, Клэр и Генри, в этом месте еще были нефилимы?

Девушка покачала головой.  
— Михаил сказал, что вскоре к нам присоединятся другие и что на некоторое время нам придется остаться в Сульпуре и подождать их. Еще он сказал, что есть другое место, более просторное, куда нас скорее всего отправят, но никогда не говорил, где это. 

— Значит, пока мы тут разговариваем, еще большее количество нефилимов направляется в Луизиану?

— Возможно…

Охотник откашлялся и посмотрел на Кастиэля.  
— Как думаешь, Габриэль сможет отправить меня туда обратно? Может, я смогу понаблюдать за Михаилом и другими. И если другие дети…

— Я не стану посылать тебя обратно, в основном потому, что Михаил просто может убить тебя, если снова увидит. Ты этого хочешь? — сказал архангел, спускаясь вниз по лестнице и держа Камиллу за руку. — К тому же не удивлюсь, если он уже уничтожил тот загородный дом.

— Нам нужно найти его, и еще нужно найти всех других нефилимов. Кто знает, что он собирается с ними делать?

— Послушай, Дино… Я сочувствую тебе, честно. Ты хочешь помочь всем и вся, но поверь мне, когда я говорю, что это слишком даже для тебя. Мы говорим не о сопротивлении человеку, а архангелу. Его сила не ограничена и он в полном соку, _comprende 2_?

— Да-да, чувак, мне пофиг. Ведь должен же кто-то что-то делать?

— Но почему ты? — теперь заговорил Кастиэль, в его взгляде на охотника сквозила смесь боли и растерянности. Он повернулся к Габриэлю. — Он не может остановить Михаила, также, как и я, но это мог бы сделать ты. Лишь ты достаточно силен, чтобы удержать его, Габриэль. 

— Я тоже не хочу умирать, тем более не сейчас, — сказал он, обнимая Камиллу за талию и притягивая к себе. Он обратил свое внимание на Дина. — Скажи своей матери, что мы хотим взять детей. Мы уже давно обсуждали это и сейчас, кажется, хороший момент.

— Вы слышали, что сказала Чарли? Народ, это трое детей. Один ползунок и двое, скорее всего травмированных. От них будут проблемы.

— Дин, мы можем дать им много любви. Позволь нам принять мальчиков в свой дом, — сказала Камилла, ее умоляющий взгляд блуждал по комнате. — Все равно никто не готов назвать их своими.

— Я должен буду спросить всех наших. Может кто-то думает об этом и у них будет право первенства, согласна? Все-таки мы вытащили их из того места.

Темнокожая женщина понимающе улыбнулась.  
— Конечно, но пожалуйста, знай, что наше предложение серьезно.

Голос Михаила, материализовавшегося в комнате, прозвучал, словно раскат грома.   
— Я не уверен, что это настолько хорошая идея, младший брат. Возможно, у тебя осталось не так много времени, когда я нашел тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Атрейо — мальчик-воин из страны Фантазии в романе "Бесконечная История", написанным немецким писателем Михаэлем Энде в 1979 году. Книга впоследствии была переведена на множество других языков. 
> 
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_(%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C)
> 
> 1 Это важно!  
> 2 Понял?


	57. Chapter 57

Михаил стоял в фойе дома Габриэля, по бокам от него находились Ханна и Бальтазар. Архангел инстинктивно встал перед Камиллой, а Дин толкнул Кастиэля с его места, прикрывая его своим телом.

— Михаил! Как ты нашел меня?

— Ты что думаешь, что твой маленькая охранная уловка будет действовать вечно? Тебе следовало по крайней мере поставить клеймо и твоим друзьям, брат. Я всего лишь последовал сюда за ними. — Михаил шагнул вперед, заставляя остальных попятиться. — Не стоит меня бояться, я никого не обижу. Думал, это мы уже установили. 

— И именно поэтому ты держишь где-то в плену нефилимов? — спросил Дин, его поза была более уверенней, нежели голос.

— Никто не пленник, Дин. — Он повернулся к Алекс и сделал еще один шаг вперед. Еще шаг — и у остальных не останется свободного пространства, чтобы отступать — позади была стена. — Скажи им, Алекс, — еще шаг, — я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты не можешь уйти? Я когда-нибудь _угрожал_ тебе?

Нефилим смогла лишь покорно покачать головой, когда архангел медленно приблизился к ней.

— Я когда-нибудь заставлял тебя, или твоих друзей, делать или говорить что-то, что вы не хотели? — И снова Алекс покачала головой, взглянув на него, запрокинув голову — так близко он стоял. — Ты мне веришь, когда я говорю что все, что хочу — это сделать мир лучше?

Нефилим приглушенно всхлипнула и упала в объятия Михаила. Вскоре архангел гладил ее по волосам, а Алекс повторяла как заведенная срывающимся голосом: «прости меня», и только эти слова мольбой разносились по комнате.

— Все хорошо, дитя, я не виню тебя. Они не могут понять, что ты переживаешь. И непохоже, что понимают задуманное. 

С расстояния в пару шагов, Дин с ужасом наблюдал, как архангел подчинял себе подростка.   
— Гейб, — прошипел он, — сделай что-нибудь!

— Да, Габриэль, почему ты ничего не делаешь? — спросил Михаил, отпустив Алекс и повернувшись. — Ты знаешь меня, брат. Просто загляни в мое сердце и узри, что намерения мои чисты.

Оставив дрожащую Алекс за спиной, архангел подошел к стоявшему столбом брату, уже даже не пытавшемуся спрятать Камиллу. 

— Это возможно? Ты что, действительно изменил свое мнение? — изумленно спросил архангел. — Что случилось? Все эти годы я пытался…

— Что я могу на это ответить? Я был порочен, властолюбив, полон гордыни. И в один день я словно проснулся и нашел свой мир, перевернутый вверх тормашками. Я не узнал Небеса и уж точно не узнал сам себя. И я знал, что что-то надо делать. 

— Гейб, ты не можешь верить во все это дерьмо. Он и тебя околдовывает.

— Если это так, что почему ты не в моей власти, Дин? — не спуская глаз с Габриэля спросил Михаил.

— Не знаю, возможно, я просто сильнее…

— Я говорила тебе, что он говорит правду, Дин, — сказала Клэр, выходя из спальни. Она выглядела так, словно проревела целый час, что вполне могло быть правдой. — Я пыталась тебе сказать. Михаил уже не тот, кем был два столетия назад.

— Как будто ты это знаешь. Да ладно, Клэр, ты же не настолько тупа.

— Точно, — ответила она, улыбнувшись и подойдя, встала рядом с Михаилом. — Признаю, все могло случиться получше. Мне и Алекс не стоило убегать таким образом. — Она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила. — И мне не следовало забирать Генри. Клянусь, в своем эгоизме я лишь только хотела лучшего для него. Он одной со мной крови и я не могла себе представить разлуку с ним.

Выражение лица Дина смягчилось, когда он полностью сосредоточился на своей сестре.  
— Я понял это, но это все еще не извиняет то, что ты сделала. Генри тебе не принадлежит.

— Я знаю, — сказала она срывающимся голосом, — я выслушала речи от Сэма, Джесс и даже от мамы. Я знаю, что была не права, ладно? Но ты можешь себе представить, что никогда больше не сможешь увидеть Сэма? Ты бы не чувствовал словно… будто чего-то не хватает?

Впервые за все время, показавшееся вечностью, Дин не смог не улыбнуться. Он взял ладонь сестры в свою и заставил сесть рядом с собой на диванчик.  
— Да, наверное я бы сошел с ума, — согласился он. — Но знаешь что? Никогда больше не увидеть тебя, было бы так же хреново. И мне неважно, что мы не кровные, я все равно люблю тебя, малышка.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Дин, но я боюсь, что этого недостаточно. — Нефилим встала и подошла к Михаилу. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня за это, но я верю в дело Михаила. И что он нуждается во мне и каждом другом нефилиме, готовом сражаться.

Замолчав, она повернулась к Алекс, та кивнула и подошла, чтобы встать рядом.  
— Я больше не буду пытаться забрать Генри, обещаю. Он — ваш, — сказала Клэр и по ее щекам поползли слезы. — Но обещаю, я буду навещать вас. Потому что люблю вас всех и потому что хочу видеть, как растет мой братишка. Я просто не могу вернуться в бункер, дело важнее.

— А что насчет тебя, Алекс? Клэр уже почти девятнадцать, думаю, она может делать все, что захочет, но не ты, — спросил Дин брюнетку.

— Знаю. Мне исполнится меньше, чем через год. Я позвоню мамам и все объясню и пообещаю все, что они захотят. Позвоню, напишу, любым способом. Но я должна пойти с Клэр.

Алекс отошла к столу, взяла свой ноутбук и исчезла в комнате, где спал Генри. Казалось, что напряжение спало, когда все наконец расселись. Кастиэль подсел к Дину на диванчике, Габриэль занял свое кресло. Вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом, Камилла уселась ему на колени, предоставив свое обычное место Михаилу. Бальтазар и Ханна уселись на стулья. Кевин пододвинул другие два для себя и Клэр. Какое-то время все молчали, словно не желая нарушать зыбкость мира, установившегося между ними.

— Так, в чем ваш план? — через некоторое время решился спросить Дин, взяв руку Кастиэля в свою. — Я не знаю, против кого ты хочешь воевать, но большинство нефилимов уже солдаты. Они могут просто убить вас всех только потому, что их этому обучили.

— Я понимаю твои сомнения, Дин, но не волнуйся. Над этим уже какое-то время работают. Просто ты только сейчас об этом узнал.

— Как долго? — спросил Кастиэль.

— Пятьдесят лет, не больше. Не до расцвета глобальных коммуникаций, когда стало возможным незаметно объединяться против продажных властей. Мне можно даже вменить в вину изобретение интернета, — подмигнув, сказал Архангел и Дин передернулся. 

— Чувак, твои шутки не действуют. Лучше не пытайся, — предупредил Дин Михаила, прежде чем вспомнил, с кем разговаривает. Он вытаращил глаза и он сглотнул, ожидая, что сейчас на него упадет гнев святой сущности.


	58. Chapter 58

— Мам? — крикнул Дин, войдя в квартиру родителей и обнаружил, что она пуста. — Наверху, — сказал он и Кастиэль развернулся на каблуках и открыл дверь на лестницу. Они взбежали на четвертый этаж, куда уже поднялся Кевин, чтобы найти свою маму.

— Моя мама тут? — спросил он Миссури. Она только покачала головой и показала на потолок.

Дин и Кастиэль вернулись на лестницу и побежали на последний этаж. В основной комнате они нашли практически всех, сидящих словно в ожидании их.

— Клэр позвонила как только вас отправили обратно. Это было пятнадцать минут назад, где вы были? — спросила Мэри, подходя и обнимая сына.

— Боюсь, Дин не очень хорошо переносит путешествия. Каждый раз он расстается со своим ужином. — Ответил за застонавшего охотника Кастиэль.

— Если бы мы были рождены, чтобы летать, то у нас были бы крылья, — пробормотал он и выпустил маму. — Пришлось задержаться и почистить зубы.

— Генри передали Джесс? — спросил Сэм, вставая и подходя к своей жене.

— Ага, Кас отнес его пока я… эм… пока я мыл внизу. 

— Спасибо, парни, — сказал Сэм подойдя, и крепко обняв каждого. — Я никогда не смогу отплатить вам за это, — добавил он, прежде чем поспешил к лестнице.

— Я бы заплатил целую кучу денег, за то, чтобы полетать с ангелом, — вместо приветствия сказал Эш с вальяжной улыбкой на губах. — Это было бы невероятно интересно.

— Ты — нефилим, думаю, ты бы с этим справился, — сказал Дин и сел рядом с отцом. Он похлопал по сиденью рядом стоящего стула, приглашая Каса сесть. Когда тот присоединился, Дин повернулся к Бобби. — Ну, и что теперь?

— Боюсь, что немного. Аббадон до сих пор в бегах. Исчезновение мэра даже освещали в новостях. — Он подтолкнул сложенную газету, одну из последних, которые все еще издавались. На первой странице крупным планом лицо мэра с подписью большими белыми буквами: «Где же мэр Сэндз?»

— Ее сотрудники заявили о ее пропаже два дня назад. Сначала расследование было в юрисдикции Джоди, но она сказала, что дело забрало ФБР.

— Кажется, Донна думает, что они уже некоторое время интересовались мэром.

— С чего она взяла? — спросил Дин отца.

— Откуда мне знать… Думаю, из вопросов, которые они задавали.

— А что насчет нас? Они знают о бункере?

— Не думаю, милый. Но даже если и знают, то скорее всего не станут сообщать об этом Донне или Джоди, — сказала Мэри. Кажется, у нее было что-то более важное на уме, когда она поймала взгляд сына. — Ты думаешь, что Михаил говорит правду? — уточнила она, увидев что сын в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Мам, я не уверен, но Габриэль и Кас, кажется, так думают. А я бы доверил Касу свою жизнь, так что… Да, может быть. Во всяком случае, кажется правдоподобным.

— Я почти попросила тебя насильно привезти мою девочку домой, но, — она помолчала, а потом вздохнула, — тогда бы она возненавидела меня, понимаешь? — Дин согласно кивнул и она снова вздохнула. — Она пообещала звонить так часто, как сможет и что она и Алекс позаботятся друг о друге. Но я тоже кое-что пообещала ей. Я сказала, что натравлю на ее задницу всех своих ребят, если она не будет держать меня в курсе событий.

После этого Мэри остановила взгляд своих голубых глаз на Кастиэле.  
— Это касается и тебя, милый, — сказала она с мягкой улыбкой. — Добро пожаловать в семью.

— Мам, это так необходимо? — краснея ляпнул охотник, в то время как ангел только кивнул.

— Почему бы тебе не закупиться китайским товаром про запас?

— При чем тут вообще Китай? — задумчиво спросил Кастиэль, но охотник только шикнул на него и приложил палец к губам.

— Не волнуйся, я позже объясню. — Дин хлопнул в ладоши. — Итак… Абаддон… Что будем делать?

— Не считая тренировок — не думаю, что много. Сейчас вся моя стратегическая команда пытается разыскать ее. В тот момент, когда мы найдем ее, нам нужно быть готовыми.

— Что насчет детей? — спросил Кастиэль, и Дин вспомнил, что трое молодых омег точно нуждались в их помощи. — Габриэль и Камилла сказали, что хотят вырастить их.

— Кто такая Камилла? — раздраженно спросил Джон.

— Подружка Габриэля, — сказал Кастиэль, — или его жена, я не уверен.

— Можно быть уверенным, что он просто не организует племенную ферму? — снова спросил пожилой охотник.

К удивлению, Дин рассеял беспокойство отца.  
— Пап, этот парень прячется все время, потому что пошел против братьев. Он помог Касу, не прося ничего взамен. Он спас нас, когда мы думали…

Дин замолк и обернулся к Кастиэлю.  
— Не понимаю, как я до сих пор не догадался прежде, но… Откуда он узнал, что мы в беде? Ты же не звал его, или?

— Когда Габриэль сказал мне «позвать его», в действительности означало помолиться ему. Я больше не связан с телом Христовым, но молящийся ангелу достигнет его.

— Я могу помолиться на тебя?

— К сожалению, нет. Я уже сказал, что больше не связан с телом Христовым, так что…

— Ладно, я не знал, что это значит.

— Тело Христово — всеобщее сознание ангелов, так наш Отец общался с нами, посылал свою любовь. И даже до того, как меня вырвали из рая, это не значило для меня ничего с тех пор, как исчез голос нашего Отца.

— Прости, Кас… Я не знал.

Кто-то покашлял, напоминая охотнику, что он и ангел не одни в комнате. Дин тоже прочистил горло, снова обернувшись к отцу. — О чем мы говорили?

— В основном, вы пели дифирамбы Габриэлю. Так что, думаю, придется поверить вам на слово. По крайней мере, сейчас, — криво ухмыльнувшись, сказал Джон. — Почему бы вам, мальчики, не взять отгул, вы хорошо поработали.

Сидевший рядом Бобби взглянул на него, скрестив руки на груди. Сменив тон на приторно-сладкий, Джон поправился:  
— То есть, если Бобби даст вам свободный день.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Бобби, и махнул молодым людям, что они уже могут идти. Оба вскочили и поспешили к лестнице, слишком нетерпеливые, чтобы ждать лифт.

Достигнув лестницы, Дин перехватил инициативу, и взял Кастиэля за руку, когда они достигли третьего этажа. Когда они дошли до квартиры, он пихнул Кастиэля внутрь, не удосужившись узнать его мнение.


	59. Chapter 59

Дин и Кастиэль лежали в кровати охотника лицом друг к другу, одетые лишь в нижнее белье. Они только целовались и обнимались, ангел пока не стремился повторить тот утренний эксперимент.

И все же Дин был доволен и радовался близости к омеге. Время от времени он глубоко вдыхал, позволяя аромату ангела заполнить его ноздри, легкие и разум.

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, — произнес он, наверное в сотый раз за день.

— Но не так приятно, как ты, — ответил Кас и глубоко вдохнул. — Ты пахнешь покоем, если покой может пахнуть солнечным бризом, веющим в пшеничном поле в жаркий летний день. 

Дин хмыкнул и прислонился лбом ко лбу ангела.  
— Что за поэзия, приятель? — лениво спросил он.

— Поэзия? Я не знаю, что это, просто так чувствую сейчас, — объяснил Кастиэль и легонько чмокнул охотника в губы. — Как думаешь, Мэри разрешит Габриэлю и Камилле воспитывать детей?

Дин застонал и откинул голову, чтобы посмотреть Кастиэлю в глаза.  
— Я не хочу сейчас говорить о Габриэле.

— Почему нет?

— Поэтому что момент перестает быть сексуальным.

— А сейчас сексуальный момент? Мне кажется, это просто нежный момент.

— Хорошо, получишь нежность, только если заткнешься о Гейбе.

Кастиэль хихикнул и сердце в груди Дина затрепетало.  
— Обещаю, — сказал он, прижавшись к охотнику и издал звук, похожий на мурчание.

~ • ~

— Если твоя мама отклонит предложение Габриэля и Камиллы, я был бы не против взять одного из омег на воспитание, — заявил Кастиэль пару дней спустя. Он не поднял взгляд, хотя услышал, как Дин подавился кусочком тоста.

— Что? — прокашлявшись переспросил охотник.

— Я сказал, что не против…

— Да, нет, я понял. Но почему?

— Они же нуждаются в ком-то? — на этот раз ангел осмелился поднять взгляд и увидел грусть в зеленых глазах охотника.

— Да, но ты только начал более тепло относиться к Генри. Тебе не кажется, что ребенок… ну, ты знаешь… осложнит все для тебя?

— Возможно ты и прав, — согласился Кастиэль и глотнул чая. — Просто кажется, твои родители не очень-то хотят отсылать детей.

— Когда я вчера разговаривал с мамой, она сказала, что они все ладят. Даже отцу очень понравился Гейб, я вообще не думал, что такое может когда-то случиться.

— Лично я считаю, что они справятся сами, в какой-то мере. У них есть похожие качества.

Дин вскинул бровь.  
— Как это?

— Ну… это скорее ощущение. Оба довольно упертые, как мы знаем. Они так же думают, что остроумны, хотя Габриэль и пытается быть гораздо большим. И у них большие сердца. — Взгляд Дина стал недоверчивым. — Не смотри на меня так, Дин. Ты же знаешь, что под всей этой грубостью у Джона большое сердце.

— Наверное.

— Так и есть. И также, как и ты, он чувствует, что должен скрывать это под бесконечными слоями сарказма и поведения мачо. — Кастиэль весело взглянул на охотника из-за чашки. — Это мило, правда.

— Заткнись!

~ • ~

После путешествия в ледяную Канаду, Мэри и Джон вернулись в бункер без детей. Они появились на пятом этаже, переполошив Бобби и остальных. 

— Какого дьявола, — увидев их, вскрикнул пожилой мужчина. — Иисус, я уже почти вскочил и побежал от испуга, — сказал он, когда Джон бросился в ванную комнату. — Что с ним?

— Кажется, Дин не единственный, чей желудок не переносит «Экспресс Габриэля», — объяснила Мэри подойдя и присоединившись ко всем за столом.

— А почему не ты?

— Понятия не имею. Либо обмен веществ, либо ДНК, не уверена.

— На самом деле, это может быть связано с гормонами, — сказал Кевин. — Смотри: Дин и Джон — альфы, ты — омега. Я и другие — нефилимы. Думаю, Камилла — бета… — сказал он и Мэри Кивнула. — Возможно это значит: альфы не могут летать.

— Ладно, когда-нибудь нам следует проверить твою теорию, напомни мне, ладно? — усмехнувшись сказала Чарли. — В Канаде есть одна симпатичная девушка, с которой мне хотелось бы встретиться, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Может попросишь Габриэля подбросить тебя? Или даже Михаила? — спросил Эш, совершенно не впечатленный статусом архангелов своих новых друзей.

— Приятель, не думаю, что им понравится, если я начну призывать их, чтобы они помогли мне добраться до кое-кого, — сказала Чарли, несмотря на то, что ей хотелось, чтобы на такое хватило смелости.

— Хочешь, _я_ спрошу?

Чарли покачала головой, благодарно улыбнувшись нефилиму.  
— Может быть следующим летом я освобожу пару недель и съезжу на север повидаться с ней.

— Только если я не навещу тебя первой, — объявила брюнетка, внезапно появившись в комнате и заставив всех снова вскочить.

— Идиоты, прекратите это дерьмо, — рыкнул Бобби и покатился в сторону новоприбывшей. — А ты кто, к чертям, такая?

— Бобби, это — Дороти, — пронзительно взвизгнула Чарли. — Она — одна из повстанцев Фредериктона, — добавила она и крепко обняла подругу. — Тебя принес Габриэль? — спросила она через пару мгновений.

— Ага, мне показалось, что могу попросить его об одолжении, за то, что так долго отслеживала его звонки, — пояснила Дороти взяв за руку рыжую. — Итак… Хочешь показать мне свой дом?

~ • ~

Кевин умоляюще смотрел на Жозефину в глазок видеокамеры своего ноутбука.  
— Ты очень злишься?

— По шкале от одного до десяти? Тридцать шесть… если не больше, — сказала она, не поднимая глаз, видимо не желая встречаться взглядом с молодым человеком.

Кевин вздохнул, надеясь, что она посмотрит на него.  
— Не обижайся, но ты тоже солгала мне. Ты сказала, что не знаешь, где находится лагерь нефилимов, а теперь, оказывается, что ты все время была там.

— Я должна была делать свою работу, — сказала девушка, наконец поднимая голову. Кевину на экране показалось, что в ее темных глазах горит огонь. — Но я никогда не лгала о том, _кто я есть_. Девушки, в которую я влюбилась — не существует. Чувак, ты разбил мне сердце.

Казалось, что жар в глазах Жозефины немного поутих, когда она увидела как Кевин выпучил глаза и его щеки заалели.

— Я думала, это ясно, как день, — пожала она плечами. — Знаешь, я была так счастлива, что ты приедешь.  
— Послушай, Джосс… Я не думал… Считал, что только я, понимаешь? Я ненавидел лгать тебе и в некотором роде, мое сердце тоже немного разбито.

— Ага, ну, можешь забыть об этом, приятель. Мне нравятся девушки, а ты и близко ей не являешься, — скрестив на груди руки, сказала Жозефина.

— Нет, но я еще тогда рассказал о своих тараканах и ты все еще хотела меня. Что изменилось теперь?

Смех Жозефины был невеселым.  
— Ты так ничего и не понял? В следующий раз, когда будешь работать под прикрытием, удостоверься, что знаешь о чем, черт возьми, говоришь. Да, сначала то, что ты парень раздражало меня, но потом я полюбила _тебя_. Я имею в виду тебя — девушку, что оказалось притворством… Да, кажется, на этом все.

— Джосс… пожалуйста… Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Ты чувствуешь себя женщиной? Полностью? — грусть снова тенью легла на ее лицо.

Теперь уже Кевин опустил голову.  
— Я… нет, я не… я не думаю… и я не хочу краситься, или носить платье и туфли. Во всяком случае, не все время. — Уточнил он, надеясь, что она поймет, что это могло бы стать его кинком. Если бы ей понравилось, то он конечно, мог бы поиграть. — Но, все же, это был бы я, понимаешь?

— А как насчет твоей семьи, _Кевин_? Насколько честным ты был с ними?

Щеки Кевина заалели.  
— Прости, Джосс, мне пришлось солгать. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько мне повезло. Моя мама — суперзвезда, одна из сильнейших омег здесь. Я очень ее люблю и она меня тоже, даже если я… — он вздохнул. — Она могла сделать аборт, но не стала. Хотелось бы, чтобы каждый нефилим был так же счастлив, как и я.

— Ну, большинство — нет.

Когда он снова взглянул на экран, Жозефина все еще смотрела на него, по ее щекам ползли слезы.

— Джосс… Я никогда не смогу сделать так, как ты хочешь, я знаю… но, давай попробуем оставить это позади нас? Ну, вроде как начать заново узнавать друг друга. Я не прошу твоей любви, но я хочу попытаться снова завоевать твое доверие и дружбу. Пожалуйста?

Она снова пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю, Кевин. Это все так странно. Кажется, мне все же хочется чуточку погоревать.

В первый раз с начала видеозвонка Кевин смог выдавить слабую, но все же улыбку.  
— Не торопись, Джесс. И когда будешь готова, я буду здесь, для тебя.

~ • ~

— Угадайте, кто появился в городе? — произнесла Клэр в ту же секунду, как Бобби и остальные появились на экране. — Абаддон направляется в Мехико и остановилась здесь, прежде чем пересечь границу. Один охотник из Эль Пасо пытается следить за ней.

— Фрэнк, ты слышал? — спросил Бобби мужчину, виднеющемуся на другом экране. — Знаешь охотников в Мехико?

— Думаю, да, надо поискать, — ответил омега, начав печатать. — Там есть парни в Чихуахуа, но они мало что могут сделать, если Аббадон не отправится этим путем. Бобби, я пошлю тебе контакт, который у меня есть. Если в Мехико есть другая группа, он будет об этом знать.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк. А ты, Клэр? Можешь прислать мне имя парня из Эль Пасо?

— Говорят, он довольно известен, но лично я о нем никогда не слышала: Виктор Хенриксен?

Услышав имя, Дин хмыкнул.  
— Черт, не знаю, насколько он известен, но как-то раз мы с ним работали вместе. Помнишь, Сэм? Тот парень, с которым мы познакомились на той работе в Колорадо?

— Да… Никогда больше о нем не слышал, думал, что он погиб, — послышался откуда-то из-за экрана голос младшего Винчестера.

— Привет, Сэм! Как дела у Генри? — не смогла не спросить Клэр.

Теперь лицо Сэма появилось на экране.  
— У него все в порядке, Клэр. Он уже ползает, почти уверен, что начнет ходить еще до своего первого дня рождения. Он сильный, прямо как ты была.

Улыбка Сэма позволила Клэр наконец поверить, что ее простили за то, что она украла Генри почти полгода назад.  
— Я скучаю по вам, парни, — осмелилась произнести она, и почувствовала те же чувства в ответ.

— Где твоя подружка? — подмигнув, спросил Дин.

— Алекс отпросилась у Михаила на пару дней и он отправил ее к мамам. Она должна вернуться в понедельник.

— Почему бы тебе тоже не появиться?

— Я не могу так просто уехать, на мне много раненых, за которыми надо ухаживать. Я попробую вырваться к маминому дню рождения, или самое позднее, на рождество.

~ • ~

— Я могу попросить Габриэля снова восстановить меня, — сказал Кастиэль, лежа рядом с Дином на диване и используя его колени как подушку.

— Что? — спросил Дин, увлеченный просмотром последнего эпизода Доктора Секси.

— Я имею в виду, если мы когда-нибудь захотим детей, не сейчас. Возможно, Габриэль смог бы все вернуть. Так я мог бы…

— Мы уже говорили об этом, Кас. Возможно, что сейчас ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, но сам знаешь как все приходит и уходит. Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты не мучался с этой хренью, лады? Ты для меня важнее, чем любой из детей, которых у нас никогда не будет, — сказал Дин, зарываясь пальцами в волосы ангела и пытаясь взъерошить их как можно сильнее. — Я знаю, что ты уже год проходишь сеансы терапии с Памелой и они помогают, но… мелкими шажками, понимаешь?

— Я знаю… Просто чувствую необходимость дать тебе все, о чем ты когда-либо желал. Ты был бы прекрасным отцом.

— Как и ты, — сказал Дин, мягко поглаживая рукой ангела по гладкому животу. Потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Кастиэль позволил Дину прикасаться руками к этой части тела. — Но нам не нужно самим _делать_ ребенка. В мире достаточно других детей, которым может понадобиться наша помощь, как это делает Клэр, и Эш, или Алекс… даже Генри.

Кастиэль вздрогнул от напоминания.

— Ты обижен на меня за то, что я не оставил себе Генри? Ты боишься, что я не захочу оставить нашего ребенка, если бы он у нас появился? — Кастиэль сел, беспокойство проступило на его лице, а в глазах показались слезы. — Потому что я сохраню его. Даже если ты больше не будешь меня хотеть, я все равно буду любить наше дитя. Обещаю.

— Детка, — только и произнес Дин, заключая дрожащего ангела в объятия.

Время от времени случалось, что Кастиэль, не в состоянии преодолеть свои сомнения и чувство вины, доводил себя до приступов панической атаки, и только Дину удавалось помочь ему успокоиться.

— Давай подождем еще год, а потом снова поговорим об этом, хорошо? — через некоторое время сказал Дин, держа своего ангела в крепких объятиях и осыпая его лицо легкими поцелуями.

~ • ~

Потребуется три года, прежде чем пара наконец-то станет родителями. Они еще не знали, что в конечном итоге удочерят одну малышку из нефилимов Абаддон.

Рыжеволосая девочка вырастет и станет еще красивее, нежели ее мать. И что со временем, имя Эмма Винчестер станет синонимом свободы и спасения.

_Но это совершенно другая история и о ней будет рассказано в другой раз._


End file.
